Hero Time DxD
by Welsh Dragon Writer
Summary: Ben Tennyson, a 10 year old boy that has a device on his wrist, and because of that he loses the people that he loves due to the target that makes him change into 10 different aliens. He runs to the other side of the planet in hopes of escape, only to figure out that he is in way more trouble than he can handle. (Not Issei/Female. Her name is Izzy) (No Asia) (Rated M Just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 To Gain and to Lose.

It was the beginning of the school year and regular, ten year old boy with a somewhat bad attitude was sighing the whole morning about how summer was over. He was really bummed out that he had to spend all of his summer with his grandpa Max, and his, former bitch, cousin Gwen.. Well it wasn't that bad. It took half the summer, but he learned to actually like her and enjoy hanging out with Grandpa Max.

He woke up early in the morning and got ready, without bothering to do his hair or eat breakfast he was on his way out the door.

"Hold on a minute Ben." The boy stopped and turned around.

"You look terrible, are you sure you want to go to school looking like that?"

"There's no one I need to impress mom, and it's not like Gwen will judge, and she's the only one that I know who's there." Ben Tennyson said back. He wasn't really the kid to have friends, in fact he gets bullied everyday for money or homework, which is funny because he isn't all that smart. Not to be a dick, but Ben was the definition of a loser. Even his parents know and they have been worried that their son would fall into a depression eventually, which was the reason why they sent him off with his Grandpa. It took a moment for him, but it worked, he was actually happy for once, after the conflicts between cousins he had a really good time. It all went down the drain when the First day of school started.

"I just want to get this year over with mom, so don't enroll me in the spelling bee again." Ben was always forced to do some sort of extracurricular activity. Guess they did it for his own good, but it didn't help him whatsoever.

Ben finally left his house and walked down to the sidewalk and on his way to school. He looked over and saw the rust bucket parked next to the house. He thought about good times that him, Gwen, and Grandpa Max had during their trip.

'It's probably not a good idea to wake him up this early.' The boy thought, as he turned and began walking at a slow pace.

The bell rang and Ben barely made it to his assigned locker and started to put his belongings in his locker. He stopped however to have his locker door hit the side of his face...hard. He looked over to see J.T. and Cash looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"What's up Tennyson? How did you enjoy your boring ride with the dead man and the bitch?" Ben usually passive about this, he was not happy about what Cash said about his family.

"I bet you just had the worst time dealing with the prune drinker." Ben looked at the two with anger in his eyes.

"What? You can't do anything Tennyson, you never do." Ben was caught, he didn't have the guts nor the balls to stand up to them.

"How about you lay of Dweebs." Ben stopped looked over to see his cousin Gwen show up to save the day.

"What's it to you? Ben is worthless and he can't do anything. All he does is hide behind you or the dead man." Ben gulped, he wanted to do something, the more he listened the more ticked off he was getting.

Seeing that Cash was still right behind the locker door, he pulled it back before quicky smacking Cash's face with it. He stumbled back and his anger flared.

"You bully me, you can talk all the crap you want to me, but don't say such things to my cousin, or my Grandpa." Ben was shaking, but he was still standing his ground. Gwen ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"It's ok Ben, these guys aren't worth it." Ben wanted to disagree with her, those two did so much more than just a locker to the face. He took a deep breath and began to turn around.

"Oh no you don't." Cash got up while Gwen tried to reason with Ben, as he was turning around Cash jumped on him and started punching him in the face. Ben, with now a bloody nose, flipped cash over and started punching him to make him bleed. It was then the teacher was called and the fight broke up.

Ben was now sitting in the principal's office. He looked at Ben with disappointment on his face.

"Ben, this is the first day of school, and you're already in my office." Ben didn't say anything, and the principal did nothing but ramble on about student safety."

"You will be doing community service after school hours."

"And Cash and J.T.?" Ben asked.

"They reported that you started it with a locker to the face." He said. Ben only got up and left without a word. He saw Gwen as he looked out and she looked very worried for her cousin. Ben trying not to break down he turned and left to go to the bathroom to wash his face.

Turning on the water he splashed his face as his eyes began to turn red. He wasn't the type to cry, he didn't like to, but it just happens anyway.

The day finished and went straight home without doing him community service after school. He didn't bother to wait for Gwen as they walk home on the same street. He entered his house and saw his parents looking at him with a disappointed look.

"We got a call from the school." His dad said.

"So what?" Ben said looking avoiding eye contact.

"We were going to let you off the hook if you accepted your punishment, but you decided to run away." Ben began to feel even more despair.

"Fine then lecture me how my actions bring consequences and how I need to accept them no matter how the situation."

"Cut the attitude mister, you are going to do your community service and you will not complain!" His mother chewed.

"I didn't do anything wrong, those jerks had what was coming to them."

"That doesn't mean you should start a fight, they aren't worth it Ben, you are better than this." Ben clenched his fists.

"No, I'm not, I'm not good at anything but being a loser, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!" Ben's parents were more shocked than anything he left his parents and went straight out the door.

"Ben wait!" His mom reached out.

"No don't, he needs to figure things out, he is a kid, we all have that time in our lives." The father said.

Ben ran outside it began to rain, he didn't want to be here, he wasn't happy. He ran straight to the rust bucket and banged on the door. A moment passed and it opened.

"Ben?" Grandpa Max opened the door. He was wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt and he noticed the look on Ben's face. He opened the screen door to let his Grandson inside and sat him down.

"Bad day Ben?" Ben could only nod.

"Need a drink? I have my dried squid tea if you want some?" He said, Ben only looked down.

"Grandpa? Let's go, there are a couple places that we haven't gone yet, can we just take Gwen and leave?" Max only took a deep breath.

"Listen Ben, no matter where you go, your problems won't go away, you have to face it and deal with what it throws at you, and when you do, you become stronger. Even if this place is not where you want to be, you have to realize that the people that love you are in Bellwood." Ben looked up at Grandpa. His words went through his head, what feels like a million time.

"I heard what happened and I'll give you a deal. You do the community service, knowing what you learned today, and we'll go down to Mr. Smoothies." Ben gave a gentle smile before nodding.

"Thank you Grandpa, I think I've figured it out now." Ben stood up and left after giving his Grandpa a hug. He went back inside and faced his parents as they were making dinner.

"I'm sorry, I'll do the community service tomorrow, and I'll try to be more responsible with my own actions." He told them straight in their eyes. His mom kneeled down to face him.

"All we want you to do is try Ben, because if you try, you won't feel like everyday is so hollow and nothing but grief." Ben nodded.

"I love you guys." Ben said with a smile.

It was the next day and Ben tried to put out as much effort as he could today, the two bullies tried to give him crap but it didn't bother him as much. He had a good time with Gwen during lunch as they laughed about the funny moments during vacation. It was then that Ben was now doing community service for the school. He first asked the principal if he required any assistance and it took off from there.

Ben was now sweeping the floor thinking that today wasn't all bad, and he was excited to tell his parents how much of a good day he had. His thoughts were interrupted however when the ground started to shake. Doing what he learned, he dropped everything and went outside to wait for the earthquake to stop. He was looking out at the clear night sky and saw something strange coming in from the distance. It was a metier and it was coming from above the school and it looked like it was going to hit him. He ducked and covered and was picked up by the wind it made.

"AHHH." He screamed as he was going to hit the ground and roll. The meteor hit the football field and it glowed bright red.

"Cool, I just survived a meteor strike, I'm going to check it out." Ben ran to the crater to fulfil his curiosity of a natural ten year old boy.

Was at the site and he was looking down to see a perfect sphere lying inside the crater.

"What is it, a satellite or something?" Ben thought out loud. He was going to turn around and get a teacher, but he slipped and fell into the crater.

"Ouch, hey what is that thing?" He got a closer look and it seemed to be opening up. Ben flinched as the sphere made a sound before opening up completely. A platform arose and reveal a weird looking watch on the small platform.

"What is that doing in outer space?" He said as he reached out for it.

Ben moved his hand closer to the watch until it moved, jumped and wrapped around Ben's left wrist.

"Hey! Get off me!" Ben yelled as he began to freak out. He climbed out of the crater and wrestled with the watch. He then heard the staff coming out of the building to check to see what was going on."

"Ben! Get away from there!" The principal yelled at Ben for his safety. Ben hid the watch behind his back, afraid that he would get in trouble.

"What happened?" Ben didn't hesitate.

"A small meteor came down and almost hit me, but I'm ok." The principal nodded.

"Ok Ben, if you not hurt you can go home, we'll take it from here." Ben wasted no time turning around and running for the hills.

Ben stopped running as he was on a field close to where he lived. He looked down at the weird device that wrapped around his hand.

"What the heck are you?" He asked the watch like it would talk or something.

"Can you get off me?" It didn't respond. He then started to turn the dial and and press anything that looked like it could be pressed. He jumped when he pressed a button the dial popped out of its socket. He then noticed a weird picture of a figure in the watch. Not exactly knowing what's going on he pressed the dial down.

"Oh please don't explode." Ben said while pressing the dial down. It was then his body felt tense and started to feel a weird sensation in his left arm. He looked at it to find that rocks were growing out of his arm."

"Oh crap.' Ben thought hoping that he wasn't turning into stone. He then realized that his whole body was a moving rock, and it started to catch on fire." He looked at his hands to find that they were on fire.

"AHHHHH." Ben in his new rock form yelled which was a deeper voice than his usual."

"Change back, CHANGE BACK." Ben screamed. We didn't know what to do.

'It's ok, Grandpa can just grab a hoes and wash me down.' Ben thought as he ran toward his house.

He made it to his house and started knocking at the door very quickly. The door opened and Ben reached out just to have a fire extinguisher to the face.

"Ow! Grandpa!" Grandpa Max stopped for a moment and he noticed the symbol on Ben's chest.

"Ben, how did you get like that?" Ben shrugged.

"I don't know, a meteor came down, and now I have a watch on me, and now I'm this!" Max looked at ben in astonishment.

"Get behind the Rustbucket. It should go off anytime now." Grandpa Max suggested. Ben took his advice and went around.

"So a watch went around your wrist and you turned into this?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, I kind of pressed a button somewhere down the middle of that story." Ben said still in his form.

"What I want to know is what the heck am I? I mean it came from space, so does that mean I'm an Alien?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Sweet guessed it right, wait, how do you know?"

"Maybe it's not a good time." Max said. Just be careful with that thing, and don't use it ever again." Ben nodded.

"Ok Grandpa, I just hope I change back." Suddenly a beeping sound was heard by the two and then a bright flash of green light appeared and disappeared, but in the end Ben was back to normal.

"Wait, so I could turn into that guy again?" Max nodded.

"Probably." He said.

"I guess I got to name him then." Ben smirked.

"How about Heatblast." Ben laughed. While Grandpa smiled.

"I trust you Ben so don't ever use it again." Grandpa Max winked at his Grandson. It was then a rumbling was heard from a distance. Ben ran from behind the Rust Bucket to see a giant robot that was ready to destroy the town. Ben only stood there he gulped not believing in what he was seeing.

"Grandpa!" Max ran out and had the same look as Ben. The two looked at each other and Max gave a nod.

"This is your choice Ben, just do what you think is right." He looked over to see his mom and dad looking at him and telling him to come inside. Probably to hide in the basement. Ben slowly picked up his wrist and pressed a button on the watch. The dial lifted and he looked for the guy that he had before. After a few scrolls, Ben realized that the Robot was coming right after him. With no time left he slapped the dial down and waited to see what would happen. His body became crystallized and he looked twice as big. His parents looked at him in astonishment, not believing in what they were seeing.

"I guess I'll name this one." He rubbed his head.

 **Diamond Head,** Ben yelled. Deciding to wing it, he ran right at the Robot and punched one of its legs, causing it to fall over.

"Oh yeah, this is awesome." Diamond Head yelled in excitement. He stopped however as the Robot began to get up.

"Crap." He said. Diamond Head reached his arm out to see if that would do anything like a super power. Crystal Shards began to fly out of his fists. The shards hit the Robot and it began to malfunction and it fell to the ground. Another beeping was heard and Diamond Head turned back into Ben.

"What was that?" Ben's mom was freaking out.

"Hey mom, guess what? I can turn into Aliens." Ben laughed awkwardly. The parents were dumbfounded from what just occurred.

"Okay dear, were just going to have dinner, and hope that this is a dream." The two parents turned around and entered the house. Ben looked at Grandpa.

"They might not understand Ben, but you did great out there." Ben smiled. I just hope that's the last of them." Ben turned to his house to just go to bed after a crazy day. We took two steps for the door until he was stopped by an explosion that happened right in front of him. The victim… was his house. It was so quick, the smile on Ben's face was still there, but slowly it turned to pain.

"No no no no no." He reached for his watch.

"Heatblast…" The watch was red.

"Heatblast Heatblast Heatblast! HEATBLAST." Ben began to cry. Grandpa Max was in shock but quickly snapped out of it, knowing that they would miss the real target next time. He ran to Ben and picked him up over his shoulder.

"NO YOU CAN'T! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM, MOM… DAD!" Ben cried out as loud as he could.

"I'm sorry Ben, but they're gone." Max said with pain in his eyes, but he knew he had to get Ben out of here. Max grabbed him and went inside the Rust Bucket and drove away from the demolished house leaving the dead parents inside.


	2. Chapter 2 Running and Hiding

Chapter 2 Running and Hiding.

Ben and Max left Bellwood as soon as the incident started. They left about three hours out and stopped at a campsite to cool their heads. Ben was crying the whole way there, he tried to hold it back and be strong, but the sadness was too much for him. Grandpa Max was just as bad, not only sad, but he was also mad that he couldn't expect a giant cruiser in space would act in desperation to kill Ben. He was in misery that his his son was gone in an instant, and there was no way to turn back the clock.

Ben left The Rust Bucket, and stood out in the rain. He looked up at the sky and started howling in frustration. He stopped for a moment and looked at the watch. He glared at it for a moment.

"All this crap happened after you snatched onto my wrist." He mumbled.

"Why couldn't you let me save them?" He started punching the watch with his other hand.

"Piece of garbage, this is your fault!" He yelled like it was a human being. His sadness started to form into anger. He wanted to destroy the mysterious robot that dismantled ten times over. His Grandpa ran after him. Knowing that Ben was feeling exactly the way that he felt, he pulled Ben into a hug. Ben was fighting it at first due to his blind rage, but he realized how much pain his Grandpa Max is in too. He cried as loud as he could until the rain stopped.

It was the next morning and Ben was still asleep, he felt weak after the tragic day yesterday and slept in. Meanwhile, Max was driving the Rust Bucket while also trying to send some sort of distress signal. Instead of the normal dashboard, it had many lights and buttons. There was a screen on it that said, 'Inactive Sector' flashing red. Max looked upset at those words flashing on the screen.

"Grandpa? What is that?" Grandpa looked back and sighed.

"That alien robot that you destroyed Ben, it isn't the only thing that's in space. In fact just think of anything in the world that you heard about on the internet or campfire stories, and it is guaranteed that they exist." Ben was dumbfounded for a second.

"Loch Ness Monster?"

"Real."

"Bermuda Triangle?" Ben asked.

"Couldn't catch the guy." Max answered.

"Bigfoot?"

"Him and I go way back." Ben was astonished at this point.

"So what does that have to do with you?" Max nodded.

"Since humans found out about the supernatural and extraterrestrial, the government has formed an organization called 'The Plumbers' and they act as law enforcement for the unnatural situations. I was a plumber, but I retired because of your dad and your uncle." Ben looked down, he didn't really want to think about his dad right now, let alone his mom.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked.

"You need to hide, now that you have that device, it's obvious that someone is going try to find you for it." Ben gulped, he didn't really feel like being someone's prey only for the stupid watch. Max thought for a moment.

"Ben, and you let me see that watch real quick." Ben shrugged and gave Max his left arm, he examined it. He looked at the hour glass shape and nodded.

"I know just who to call." Max typed a few keys on the dashboard and a signal was sent outside of earth and onto another planet. After a few seconds some sort of alien that was unknown to Ben showed up on the screen.

"Well well, if it isn't my old friends Max Tennyson, I was just about to call you on an important matter." Max didn't want to make small talk.

" Azmuth, Does it have anything to do with that?" Ben rose his arm up to show the watch.

"I was going to say that the omnitrix were stolen, and now knowing that its wielder is a ten year old boy makes me feel so much better." Ben didn't like what the pipsqueak just said, but he stayed silent knowing that him and Grandpa need a plan.

"Who stole the omnitrix?" Max asked. Azmuth didn't want to say his name, like it would bring a curse to himself.

"Apparently Vilgax decided to try to steal the omnitrix, he succeeded, but during his escape, he did some damage to him and his ship, might explain why it fell onto earth." Azmuth answered. Grandpa Max's eyes were wide.

"I'm guessing this Vilgax is bad news." Ben said.

"He's one of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals, and he tries to find as many ways as possible to get stronger, including acquiring your omnitrix." Grandpa Max explained. Ben gulped.

"Which is more of a reason why we need to hide Ben, before Vilgax can find him." Max went back to the screen. Azmuth thought.

"Well he can't come here, we're too busy." Ben looked a little ticked off.

'Well thanks Assmuth." He thought inside his head.

"I have an idea, its a bit of a risk, but it could cover Ben's movements." Max stood up.

"Ok, where?" Grandpa asked impatiently.

"There is Japan." Max tensed up.

"Aren't they still at war though?" Max asked suspiciously.

"No, but they still have their conflicts. Plus there actions and movements can cover Ben's tracks and keep him in hiding, he can even go to school if he pleases." Max looked at Ben who seemed very conflicted. Ben looked down trying to make a decision and what could be right.

"Ok, I got it." Max looked at Ben with worry.

"I'll go to Japan, I will learn how to master the power of the omnitrix, and if Vilgax comes to try to kill me, I'll be ready for him, but on one condition." There was a pause. "Grandpa, I need you to stay here and take care of Gwen." Grandpa Max was immediately opposed to it.

"No Ben, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. It may be a good cover, but its dangerous."

"Grandpa, trust me when I say that I don't want to do this alone, but what happened to me might happen to Gwen, and I'm not taking any chances." Ben gave his a Grandpa a stern look. He was taken aback from how serious his grandson was.

"But your safety-"

"My safety doesn't matter to me. My life is over and it died as soon as I took this stupid thing. Gwen however still has her own life though, and someone could nab her to get to me, and that means she needs your protection." Grandpa Max was about to have a heart attack.

'This isn't the same boy that I saw yesterday.' He thought. With Max defeated Azmuth spoke up.

"Now that you have a plan. How about I help you out, just this once." Azmuth pressed a button. Nothing happened though.

"What did you do?" Ben asked.

"I gave you the coordinates for you new quarters, you should have no problem living in Japan, oh and good luck learning Japanese." The screen went black. Max looked back at Ben and he only looked back with a stern look.

"I will learn Grandpa, and I'll be ready when the time comes." Ben said in a cold tone that sent a chill to Max.

"Then let us not waste anytime." Max flipped a button and the Rust Bucket began to elevate.

"Woah cool!" Ben yelled, like he just flipped his coin.

As we go to Japan try to study up on its language. Ben sighed.

"Ok Grandpa, but I need to call her first, I need to say goodbye." Grandpa nodded and took the dashboard and called Gwen. The phone ranged a few seconds before there was a pick up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Gwen picked up.

"Gwen? It's me Ben."

"BEN, Oh my god, you're alive!" Gwen seemed happy but she was stuttering from the sound of her voice. "Ben where are you? Are you ok?" Ben smiled.

"I'm ok, I promise, but I can't tell you where I am, and you probably won't see me for a very long time." Ben said with his chest tightening up.

"What do you mean, why can't you come home?"

"Something happened, and if I stay in Bellwood you and your parents are in danger, I have to leave for a long time, but I'll come back if I make it."

"You're still not making any sense." She cried.

"I know we didn't get along back then, but I'm glad we did over summer break, love you cousin." Ben then hung up before Gwen said anything to make him want to turn back. Without a word Ben went to the back of the R.V. to see if he could study Japanese.

Ben was bored out of his mind. He only looked at the first page, and he was already procrastinating. He looked at his watch to see if there were any other features to help him out in a crisis. Instead however, he ended up pressing the button to lift up the dial. He rolled his eyes and decided to scroll past a few and saw the figures and started naming them in my head.

'Let's see, Heatblast, Diamondhead, I'll call this one Ghostfreak, Ripjaws, Wildmutt, umm blob looking thing.' Then he saw a figure that looked a lot like Azmuth, he looked at the Japanese textbooks and had a great idea.

"If this guy does what I think he does." He slammed on the omnitrix. He felt his whole body beginning to form, he shrank down to the size of a plastic cup. He started to look like Azmuth, but he was blue and looked younger.

"Greymatter." He yelled announced. He looked over at the book and started to study the book.

Time passed by and Greymatter was having no problem remembering the art of the Japanese language. The omnitrix started beeping again and Greymatter turned back to Ben Tennyson.

"Not the coolest one, but it can be useful." Ben said. Grandpa Max came to check on Ben.

"How you doing kiddo?"

"Great, I can speak Japanese now." Ben said in Japanese. Grandpa Max was surprised.

"Weird right, apparently I have an alien similar to Azmuth, so I have no problem with learning now." Ben smiled as if he figured out a cheat code to a video game.

"That might be useful, anyways were about half way there, so rest up." Ben nodded before sleeping on the top bunk.

The Rust Bucket bounced and it woke Ben right up from his slumber. He jumped from the bunk and stretched out before walking to the from of the mobile home.

"We're here." Max head with a straight face. Ben looked out the window and was astonished by the towns beauty. He looked to the left and saw a small two story house. Ben was really nervous about stepping off of the Rust Bucket.

"I can stay Ben, and if you need help, just call." He tossed Ben a plumbers badge. He looked at in for a few seconds before putting it in his pocket.

"Whatever comes my way Grandpa, it's not like it can get any worse for me." Ben gave Grandpa a hug, and Max hugged him tighter.

"Ben, I know that it's hard, but try to move on, the same goes for me but we both need to have a clear head in this." Max smiled.

"I understand Grandpa, just look after Gwen, I'll be alright." They hugged one more time before Ben jumped through the door, went around the front of the Rust Bucket and waved one more goodbye. The R.V. lifted off the ground and disappeared in the air. He took a deep breath before turning around. There was a mailbox that looked full. He opened it and saw keys, and a huge packet, he opened it up to find enough yen to last a month.

"Thank god for Greymatter or I wouldn't know what these are." Ben laughed at himself. There was one more envelope though. Ben opened it to find a Kuoh Academy entrance form that was pre filled out.

"Thanks for hooking me up Azmuth." Ben said.

He was going to enter the house, he stopped however to take one final look around. It was when he finally realized he was alone. He was sad but he was determined to stay alive and make sure that everyone would also be safe. He turned back around, unlocked the door, and entered the house.

It was right after Ben arrived in Japan, there was an old run down school house next to Kuoh academy. Inside that building was a red headed princess behind her desk, a blonde haired boy who was standing guard, a brown hair girl who was talking with a young looking white haired girl, and a black haired girl walking into the clubroom to talk with madam president of the Occult Research Club.

"President, did you feel that new presence?" The red headed girl nodded.

"It appeared so suddenly, tomorrow I'm going to send mt pawn to check it out." She stated.

"Understood Prez." The brown haired girl said.

"Be careful though Izzy, we don't know if this person is good or bad for us, so be discreet." Izzy waved her hand.

"Don't worry Rias, I'll make sure if the person is a friend or foe."

Ben was making his supper for the first time ever, and he sneezed out of nowhere. He rubbed his nose thinking that it was an irritation.

'It's not even fall.' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3 New Place and New Villians

Chapter 3 New Place and New Villains

Ben was getting used to his new home, he got a good feel of the house and checked to see his wardrobe. He sighed to discover that it was empty he looked at the time and thought that some stores should still be open. He yawned before heading out the door to find his way to the stores.

Little did the ten year old boy know, was that he was being followed by a 16 year old girl that possessed a power that rivals with the omnitrix.

It was in the middle of the city, at an old run down apartment a man was in what appears to be a run down lab. He seemed to be a mad scientist that was almost done with his latest creation.

"Hahahahaha! I finally did it! I have perfected my invention, and I can bring back the dinosaurs, I can rule this world!" He laughed hysterically like a madman.

"But first, how about a little test drive." He suggested to himself. He puts on a hat that was made from a kitchen appliance. He then turns to a bunny cage before shooting a laser. The rabbit that was in it grew many times larger and it roared.

"I am Doctor Animo, I am your master!" The man yelled.

Ben was taking his time looking for clothes, he wasn't all a big shopper, but he was desperate to get new clothes. His stomach was rumbling and he rubbed his tummy.

"Where can I get pizza or a burger?" He said before the ground started shaking.

The 16 year old girl who's name was Izzy, was busy following Ben. She started tailing him since he made it to the market. She looked at him from afar with a smirk on her face.

"He's kind of cute." She said out loud. She was close enough however, for Ben to hear a voice from behind him. Ben turned around to see that no one was there.

"Where can I get pizza or a burger?" Ben said. Before Izzy could get any closer the ground started to move.

Ben tried to keep his footing when a wall broke down beside him. The smoke then cleared revealing Dr. Animo on the giant mutated bunny that was hungry for anything.

"It is I, Dr. Animo now all citizens of this store, bow before me or face my wrath." Ben backed away, trying to find a place to hide to go alien. He was forced to stop as he tripped back and hit Izzy causing both of them to fall over.

"Ow sorry about tha…" Ben stopped as he saw the girl and thought she was pretty cute. He shook his head and picked the girl up back on her feet.

"Sorry about that." Ben said. Izzy freaked out.

"Oh umm its ok, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said. Ben then heard something from behind him.

"Get back!" The girl yelled to Ben. She grabbed him and threw him back. She pulled out her right hand.

"Time to rock some boosted gear!" She yelled, before she was swatted away and landed where Ben was. She looked around to find that Ben was nowhere to be seen.

After Ben was thrown back, he went behind the coat rack and finally lifted his left arm. He pressed the button he scrolled through the images.

"This looks like a job for…" Ben slammed his hand down on the omnitrix. His muscles grew larger and another set of arms and his skin turned red.

"Fourarms!" Ben screamed. Izzy looked up to see a giant red alien and she gasped.

"Is that him?" She asked herself.

Fourarms was ready to get down to business. He ran right at the mutated bunny and punched the ugly bunny right in its face. The bunny bit the alien and sunk its teeth into one of his arms.

"Ah, that's not very nice." He yelled before punching the bunny in its eye.

"How do like that?" Forearms smirked.

"You pest! No matter, I have an entire army of animals to back me up." Fourarms looked around.

"Uhh where?" Dr. Animo gulped.

"Well I, this was only a test run of my invention. I'll be back!" The bunny hopped out.

"Oh no you don't." Fourarms followed the bunny out. Izzy could only stay in one place, wondering what the hell just happened.

"I'm going to have to report this to Rias." She said to herself. She stepped out of the whole to see that Fourarms and Doctor Animo were gone with, but with a trace of destruction in the streets.

"Well, I could see how this ends." Izzy said with a smirk on her face.

Fourarms was super jumping down the street while chasing the mad scientist riding an overgrown rodent. The large bunny hopped onto a building.

"Oh come on!" Fourarms yelled. He took a deep breath before making a big leap on top of a two story build. He looked around to find that Animo wasn't on the roof. He kept looking around and on the other side, but still no luck.

"Looking for me?" He heard Dr. Animo shout from above him. He looked up to see a large bird that was carrying the bunny with its claws. And the madman on top. The giant alien didn't say anything, he jumped up to grab the bird, but it flapped its wings and raised it's altitude, causing him to miss. Fourarms fell back down and crashing through the floor. He got up and saw Dr. Animo flying away on the oversized bird.

"Oh man." Ben looked down and noticed that he was no longer Fourarms. He felt a bad pinch in his chest for failing to capture Doctor Animo.

'Can I really just let him go?' He thought. He realized that it wasn't an option, he didn't like the look of the mad scientist and how much damage he could cause and how many people he could hurt, or worse.

'Hell no.' Ben took a deep breath, he looked at his watch to see that it was still recharging. Knowing that he had to find another way, he made it off the rooftop and went toward the direction that Dr. Animo was headed.

Meanwhile, Izzy witnessed the whole scene while hiding behind the generator. She was mind blown after she saw the giant four armed monster, turn into a little ten year old boy. She saw Ben turn to get off the roof and head to the direction that the big bird went.

"What the hell was that?" Izzy just thought out loud.

"Draig, did you sense anything in that kid?" Izzy looked at her right hand.

" _No idea, but I sensed some sort of device on his right arm."_ I powerful voice announced.

"A sacred gear perhaps?" Izzy said back.

" _If it is, it is one that I have never felt in any past lives."_ Izzy looked back up.

"I should probably keep following him, he seemed like he was a cool dude, but I need to be sure." Izzy also said out loud, having too much of an act for that when she is alone.

Ben was running, and running, and then jogging, and then falling to the ground from how bad he was at cardio.

'Aw man.' Ben looked back down at the watch and saw that it was still red.

"Why don't you work when I'm in a crisis?" Ben said feeling irritated at the watch like it was going to talk back. He looked around to find a faster mode of transportation. He looked around and found a line of bikes next to a bike shop. Ben smirked knowing that he would have to be a little mischievous if he wanted to catch up.

Ben petaled as fast as he could down the strip trying to make sure that he kept his sense of direction of where he was headed. He petaled for miles while taking short breaks before realizing that he lost Dr Animo. He sighed before turning around with the bike.

'Damn, how am I going to find him now?' Ben thought beating himself up. He was about to turn around until he saw TV screens change all at the same time.

"This is for the red alien that tried to stop me from before." Ben turned and saw the screens. He ran until he was right in front of it and paid close attention.

"Thanks to you, I now know the full capabilities of my creation and what I can do, but I do believe that you will try and stop me for future plans. That is why I am challenging you to a fight to the death, and in case you think I'm not worth it, I've took a few hostages and hoisted them up on this statue, and you already showed my that you won't leave any victims alone." The screens shut off, and everyone of them in the city did the same.

Before the screens turned off, Ben got a good look at the statue of a person holding a book and a sword, and it was tall. He also saw three people hanging from the sword on rope. Ben looked over and face palmed after seeing the statue five blocks away down the street. Without saying anything he made a run for the hostages.

Make his way through the people as they were all running the opposite way of the statue, Ben passed through everyone until the crowd finished running from from Dr. Animo until he was all that was left. Dr. Animo looked down and noticed Ben running to the statue while he was reaching for his omnitrix.

"You boy, you're the kid from before." The scientist realized. Ben stopped, he realized that he was basically found out before he could go hero, but his timing sucked. Ben scrolled through the omnitrix until he found the alien he wanted.

"Yeah, let me remind you what your in for." Ben yelled to him before slamming the watch down.

A green light emitted from Ben, He grew bigger and grew some extra legs before his eyes doubled and moved to opposites sides of his head. He then grew wings out of his back. His transformation finished and he was a giant bug.

"Stinkfly!" Ben called out.

"What? How many transformations can you turn into?" Mr. Animo yelled, still on his giant ass bird.

Stinkfly didn't say anything, he got a feel of his own wings and began lift off. He raised his altitude and spat his nasty spit into the bird's face making it panic. Stinkfly then took the opportunity and flew for the hostages, who were beginning to really freak out because of a giant bug was fly right towards them.

The bug grabbed the rope, descended, and placed the hostages on the ground. Without a word Stinkfly lifted off at a record pace and didn't hold back what he could do.

Dr. Animo was doing his best to keep the bird calm, but it wasn't working. Stinkfly's snot was too thick for the bird to shake it off.

"No no nooo! Look at what you did to my creation." Stinkfly only charged right at him.

"You see, here is what bugs me, you crash in a store just to show off your pets, and now you pick a fight with me because you're psychotic, so thanks for ruining my day!" Stinkfly yelled. He shot out his snot. And hid Dr. Animo's face, blinding him now. He then rammed right into the doctor's chest, sending him off the bird and falling to the ground. The bug flew down and caught Dr. Animo before he turned into street pizza. Stinkfly then put him down, gave him a hard punch in the jaw, and shot out him goop to keep him down.

The fight was over quicker than Stinkfly expected. Perhaps he hit him a bit too hard? He didn't really think it mattered though to say the least. He was just glad that he saved those people and stopped the mad scientist from causing anymore problems.

Before he knew it however, the crowd was in the distance taking pictures. Noticing this, he took off at sonic speed and disappeared without a trace.

Izzy was in the shadows and realized how hero like the boy was, especially when he saved the hostages from the sick looking doctor.

"I think now is a good time to report this to the prez." She said with a smirk. This is going to be very interesting."

Stinkfly landed in his own front yard before he turned back into Ben. He sighed and went back into the house. He closed the door to only have his stomach growl painfully.

"All that fighting and I'm going to die of a stomach ulcer." Ben said to himself. He sighed and realized it was too late to eat out and he failed to get his clothes for his enrollment in Kuoh Academy.

Time past and Ben finished his meal and sat back on the couch in the living room. It didn't take long to notice the silence in the house and how dark and empty it was, it made him want to tear up.

'Hell no, I'm not crying anymore. I need to grow up, I'm doing the right thing.' He thought.

"Maybe a shower would help." He thought out loud.

Ben walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, and what he saw made him want to scream. He looked at the mirror to see his face, his look was not his usual one. He looked like he was hit by a bus and shot in the leg only to feel as much pain as possible. He realized that he was a terrible liar, and he began bursting into tears. He couldn't stop the waterworks. He wanted to shake off the sorrow and lie to himself that everything was going to be ok, but he was always a terrible liar, even to himself. He turned around and threw away any thoughts of ways to make him feel better.

The room was dark, the hallways were empty, he couldn't handle it. He wanted to call Grandpa, but that meant putting them in danger, and he is too far in sorrow to lose someone else. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to do the right thing for his past parents, but a ten year old kid can only handle so much. He crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep, hoping for something better for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 New Day at Kuoh Academy

Chapter 4 New Day at Kuoh Academy

A couple days have past and Ben was standing in front of Kuoh Academy, he stood there amazed from the size of the school. It was two giant buildings that were connected with a gym and track. Apparently this school is for middle schoolers and high schoolers.

'Oh man, I guess I feel a bit nervous.' He thought to himself. He looked down to the paper he was holding that showed him his room number for home room and other classes.

"Great, how am I going to find my way around here?" Ben looked at the huge buildings and didn't know the first place to look.

Ben was wandering around the campus. He began to notice that the people around were much older than him.

"Maybe I made a wrong turn." He said to himself. He was turning around as he heard squeals of joy. He turned to the sound and saw girls gaw gawing over to girls that looked like they were in there third year of highschool. The first one was had long red hair and a massive bust size, and the second one had a bigger bust and black hair that was tied to a ponytail.

"Man look at those jugs, their sugar has got to be sweet." A couple of perverted boys said behind Ben. He only rolled his eyes, but something was weird. As the two girls were walking past him, the red haired one gave Ben a gentle smile. This made Ben feel disturbed in a way, it was kind and loving, but to him it was out of place. Ben only looked back at her with confusion. Feeling awkward, he turned and went back from where he came from.

He finally made it to his homeroom, he entered through the door, and everyone's head turned to look at him. He stood there frozen until the teacher spoke in a rough english.

"Your the new student? Well why don't you introduce yourself." Ben laughed on the inside as he already knew very fluent japanese. He stood in front of the whole class and spoke in fluent japanese.

"My name is Benjamin Tennyson, I'm from America, and came here for a better education." He lied, he was only here for one reason, he didn't really need to go to school in the first place, but he thought it was best for him. The teacher was surprised for his speaking and she pointed to the empty seat in the back. Ben walked back and saw a girl that was about his age with short white hair and emotionless eyes next to where he was sitting. Why was it so important? Because the girl was eyeing him the whole time during class yet somehow still paying attention in the lesson.

'What's her deal, can she stop looking at me?' Ben felt uncomfortable, didn't exactly like how the girl's eyes were stuck to him like glue. Taking a deep breath he finally turned and whispered.

"Excuse me can…" The girl turned back and had her eyes to the teacher. Ben nearly fell out of his chair.

'What's her issue?' He thought. 'Uh nevermind, I feel like I'm behind as it is.' He thought feeling that Bellwood school came back to haunt him as he was not a bright student.

The classes went over and over like a domino effect. Finally the bell rang and it was lunch hours. Ben walked to the cafeteria and started to notice all the students behaviour. They seemed to be getting along in all ages. He looked to see a nerd his age was talking to another guy that seemed way older than him. He was usually used to having only kids his own age get along with him, if anyone got along with him in the first place.

He entered the cafeteria and looked to find a table in the back corner that was completely empty. He wanted to go there, it's not like he was there to make friends. He sat down and started eating his store bought food.

In the distance however. Izzy was standing with the redheaded girl, her sidekick, a blonde boy, and the girl that was sitting next to Ben in his class.

"He seemed to be distant to other students." The redheaded princess said.

"He going for that Loner personality Rias, he must have a tragic backstory, I mean that's how they all are in manga." Izzy said.

"He was rude to me during class." The little girl said.

"Koneko, you probably scared him likely." Izzy laughed.

"What to do with him though." Rias muttered.

"I have an idea, how about we say hi to the new kid." The girl with the black hair cooed.

Ben was lost in thought, he was wondering if what's his name would actually find him, and how long would he have to live the way that he does. He looked at the omnitrix thinking how cool it was but how much pain it brought him. His thoughts were interrupted however, when he looked up for a split second to see the girl he remembers at the store when Dr. Animo attacked. At the moment he was drinking his juice box, he was so surprised that spat out his juice.

"You?" Ben looked at Izzy with surprised.

"Me?" Izzy had an eyebrow raised. Ben had to save himself.

"You're the one that I ran into at the clothing shop, how nice to see you again." Ben raised his voice, trying to keep it cool.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to bite, in fact me and my friends want to meet you." Ben looked behind Izzy and saw four other people behind her, and one of them was the girl in his class. They all sat on the opposite side of where Ben was sitting.

"Sorry but, I'm not the social type, I'd rather be alone." Ben said, causing them to give him an odd look.

"Whatever gloom berry." Izzy said. "My name's Izzy Hyoudou." She said. Then everyone did there roll call.

"My name Rias Gremory." Rias said.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you." Akeno cooed.

"Koneko Toujou." The girl said with little emotion.

"And I'm Kiba Yuuto." The blonde guy smiled, looking like he could attract any girl he wanted. Ben sighed, he thought it would be rude if he didn't say his own name.

"My name is Benjamin Tennyson, but call me Ben." They all froze except Koneko. Ben gave them an odd look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tennyson, as in Max Tennyson?" Ben nodded slowly, almost afraid to answer. Ben was now curious.

"How do you know him?" Rias looked at Ben with a look of amazement.

"Max Tennyson saved us once from a situation." Akeno confessed with a low volume. Now Ben was really confused.

"Woah slow down, do you mean you had the run in with the plumbers?" Ben asked. They all nodded.

"So what are you guys Aliens or something." Ben asked.

"We can't talk here, after school meet up at the old school building in the forest behind the school." Rias said. Ben shrunk down trying keep himself in check.

'I guess I now know why Grandpa sent me here, they're his allies, I guess he really didn't trust me.' Ben thought with a little disappointment.

"Ok, but I need answers, this just keeps getting weirder for me." Ben stated.

"As do we, we would like to know about that." She pointed to the omnitrix."

"Ok, see you then." Ben said as he stood up to leave the cafeteria.

The end of the day could come fast enough, the final bell rang and Ben shot up and began to head out the door, and remembered about Koneko. He stopped for a moment and let her catch up.

"I might need help finding it." Ben only got a nod from her.

They made it to an old and rundown school building. It was a bit creepy to Ben but he didn't stop, and he followed Koneko to a room with everyone in it, including some fancy furniture and a desk. They all noticed Ben entering the room, he jumped as the door closed behind him.

"Ok, now I need answers, what are you? Who are you, how do you know my Grandpa Max." Ben looked distressed more than anything. Rias began to feel worried for Ben.

"We are devils, creatures that live in hell." Ben was taken aback. Rias continued.

"We were helped by the plumbers with war that Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels were stuck in, and your Grandpa Max helped us as we were sucked into a situation because of the chaos." Rias explained.

"So what about the Angels and Fallen Angels, there not here to cause trouble are they?" Rias nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, they both want to serve god so they do it by wiping us Devils out, so were fighting off both sides." She answered.

"I thought that Devils were evil, and tried to steal people's souls." Ben stuttered, But Rias only laughed awkwardly.

"It was kind of like that, but that was another reason us Devils met the plumbers." Rias laughed with a bit of awkwardness.

"I guess that answers all my questions, except one. What do you want with me? I mean it's obvious that Izzy was following me, and Koneko was giving me the eye." Ben stated.

"That's because we want to know about that." she pointed at the omnitrix once again.

"Oh yeah, this was the omnitrix, it fell out of space and I was dumb enough to grab it and it latched on to me. Now I turn into ten different aliens." Ben explained plain as possible."

"I'm guessing that these forms can be really useful to you, from what Izzy told me." Rias said.

"Yeah, I guess it has some use." Ben's voice dropped and his face looked depressed. Rias was now really concerned.

"By the way, you're from America are you not? Why are you here?" Rias asked the final question. Ben took a deep breath.

"The night that I found this thing, apparently someone with a giant laser weapon wants it, and that certain someone tried to kill me, but failed and ended up killing…" Ben choked.

"My Mom and Dad." Ben took a deep breath trying to keep his emotions in check. Rias and everyone else looked at Ben with looks of astonishment and horror, even Izzy was regretting what she said earlier.

"That's why, I can't be associated with anybody, it's the reason why I'm not home, I have to stay here, and be ready to fight." Ben said. Rias didn't say anything.

"See you around." Ben said before leaving the room. Rias wanted to stop him and see what she could do to help, but she was frozen by the boy's attitude towards the situation.

"What do we do now President? Benis obviously hurting, and his mind is hanging in thread." Akeno asked feeling the same way as Rias.

"I think that Max is asking for a favor, to help take care of him." Rias said feeling conflicted.

"We owe him anyways, and I can't imagine the pain that Ben feels." Rias and the rest couldn't believe that Ben, a ten year old boy isn't crying for anyone to save him.

Ben made it back home and slumped down the side of the door after he closed it. He wasn't sure how to feel about meeting everyone today. He didn't want to care, but he needed to call Grandpa Max.

The phone was ringing for a good minute as it was probably early in the morning on the other side of the planet.

"Hello?" Max answered.

"Grandpa? It's me Ben."

"Ben! How's everything going did you make new friends?" Max said.

"Kind of, I met the friendly neighbourhood devils at school." Ben said.

"Oh good, don't worry about them, they are more than happy to help keep you safe, they ow me for helping them with a fallen angel."

"Why Grandpa? I don't need anybody, I have to deal with this on my own." Ben sounded upset.

"Ben, just because you have to, doesn't mean you can. If you wouldn't let me stay with you then you had to go to where our allies are located." Ben only sighed.

"I don't want them to be a part of this." Ben said.

"How do you feel right now, Ben your ten, stop lying to yourself and try to at least know what you want." Ben's chest started to hurt.

"I want to make sure that I don't lose you or Gwen like I lost my Mom and Dad." There was silence.

"I trust you Ben, but I don't trust Vilgax, he is ruthless, and he will stop at nothing to find the omnitrix." Grandpa said with concern in his voice.

"I know Grandpa, and that's why I have to figure this thing out, but I still don't know why I need to rely on them." Ben went back.

"Because I trust Rias, she has saved more lives than you know, and she is kind hearted from what I can tell, she will take care of you, all you have to do is at least try to trust her." Grandpa explained. Ben felt conflicted, he really didn't want to bring anyone in his situation, but was he really able to handle this himself? Ben thought for a good long minute before reaching a decision.

"Ok Grandpa, I'll try." There was a sigh of relief from Grandpa Max.

"Thank you Ben, stay safe, and try to be happy ok?" Grandpa Max added.

"Ok Grandpa, talk to you later." Ben hung up after that. Max knew that Ben was hurting, it was one of the reasons why he left to go to Japan. He wanted Ben to be happy while he was there though, and hoped that Ben would try making friends and get more out of life then what he is going through right now.

Ben didn't really want to think about it, he thought that Rias and the others were nice, but he was too scared to rely on anyone.

"I will get Vilgax, I'll be waiting for him, when he comes for me I be ready." Ben was looking in the mirror of his bathroom, trying to encourage himself. He took a sigh before crawling into bed and to rest his mind.

The next day was going slowly Ben's mind was too far in space to pay attention in class. Lunchtime came and Ben was enjoying his lunch when Akeno showed up. She sat down across from Ben and had a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Akeno, I didn't think you would come here on you own." Greeted in a plain tone.

"My my, what makes you say that?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly a social kid, and you kind of the popular one so hanging out with the new kid and social outcast, might ruin your reputation." Ben explained. Akeno only giggled.

"Silly, it's not like we try to be popular, its just natural since we seem to act as role models." Ben nodded.

"Gotcha, but I have a question." Ben stated.

"What's that?"

"How is Rias, I mean what is she like?" Akeno thought for a moment.

"She is kind, she is trustworthy, she was a heart of gold, but when it comes to serious stuff she acts with true leadership." Akeno answered.

"I see, thank you very much." Ben said.

"Why do you ask?"

"To see if she is someone that you know, would actually care, and not pretend to care, it's not that I don't trust her but, I have my doubts." Akeno was taken by surprise. She didn't expect Ben to be really cautious of the people around him.

"Ben, I'll be honest. When you first came here, she was sceptical about who you were, but since she knows about your misfortune and your loss, she's been worried about you." Ben was really conflicted. The conversation was interrupted however when a guy with a buzzcut and another person with long hair interrupted.

"Hey you, what is a little snot like you hanging out with the hottest pair of jugs in school?" The guy in the buzzcut said.

"Yeah, we want answers, how can you talk to one of the hottest girls, while we can't even get laid?" The boy with long black haired yelled at Ben.

"Because I don't scream about getting laid?" Ben shrugged.

"Oh you think you're smart huh?" The two were known as the perverted duo, all they talked about was sex and tried peeping on girls. They were about to wrestle the ten old boy until Akeno intervene.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than yell at a ten year old, you know much of an ass you guys are turning out to be?" Akeno said bluntly. The two just scoffed and started to walk off.

"You may be hot, but your kind of a bitch." Akeno didn't like that, but as a role model she kept her cool.

"Please leave us alone before you make more fools of yourselves." The boys just scoffed and began to walk away. Akeno turned back to face Ben.

"Ben?" She asked with concern. Ben looked pissed.

"Those guys think they can just call a girl a bitch because she stood up for me. Time for them to learn a lesson." Under the table Ben dialed his omnitrix. He gave akeno a quick wink before disappearing in a green light. People turned their heads only to notice nothing happening, so they continued what they were doing.

Akeno looked around and until she heard the perverted duo yelling at each other. The two were in each others face, yelling about hitting the backs of their head and pulling their ears. Akeno was pieced together what happened before she heard a whisper from under the table. She looked under to see a small grey alien under the desk waving at her.

"Ben?" She called out silently.

"Who else would it be." He answered back.

"I'm guessing that was you." She said.

"I was bullied even before I was here, I'm honestly tired of it." Akeno can only laugh.

"I bet you have a good view from down there." Greymatter's face started to glow red.

"Don't make fun like that." He covered his face. Akeno only giggled.

"I've wanted to see one of your Alien's." She cooed.

"This one is not even the coolest." Greymatter smiled.

"I looked forward in finding out what you can do." She said.

"Yeah, so am I." Greymatter was staring at one of his hands for a moment. Then he realized something.

"Uh Akeno?" Greymatter started to feel nervous.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know how to change back, I usually just time out, can you hide me?" Akeno giggled.

"You are bold." she cooed.

"Not like that!" Greymatter yelled.

"Ok ok, jump in here." Akeno showed Issei her bag. Without a moment to lose the small alien jumped in her bag and the bell rang for next period.

Greymatter was still in her bag until the timer started to beep. He then quickly jumped out and a flash of light shined and Ben was back to normal. Ben froze as he realized that a bunch of sixteen year old students were looking at Ben with horrified looks.

"That was the reappearing act of the amazing Ben Tennyson." Ben yelled. He looked and noticed that Rias and Izzy was also in the room and that she also looked at Ben with shock. Everyone was silent at first, but claps were heard and it started to grow.

"Thank you, thank you, I will be on my way now." Ben quickly exited the room and made his way back to class.

The day ended and for some reason, Ben was on his way to the old school building. He doesn't really know why, but his conversation with Akeno made him feel like going to see everyone would do him some good.

He entered the room and noticed that everyone was there except Rias. He also heard a shower running behind a curtain, and Ben had the idea the club president was in the shower.

"Curious aren't you?" Izzy spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Curious about the image of Rias's smoking hot body of course!" She squealed.

"The heck do you take me for?" Ben responded.

"Oh good your here." The curtain opened and revealed Rias in her uniform.

"Forgive my rudeness Ben, but I had to take a shower due to physical activities." Rias explained.

"What kind of activity Rias?" Izzy cooed before getting flicked across the room by Rias.

"It's fine, I kind of came here uninvited anyways." Ben said.

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you." She added.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"We saw you appear out of thin air, and it surprised us, and Akeno explained what happened."

"Oh right, and…" Ben didn't know the point just yet.

"Doing that is not allowed anymore." She said with a stern tone. Ben gulped and for some reason he froze.

"It is disrespectful to your classmates and is irresponsible with you power." She explained. This all went through Ben like a bulldozer. Ben only choked up.

"I'm sorry." He said. He was about to get up, but he felt arms wrap around him.

"I'm also grateful, you stood up for Akeno and for that I'm happy, just be more careful with your powers okay?" This was very familiar to Ben. It made his mind spin, as he shot up and turned to face Rias.

"Why are you doing that?" Rias's smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You scolded me, and then tell me your glad that I did something right? Why are you like this? You acting as though you're my-" Ben stopped, no he didn't stop, he choked. That name, that title, he couldn't say it. Ben swallowed, and said nothing.

"Nevermind, I'm sorry that I used my powers irresponsibly." Ben was going to leave, but a very strong wind hits the building and the windows right next to Ben.

"Look out!" Rias grabbed Ben and pulled him in to protect him from the glass." A loud scream was heard outside.

"Rias, are you okay?" Ben asked.

"I'm okay, but it seems that someone is paying us a visit." Rias directed it to the others in the room.

"It feels like a stray, the duke never said there was a stray in our territory." Akeno said. Rias nodded.

"Stay here Ben, we'll take care of it." Rias sat Ben down away from the glass before her and the others left. Ben stayed there for a moment, he heard the sounds of battle outside.

'Why am I here, and not out there helping them?' Ben thought, perhaps he was nervous? Or scared? Or just that obedient? All those thoughts left his mind when he heard what sounds like Kiba and Koneko in pain. Ben quickly got up.

"No more sitting around." Ben said. He ran out of the building to see a story tall monster that was completely topless. Ben didn't really care about that stuff yet, but his face was red.

"Ah, young and tender meat." An evil woman's voice was heard from the monster.

"No Ben, you need to run!" Rias answered.

"How about I show you who better on the wild side." Ben said before slamming down on the omnitrix and a flash of green light glowed.

Ben began to grow orange fur and stood on all fours, he had no eyes but he grew gill looking sensors to see enough. He also grew large teeth that could swallow a human whole. Talons grew from three of the creatures toes that could slash threw anything.

After his transformation the alien let out a wild howl to the sunset. The girls and Kiba can only watch in silence.

'Wildmutt!' Ben thought since his this form didn't have proper vocals.

"Well well, I've always wanted to know what dogs taste like!" The stray yelled.

Wildmutt only leaped and took a bite out of the strays lower body. The woman screamed and swatted Wildmutt away only to delay the inevitable. He pounced back and slashed his claws in different places of the monster until it fell. Wildmutt looked over and sensed that Rias was walking over to finish off the creature.

"Any last words?" Rias said.

"I should have put down that boy when I had the chance." Rias didn't like that. Without any words she disintegrated the monster. She turned to Wildmutt. He took a step back and whimpered like a dog, knowing that he did the opposite of what he was supposed to do. Rias only smiled but she thought that maybe he couldn't tell. She stopped as Koneko walked over to Wildmutt and started petting him. The dog like alien kicked out his leg as he liked the feeling of being petted.

"Good boy, good boy." Koneko said, still with a blank face. A beeping was heard and Wildmutt disappeared in a green light and Ben was there. Koneko then got disinterested and walked away, causing Ben to sigh. He looked over to Rias who still had a smile on her face.

"Rias." He began. I want to trust you, but can you try to trust me too?" Ben held out his hand. Rias only smiled and took Ben's hand.

They were back at the clubroom and it was a mess. Ben looked around and cringed for how messy it was.

"How is this gonna get cleaned?" He asked. His eyes were only covered for a second and was removed. Ben opened his eyes to see the room completely cleaned.

"Woah, how did you do that?" He asked.

"Us devils have a large variety of magic for many uses." Rias said with a smile.

"I would learn magic, but I already have this thing to learn about." Ben said showing his omnitrix. Ben yawned and realised how tired he was.

"I'm tired, I think I'll be heading home." Ben said.

"Ok kiddo, be careful." Izzy said.

"See you tomorrow." Kiba said.

"Have a nice night." Akeno said.

"Be careful on the way back." Rias waved.

Ben closed the door and headed home. He opened the door to his house and a cold breeze escaped from the house. He made his dinner and went to bed, but this time he didn't feel like crying, he still felt sad from how alone he felt in his own home, and the sadness still haunted him from his loss, but getting to know everyone in the club was a really good thing for him. He slowly fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would come a little faster.


	5. Chapter 5 Devils and Fallen Angels

Chapter 5 Devils and Fallen Angels

The week went by and it was Ben's day off. He didn't really know what to do, it's not like he could play videogames all day like he was before. He was on the couch and had no idea what to do today. He looked at the omnitrix and smirked.

"I Rias did say I had to be responsible and I have to get stronger." Ben got up and left the house.

Ben was standing in the middle of the woods near the old school buildings. He took a deep breath.

"I have to get stronger." Ben dialed through his aliens until he found diamond head and smacked down the dial. A green light flashed and diamond head was appeared. He took a deep breath and knew that he could change his arm into different shapes, including a blade looking shape.

"Let's see what I can do." Diamondhead said to himself. He spin around and sliced through a tree before doing a backflip and shooting another tree.

'I guess I have that figured out, but is there a better way to train?'

"Hey there, looks like your trying to work up a sweat." Diamondhead turned around to see Izzy.

"I thought I could train this form, but chopping down trees isn't exactly doing it for me." He said.

"Well, want to spar?" She suggested.

"I uh, sure I guess." Diamondhead thought that the suggestion was out of nowhere.

"Ok then, let's get started." She said.

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**

A vortex of fire surrounded Izzy until she appeared to have Red armor that made her look like a dragon especially with the big wings popping out of her back. Ben was a little intimidated from the sight he was seeing, but he needed to stand his ground.

"Let's do this." Diamondhead went into a battle stance. Izzy levitated off the ground and flew right toward him really fast. He brought up his arms to guard and to much of his surprise he formed a shield over his two arms. Izzy's force was too strong as Diamondhead flew back and crashed through a tree. He got up and shot his crystals from his arms, but Izzy's armor was too strong to break which surprised Diamond head.

"It's too weak." Izzy jumped right at him to throw a punch. Ben caught her punch however and punched her into another tree, but she wasn't done yet.

 **Boost Boost Boost**

Diamond head didn't know what was happening, suddenly Izzy was faster and stronger, she grabbed him and threw him into the trees knocking him out.

The fight was over and Diamond head transformed back into Ben. Izzy was wondering if she went a bit too much. Ben sat up after being knocked out for a second.

"Ah ow." Ben said.

"Sorry man, I guess my sacred gear is too much for ya." Izzy said. Ben layed back down feeling a bit disappointed.

"Come on kiddo cheer up, here." Ben opened his eyes and saw a juice box. He showed a slight smile before reaching for it. The two found a spot near the new crash site. The two were enjoying their juice.

"Question." Ben said.

"Yeah what's up?" Asked.

"What's the whole deal, are you guys a team that fight bad devils or is there more to it?" He asked.

"Well we are a team, but in real life we are servants to Rias as she is a King." She explained.

"So was there a class system with devils and you were assigned?" Ben asked.

"No, devils live almost forever, but they have trouble reproducing. Actually none of us were devils to begin with." She said which surprised Ben.

"So you were human? Why did you want to become a devil?" There was a silent pause.

"I didn't." She said with a blunt tone.

"Are you alright? You scared me there." Ben said. Izzy took a deep breath.

"It was about two years ago, my first day of highschool, I was kind of like you. I was alone and not really a social person. Middle school was boring since I didn't really have any friends, but I my first day, I met someone. She was crying on the street and looked so pitiful that I took the bait and helped her She lost her way to the old church where her family was. I helped her find her way and left her there. After that though, we started hanging out and she was really fun." There was a pause.

"What happened?" He asked hoping to hear the end of the story.

"It was two weeks after we became friends, it was sun down and we were done hanging out, she then stopped me, and asked me a favor." There was another pause from Izzy before she choked up the words.

"Will you die for me?" Ben froze and Izzy looked down.

"She sent a spear of light in my stomach, and I laid there dead. I then wished that I had one friend that would accept me for who I am. I know I'm a bit of a pervert, but that's just me." Her voice started to tremble, but she stopped when Ben placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You have Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba." She nodded.

"I know, but the memory of that betrayal, it haunts me sometimes." She said.

"I want to hear the rest of the story." Ben wanted to know, even though he probably already knew how it ended, but it was good for for her to talk.

"After I made my peace and slowly drifted off, Rias came and saved my life, and in the process she had to turn me into a devil." Ben nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I like being a devil. I'm glad I met Rias and the others, but that memory still haunts me." Izzy said.

"What was her name?" Ben asked hoping to get an answer. Izzy choked for a moment.

"Her name was Yuma Amano." Ben stood up and picked Izzy up with his sore arm.

"Do you feel at least a little better?" Ben asked.

"A little bit, thank you Ben, I appreciate it." Ben nodded feeling good that he was able to listen to her.

'Wait, I wonder why the others became devils.' Ben thought.

"Anyways even though I beat you without a sweat, I can tell that you are growing everyday, just keep training and you should be able to take out your enemies with no problem." Ben felt pretty excited from what she said.

"I'll see you during school then." Ben said.

"Alright kiddo, try to smile like that more often ok?" Ben nodded not really knowing what to feel about that.

Ben ran off and on his way back home, it was still in the middle of the day and didn't really know what to do. He thought for a moment as he was on his way home. He stopped to see Kiba running right past his house away from him, it looked like he was jogging around the neighborhood. Ben picked up his pace into a jog to catch up to Kiba.

"What's up Kiba?" He looked over and noticed Ben and started to slow down into a stop.

"Ben, how are you doing today." He said with his gentleman smile.

"I'm doing good, but I'm not a fan girl, you don't have to impress me." His shoulders relaxed.

"That's a relief, I have no idea how Rias and Akeno are able to keep up the chin up attitude." He said. Ben laughed.

"That's why I don't even try." Ben said.

"Anyways, I've finished up my morning training, anything going on with you?" Kiba asked. Ben gave an awkward laugh.

"I got my butt kicked by Izzy, I think she has something called a sacred gear." Ben said.

"Yes, some people are born with natural powers that they manifest on specific parts on there body." Kiba began to explain. "Izzy has the boosted gear, one of the most powerful sacred gears out there." Ben fell flat on his face.

"Are you saying that I got my butt kicked by a total pro?" Ben yelled.

"In a way, yes." Kiba admitted it. Ben fell flat on his face.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you actually remind me of Izzy when she first join Rias's peerage." Kiba smiled.

"Really, I'm not that perverted am I?" Ben laughed.

"She can be, but she can also be nice, me and her became pretty good friends." Kiba explained.

"Yeah." Ben said looking at the sky for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask, do you have any advise when it comes to fighting?" Kiba thought for a moment.

"Well, as Rias's nice I have to be fast and know what is happening around me. So I would say to not only focus on the opponent, but around him or her as well. It may help dodge attacks and find weaknesses to you opponent." Kiba explained. Ben nodded feeling like it makes sense.

"Thanks for the advice man, that will really help." Ben said.

"Hey we're friends right?" Kiba sat down for a moment on the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Ben smiled. He was happy that he was able to make friends, even if they were devils, but just like Izzy, his tragedy still haunts him and leaves a cloud of tears over him, no matter how bad he tries to swat it away."

Time passed and Ben and Kiba went their separate ways. Ben went on his own way and went around town trying to see if anything special was happening. The sun was setting and Ben was on his way home until a soft and stuttering voice was heard from behind.

"Umm excuse me, you Benjamin Tennyson from Kuoh academy right?" Ben turned around to see a sweet ten year old girl was standing there looking very nervous.

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with?" The girl had long black hair but her eyes were covered by her hair.

"Well I've been watching you from and you seem to be very sweet, and if you want would you like to go out with me?" Ben was shocked, he did not expect these turns of events.

"Uh I mean I don't know, you look really pretty." Ben was freaking out.

"Thank you, does that mean we can go out?" She asked looking like she was really happy.

"Sure but, what's your name?" the girl looked up and showed her violet eyes.

"My name is Yuma Amano." Ben was stopped for a moment.

'Wait, what?" Ben realized who she really was, everything ounce of happiness in Ben turned into anger. He raised up his finger at the girl.

"You, your the one." Yuma tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to play dumb.

"Izzy Hyoudou, does that name ring any bells? The person you murdered after taking advantage of her feeling of loneliness?" Ben yelled. There was silence until Yuma started to laugh. A light glowed and she transformed into a girl that was much older than Ben and she was wearing a kinky outfit that made Ben a little red in the face.

"Well, you're smarter than I thought you'd be, but it doesn't matter, you're coming with me." Ben took a step back.

"Nuh huh, you're not going to kill me, and you have to answer for what you did to Izzy." Yuma laughed.

"You mean failing to finish her off so that she turned into a devil slut by the Gremory family? I should have finished her when I had the chance." Ben clenched his fists.

"You will regret this." Ben said lifting up the omnitrix slammed on the dial.

A green light flashed. Ben's feet changed into spheres, his skin turned blue, and he grew a tail. A helmet was grown onto his head with a retracting faceplate.

"XLR8!" Ben yelled.

"That's exactly what I want, I want you sacred gear." She formed a spear of light in her hand.

"Sorry, but that's not happening." XLR8 said. Yuma threw the spear at him. He eyes went wide when she realized that XLR8 wasn't there when the spear left her hand. After a second he reappeared behind Yuma.

"Too slow." He said before disappearing right when Yuma turned for a swing at him.

"How are you disappearing like that?" she yelled.

"It's not that I disappear. I'm just that fast!" XLR8 said appearing right in Yumas face before going overdrive on her face kicking her multiple times.

"Damn it, hold still." Yuma yelled.

"Yeah not happening." Ben said before getting hit in the stomach so hard that he couldn't breathe at all. XLR8 fell to the ground before turning back into Ben. He tried to get up at first but failed as he passed out. He didn't know that he was hit by Yuma's backup.

"Thank you Doneseek." Yuma said.

"It's my honor to help you Lady Raynare." Revealing Yuma's real name, Raynare picked Ben up.

"Don't worry young hero, after tonight you'll be commended by helping me get what I want." She said to Ben who was still unconscious.

It was the next day and everyone was at the clubroom, except Ben. Rias was calling him wanting to see how he was doing since he didn't see them since the end of the week.

"Have any of you seen Ben?" Izzy and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, we saw him yesterday, but it is weird that he didn't stop by today." Izzy said.

"Do you think it has to do with the presence that appeared yesterday evening?" Akeno asked.

"It felt like a fallen angel, which makes me even more nervous." Rias said.

"President, if there is a chance that Ben is in danger we should find him." Kiba said. Rias nodded.

"Izzy, go check Ben's house, everyone else split up and find Ben." Rias said, They all left in search of Ben.

Ben's vision slowly regained. He opened his eyes and realized that he was strung up on a crucifix, he tried to move but there was no way to move his hands or feet. He then realized that there were voices in the next room. He stopped moving and listened in.

"So that kid can turn into different life forms, that sounds dumb." A snotty little girl said.

"Quiet Mittelt if I have his sacred gear I would be loved, and the most powerful fallen angel, it has to turn Azazel's head." Raynare said. "Kalawarner go check on Ben and see that he is awake." Ben jumped to the sound of a heavy door opening. A tall woman with blue hair walked out and saw Ben.

"Looks like you're awake." Ben assumed Kalawarner said.

"I would say let me go, but I'm guessing that's not happening." The woman laughed.

"You're a smart one." She said. The door opened again and revealed Raynare, Mitelt and Donaseek. Raynare walked up to where Ben was hanging.

"So you want to tell me why the hell you're doing this?" Raynare giggled.

"Because your sacred gear is something that I need to be more powerful." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I got that, but why do you think that this thing is a sacred gear?" Raynare went into Ben's face.

"Don't lie to me, sacred gears give their wielders power, which is is something I want." Raynare said. Ben laughed.

"Sorry lady, but this thing doesn't let go no matter what." Ben explained.

"That's why we are doing this super important ritual, it should rip your power out of you, unfortunately your soul and life essence are ripped out with it." Ben starts to feel scared.

"You don't understand, this isn't a sacred gear, its a piece of alien technology that lets me turn into those things!" Ben yelled desperately.

"Shhh." Raynare only shushed Ben.

"I know you're scared, but your going to help me to be able to do god's work, and for that I thank you." With that Raynare kissed Ben on the cheek. It shocked him and also disturbed him. The four fallen angels were joined by a whole army of them. Ben didn't have the chance, but he realized he was in an old church.

"It's time for the ritual to start." Raynare said. The candles were lighting up, and many people were saying something in an odd language that Ben couldn't recognize. He was freaking out, and scared of what he didn't know about what is to come. The chanting got louder and louder until it stopped completely. Ben's head shot up though to the sound of the main door bursting open.

"Damn devils." Raynare yelled out.

"Ben!" Rias yelled.

"Glad you guys could make it." He called out.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll get you out of here." Izzy called out.

"It doesn't matter now, the ritual is complete." Raynare yelled.

"What?" Ben said before choking up. Pain went through Ben's body, he felt as if his whole body was under a pressure plate. He began to scream in pain as his soul was getting slowly pulled out.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Ben screamed from agony, he felt like he was dying, or worse.

"Ben!" Everyone yelled before jumping in the church and making their way to the Ben while leaving a trail of fallen angels behind them. The screams of Ben's agony echoed inside each other their heads, causing them to be more brutal to get there faster.

Meanwhile Ben's soul was still slowly leaving Ben's chest. The pain is getting worse after each second. At this moment, Ben wanted to die, he couldn't take the pain anymore, but not just pain, his grudge against the people that did him wrong was only growing. He was desperate, he struggled while in agony to find a way out. He noticed that with his struggled, his wrists came loose. He twisted his left wrist to press a button on the omnitrix.

"The more you struggle the more it's going to hurt." Raynare said.

"How about you feel for yourself!" Ben yelled before twisting his wrist to push down the dial. Raynare and everyone in the room stood there in shock to see Ben's face turn into burning charcoal and a fire ignites on his head.

Heatblast broke free from his restraints with ease. He let out a painful and agonizing yell before a massive flame exploded from his body. He grabbed Raynare and threw her through a stone wall instantly knocking her out. The fallen angels all turned from Rias and the others to attack and kill Heatblast. All he did was shot out his arms and turned himself into a human flamethrower burning all of the and angels, including Raynare's threw all of that power out before landing on his knees and turning back into Ben.

He fell into Rias's arms, she was crying for Ben and how sad she felt for seeing Ben in that kind of pain.

"I'm sorry Ben, I'm so sorry." She cried getting everyone, even Koneko, a little emotional.

"Rias." Ben whimpered. "It hurts, it hurts so bad." Rias held Ben close.

"You'll be ok, just keep breathing." Izzy was next to Rias with Akeno on the other side.

"It's too late for him." Raynare said crawling out of the rubble.

"Half of his soul was taken, and now his other half will just wither away, he will die suffering and…" Raynare was interrupted by Rias's magic, making her explode into black feathers.

Rias knew what she had to do, she didn't want to see Ben die in agony. She actually cared for the boy ever since she met him, ever since she finally made Ben smile. She wanted to keep Ben by her side. She took out a rook and placed it on Ben. The chess piece sank in and then spat out.

"Oh no, what now?" Kiba said almost in a panic. Rias didn't say anything she took out another rook, but it was different. She brought out a mutation piece and placed it on Ben's chest. The piece sank in without rejection and Rias began.

"As a king in The House of Gremory, I command you to stay alive and live as my servant." A bright red glow came from Ben. When it disappeared, Ben's breathing was peaceful and the painful whimpers stopped. Everyone sighed in relief. Izzy picked up Ben and began walking.

"Where are you taking him?" Rias asked.

"We have to put our wounded hero to bed right? Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets home safe." Izzy said.

Izzy made it to Ben's home she opened the door and apologized for the intrusion. She made it to Ben's bedroom and set him down on his bed. She looked around and saw how bare, and lack of personality his room had. She sighed and looked back at Ben who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled.

"Thanks for giving her a lick for me." She said before leaving the house for her hero to rest.


	6. Chapter 6 Devil Time

Chapter 6 Devil Time

Ben was falling. The wind blew into his making him open his eyes. He realized that he was in a vortex. It was green and it looked like it had a lot of wiring all around.

'This is so not how I like to wake up.' Ben thought as he kept free falling. He began to notice something in the distance it was large and it looked like it had bat wings on its back.

"Woah, what the heck are you?" Ben called out as he kept getting closer to the figure. Ben got a clear picture of what was near him and his eyes went wide.

It was Ben, well not ben, the boy was taller and looked a couple years older than the original Ben. He also had Red hair, and his eyes grew crimson, he also had bat wing coming out from behind him, but what amazed Ben the most was the size of his arms and his muscle tone was out of this world.

"Who the heck are you?" Ben asked, but his doppelganger didn't say anything back.

"Ok creepy." Ben said. Out of bad habit, Ben reached out to touch the stronger looking version of him. He touched his doppelgangers shoulder before he cringed in pain as his left wrist started to hurt.

"Ahh" He yelled as he fell deeper into the vortex.

Ben woke up falling out of his bed, he rubbed the back of his head after he collided with the floor. He slowly sat up feeling confused about the lucid dream he just had.

"I need to get up and get ready for school." Ben said before getting up off the floor. He stumbled to the bathroom to take a shower until he saw himself in the mirror. He let out a scream after looking at himself.

Ben was a lot taller than last night, his hair and face was the same, but his body was different. It was stronger, more muscular, Ben lifted up his right arm and flexed. He let out a laugh.

"I'm still dreaming aren't I, I mean last thing I remember-" He stopped as his memories of last night flooded back to him like a dam opening to let water out.

"Wait, did that really happen?" Ben's memories of the pain that he felt also came back to him and his body started to shake.

"I remember, Rias and the other's came to save me, but my soul, my life essence. Wasn't it gone after I took care of all of them? Ben felt his chest.

"My heart is still beating, I'm breathing in fresh air, but I feel so different, better even." Ben was talking to himself, trying to figure out what happened to him.

"Did I get bit by a radioactive spider or something?" Ben laughed to himself. He shrugged and took his shower before putting his clothes on that he can barely fit in them. He left his house and went on his way to Kuoh Academy.

Ben made to through the gates. As soon as he walked in many girls heads turned his way. Ben started to get uncomfortable so he ran to the nearest place that he could hide. He ran to the back of a building to find to the two familiar boys that he messed with as revenge. They looked like they were peeping in through a, and for them, Ben knew it didn't well.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Ben yelled out getting the perverted duo's attention.

"Yeah, what do you wa-" The two looked up to see a big dude looking down on them.

"You want to tell me why you guys are peeping on girls?" The two boys backed up. Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard behind Ben.

"What's going on here?" A girl with brown hair demanded. Ben turned around to face her.

"I found those two peeping in that hole." Ben turned to see the girls looking at him in awe.

"Ok, I think you girls seem to have this under control." Ben said before taking off in a panic. He knew that his body is and looks stronger, but he was still ten years old. He wasn't really interested in the sexual stuff yet. He turned around and walked off before hearing the sound of the perverted duo getting their asses kicked. Ben was going to go to the old school building but he looked at the time and realized he was going to be late for class, and he didn't want to make up another excuse for why he was late.

"I have all day, no need to get there so quickly." He thought.

Ben barely made it to class on time, he walked in the doorway to receive stares. They all looked at Ben in awe before the teacher got the class's attention to start, but one person was still eyeing him. He buried his face in the desk not knowing that Koneko was looking at him from the corner of her eye.

'What am I going to do now?' Ben thought feeling really awkward from the way he looked.

It was lunchtime for Ben, he sat down at his usual spot, trying to keep his muscle tone to himself. He felt worse as girls passed by and looked at him with all kinds of expressions.

"Is this your doing?" Ben whispered at the omnitrix, but what he saw wasn't normal. Instead of green and ready, it was yellow and it spun around as if it was indicating that it was loading.

"Ok that's knew." He said.

"What's new?" Ben heard Akeno above him before she sat down.

"Oh, hi Akeno." Ben said still looking at his watch.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I look and feel like I got a shot of steroids or something." Ben said standing up. Akeno looked at Ben with shock, just like everyone else that saw him passing by.

"You're taller, and you look a lot stronger." Akeno thought out loud to where Ben could hear her.

"I have no idea what happened." Ben began. "Last thing I remember is you and everyone else busting down the door to save me, then pain, so much pain that I thought I going to die. Then I finally managed to get my left wrist free and I turned into heatblast, then that's it, I blacked out." Akeno looked into Ben's eyes. She could tell that he was confused didn't know what was happening to him, but neither did she. Even though devils are stronger than regular humans, doesn't mean that Ben should have grown like he did.

"Then I wake up looking like this and I now just realized that this thing is acting stupid." He revealed the omnitrix that was still loading in yellow. Akeno didn't really know the first thing about the device though so she didn't have an idea.

"Ben, I would like to explain it, but it is not my place too, in fact, Rias wants to see you as soon as possible, she will explain everything that happened last night." He was still confused and conflicted about how he was supposed to feel about all of this, even though he doesn't have a full idea of what's going on.

"Ok Akeno, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this, I think I'll go right now since I have a little bit of time." Ben said. Akeno nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll come with you." Ben was going to turn leave the room with Akeno, his train of thought was interrupted when he got a punch in the face that sent him to the ground.

Ben looked up to see the perverted duo, realizing that the kid he punched was Matsuda. They both looked pist at Ben and they wanted to kick the shit out of him.

"What the hell was that for?" Ben said.

"That was for snitching on us, if you didn't stop us, we would have gotten away scott free." Motohama said.

"Then just don't peep on the girls, what makes you think that that's ok anyways?" The two were getting more angry at Ben for his points in the argument.

"Fine, how about the two of us just teach you a lesson, it's bad enough that your taking all the good catches and looking like a lifeguard, but interrupting our bliss is unforgivable." At this point Ben had enough. Akeno was going to stop the duo from doing anything but the look on Ben's face made her silent. He looked like he had enough of the duo's bullshit, even if he was only ten the two still tried to start crap with him, it was time to end it.

"Come and get me if you want." Ben said in a surprisingly terrible growl, but the two didn't hesitate, thinking that they can take on a ten year old was messed up, but their mistake.

They both sent a punch to hit both of his eyes, but he played a little limbo to dodge and was behind them. Matuda turned around and sent his fist to his face hoping to get a bloody nose, but it was futile. Ben sidestepped his fist before sending his own into Matsuda's stomach, sending him flying into Motohama knocking them into the wall.

"Ben stop!" Akeno yelled out, and Ben froze. The two were down and they weren't going to get back up in a while.

"That's what they get for being dumbasses." Ben said still growling.

"Ben, please calm down." Akeno stood in front of him, he looked into her eyes and he started to calm down. Realizing what he did he took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I… I don't know what just happened." He said. He looked at his hands and realized that they changed again. His nails were becoming sharp and his arms were getting even bigger.

"Ben… your eyes." Akeno said. Ben was already anxious.

"What about them?" He asked.

"They're red." She said. Ben was confused. He didn't know what was happening, but he ran to the nearest bathroom with speed of an olympic.

Ben slipped around the corner and went into the men's bathroom to see himself in the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw that his eyes were blood red. He was breathing heavy, he felt like he was going to have an anxiety attack.

"What's happening to me?" Ben immediately covered his mouth, his voice was much deeper than his usual voice. He looked back at the mirror, his breathing was getting violent and his mouth was opened, he stopped all sense of air circulation as he noticed two fangs forming from his canines. He covered his mouth to make sure that he wasn't screaming.

"What are you doing to me?" He cried at his omnitrix as it was still in the same state as it was in the cafeteria. Pain then went through Ben throughout his whole body. He fell to the ground and clenched himself whimpering in pain.

"Rias… please." The pain suddenly stopped. Ben stood up and realized that he was much bigger than he was a few seconds ago.

"I can't be here like this." Ben freaked out. He realized that the final bell rang for next class. He was late, but he didn't care. He ran out of the bathroom and in the empty halls. He went to the first place he could think of… the old school building.

Ben ran into the room without stopping, and with no sweat. He looked around trying to find anyone here, hopefully Rias but no one was here. He could feel himself changing bit by bit, he didn't feel like himself and that was bad for him. He sat on the couch waiting for someone to walk through the door, but the more he waited the more weird he felt.

"Something to take my mind off of this." Ben said to himself. "I'm sure Rias wouldn't mind if I use her shower." he said. He went to where the shower was and stripped before stepping in. The hot water hit him drop after drop, the heat was good enough for him and he enjoyed himself, the feeling of the hot water on him distracted him of the feeling that was happening inside him.

His enjoyment was short lived when he heard someone entering the clubroom. He leaned over to hear who it was.

"Akeno? Are you in there?" He heard Rias's voice.

"No it's me." Ben called out with his deep voice.

"I don't recognize that voice, tell me who you are this instant." Rias demanded.

"Hang on one second, I'm naked." He called out before shutting off the water and putting a towel around him. He stepped out to reveal himself to Rias, but she only went into a battle stance.

"Who are you?" Rias yelled.

"What are you talking about its me!" Ben yelled before getting another glimpse in the mirror in the corner of his eyes. He turned to see someone that he barely recognized. His hair was red his eyes were red, the structure on his face was more muscular, and he still had the two fangs.

"I won't ask you again." Rias threatened.

"Rias, it's me, Ben!" He shouted. Rias flinched.

"No your not, you don't look anything like him, you're probably a stray aren't you?" She yelled. Ben started to panic."

"No wait, I can prove it." He lifted up his left hand.

"What?" Rias tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Ben looked at his left wrist to see that the omnitrix was gone.

'Oh no.' He thought. Rias aimed a magic circle right at Ben.

"Rias please!" Ben yelled. She stopped.

"Even if we say that I'm not Ben, I'm not here to cause any trouble." Ben pleaded. Rias stopped and thought for a moment.

"Wait, let me see something." she said before letting her magic go. She walked up to Ben and took his hand she waved over it and a red crest was revealed over his hand. She then gasped.

"Ben?" She stepped back.

"Hi Rias." Ben smiled nervously.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked with a shocked face.

Ben then explained to her about how he woke up, and how he started changing as the day went by, and how it lead to him looking like this.

"Uh oh." she said. This didn't sound good to Ben.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" She asked.

"When you changed back you collapsed, because of the fallen angel's attempt to steal your soul, half of it was stolen, and you were incomplete. You were in pain and your body was going to die eventually. I had to do the only thing I can do so that you could live." She stopped for a moment. "I had to turn you into a devil." Ben's heart stopped for a moment.

"What?" Ben said. Rias looked away.

"I'm sorry, but you were in great pain, and I wanted you to live." She said. Ben didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't like the idea of becoming my servant let alone a devil, but it was bad enough to see you getting your life essence getting sucked out slowly and painfully and I didn't want you to die." Rias began to cry.

"I didn't know this was going to happen to you, and I'm sorry, I only made things worse, if only I…" She stopped after she was grabbed by the shoulders and brought into a hug. Ben and Rias stayed there for a moment before he lets go.

"I'm ok with it, I just didn't know, since I got here my world turned upside down, so many things happened that I'm surprised I'm still sane." Ben giggled a bit. "But after all this, I got to meet you, Izzy, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. I'll admit being a devil and a servant doesn't sound appealing to me, but you came to that church to save my stupid ass. You did everything you could to help me out around here and I want to thank you. I just wish I can do anything to pay you back." Rias's heart skipped a beat for a moment.

'No, there is no way.' Rias thought.

The moment ended with Ben kneeling and falling to the ground, he rolled on his back as he was turning again.

"Ben?!" Rias kneeled down next to him. He let out a yell before something formed on his chest.

After a bit more struggling, a certain device started to grow out of Ben's chest. His clothes started to fuse with his body like a jumpsuit. The device finished appearing on his chest. The pain stopped and Ben got up. He looked down and saw the omnitrix on his chest.

"Wait, I'm an alien?!" He shouted.

"That can't be it, devil's aren't aliens." She said back.

"But how?" He was now more confused as ever, but before anything else happened, The omnitrix started beeping and timing out. A bright red flash emitted from Ben. The light died and it revealed that Ben turned back to how he was this morning.

"I'm, I'm me again." Ben's voice turned back to that of a ten year old." He had his usual brown hair, his small body, and eyes were that of what they were before.

"This is awesome!" Ben jumped in the air realizing that his towel wasn't as tight it fell to the ground. Rias looked away before she saw too much while Ben immediately picked up the towel to cover up his privates.

"I am so sorry." Ben bowed.

"My my how bold of you Ben, especially to your master." Akeno said. Ben turned to see that everyone was listening in on their conversation.

"How long have you been there?" Ben asked.

"I just wish I can pay you back." Izzy said, smooching out her lips. "What a shame though, I really liked that sexy form of yours." She finished. Ben's face turned red.

"Ben, you pervert." Koneko said. Ben let out a tear before turning around and running back into the shower to get dressed. Everyone laughed before taking a seat.

In the shower Ben was catching his breath and holding back the tears of shame. He looked at the omnitrix and saw that the loading mode wasn't active anymore. He pressed a button and dialed through his transformations. He then saw a new image it looked like the outline of a wildman with its muscles, and long hair.

"Since I'm a devil, I guess the power is transferred into the omnitrix." He thought out loud. He stepped out of the shower fully clothed and then realized.

"How am I going to explain this to Grandpa Max?" Ben turned to Rias. She then froze.

It was in the afternoon and everyone was finished with their club duties. Rias told Ben that he will have responsibilities, but it can wait until he cleared things up for Max. Ben walked home to call his grandpa. He made it to the front door, still cursing this door for reminding him of how empty the house is. He stepped in and reached for the phone. He dialed in the number and the phone rang until someone wicked it up.

"Hello?" Max answered.

"Grandpa Max?" Ben said

"Ben? What's happening? You're voice sounds nervous?" He asked.

"Well, I want to say that you were right." Ben explained everything that happened, from him getting kidnapped by fallen angels to learning about his new transformation.

"WHAT?!" Grandpa Max yelled that it rang in Ben's ear.

"Grandpa don't worry, I'm in Rias's hands." Ben tried to defuse the situation.

"No Ben, I knew that you were too inexperienced to deal with the supernatural, I am coming over there and taking you home."

"No your not Grandpa." Ben said.

"What happens if I do?" Grandpa asked.

"Then I'll turn into XLR8 and make sure that you can never catch me." There was silence.

"Grandpa, I will admit, you were right, I put my trust into Rias and I'm fine with being a devil, but my goal still stands, I will train until Vilgax finds me, and until he gets here, I will stay with Rias and the others because I trust them." Grandpa can only let out a sigh.

"You are too much like me in my early years as a plumber, are you sure that this is what you want?" Grandpa's attitude changed.

"My decision hasn't changed, but this won't be as hard as I thought because." There was a pause. "Because I made friends here that I want to hang out with and protect, and I know that they will give it our all to protect me." Ben said with a decisive tone.

"Ok Ben, be careful out there, and I mean it, love you." Grandpa Max said.

"Love you too." Ben hung up the phone.

"I should get there number's as well." Ben said to himself.

Back at the old school house. Rias was pondering about what is to come especially about her situation. She turned her head to the phone as it began to win.

"Hello?" She answered.

"It's Max, I wanted to ask you if your really willing to take care of Ben." Max said.

"Of course, that boy's smile is a gift, and our day gets more happy when he is around." Rias smiled.

"I'll be honest with you, I am not overjoyed that he is a devil now, but you did save him, and for that I am in you debt." Max said.

"Let's say that were even." Rias giggled.

"Take care of him will ya, and don't go falling for him either." Max laughed.

"Will do Max." She sets the phone down and looks out the window. A flash of Ben's rare smile went through Rias's mind.

"Falling for him." She thought out loud.


	7. Chapter 7 Magic Relics and Alien Robots

Chapter 7 Magic Relics and Alien Robots

Ben woke up in the morning. He sighed before getting up and taking a shower. He looked at the omnitrix and wondered what else the piece of Alien technology could do, because anything to help him with his battle with Vilgax is good help.

"This is just going to get weirder." Ben thought out loud.

It was lunchtime and finally the perverted duo got the hint to leave Ben alone, He was joined by Izzy who had a lot of questions for Ben.

"So what the hell happened yesterday?" Izzy asked with a smirk.

"What makes you so curious?" Ben answered a question with a question.

"Research report." She said.

"Oh really? A report about a ten year old boy that can change into ten different aliens?" He asked with sarcasm.

"It's biology." She said, Ben can only roll his eyes.

"Apparently when I turned into a devil the omnitrix must have made a new transformation for me, and now I turn into your favorite douche version of me." Ben smirked.

"Shut up." She turned away and Ben went into a full on laughter. She turns back and smiles.

"See, is it really that hard to smile?" She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You smirk, you let out a giggle here and there, but getting you to smile and laugh just now is a real challenge." She said. Ben only shrugged.

"I just don't normally smile without a reason." He said.

"Or do you have a reason to not smile?" Ben only looked at her with confusion.

"The hell are you going on about?" Ben said, Izzy only rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind, but hey try to smile a little more ok? Rias likes it when you smile." She said before getting up to leave. Ben almost missed what she said, and he started to blush.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Ben shook his head.

It was after school and Koneko grabbed Ben so that they could go to the school house, dragging him to the building

"So you finally started to make physical contact with me." Ben sarcastically said.

"Don't make me throw you." She said in a mono tone.

"Seriously though, I guess I'm part of the team so shouldn't we try to get to know each other, I mean we are in the same class." Ben said. Koneko reacted by actually throwing Ben in the air, he looked around to see that he was above the clouds. It took a minute for him to realize that he was falling to the ground. He screamed as he was descending. He reached for him omnitrix.

"Stinkfly, stinkfly, STINKFLY!" He slammed on the dial, and a green light flashed.

"Greymatter? AHHHHH!" The tiny alien screamed. The ground got closer and he was about to become a splattered water balloon. He closed his eyes and screamed, and he kept screaming. He opened his eyes and noticed that he stopped falling, He looked up to see that Koneko caught him in a pinch. Greymatter let out a breath.

"A 'shut up please' would've been fine." He said before Koneko placed him on her shoulder and made their way to the others.

Ben walked in with Koneko to see that everyone was there. Ben sat down as well did Koneko. Rias was in the shower with Akeno holding her towel. She gave Ben a wave and he gave one back. After she finished, she stepped out fully dressed.

"Hi Ben glad you can make it." She said. She sat down behind her desk.

"We would like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club." Rias announced. Ben looked around.

"Thanks but, aren't we a little late for that?" Ben asked.

"You were busy turning into a giant beefcake." She said, Ben looked down not wanting to remember.

"But you do know that the ORC is a cover up for us being devils, besides the plumbers, humans can't know that we are among them, unless they summon us. Rias explained. There was a pause.

"What do you mean 'summon'?" Ben asked.

"Sometimes they ask for favors and in return they give us a pact in return." She said.

"Wait so I'm going to end up someones bus boy?" Ben asked.

"Well if they ask you for it." Rias said back. Ben nodded.

"Ok, well I guess I can use this thing to help me out with that." Ben said holding up the omnitrix.

"So what do we do now?" He asked. Rias nodded.

"Actually Ben, Koneko is double booked with requests, maybe this will be good practice for you." Rias suggested. Ben thought for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, might as well start now than any other time." Ben said giving a shrug.

A magic circle appeared and Rias told Ben that it would teleport him to one of the clients. He nodded before standing in the middle of the magic circle. Ben was ready to teleport, the magic circle disappeared, but left Ben standing where he was.

"The hell?" Ben said, confused from why he was still in the clubroom.

"Sorry, I guess your devil powers are too weak to teleport, but there's another way." Rias said.

"Maybe I can turn into Stinkfly and…" Ben said, but Rias shook her head.

"Ahem." Koneko got Ben's attention. He looked over to see that she was holding a bike.

Ben was not happy, instead of having the power to teleport, he could only rely on his petal powers to get to the location.

"Flying is much better, this sucks!" Ben yelled while going down a street.

Ben was at the front door of his client's he took a deep breath and wondered what kind of person would be behind the door. Perhaps it's a normal dude, or a cute girl, hopefully it wasn't a serial killer. He sucked it up and knocked on the door.

"Door's open, come in sweet tits." Ben's heart sank like a stone in a pond.

"I don't want to do this." Ben turned to leave until the door opened. He turned back to see a male bodybuilder that was dressed up in a perverted magical girl outfit.

"You didn't happen to summon a devil did you?" Ben asked, trying to hold back his tears.

"You know it little boy." The man or woman or whatever said.

"So what is your request?" Ben asked.

"Milten wants your ass to turn me into a fairy magical princess." Milten yelled.

"I'm not sure how to do that?" Ben said. Milten then began to cry.

"Woah hang on, I didn't mean to make you cry, look let's see what I can do." She immediately stopped.

"Perfect, I'll make tea so that we can gossip." She turned around and skipped down the hall.

"Rias, give me strength." Ben prayed before walking in and closing the door.

Ben was traumatized on his way back to the ORC. He called Rias and gave her the rundown of what happened.

"So basically, you didn't get a pact." She said.

"Yeah, but I was lucky enough that he or she didn't spoon me." Ben said back. "Anyways I'm on my way back now.

"Oh, don't worry about it, our business is finished for the night, rest up." Rias said.

"Ok, and sorry about the pact, I'll try again." Ban apologize.

"Don't worry about it, just get some sleep." She hung up. It was dark out but Ben didn't want to go home.

'Maybe I'll just explore around town.' He thought. He decided to take a walk around the streets. He went around a few blocks before stopping, he had the sudden feeling of being followed. He turned around to see who it was. He looked back to see that no one was there. He heard a cute pur from below and he looked down to see a black cat.

"Hey little guy, or are you a girl?" Ben got closer to look in its eyes. It gave him a meow and he stood up and smiled.

"I guess your a girl. Your eyes explain it all." Ben smiled, but he was in an awkward position.

"Do you have a owner? A place to call home." The cat only stepped forward. Ben sighed.

"Ok, well do you want to follow me so I can give you milk?" The cat meowed.

"Ok then." Ben didn't know how to deal with this situation.

The two made it back home. Ben grabbed a bowl and some milk, he went outside and set the bowl down and poured milk into it. The cat crawled to it and flicked its tongue in the milk. Ben slowly moved in and pets the cat, it stopped for a moment before it continued to drink the milk. The cat finished its milk and backed away for Ben to take the bowl. He turned to set it down.

"Well, I don't see any reason that you cannot, in fact it would help the place." He turned around to see that the black cat was gone. Ben sighed.

"I don't know if I should be glad or depressed." He said to himself. He sighed again before turning and heading inside.

'That was odd.' Ben thought, and the whole time he didn't notice something was happening with the omnitrix as he was making contact with the cat.

The week went by with a lot of speed bumps. Ben went to clients all week only to end up exhausted and no pact. Rias and the others seemed to be fine, but Ben was worried that Rias's patience were wearing thin. It was Friday and Ben took a deep breath and entered the clubroom.

"Hey guys." Ben said as he walked in. "Any clients that I need to go to?" Rias puts down her paper and smiles.

"Actually Ben, everyone has today covered so your free for today." She said.

"Oh, I guess that's good, I'm not that good at the whole devil service thing anyways, I guess I'll see you around." Ben waved feeling like he would be out of place if he remained there for some reason.

"Oh and remember, we gave you are numbers so call if you need anything." Rias said. Earlier in the week Rias and the others gave Ben their phone numbers in case of anything.

"I will, see ya then." Ben walked out the door only. Rias slouched and sighed.

"You know, it is really odd." Akeno spoke up. She was in the other room after getting back from a request and heard the whole conversation.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Whenever Ben went out for a client they would say 'This kid is awesome thanks for bringing him, it was fun with him around, or he is the cutest,' but somehow he hasn't made a pact with any of them." Akeno explained.

"He is fun when he gets himself off the ground." Rias said. "But it's not good enough, right now he realizes that he not good with devil business, and his self confidence is slowly leaving him, each day passes is less the amount of time he spends here, he needs to learn, before he loses himself again." Rias said.

"Well well, you care about him a lot more than I thought you did." Akeno cooed.

"Don't you? He's gone through a lot for a ten year old, and I believe that he has more to face in the future as the wielder of the omnitrix." Rias said. "He needs us, whether he realizes it or not."

Ben laid back on a bench in the park, he kept sighing to himself knowing that he is giving the friendly neighborhood devils a bad name.

'To hell with it for now, I need to find something to do.' He thought to himself. He went to the store to get a soda. When he was at the cashiers something caught his eye. It was a newspaper about a huge sumo slammers booth at the fair, and it was its last day. Ben knew what he had to do. With his soda, after paying for it, he ran out of the store and to the pier that the fair was at.

Ben looked up to see a giant fair sign that announced the location for all ages. With no ticket booths, he assumed that he could just walk in and see the walked around to try and find the sumo slammer booth that was on the ad.

Behind a booth however, a girl with long silver hair and in purple robes. She had a spellbook with her and she began to chant from it. With a magical aura surrounding her, she shot it out and it hit a hotdog stand. The seller was minding his own business and doing his job until the stand began to move on its own. The girl disappeared in the shadows like she was never there.

Ben was still looking around for the booth and finally saw it with his own eyes, he went over and looked at all the merchandise that the place was selling, but for some reason, Ben didn't feel that all excited about sumo slammers at the moment. Right now, he was wondering why a whole bunch of people are running and screaming their way out of the fair. Ben went the opposite direction of where the crowd was headed until he saw a giant hot dog stand to make it seem like a creature.

"That can't be good." Ben said before ducking under the booth and scrolling through the omnitrix.

"Let's try this one for size." He said before slamming on the dial and a flash of green light emitted from the watch once again.

Ben began to have circuits appearing like blood veins, and his body turned into a black playdough. His two eyes became one and the light died down.

"Upgrade, let's see what this can do." He said before jumping out of the booth. Upgrade looked around and saw a baseball shooter and he smirked to himself. He wrapped himself around the machine like a mold, and morphed into a more lethal looking baseball launcher.

"Let's see if you can hit a homerun." Upgrade said before unleashing baseballs at the monster with the speed of an assault rifle. The hotdog stand was backing up due to the impact and finally fell into the water when it ran out of pier. Upgrade let go of the baseball launcher and hid in the booth again until he changed back.

"Seems like all of these guys are cool in their own way." He said. He turned back to the sumo slammers booth and realized that all it was gone, in fact almost all of them were destroyed from the monsters rampage.

"What makes a hotdog stand up and run a rampage?" Ben asked himself. Maybe I can ask Rias if there is any type of magic that can do just that."

Ben ran all the way back to the ORC, with taking breaks, and saw in front of the opened the door and saw Rias and the others were gathered.

"What's happening?" Ben asked.

"We were just about to call you, someone stole a book of conjuration spells from the devils archive, and my brother wants it back." Rias said. Ben thought for a moment.

"Can that book do, oh I don't know, change things, bring objects to life such as a hotdog stand?" Rias looked at Ben confused.

"Something like that, why?" she asked.

"Oh, well thought you would like to know that I had to go alien to stop a rampaging hotdog machine at the pier, I guess the mastermind slipped away." Ben explained. "What I'm trying to figure out is why the said mastermind would do something as stupid as to terrorize a fair." Ben said.

"Free cotton candy?" Izzy guessed. Ben can only deadpan, then he realized.

"A distraction!" Ben realized. Everyone seemed to agree that it was the only possible explanation.

"Okay, distract us from what?" Kiba asked. Ben tried to think of a reason, and he got nothing.

"There are too many reasons to rule out." Best thing we can do is patrol day and night to find the culprit." Ben sighed, and shrugged.

"There's no time like the present." Ben said before heading out the door before RIas can say anything.

"He sure is excited to get this guy." Izzy said to Rias.

"He's trying to prove himself, it's killing him inside." Rias said.

"Then why don't we help him out with that." Akeno said.

"Right we can help him find the culprit." Kiba began.

"And let Ben take care of the rest." Rias finished.

"Koniko, you in?" Izzy said.

"Nothing else is happening." She answered.

"Awesome, let's go."

Ben ran outside before activating the omnitrix and transformed into Stinkfly. He took flight and flew around town to find any suspicious activity. He looked but there was nothing going on in his view. He was going to give up until a magic circle appeared on his ear.

"Ben, we found a disturbance that might be what were looking for." Akeno said.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Stinkfly said.

Ben was in an alley and was right across from a bank that was currently being robbed. He stepped out and witnessed a girl with silver hair and in purple lining up hostages before turning into the bank.

"First thing you do when you get magic powers? Rob a bank, that's a good idea." Ben said to himself. Ben summoned a circle to call Rias.

"I made it to the bank, where are you guys?" Ben asked.

"Sorry Ben, but there are some distractions in our way, see what you can do until we get there." Rias said.

"I might need a hand." Ben smirked. "Or maybe four." He said before slamming on the omnitrix and turned into Fourarms.

Fourarms ran right into the bank and to find the girl that was robbing the bank. He followed a trail of destruction down a corridor.

"Ok well, this might be easy finding her." He thought out loud.

He stopped at a giant vault door that was opening. The girl was levitating in the middle of the room as the door was opening.

"Hold it right there!" Fourarms yelled out. The girl turned around.

"Sorry freak, but I don't think so." She said. She chanted something out of the book and magic circles that were similar to Rias's. Before the magic circles fired, He jumped and grabbed the ceiling before attempting to grab a chunk and through it at the girl. She flew to the side and made more magic circles.

"Sorry, charmcaster freak, but you are going to return that book to the devil's archive." She only made a face of frustration.

"Mind your own business." She made a different magic circle and it created some sort of stone golems. Fourarms ran into it and rammed it into next week with as much force as he could muster.

"Your done." He yelled. He punched the book out of her hand with one hand and grabbed the girl that Fourarm's called Charmcaster.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and struggled but it didn't do anything to help her situation. He didn't say anything, tied her up, and took the book with him as he left the scene.

"This isn't over." Charmcaster said to herself.

Ben made it back to the ORC he took the book and placed it on Rias's desk she looked up and saw Ben.

"So, what was that distraction?" Ben smirked.

"We knew you could handle it, you seemed to need a confidence boost from this week." She said with a smile. Ben felt a little confused but began to understand. He was questioning his place in the ORC.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but I just wish I can get this whole devil business right, I just can't seem to get it. Ben said.

"Don't worry your cute little head, you'll get there soon enough." Akeno said. Ben understood, but he didn't know whether he should feel better or feel worse.

"Your right." Ben looked up, at least that's what he hoped. He rolled his shoulder as was feeling a bit hurt from ramming into that stone golem too hard.

"Ok I actually feel a bit sore from that fight, can I take a shower?" Ben asked.

"I don't see why not."

Ben changed out of his clothes and turned on the hot water. Before stepping he he realized a cut in his side. He stepped in and so that he could wash the blood. He cringed a little as it stung. He let the hot water hit his back for a while until he was done.

He put his clothes on and was going to step outside until an explosion was heard. Ben then jumped out from the curtains.

"What was that?" Ben yelled.

"It came from outside, but what was that?" Rias yelled. Ben ran to the window and his eyes went wide. He stepped back and fell on the ground, pain was in his eyes, he was scared.

"Ben? What's wrong, are you ok?" Izzy looked a little nervous from Ben's expression, so did everyone else.

Ben pointed out the window, they moved to it and looked out. A robot that was similar to the one in Bellwood, but this one was bigger and had more weapons equipped to it. They immediately ran out of the building to fight it, but Ben was sitting on the floor he was scared. The robot came from the same guy that was hunting him, and that meant Vilgax found him.

"Why? Why am I scared now?" I knew he would come, but this is too soon." He said to himself, his body was shaking and he didn't know what to do.

Rias and the others were running right to the mass killer robot, Rias and Akeno stood ready, while Izzy went straight into balance breaker, Kiba summoned a sword, and Koneko put her fists up.

"Wait, what about Ben?" Izzy asked.

"He'll have to sit this one out." Rias said. Everyone, attack!" She yelled. Both magic and physical attacks were being blown but there was another difference to the previous one. It had a shield over itself. Izzy boosted her power before ramming herself into the shield. She boosted her power and kept at it, but its weapons shot at her and prevented her from continuing.

"Damn there is no way to make a dent in that thing." She yelled.

Ben was still on the floor, he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to move, he wanted to help, but his fear wouldn't let him.

'I need to move, I need to do something. He found me and if I don't do something.' A flash of the explosion of his home went through his mind, and then he thought about what would happen to his friends if he couldn't stop Vilgax. Ben stood up.

"No way in hell, is he taking anything else away from me." He said before slamming down on the omnitrix.

The battle was still going, none of the members were hurt, but they were getting tired from dodging its weapons, but the robot was nowhere finished.

"There's no way, not even my balance breaker can can blast through that shielding." Izzy said. The robot sent another missile as Izzy was talking.

"Izzy look out!" Akeno yelled, but it was too late. Izzy brought her arms up to block the explosion, but it never came. She looked up to see Ben, in his devil form, grabbing the missile and throwing it at robot, it exploded as it hit its shielding.

"Ben!" Izzy looked really happy, but composed herself. "Thanks for the help." She said.

"No problem, but it looks like this isn't over." the robot noticed the omnitrix and shot another missile, Ben jumped and grabbed it out of the sky and swung it around and let it fly into the shielding again.

"Izzy, together!" Ben yelled. She nodded. The two flew right at the robot and rammed into the shielding. Izzy boosted while Ben was punching it repeatedly. The shielding broke down, and Ben didn't waste anytime tearing that thing apart. Izzy was just floating behind thinking that Ben was a goddamn animal right now. The robot fell, and Ben floated to the ground safely. Ben transformed back.

"What was that?" Rias asked. Ben turned around to leave.

"Ben?!" Rias yelled.

"That was a weapon sent from Vilgax, the same robot that I fought before I witnessed my parents demise. He found me." Ben turned to leave.

"Ben stop." Rias demanded. Ben stopped.

"See ya." Ben said before walking off. The ORC can only look at each other. They realized that his injuries were deeper than they thought, and now that Vilgax was here, Ben seemed the way he was when he first got here.


	8. Chapter 8 Fighting off Evil

Chapter 8 Fighting off Evil

"Ben please, you need to come out." Akeno called from Ben's door. It's been a few days since Ben went to see the ORC let alone go to school. The members would explode his phone first after they realized that Ben wasn't coming to school for the next day. When they knew that he wouldn't answer, they each would knock on the door and try to get Ben to come out. Bne wouldn't answer the door, but he would listen to their voices, as if it was desired. Kiba would try to reason, Akeno would try to convince. Izzy was just throwing insults such as, what kind of coward hides, and calling Ben a jerk for ditching her, which didn't seem to bother Ben as if he believed that it was completely true, and Koneko only threatened him.

One after another, he wanted to open the door to see everyone, besides Koneko, and be with them. Everytime he wanted to, the thought of Vilgax blowing up the ORC because he was with them made him sick to his stomach, he became a shut in during the day, but by night, Ben was out patrolling. He needed to train himself for the fight, and he would spend every night like tonight fighting any crime that he would run into. Two nights ago he even ran into a stray devil that tried to eat him, but Diamond head destroyed her before Rias and the others were even on the scene.

Ben sneaked out after making sure that the ORC wasn't watching him during the night. Ben had bought a hoodie so that no one would be able to recognize him that was similar to his favorite shirt, so he was free to look around for anything bad happening.

"Wish it wasn't so cold here during the night." Ben said. "He then

heard a scream coming from the distance. Ben ran into the alley and found a guy sexually assaulting a woman.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed.

"Stop moving and you might like it!" The man said in a creepy voice.

"Hey!" Ben yelled. "What makes you think it's ok to violate a girl like that?" The man only laughed.

"Look little boy, I might be horny, but I'm not that horny, you just go along now, and if you tell the police, I'll make sure you have nightmares from the pain you'll feel from me." He smirked. Ben only kept a straight face.

"Nightmares? You don't know nightmares, so how about I give you a taste!" Ben slammed on the omnitrix, and a green light emitted.

Ben's whole body began to become lighter and his face turned into a skull before his body wrapped around itself to make it look like a cloak around him as he began to float off the ground."

"Ghostfreak." He said.

The man turned to the to ghostfreak with fear in his eyes. Ghostfreak looked at the woman that seemed to be just as frightened.

"Go." He said in a ghostly voice. The woman nodded and left the alley, the rapist was too scared to stop her or to move for that matter.

"So big shot, let me give you real nightmares." Ghostfreak said before moving a bit closer, making the man take a stepback. He then opened his cloak and revealed his skull and ghostly tentacles scaring the man to turn and run, but the Ghostfreak was right behind him also.

"Boo." He said causing the man to yell ing fear before getting knocked out by a punch in the face.

"There he's right there?" The victim was yelling over to the two policemen that were on duty. They looked into the alley to see only a man knocked out and lying on the ground. The men picked up and arrested the man for sexual assault. The woman looked around to find the ghost that saved looked deeper into the alley to see Ghostfreak moving deeper into the darkness and disappearing without a trace.

The next morning, even though school was in session, Ben didn't bother to get up. He slept until noon and got up for a shower.

"Good morning myself, hope your life is treating you well." He started a conversation with himself.

"Oh just fine, I just made a whole bunch of friends that I now care about which means I can't be anywhere near them because that's exactly how I lost my folks." He was talking as himself.

"Man that blows I hope that everything clears up." His other half said.

"That would happen if Vilgax would get off his ass and FIGHT ME!" Ben was getting irritated. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to teach that asshole a lesson. He went downstairs and into his backyard.

"I'M RIGHT HERE VILGAX, YOU KNOW WHERE I AM SO WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG HUH? YOUR JUST GOING TO MURDER EVERYONE AROUND ME AND MAKE SURE I DIE SUFFERING HUH? BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID, GOD DAMN FUCKING WATCH!?" Ben lost it, he had tears in his eyes, he wanted to live his life, and he didn't mind the omnitrix, but it was the reason why he lost the people he care about, and why it might happen again.

YOU WANT THE OMNITRIX? ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK, BUT NO, YOU KILLED MY FUCKING PARENTS FOR THIS STUPID THING! I HATE YOU!" He was on his knees and he was crying, he lost himself when he lost the two people closest to him, and when he realized that he was about to find himself again he had to leave so that no one else got hurt, or worse. He even scared himself from the cursing that he said, but that's all he could do from below the ship that carried Vilgax on, he felt so helpless.

After catching his breath he went inside, some part of him was waiting for an answer, but the real him knew that nothing was going to happen for just yelling at the sky. He took a shower and thought of the world that was around him. One day it was bullies at school, and now its devils, aliens, and didn't know what to think anymore.

Later in the day, Ben was watching sumo slammers on the TV now that he bought cable, but the in the TV screen was nothing but noise to him at the moment. He turned off the TV and noticed and sound at the door, but it wasn't a knock. He walked over to the door and saw a newspaper on the ground. He picked it up and read the headlines.

'Woman rescued by a ghost kid?' Ben doesn't normally get papers delivered.

"So is that what you're doing now?" Ben heard Rias's voice on the other side. Ben didn't say anything.

"Ben you need to come to school and participate in the ORC, or else the club will look bad." She said in a serious voice.

'So she's going with that huh?' Ben smirked to himself.

"My brother is also wondering to himself why a stray was found already dead." She explained.

"She's going with the whole mom thing, I hated that about her, always have." Ben tried to tell himself. There was silence.

"Ben, why do you do this to yourself, you were getting better at being a devil, you had friends. What changed all that?" She asked, almost begging for a response.

'Because I remembered while I came here to do, and losing you would make me sink deeper than I ever have sank.' Ben answered in his head.

"Please come out Ben, I don't want to classify you as a stray, if that happens you'll be hunted down." Her voice started to tremble.

"Ben please, I need to see your smile, I want to make sure your ok, so please just open the door!" She pleaded. Ben opened his mouth.

"It was a mistake to meet you Gremory, I have no place in your household, or as your friend. Put me as a stray if you must, but good luck hunting me down, I won't be here when I'm done." Ben said in the coldest voice possible and it broke Rias's heart. She turned away and walked with tears in her eyes. When the sound of crying grew silent, Ben slammed the back of his head on the door in frustration until he got a headache, he curled into a ball and cried.

'I'm sorry Rias, I wanted to be with you, I wanted to still be friends, but what good are friends if they end up dead in the end, and because of me?' He cried as the walls closed in around him and his headache made him slip into a violent sleep.

In the ORC everyone was on edge and broken hearted. Kiba had a sense of anger at Ben for leaving him and the others, he thought they were friends, he felt stabbed. No one could read Koneko, but she refused to eat her favorite chocolates, as if she had no appetite what's so ever. Izzy was pissed, she wanted to break in the door and give the little brat a piece of her mind, of how much of a dick he is, she wanted to punch him in the face for acting like a friend and then bailing on her, only this time it left a wound deeper than a spear of light could ever leave. Akeno felt miserable, trying to figure out what made Ben leave and not want to come back. Rias, she took it the worse, she sat in her chair with her head down, trying her best to keep her whimpers of sorrow silent, but everyone knew what she felt.

The wanted to punch, slap, yell, and chew out the kid, but most of all, they wanted to see that smile that brightened up the dim room.

"Tell me again why we can't just break in the damn place and slap that kid around?" Izzy asked.

"Because, devils have to be summoned or have the position to go inside by request, which is the opposite of what Ben wants." Akeno explained.

"Ok, so why is he being such a dick? I didn't expect that kind of an attitude from a ten year old." she said.

"Rias?" Koneko in front of the desk

"Are you going to say that Ben is a stray?" She asked surprisingly concerned. Rias lifted her head after wiping her tears.

"Ben has left the ORC, he refuses to come to school and he officially acts on his own." She said. "But, I can never say that Ben is a stray, there has to be some reason why he left. I just don't know the reason." Rias finished.

"What do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"We should probably call-" Rias said but was interrupted by a bright beam and an explosion that emitted from the window. They all crowded the window and saw a massive, evil looking, ship that hit a laser beam right over the house that belonged to-

"BEN!" They all screamed.

Ben woke up on the floor in front of his door. His heart was heavy and his head was aching. He realized that it was night time. He put his shoes on and made sure that no one was around before walking through the front door. He took a good five steps before getting blown away from a giant laser blast from a ship that was right above his house. He slowly got up and turned around to find that his house was leveled. He looked up and saw the ship. He raised the omnitrix above his head, taunting the one that was in the ship.

"You want it, come and get it!" He yelled up at the ship. Something deployed from it and landed on the leveled ground where Ben's house was. The capsule like container opened and an alien stepped out. It was tall and it looked like it was strong. It had the face of a squid, with some sort of mask over his mouth.

"You don't know who your dealing with boy." Was the first thing that he said.

"I have an idea, the one that attacked Bellwood, the one that sent a blast over my house with my parents inside, the one that is the biggest dick, only so that he can look like ten different beings." Ben said.

"Watch your tongue boy, you have something of mine so I will only ask you once. Give me the omnitrix." Ben didn't flinch.

"You didn't say please, so you'll have to take it from my cold dead Fourarm hand." Ben said before slamming on the dial and a green light flashed Vilgax in the face. He was blinded for a second and opened his eyes to get a face full of Fourarms fist. Before Vilgax could do anything, he grabbed his tentacle beard and brought his face to Fourarms knees and kicked him three times before letting go. Fourarms didn't give Vilgax any chance to rest or regain himself, one punch after another Vilgax fell on his back and closed his eyes.

"That's for my parents." Ben turned around, on his way to leave Japan and go to someplace else that XLR8 would be able to take him. He kept walking until he was grabbed from behind and punched in the face multiple times. He was then picked up and thrown into the ground three times and punched Fourarms face in until he couldn't move." Vilgax then pressed on the omnitrix on Fourarm's chest which made him turn back into Ben.

"What did you do?" He stuttered.

"I deactivated your transformation." He said. "You have no idea how this device works one bit do you." He said, but Ben couldn't say anything, his conscious slipped. Vilgax picked Ben up and took him to his ship.

Soon after the ORC ran to Ben's house discovering that it was totally destroy. They all stood there in shock and horror.

"Ben." Izzy said to herself. They looked around and found signs of a battle on the street, but no Ben, and that only met one thing. They looked up and they all knew that Ben was on that ship.

Ben woke up on a table with his hands and feet cuffed to the metal platform. He was in some sort of laboratory of a mad scientist Ben struggled for a moment.

"Don't bother, you're not going anywhere." Vilgax was in the room.

"So Vilgax, this is the part that you tell me your evil schemes, you're only here for the omnitrix right? Sorry but it doesn't cut off." Ben said.

"I know, I'm not taking the omnitrix off of you, I'm taking you off the omnitrix." Vilgax said. Ben ghad to think about that for a moment.

"Oh, so it going to hurt?" He asked.

"Your death will be swift." Vilgax responded. Ben breathing started to get more difficult.

"You gotta be kidding me." He said, Ben didn't to die, but the only thing that made him want to live was revenge, but it was also something else. The feelings that he had in the past few weeks, the people that he met, and the heroic deeds that he did. To him, it was fun while it lasted. It was fun being in the ORC with everyone. Even though he had a hard time showing it, he felt that small spark of happiness.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Ben said to Vilgax.

"What is it human?" He responded.

"It's Ben Tennyson by the way. When you get the omnitrix, can you promise to leave earth alone?" He asked.

"No, as soon as I have the omnitrix nothing will get in my way for my ultimate goal, and that is to destroy and conquer all galaxies, that also includes destroying you miserable planet." Vilgax responded in a cold tone. Ben only slammed his head on the table. How could he be so naive?

Ben began to laugh at himself for all the things that he did, thinking that it would protect Rias and the others, only to find out that his arrogance is going to kill them, even Grandpa Max and Gwen

"What is humorous to you human?" Vilgax asked feeling irritated.

"Just thinking that, what I thought was right only to learn it was my biggest mistake. I just realized how much a fool I made myself in front of my friends, and it's going to get them killed. I just wished I could tell them how sorry I am for screwing them over." Ben said.

"Your affairs mean nothing to me human, now that everything is ready , it is time to get back what is mine." Vilgax said. At this point Ben knew that he couldn't do anything, but if his death meant the destruction of the world.

"Conducting extraction in three." Ben didn't want to die, he can't die.

"Two." He tried to struggle but it was no use, he was helpless.

"One." The power shut off and nothing but a flashing red light was available for light."

"What?" Vilgax said feeling impatient. Ben then realized what was going.

"Aww, is poor Vilgi forgot to bring fresh batteries?" Ben said.

"Just a setback human, after power is restored I will show you no mercy." Vilgax said in Ben face.

"I should be saying." Ben smirked. Suddenly a grate fell down from behind Vilgax and one after another the ORC showed themselves and ready for a fight.

"Intruders." Vilgax said.

"Well that's very rude." Izzy said before pulling out her boosted gear. Akeno then snapped her fingers and lightning hit Ben's cuffs allowing him to jump up of the table.

"NO!" Vilgax yelled.

"You know it Vilgax, it's payback time for everything that you did." He said.

"Robots, get rid of these pests!" Vilgax called out and a bunch of levitating robots went in and attacked the ORC.

"Look out!" Ben said. Kiba nodded before turning around and slashing each robot.

"Ahh!" Vilgax yelled before aiming a punch at Rias, she did a backflip avoiding his attack. He sent more robots at the ORC cutting them off from him and Ben.

"Foolish human, you cannot escape your fate. I will have you omnitrix, you will die, and I will destroy this planet!" He yelled.

"Well that's your second mistake, the first one was making a move like that against Rias, and this one is thinking that you're going to win." Ben said as he reached for his omnitrix.

"Like I said before Vilgi, it's payback time." Ben said before slamming on the dial and a green light emitted.

Ben's body began to grow out like a balloon. He arms and legs blew up and his skin turned white with yellow bumps growing out of his back. The green light died revealing Ben's transformation.

"Cannonbolt." He announced.

"You will not get the upper hand hand human." Vilgax said in a battle stance.

"Oh I think I will because-" He stopped as he curled into a ball and started spin dashing and bouncing all around the room.

"You can't touch what you can't focus on." Cannonbolt finished. Vilgax could keep up with the bouncing alien, he picked up a pipe and took a deep breath before swinging at Cannonbolt hitting a homerun. Cannonbolt flew into the some of the equipment and bounced right back at Vilgax hitting him in the head and making him fall on his back.

"OUT!" Cannonbolt said when he got out of his ball form."

"Nice moves." Kiba called out. Cannonbolt pressed on the omnitrix, making him turn back into Ben.

"He got what was coming to him, we need to destroy his ship before-" Ben tried to finish, but Vilgax grabbed Ben from behind and pick him up by the neck.

"I have a better idea. How about I just skip to destroying this miserable planet." He said before throwing Ben's body at Rias and Akeno making the two fall. By the time they got up Vilgax already left the room and set it to lockdown so there wouldn't be any more interruptions.

"We need to get out of here." Rias said.

"Right, but the room is on lockdown, even the vents are closed, how are we supposed to get out?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe Fourarms can help." Ben said.

"No need." Koneko said to Ben. She walked to the steel wall that blocked the doorway and gave it a good punch. She ended up blowing a whole into the metal so that everyone could escape.

"Nice work Koneko, now, who's up for saving the world?" Ben asked.

They all made it to the main control room after fighting off a few robots along the way. They peeked in the room and saw a countdown for Vilgax's deathray set for earth.

"How are we going to stop the countdown with Vilgax in the room?" Akeno asked in a whisper voice. Ben had an idea.

"I need you guys to fight him, keep him distracted while I do some alien sabotage." They all nodded and agreed with Ben's idea.

Ben dialed his watch until he turned to upgrade and slammed on the dial.

"Okay, keep him busy for just a few moments then we are out of here." Upgrade said. The ORC stood up.

"Hey squid face." Izzy yelled ready for a fight. Vilgax turned around.

"How about you try to fight this little girl." Izzy picked up Koneko and showed her to Vilgax.

"Don't waste my time." He said walking toward Izzy until his face was pulled down by Koneko's strong hands.

"Suck it." She said before picking up Vilgax and giving him a beatdown.

Meanwhile Upgrade almost wanted to laugh, but he had to focus since he only had half a minute until earth was destroyed. He wrapped himself around the main console and deactivated the countdown. He had the idea of putting the ship to self destruct but there was no setting to do that, so he did the next best thing. He turned on a countdown for hyperdrive and set the coordinates to the middle of nowhere in space. The deactivation of the death ray was announced which got Vilgax's attention.

"Damn filthy human, you cannot stop me!" He yelled. Upgrade unwrapped itself from the main control before pressing on his omnitrix and turning back into Ben.

"I just did damn filthy alien, and now I'm going to give you more of a beat down than even that girl that just kicked your ass." he said before slamming on his dial once again. And a green light flashed.

Ben's body grew three times along with his muscles. He hair became long and red. Bat like wings grew out of his back, and sharp nails and fangs grew out.

"Red Devil!" Ben announced. Vilgax charged at him, but Red Devil took a step and landed his fist into Vilgax's masked mouth. He then picked Vilgax up and threw him into a side console and throwing him again into the ceiling. He fell to the floor only to have Red Devil pick him up.

"This is for my mom and dad!" He yelled punching Vilgax in the face.

"This is for trying to destroy my planet." Red Devil yanked on Vilgax's tentacles down and kneed him in the stomach.

And this is for threatening the people that I care about!" Red Devil then brought his left arm and hit Vilgax's back sending him to the floor unconscious. Red Devil took a breath and looked at the main console.

"We need to go now!" He yelled and everyone turned for the bay. They opened a hatch and jumped out right before the ship went into hyperdrive and left the galaxy and headed to the middle of nowhere.

Red Devil and the others landed safely in his leveled property. He turned back into Ben and fell on his butt thinking how good it felt to be alive.

"I want to be the first one to say this." Ben said. "We just saved the entire world, I mean I don't know if heaven and hell were in trouble because of it, but I think we outdid ourselves." Ben said but there was no response. Izzy walked to where Ben was sitting and offered him her hand. He took at and stood up and met was met with a slap in the face. Ben knew it was coming sooner or later.

"You dick!" Izzy yelled.

"I know." Ben said.

"Do you know how much it hurt me when it felt like you abandoned us, even after everything I told you?" She yelled. Ben nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Ben tried to explain but Rias cut him off.

"Just what Ben? Just how you said it, it was a mistake to meet us, to meet me?" Rias had tears in her eyes.

"No, I meant was-" He was cut off again.

"Then why did you leave us, why did you think we weren't good enough?" Akeno said.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL, I LOVE ALL OF YOU!" Ben yelled. His heart couldn't take the accusations.

"Meeting all of you was the best thing that ever happened to me, it was the first time that I felt happy since I first got the omnitrix, since my parents died. When I met you Rias, I felt that everything was going to be okay, but when I found out that Vilgax found me, the fear the sorrow, it all came back to me. I'll be damned if that school building exploded like my house with all of you in it!" As Ben explained tears streamed down his face.

"When I knew that Vilgax was here, any confidence, any strength I had besides the hatred toward him was gone, and if I didn't have that strength, than how the hell could I know that you wouldn't end up like my parents. That's why I did what I did." Everyone looked at Ben sympathetically." Rias was about to say something, but Ben continued, but he calmed down.

"When I woke up on that ship, I realized that I was arrogant, it was stupid of me to think that I could do this alone, I let my fear manipulate my actions and for that I'm sorry, and I hate to ask you this now since I don't deserve it, but I need you. I don't know how I'm still sain, I don't know if I can live without the times I had in the past few weeks, so can I please have a chance to earn your trust once again, so that maybe I can be happy, and so that I could try to do the same what you all did for me." Everyone was taken aback, even Ben didn't know what the hell was with that whole speech, but it felt like his heart needed to unload.

He looked down felt his head getting dizzy from that speech. He looked up to see Rias standing front of Ben. He looked up and his face only showed guilt and sorrow.

"I didn't know that you felt that way, and I'm sorry that I didn't realize your wounds were deeper than I could imagine." She pulled Ben into a tight squeeze.

"But your safe now Ben, but please don't leave us again." She cried.

"Thank you Rias, thank you!" Ben cried back.

Everyone stood in there place until everyone composed themselves of their emotional rollercoaster. Ben let go of Rias and he turned around to his destroyed house.

"What am I going to do now?" Ben asked himself.

"Well, truth be told, I live in the old school building." Rias said. "If you want, you could sleep there until we get a new place." She suggested. Ben looked over to her, it's not like he had much of a choice.

"Okay, sounds good to me." The members were all turning around until Koneko walked up to Ben.

"In case you ever think about leaving, if you do I'll kick you in the balls." A chill went up Ben's spine.

"Message received!" Ben said freaking out a little.

Everyone in the ORC made it home while Ben and Rias was still in the old school building. Just as she said, she had a whole room to herself including her wardrobe and queen sized bed.

"So do you have a couch I can lay on?" Ben asked.

"No, sorry but we only have one bed, you can sleep in my bed for tonight." Ben shook his head.

"Oh no, I can just sleep on the floor, I don't want to intrude." Rias puffed her cheeks out.

"Now Ben, you are my guest, so I'll have you sleep next to me on the bed." She demanded. With a gulp Ben nodded. Rias snapped her fingers and suddenly Ben had pj's on and Rias did the same.

"Normally I sleep naked, but for you I will sleep clothed." She explained.

'Too much information, brain overload!' He thought.

The two made it into bed, and they both just stared at the ceiling. Rias seemed fine, but Ben was having a nervous breakdown until she spoke up.

"Hey Ben?" She called.

"Yeah Rias?" He answered.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved us?" She asked with such innocence. Ben's heart stopped.

"Of course, I mean you guys are like family to me, I mean I can't replace mom and dad, but you guys treated me like one of your own, and I was so happy to be with all of you, and it was why I acted the way I did." Ben answered honestly.

"I'm glad then, that I was able to help make you happy." She admitted.

"I hope that I can make you happy to Rias, I'll do my best as your rook." Ben smiled. For some odd reason Rias smiled but her face turned red. Ben yawned.

"Goodnight Rias, see you in the morning." Ben said.

"Goodnight Ben." Rias said. They both let the night take them away into their dreamland, but something that was on Rias's mind concerned her which made her sweat dr


	9. Chapter 9 Fire Man Vs Alien Boy

Chapter 9 Fire Man Vs. Alien Boy

Ben woke up in the middle of the night from some sort of dream that woke him, it was like falling from the sky and then feeling like he just landed on the bed, but something was odd. He looked over to the window feeling like he was being watched, stalked even. He wanted to go over and make sure but there was another problem. He turned to his right to see Rias right next to him with her arms around him and using him as a hug pillow.

"Oh god why?" He whispered before getting a major headache. He did his best to unwrapped himself from Rias without a thought of her breasts in his face He slowly got out of bed and suddenly stopped to see Rias turn over back onto her side.

'Little too close if you ask me.' Ben thought. He walked over to the window to see if anyone was spying. He saw nothing but a bird on a branch of the tree in front of the window.

'Guess I'm a little on edge after the fight with Vilgax.' He said before going back to bed and also hoping that Rias would stay where she was.

He didn't know that the bird acted as someone else's eyes, and those eyes were someone with a smug look and an attitude of a douche. The man was laying back with fifteen different girls surrounding him for his pleasure.

"Seems like Rias made a new friend." He smirked. I might need to put that little wimp in his place." He said before laughing maniacally.

Ben opened his eyes as the sun began leaking through the blinds. Tried to get out of bed once again, but it was the same situation last night. He looked at the time and realized that he needed to get ready for school.

"Rias, please wake up." Ben whispered. Rias moved her body for a moment before opening her eyes.

"Ben?" She realized the position she was in. "Ben!" She yelled, rolling over to the side. Ben could only sigh.

"Good morning to you too." He said.

"Sorry, I guess I have an act of doing that in my sleep." She said feeling a bit bashful.

'Why is her face red?' He thought.

"Anyways, we almost overslept, we better get ready if were going to make it to school." He said. Rias nodded with agreement.

The morning classes went by with ease, Ben had a little make up work to do at home, as if he had one. He sat at lunch with everyone and they all greeted him warmly, besides Koneko. They all had a chat like how classes were and maybe some more details about Grandpa Max being a plumber.

"So, you had no idea that your grandpa was a plumber?" Rias asked. Ben shook his head.

"No, after I fled Bellwood, Grandpa Max explained to me how he knows about all things that are alien, and I guess he knew about devils." Ben said, giving a shrug. "What I would like to know is how he met all of you." Rias let out a small awkward laugh.

"Actually, Max was onto us for fighting against some fallen angels on earth. At first we didn't trust him, so he had to sneak into hell to confront my brother, and he sure left an impression." rias said.

"How long ago was this?" Ben.

"I was little when it happened, I met your Grandpa Max after he got the situation sorted out and helped us with the fallen angels, when he is at ease he's actually nice, but most of the time he is in uniform when I see him these days." Rias started to ramble. "About twelve years ago." She answered.

"Wait, these days? Does he check up on you guys?" Ben asked. Rias nodded.

"He would come here to check up on us before he retired, but last time he visited was a few years ago, and he was retired." Ben leaned back in his chair.

"Huh, I guess, in a way, we were friends before we knew it." Ben laughed.

"Max was a bit of a stickler at first, but he seemed really nice when he would make sure that the fallen angels wouldn't do anything to the ORC in exchange for our cooperation." She added. Izzy yawned.

"What a snooze fest, talking about how you meet and junk." She said. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah what about you? Your family I mean." She leaned back.

"My parents are your average joe's, they have jobs to raise me and they are totally clueless about me being a devil." She answered.

'You and me both, at least that was the case.' Ben thought in his head. He looked over to Akeno who he was going to talk to next, but he kept his mouth shut as a he saw her in space with a sad look.

"Akeno?" Ben called for her. She then snapped out of it.

"What?" She responded.

"You ok? You didn't look so well." He said.

"Oh nothing, just have a lot on my mind." She said.

"Well anyways, as long as you're with the people that you love and care about, then there shouldn't be any struggle with feelings and such, right? Izzy said.

"Right." Ben agreed

They changed the subject and kept talking until the bell rang for other classes. As Ben walked out he could see Rias with a worried look on her face. Ben was now concerned and thought if he could help after school.

Ben was walking to the old school building. He was still wondering about the look that Rias had. He never really saw her look like that before. Hoping that everything was okay, Ben looked up at the window to flames emitting from inside the ORC room. Ben only looked at it for a moment before running up the stair and broke into the room. He stood there looking like an idiot to find that nothing was on fire, instead he saw a man with a blonde cut and a smug look.

"What an entrance kid, you wanna preserve the door next time?" Izzy laughed.

"I thought this room went in flames." Be nsaid and looked to the man. "Hi." Ben said trying not to be rude.

"Hi? Boy you better think about what you just said, you dare to greet me so casually? Riser should teach you a lesson." The man named Riser walked toward Ben before Rias stopped him.

"No Riser, he is part of my household, and you will not touch him." She demanded. Riser only smirked before stepping back.

'What a jerk.' Ben thought.

The room was tense due to Riser's presence. Already Ben didn't like him from how egotistical this guy was, and how he thought picking a fight with him was a good idea. Ben spoke up.

"So who exactly is this guy, and why is he here?" Ben asked.

"Riser is-" Rias began but was cut off.

"My name is Riser Phoenix, I am the heir to The house of Phoenix, and also Rias's fiance." Time stopped for a moment.

"Okay well first of all you cut off the lady that was talking." Ben looked over to Rias. "Is he serious?" Ben asked not believing the situation. Rias sighed.

"Yes, it is, which is why I'm glad you decided to visit." She stood up from her chair and looked at Riser straight in his glare.

"Riser, I reject the proposal, I always have and always will." She said. Riser only smirked.

"But my Rias, you have to understand the situation in hell, purebreds are have gone down during the war, and we desperately need more." Riser licked his lips. "So I have to insist my sexy fiance, that we must get married." He said with a smile. He slowly walked up to Rias and pulled her in before caressing her breasts.

"Hey, what gives?!" Ben stepped forward and yelled. Riser stopped.

"Oh yes, I did have another reason to come here." Riser turned around and, in a blink, grabbed Ben by the throat and dragged him up the wall. Ben was choking with his grip around his neck.

"I wanted to know your relationship with this little runt." He said giving a smile, like he enjoyed choking out a ten year old kid.

"Riser stop! He's my rook and my friend, that's all!" She yelled.

"Oh really, so friendly that you share a bed? How lovely." Riser laughed. Rias was starting to lose her patience. Ben choked.

"My... house...destroyed... asshole." Ben managed to speak. Rias's magic began to power up until someone else arrived on the scene. Riser immediately dropped Ben on the ground and leaving him to cough and take in some air. Izzy and Akeno immediately went to his side to make sure he was ok. Rias looked to see a woman in a maids outfit.

"Grayfia!" she called.

"Good afternoon Rias, Sir Riser, it is good to see you." She bowed.

"What business does Lord Sirzech's queen have here today?" Riser asked.

"To make sure that nothing violent happens between the two of you." she looked at both Riser and Rias. She looked over to Ben who was still kneeling down trying to catch his breath, but she looked back to the two.

"I can assume that Rias has an issue with the marriage arrangements?" She said looking over at Rias.

"Yes I do, I have no desire to marry Riser." She said.

"Then Sirzechs has an offer, to settle this matter with a rating game." She said which confused Ben. Rias took a moment to think until she found her answer.

"Yes, I agree to this, I will have my peerage ready for it." She said but Riser stepped up.

"Hold on a moment Rias, I have a complaint that I would like to report along with conditions." He said. It surprised Rias but Grayfia seemed to keep her cool.

"Go ahead." she said.

"You see, I found my Rias asleep in the same bed with this boy." He pointed at Ben.

"I hold a grudge against him for his actions, but now that your here I wish to present a compromise." He said. I wish to duel against this boy with bets of our arrangements." It got everyone's attention including Ben.

"If that is what Lord Riser wishes, and as for the boy, he is at a lower class so he must feel honoured to fight the Lord of Phoenix. I will go and make preparations." Grayfia bowed.

"Wait, Grayfia, I object to this!" Rias yelled.

"Riser reported an official complaint about a lower class devil, there for no one has the power other than Riser to rule this match." Grayfia said as she was teleporting out of the ORC. Riser turned to Ben and laughed.

"I must thank you boy, you gave me a one way ticket to Rias's womanhood. Now I must help prepare for our fight, I bid you all a farewell." With that Riser was gone. There was silence, everyone was trying to figure out what happened until Ben realized.

"That snake!" Ben yelled. "He's using his position to get into a fight that he knows he will win." His voice started to tremble. "And now, he going to take Rias." Ben fell on his butt again. He was nervous that Rias's life was on his shoulders.

"Oh Ben." That's all that Rias could say. Ben sat still for a second.

"It's only a duel right? That means one on one." Ben stood up.

"Don't worry Rias, everything going to be ok, all I have to do is kick that guys butt and you don't have to worry about marrying him." Ben smiled trying to hide his nerves.

"There's a problem with that Ben." Izzy said.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Riser is not only head of The House of Phoenix, he is a phoenix himself, and that means he is immortal." Ben got a chill.

"Crap." Ben said out loud, he looked to Rias. She was giving him a sad look like she gave up hope that she can live happily. Ben knows how that feels.

"I'm sorry Rias, because I stayed the night Riser got some fake dirt and now he has a way to back you into a corner, I can't believe that I'm causing you more problems than solved them." Ben looked down. Rias did not want Ben to feel that way, and she would never blame Ben for her problems, not ever.

"Ben, it's not your fault, Riser is just has the heart of coal that fuels his flames." She said.

"That's why." Ben said under his breath.

"Huh?" She said trying to hear Ben's voice.

"That's why I can't' accept this!" Ben yelled in determination. One that Rias or the others ever heard before and they were all taken aback.

"Letting you be taken away by that pervert, it sickens me, and I'll be damned if I let you live a life that makes you unhappy. Which is why I'm going to fight Riser, and I'm going to win, to make sure that I save you, and make you proud that I'm a rook of The House of Gremory!" Rias didn't say anything she only gave a smile feeling thankful. She was lost, knowing her arrangement she could see her future slipping from her, but there was someone there that was willing to save her from that future, even though he was sabotaged of doing it.

"Ben." She said. He turned to her as their eyes met.

"Thank you!" She smiled with a tear in her eye.

'This is what I'm supposed to do, I know I haven't acted like a proper servant like the others, but I will save her, she did everything in her power to make me happy, it's time I return the favor.' Ben thought before Rias cleared her throat.

"Now that you'll act as a representative for the ORC in the rating game, were all going to put in some effort to make sure that you get stronger." Rias said with a smile.

"Let's do it, this will be a piece of cake." Ben said.

The weekend finally came and Ben was climbing up a trail with a heavy sack of supplies on his back and trying to catch up with the rest of the ORC.

"This is not a piece of cake." Ben was panting.

'Come on Ben, you can stop an alien from destroying the earth, but you can't carry a couple supplies up a trail?' He thought.

"Come on kid, if I can do it you can do it." Izzy called out.

"Really?" Kiba leaned and whispered to Izzy.

"No the kid is zero to none." she whispered back.

"Ben, you know your a rook right?" Rias yelled as Ben was still trying carry the heavy bag.

"Yeah I know, so what?" Ben yelled back almost out of breath.

"Well rooks have the ability to increase their strength, just like Koneko!" She yelled. "You just have to concentrate you devil power!" She yelled. Ben stood there trying not to collapse.

"Ok, concentrate, I can do this." Ben said to himself, trying to imagine himself getting stronger and carrying a bag that was light as a feather. He heard a beep from the omnitrix and saw that it was reacting to something. Suddenly he felt stronger and started speed walking up the hill with ease.

"You did it!" Rias clapped.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Ben said. He looked at his omnitrix trying to figure out the relation between the device and him being a devil.

They all made it what looks like a retirement home. It was beautiful and the temperature felt great, but the moment ended when Ben heard his name being called.

"Come on Ben, training begins right away." Izzy called out. Ben sighed before he got his ass kicked by her in her Balance Breaker, but he did leave a bruise on her side by using his devil powers.

Training was hard work for Ben, if it wasn't for the situation he was in, he would have given up, but it didn't mean that he was about to lose hope. Izzy and Koneko gave Ben a hard time and kicked the crap out of him. Ben could have turned into an alien and maybe had a chance, but Rias wanted Ben to be prepared as they both knew that the omnitrix doesn't always go the way they want it to.

After the hard physical stuff, they went inside and had lunch, as soon as the dishes were clean, by Ben, the training continued. This time however Rias taught him more about devils and learned their strengths and weaknesses.

Then it was time to practice real magic, Ben was outside with Akeno. She raised her hand before summoning a circle and sending a waterfall down on Ben. When the water stopped, Ben stood in the same spot with a grumpy face before spitting out water.

"Was there a reason why you did that?" Ben asked.

"Of course silly, you don't have to look so mad, it was a test to see if your mental and physical endurance are on point, and you passed." She said with an innocent smile.

"Oh yay, so what was the point of this?" Ben asked.

"It was to see if you were ready for magic, your magic can be a little weak as a rook since its based on physical strength, but it doesn't hurt to try." Akeno explained.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Ben asked.

"Magic starts when you want it to start, just imagine all of your energy releasing at the part of your body that feels the strongest." She said.

Ben had no luck with magic, he could only make a small ball of energy and it disappeared after a few seconds. Ben was disappointed after the day of training. He realized that without going alien he can't really do anything.

"Did you learn anything from training today Ben?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I'm no good at being a devil, I'm only good at being an alien hero." Ben said plainly. He didn't look so happy.

"What's wrong with that?" Izzy said. "I'm not really good at being a devil, but I'm amazing as The Red Dragon Emperor. You just do you kid, the only reason why we pushed you so hard is so that we can make sure that you survive the fight." Ben looked at everyone and smiled.

"Thanks guys, I think I will stick to do what I do best, I have the omnitrix for a reason." Ben thought about what he just said.

"Oh my god, that's it!" Ben yelled as he realized. It scared almost everyone from how loud he was.

"What? What is it?" Rias yelled back.

"I'm not a good devil because I have someone that has that for me. The omnitrix must have absorbed all of my devil powers for that transformation." Ben said, he rotated the dial and slammed it.

"Red Devil!" he yelled after he transformed into his devil form.

"I got this transformation after I was turned into a devil right? What if the omnitrix somehow absorbed my devil powers, maybe it explains how it was acting weird the day after." Ben went into a battle stance and lifted both of his hands in front of him. He did what he did with Akeno and summoned a ball of energy. He concentrated more and it grew in size. Akeno began to clap, Ben was releasing his energy, but instead it blew up in his face and left a crater in the ground with him unconscious.

"Ben!" Rias yelled and jumped down to see if he was ok. He was transformed back to Ben and was still sleeping. She picked him up and brought him out of the crater.

"Well that just happened." Izzy said with a smirk. "I guess he was right, the evil piece went straight from his soul and into the omnitrix." Rias looked worried.

"I guess he was wrong though, he's anything but weak." Kiba spoke up.

"But that also means one thing." Rias said. "If Ben loses his omnitrix, he loses his soul and his life." She carried Ben to his room so that he could lay in rest. That amount of power that Ben released all at once, it's no wonder why he fell asleep besides the blast in the face. She set him on the bed and tucked him in, she was concerned for her future sure, but as time goes by, she was more worried about Ben's life, but she knows that she can't do anything but put her trust in him.

Ben slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was in a bedroom, he was confused as the last thing he remembered was turning into Red Devil. He stood up slowly and felt sore from the training that he had to endure today. He looked at the clock and saw that it was late at night, but as he didn't feel tired he went outside to see to it that he does training of his own. It wasn't going to be training for himself, he already endured that. No, right now he needs to know how much the omnitrix can handle. He went through the process of transforming into as many forms as he could before the device's energy depleted. After he finished he found out that he can transform three times before his watch runs out. He sat down feeling tired as transforming his DNA structure could tire him out a bit.

"Ben?" Ben turned around and saw Rias in her night clothes.

"Rias, sorry if I woke you up." Ben said.

"No I've been up thinking about the situation, but what are you doing out here?" She asked.

Ben and Rias walked to a more comfortable place that they can talk. Ben explained that he was learning more about his omnitrix to prepare for the fight against Riser.

"I see, so you can do it only three times before it needs to recharge." Rias said.

"Right, so that means I can give him a few surprises, but I can't be too reckless." Ben said.

"It's good that you know more about your abilities, it's one foot over Riser during your battle with him." She said.

"Ben I-" She wanted to choke, but she passed it. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry, I know that you're new to battles especially with devils, but Riser trapped you so he could have his way with me." She said, but Ben didn't want you to feel that way.

"I actually wanted to do the same thing, your happiness is on my shoulders, and all that I can think about is how much I owe you, you helped me be happy again, I'm still alive because of you, and all I did was leave thinking that it was the right thing to do only to realize how much of a dweeb I am. You've done so much for me, and I think it's time that I do something for you Rias." Rias's heart skipped a beat.

'No, this isn't right, why am I feeling this way?' She thought.

"What's wrong, was it something I said?" Ben said. Rias only shook her head.

"No it's nothing." She decided to change the subject. "Tomorrow you rest since the next day if your match."

"Sounds good, I can barely bend over without any pain." Ben said with an awkward smile. She giggled with him and they both returned to their rooms.

The next morning they went down the mountain and back into town, Ben still felt sore from yesterday from the constant training, but he felt ready to face Riser. '

"Oh by the way Ben." Rias called. "While we were up there training, I had my brother rebuild your home as a favor and we added a few additions to the house as you might have to deal with aliens along with fallen angels." Ben grew a smile.

"Thank you so much." Ben said. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow wish me luck." Ben said before going the other way.

"Oh Ben! Make sure you don't do anything to dangerous, you need your energy." Rias called.

"No worries Rias, I was trained by the best so I shouldn't have a problem." Ben gave them a thumbs up before turning around and began to run home.

Ben made to where his home was, looked and saw what was a leveled plot of land, was an expensive looking house that seemed better than before. Ben walked through the gate and entered his house, he opened the door and heard a meow from behind him. He turned around and found that same cat once again just sitting there and looking at Ben.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't hurt from the blast." Ben kneeled down to the cats level. He could see her eyes and they were beautiful and gold.

"You want to take a tour with me?" He asked. The cat only meows and takes a step forward.

"Okay then, let's take a look around." He said before walking in with the cat.

He took the tour and found that the layout was almost the same as before, but somehow it was more cozy than the previous building. It had more furniture, more decor, and it seemed brighter than his old one.

"Rias's brother really out did themselves." He said to the cat. "But what was she talking about with the assets of helping me with all the crazy stuff?" He asked. The cat was climbing on everything. She walked on the counter and a stepped on a pressure plate. Ben witnessed it and he noticed a button appear next to him on the wall. He pressed it and the kitchen turned inside out and it revealed a bunch of computers and a large screen with a map of the town.

"You just can't keep your paws off can you?" He said to the cat with a smile. Suddenly the screen changed and it showed Grandpa Max and Gwen.

"Ben, I'm sending you this because you might not be able to call for a while, the reason is, is that I don't expect you to. You are growing into a fine boy and I know that you can save many people and help out the devils and maybe more. Sirzechs, or Rias's brother, told me about what happened and how you drove Vilgax away. For right now I'm not worried, but he might be back for once but be careful." He said.

"Grandpa, is there something else you want to tell Ben?" Gwen said.

"Oh right, before Vilgax found you he was causing some trouble in Bellwood in order to find you, I had it handled but I had a little help from your cousin." He said, Ben can only facepalm.

"And next time I see you, your dead meat for leaving me hangin dweeb." She said.

"Anyways, we just want to let you know that everyone is safe, and keep doing what your doing, I might have become hesitant when you chose your path, but now I know that you are ready to go on your own and learn. You are strong Ben, and with the help of your friends, I believe that you will be able to do great things." Ben said

"Let us know if you need help, and we'll do the same." The video ended and the screen changed back.

"I guess my work is far from over." He looked at the cat and looked at his omnitrix.

"You can stick around, not like either of us have a choice in the matter." Ben said. At that moment, Ben's sight grew less dim from despair, the past events would still be with him, but he finally realized that everything would be okay. Tears left his eyes and he looked at the cat.

"Everything is gonna be alright, I'm happy where I'm at." The cat only walked up to Ben and pureed with rubbing itself on his side.

"I guess I have to give you a name." He said. "What to call you though." Suddenly an idea popped into his head, like it was a message in his head."

"Kuroka?" Ben said out of the blue not knowing why he thought of that. He shrugged.

"I guess I am good at making beautiful names." He said with a giggle. Still not realizing that his omnitrix was reacting to the cat.

Ben spent the day without doing a single thing, all he wanted to do was rest and that's exactly what he did. All he did today was feed Kuroka and laid, and so did her.

"I'm guessing all you do is follow me around and sleep?" He said. The cat meowed before laying down. Ben could only smile.

"I guess I should go to bed too, my match with Riser is tomorrow, and I have to be well rested." He said before going to his new bedroom. The bed was bigger than the one before and his bathroom seemed to be much bigger.

"Guess this house was built for a family." He said before laying down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

The alarm rang and it was time for the battle, for his battle. Ben felt different in comparison to the fight with Vilgax. This time, he was fighting for someone, he was fighting for Rias. He felt as if he was going to fight as a hero, and it felt good to him. He smiled to himself after he got dressed and he held up his omnitrix.

"It's hero time." He said. He went downstair to head out the door but stopped to see Grayfia, waiting for him.

"Hello." Ben said.

"Forgive my intrusion, but the rating game is set for you and Lord Riser." She said.

"Alright, let's get this started." He stepped into the magic circle and hoped that it would work."

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the ORC room. He was confused at first from where he was teleported. Ben looked around until the he heard an announcer that was Grayfia who was the announcer for this match.

"My name is Grayfia, I am Sirzechs queen, and I'll act as a referee for this match. This match is a match to be able to unravel personal affairs. One side is Rias Gremory's Rook, Ben Tennyson. And on the other side we have Lord Riser in The House of Phoenix… and his peerage." Grayfia announced

"Uh, can you answer any questions that we have right now?" Ben said in a raised voice.

"Yes." Grayfia said.

"You said Riser and his peerage, not just Riser?" Ben asked.

"That is correct." She said. Ben's heart sank.

"How many people are in Riser's peerage?" He asked.

"Including Riser, there are 16 people in his house." Ben's heart sank, he felt as if the thought of winning seemed more like a dream.

"Are you kidding!? It was a one on one fight!" Ben yelled. Ben's complaint angered about everyone in the audience besides Rias and the others began to ramble and look down on him.

"He should be honoured." One man said.

"It's not like he would win anyways, he doesn't look like much." A woman spoke. Ben could hear what everyone was saying, he couldn't think from all the voices that were ringing in his head, and not just his head, but his confidence. His chances of winning were at an all time low and for some reason he's being attacked because he is at a disadvantage.

"Eyes on the prize Ben!" Izzy yelled.

"Come on Ben, so what there are a few more, you can handle it." Kiba yelled.

"Kick them in the balls." Koneko cheered in a monotone voice.

"Show them who's boss." Akeno chanted.

"You can do it Ben, I believe in you!" Rias cheered. Ben smirked.

"Oh come on, you think I'll let something like that get in my way. I'm going to beat all of them a prove these assholes that I'm more than what they say I am." He yelled. "I just have to think on my feet, and I'm pretty good at that." A beep could be heard giving the teams the green light to make their move.

"Ok, I might need to take out a few stealthily, and I think I know just the guy." Ben said before slamming down on the omnitrix.

"Ghostfreak.": He said before moving disappearing in the darkness. The audience fell silent, not knowing what just happened.

In the principle office Riser was in the room smirking to himself as if he already won.

"This boy is nothing compared to us, let the man hunt begin, show him no mercy, make sure that he fears the name, Riser Phoenix." He laughed as all of his servants left the room, not strategy or plan, just a man hunt, and Ben was their target.

"Let's make this quick." He said.

Six girls were on their way to the ORC room so to see if Ben was still there in case he was hiding as a coward. One was named Mira, she had blue hair and carried a staff. The second one was Shuriya, and she wore an exotic dress. The next pair were twins named Ile and Nel, they were both short and with light green hair and they both carried chainsaws. The next pair were also twins, and they cosplayed as cats one had pink hair and the other had blue and there names were Ni and Li.

"I've seen that little runt, I bet he's not even going to get past us." Shuriya said as they entered to forest to get to the ORC.

"Let's slice into pieces sis." Ile said.

"You read my mind sis." Nil responded.

"This is going to be a piece of cake, he's just a kid." Mira said.

"But you forgot one thing." A voice was heard in the forest that made the girls freeze.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Mira yelled.

"With pleasure, but I must warn you." Ghostfreak appeared and it started to scare the girls. "I'm a freak!" Ghostfreaked yelled. The girls hesitantly began to attack but the alien only became transparent and the attacks went right through him.

"Ni, Li, pounce!" Shuriya yelled. They both nodded and pounced to Ghostfreak until he used his paranormal powers to lift up a rock and smashed it into them, knocking them down.

"Two of Riser's pawns retires." Grayfia announced.

"Oh, I guess you all are in trouble, that's what you get for underestimating your fears." He said in his most chilling voice.

"Were not afraid of you." Nil said. "Just stay like that so we can slice you!" Iil said. They jumped up to slice Ghostfreak, but he had something in mind entirely. He opened up his cloak and revealed the horrifying tentacled. The girls couldn't move when they were in mid air, so all they could do is move right into the horror that they saw. Ghostfreak grabbed them by their arms and legs and slowly brought them in.

"AHHH, LET US GO!" Nil yeled in horror.

"It's fine, you either resign, or I consume both of you." Ghostfreak said.

"We resign. we resign!" They screamed before disappearing. He then turned to Mira and Shuriya who were frozen with fear. Ghostfreak only floated closer to them till he was right in there face.

"Boo." They both screamed before passing out.

"Four of Riser's pawns retire." Grayfia announced and it seemed like Ben got everyone's attention on how he handled all of those opponents.

Ghostfreak slapped his chest and turned back into Ben

"I think I just scared myself with that one." He said to himself He began walking into the forest so that he could scope out the school and find anyone that was looking for him so that he could fight. Luckily there were were girls on the track. Ben didn't see any reason why he should sneak up on them so he walked out into the open.

"Looks like the boy decided to show himself." A girl with half a mask said.

"Yeah, I figured that I wasn't fair the last six girls that I traumatized, so why not just come out and say hi?" Ben said.

"Walking out in the open with no plan, I question your sanity." A girl with a sword said.

"Uh, and a full out manhunt isn't insane? I hope you know that you boss is more like a snake then a bird." Ben crossed his arms. "But anyway, who are you?" The two in maid outfits took a step forward.

"I'm Marion, and I a pawn." the one with light brown hair said.

"And I'm Burent, and I am also a pawn."

"My name is Karlamine, and knight of The House of Phoenix." A girl that looked like she was wrapped in bandages said.

"And I'm Siris, and I'm also a knight." A girl said with odd looking hair.

"Wait, so knights are the ones that are as fast as the wind correct?" Ben asked.

"That is correct, though as you are part of Rias's peerage you should know that by now." Karlamine said trying to mock Ben for his question.

"Oh okay, well how about I embarrass you by showing who is the fastest out of all of us." Ben said before slamming down his omnitrix and transformed.

"XLR8!" He announced. The four took a step back.

"What the hell are you?" Burnet asked. XLR8 only smirked.

"I'm the fastest rook you've ever met." He said before disappearing. They looked around for him only for Marion to get kick in the face.

"Son of a bitch." She mumbled.

"I can go fast too." Siris yelled before disappearing and Karlamine went after her. The two pawns couldn't see anything that was going on, only sparks were flying through the air indicating that the three were going at it. The three stopped however had the knights looked like they were going to have quite a few bruises, and XLR8 got quite a few cuts.

"Not bad for a kid, but you just a one trick pony." The alien could only smile.

"If you think that, than you are definitely missing out on what I can do, but I have to save some of my energy, so how about we wrap this up." XLR8 said. Marion went in for an attack, only to get tripped over by his feet. His faceplace closed and he started running as fast as he could in a circle, kicking up as much dust so that the four couldn't see.

"What is this?" Karlamine yelled. But no one had the knowledge to answer. XLR8 took the change and ran across and the kicked everyone as he passed until the dust storm died down. The audience looked at the screen in anticipation saw that the fast alien rook, took down the two nights and two pawns.

"Two of Riser's knights and two of Riser's pawns retire." Grayfia announced. XLR8 had to change back into Ben to save up power.

"Ten down, six to go." He said to himself.

"Well look who's all big and strong." Another voice was heard. Ben looked over to see a girl with a pretty dress on.

"A little over dress for a fight don't you think?" Ben said.

"Be careful of what you say, my name is Ravel Phoenix which means I am Riser's brother." She announced. Ben scratched his head.

"So is everyone in his peerage girls? Cause if the answer is yes, I don't know what to think anymore." Ben asked.

"It is none of my concern of my brother's affairs, I'm only here because it is interesting to watch, and yes, everyone besides the king is a girl." Ravel confessed.

"Yeah, I'm so not letting Rias date this guy, man what a tool." Ben laughed. Ravel got mad and only snapped her fingers.

"For that disrespect I will show you who's side is champion." Ben felt something above him that was did not feel like it was a cloud of pillows. He looked up and saw an explosive chain reaction above him and it exploded in his face.

"BEN!" Rias and the others were in the VIP rooms watching. They jumped out of their seats as they were not expecting that the queen of Riser's peerage would make a move already. The smoke clear and the girls and Kiba were relieved to see Diamondhead standing strong.

"Man that was a close one, I hope that I can fight Riser like this, but if I can stand that blast I shouldn't be worried." He said to himself.

"Wow, good save, but can you handle this?" The queen named Yubelluna said before unleashing more bombs and explosions on him. The smoke cleared and showed that Diamond head was still standing without a scratch on him.

"What, this can't be!" She screamed.

"But you better believe it." I'm made out of the hardest stone you can imagine. Nothing can really touch me. Yubelluna smirked.

"Mihae, Isabela, Xula, take care of him." She said before flying away. Ben looked behind him to get a kick in the face and punch to the stomach, that surprisingly hurt. He caught his breath only to get a face full of pure magic energy in the face that caused him to collide into the school and made the bottom floor collapse in on itself. The three girls all smirked until the rubble started to move. Diamond head suddenly jumped out of the rubble and shot crystals out of his arms and right into the girls. The rooks could take the shots, but the bishop, Mihae couldn't deal with the piercing.

"One of Riser's Bishops retire." Grayfia announced once again.

"Got to admit that was a nice team up, but I am a rook of Rias Gremory, and with the power she gave me combined with this for, I will defeat both of you." He said try to shake off the pain that he just endured.

"Let's see how you do against us." Isabella said. The three of them charged at each other and sent blows after blows. The two rooks nodded before jumping in the air and giving Diamondhead a kick in the chest. He smiled as he caught their ankles he spun them around until they got dizzy, and spun them some more. He lifted his arms up and let's go to see the two crashing into the roof right where he could notice Riser standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Two of Riser's rooks, retire." Grayfia said.

At this point everyone was at the edge of their seats, they wanted to cheer on Riser, but Ben was doing so well, they didn't know who to cheer on. The ORC however, were cheering Ben on, telling him to finish it off, even though they knew he couldn't hear him.

"I hope this thing lasts a bit longer, I need to finish this." Diamondhead said before jumping into the air and crashing on top of the roof.

"Well I sure underestimated you boy. To think that you have to have me finish you off is quite impressive." Riser said.

"Remember my name asshole, my name is Ben Tennyson, and I'm the rook that is going to finally beat you!" Diamondhead charged, his mind was so full of adrenaline, he didn't hear the tragic sound of his omnitrix timing out.

A green light flashed and Diamond head unfortunately turned back to Ben. He lost his footing after the unexpected change back and fell to the roof that was lower than the one he was on.

"Aww, did someone lose their transformation? Well how about I finish you and get it over with?" Riser said as he slowly descended to Ben's level. Ben slowly got up. No one realized it until now, but his body was bruised and he was bleed as the cuts were deeper than he expected.

"I'm not done yet, I still have the power of the rook, I will beat you, and I will save Rias from your perverted clutches." He said.

"Well then give it your best shot." He said with a smirk. Ben used the power of his legs to shoot his entire body right at Riser, when he reached him he unleashed his powers of a rook and punched him as fast and as hard as he could. He yelled with determination as some of his punches went through Riser's body leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Ben ran out of breath and he took a step back to see if that did the trick.

"You must have forgotten boy." Riser laughed.

"I'm am immortal!" He yelled and giving Ben a punch in the face. He fell to the ground and felt the pain, but he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm not going to give up because you some damn chicken, I'll just have to try harder!" He yelled and unleashed his attacks like before, but this time it was harder, harder then Ben could even handle. It was hurting his body as he began to push himself to hard, but he wasn't going to stop.

"I owe her too much, I owe her my happiness, and I'm not going to let a sick twisted son of a bitch like you take that away from her!" He yelled before sending his fist through Riser's head leaving a gaping hole in it. Ben took a step back again to see that Riser's face had regenerated once again.

"Now you're pissing me off!" He yelled before doing the same thing that Ben did to him. He didn't get a fist through his stomach or head, but he was getting a merciless beat down.

"Yield to Riser!" Ben took a step back.

"Never!" He went in for another puch. "I will keep fighting, I will never give up, I refuse to give up on her!" He yelled.

Rias was in the VIP next to her brother. She was crying for what Ben was saying, and how the fight was going. Ben was hurt, he could barely fight, but he wasn't stopping. She didn't care if he lost at this point, she just wanted Ben to come out of this alive.

"Brother, we have to stop this match please!" she cried. But her brother can only shake his head.

"I'm sorry, but the fight ends when one of them yields or gives up or loses the ability to fight any longer." He said with a serious voice.

"But he'll die!" Rias said. She wanted to go and stop the fight on her own, but the whole battle ground was protected by a barrier.

"Fine you little bitch, if you don't want to yield than there is only one thing left to do." Riser had a crazed smile.

"Go to hell." Ben whimpered, he could barely stand, but he still wouldn't give up, and it pissed Riser off to the peak.

"Die bastard!" He sent a raging flame in Ben's face he fell off the roof and had looked as though his life was slipping away. He had third degree burns you couldn't even recognize who he was. All anyone could know was that he was dead.

"NOOOO!" Rias cried. Everyone looked at Ben's corpse horrified. Riser was laughing hysterically from his victory, and everyone in the audience remained silent.

In the hospital, Ben layed on the table in the morgue of the passed. The only people that were next to his corpse were Rias's brother, and the person in charge of the hospital.

"What do we do, I can bury him if that is what you request?" The doctor asked. The brother shook his head.

"His body might be dead, but I sense something in him. That won't let him perish." He looked at the omnitrix which was unscratched by Riser's explosion.

"Repair his body, and we'll see what happens." He said.

"But Lord Sirzechs, he has passed, and it would take years to repair him in this critical condition!" The doctor said.

"No he hasn't, he is just asleep, waiting to be saved. You king has spoken, I will give you the resources you need to repair his body, just get it done." Sirzechs said. The doctor bowed his head before placing Ben's corpse in an airtight container to preserve him, before the repair process begins.

Ben didn't feel all well, he was laying down in something hard and cold and it was very uncomfortable. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was not in the battlefield anymore, but in a room full of circuits and wires and weird lights.

"Did you figure it out yet?" He turned around when his eyes went wide.

"Red Devil?!" Ben shouted.

"Hey man, not so loud geez." He whined.

"Oh sorry." He toned it down.

"Back to my question, did you figure it out yet?" Red Devil asked.

"What are you talking about." Ben asked.

"This place, where you are at, we met before, but I was still asleep." He said.

"I still don't get it." Ben said. Red Devil sighed.

"Okay, what was the last thing you remember?" He asked. Ben thought for a moment.

"I was fighting Riser, I tried so hard but…" A flash image of Riser finishing him off went through Ben's head.

"I'm… dead?" Ben said. Red Devil shrugged.

"You could say that, but I would say that you're half dead." He said.

"Please explain." Ben said.

"Well your body is no longer working sure, but someone or 'something' saved you from a complete demise, can you figure that out at least?" Red Devil asked. Ben scratched his head, he looked around and had an idea.

"I'm in the… omnitrix?" Ben said. Red Devil clapped his hands.

"Bingo! Give the boy a prize." he laughed.

"Okay, but now my question is, how?" Ben asked. Red Devils shrugged again.

"Beats me, all I know is that when I was created here, I learned that basically anything is possible." After he said that, Ben put two and two together.

"It's the evil piece inside me, it must have done more than just giving me a new transformation somehow, I think the two are intertwined." Ben said.

"Well look at Mr. Hypothesis guy. You should get a degree." Red Devil laughed.

"Okay, one more question, who are you?" Ben asked. He thought that his transformations were just DNA samples, not actual aliens. Red Devil took a moment to think.

"I guess you can say, I'm your alter ego, I mean yeah you have control when you take my form, but I guess it creates data and stores it in here until you need me again, but that's just a guess." He said.

"So am I data?" Ben asked.

"I don't think so, I mean yeah you're stuck here, but I think your evil piece brought you here as some sort of refuge until you can use your body again, but that's just a guess." Red Devil answered.

"That's awfully specific for a guess." Ben said.

"Hey, you hang around here long enough, you learn a thing or two." Red Devil laughed.

"I guess." Ben said.

"Oh and don't worry about being here, this place is like home to me, plus your other alter ego's are asleep, that's why I told you to turn it down." He explained.

"Huh, I guess I can get used to have a conversation with my other selves." Bren said, but he had something else on his mind.

"What is it?" Red Devil asked.

"Me being here, it means that I failed to save Rias, I was so close. I was going to turn into you to finish him off, but I had to turn into Diamondhead to resist that blast. Damn it." Ben felt sorrow, he didn't like being here because he can't do anything from in here. Red Devil patted his back.

"Hey don't worry about it kid, what we all have in common is that we care about everyone as much as you, and that you are here because you'll be out there again sooner than you think." Red Devil smiled, Ben thought he was looking in the mirror for a second.

"Thanks man, I can't wait until that time comes." Ben stood up.

"And when that time comes." Red Devil stood up and they faced each other, and gave themselves a bro five before the two said saying.

" **It's Hero Time!"**


	10. Chapter 10 Three Years Later

Chapter 10 Three Years Later

 **One Day After Containment**

It didn't take long for Grandpa Max to find out what happened he wasted no time getting to Japan, he told Gwen and she refused to be left behind, they were now in a lab, in hell, that was owned by Sirzechs. They entered the room and caught first sight of Ben in containment. Gwen was going to cry after seeing Ben with his third degree burns, and broken body from the fall.

"It's okay Gwen, Ben will come back, my comrades will make sure of that, right Sirzechs?" He sent him a glare. Sirzechs looked down, sure Riser was the one who set up the match, but Sirzechs could have stopped him from making it unfair.

"Ben will still be alive, but it will take a long time for him to be awake again." Sirzechs explained. "And, I'm truly sorry, not just to you, I am sorry for my sister and her peerage as well." He also said. The two left in wait for Ben's recovery. Gwen had to go back to Bellwood, but Grandpa Max wasn't going anywhere.

 **One Week After Containment**

Rias was in the ORC room wit her head buried in her desk. She was so miserable after what happened to her friend she felt as if she couldn't handle it. She did get a call from her brother saying that they will try to help Ben, but it would take some time. She didn't have to worry about marrying Riser anymore because he was stripped of his House and thrown in prison after killing Ben. The room seemed silent, and it was darker than ever, no one was happy, no one could say anything. They all fell into a depression.

Even Koneko refused to eat her sweets that they loved so much. She didn't really talk to him but everything just became depressing the day after the fight.

Kiba felt like he failed as a comrade and a friend, as if he failed to train Ben hard enough to take Riser's finishing blow. Even though he would push Ben to the limit it wouldn't have saved him, but Kiba couldn't help but add the weight to his shoulders.

Izzy was pissed, she really liked Ben and was looking forward to the time where he was as strong as her, and possibly have the mind of a healthy fourteen year old boy, but that dream slipped away. She lost someone she cared about, and it didn't do anything but eat her heart away.

Akeno was just as sad as everyone else. She wanted to see Ben as much as Rias. She missed his smiling face, but she might not ever see it again.

"He came back to us, just die because of us." Izzy said with a tear in her eye.

"It was my fault, I could've done something to stop him, I wish I could've done something." Rias cried. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh Rias." Akeno cried too. In the end they all shared tears for their fallen friend."

 **One and a Half Years After Containment.**

Everything turned into chaos, another war between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels began out of nowhere, with a leader class fallen angel responsible from the beginning. Since the plumbers were not active anymore on earth, nothing could stop the conflict and it created destruction in many corners of the world. The ORC had to show up on the front lines to fight in the battle that was an attack from the fallen angels.

"Rias, we can't hold the position for much longer!" Akeno yelled.

"Kiba, Koneko, fallback!" She yelled. Koneko ran as fast as she could back to basecamp, but Kiba was nowhere to be seen.

"Kiba, KIBA!" No answer. Izzy left without a word to go find him, it was difficult to navigate with all of the spears of light getting thrown right at her, and because if that, she couldn't find him. She flew back to base and shook her head. And Rias's knight was missing in action. Everyone returned to hell to recover from the battle. The reinforcements arrived to drive out the fallen and it barely succeeded. The ORC took a look around and and at themselves wondered where it all went wrong. The first thing they thought was their unspoken friend that they try so hard to keep buried in the darkest parts of their mind, but now they had to find Kiba.

 **Two Years After Containment.**

In a prison camp occupied by the fallen, Kiba was held in a solitary room and shackled to a chair. He was okay for now, but his mind was close to insanity from the torture that he had to endure. Six months of being captured and tortured twisted his mind, his desires and thoughts. All he wanted now, is revenge, revenge for capturing him and torturing his body until it was near death. They gave him little food, and little water. His body couldn't take this much longer. He was in the brink of despair until he sees a little boy in the corner of his eyes, realizing who it was, he clung onto hope and endured as much as the fallen gave him.

On one faithful day however, the prison camp was attacked by the devils and Kiba heard a voice that he missed so much.

"Kiba!" Rias yelled.

"Rias!" Kiba cried, he was so happy to be rescued but his body couldn't move. Koneko walked past Rias and picked him up and got him out of there so that he could heal and recover.

After Kiba was rescued, he spent quite a while in the hospital and physical therapy for him to at least walk again. The ORC was instructed to leave the frontlines after a year of fighting against the fallen and the angels. They were on the channel back to Kouh, but they didn't have to worry about education because they all graduated besides Koneko, instead she dropped out. Kiba was leaning on the window as the magic glows and lights passed by.

"How are you feeling?" Rias asked. Kiba and giggle.

"I should've lost it." He whispered.

"Huh?" Rias asked.

"I shouldn't have survived, every time I felt myself dying, I would see 'him' in the corner of my eye, cheering me on and smiling, telling me to fight and to not give up." The two had tears in their eyes.

"I wish he was back." The tears rolled uncontrollably. "I have to tell him thank you, if I never met him, I would've died." He cried. The two shared tears as the memory of their 'friend' began to unbury itself from the darkest part of their minds.

 **Two and a Half Years Later.**

The war has come to an end, after a year and a half of fighting the three sides decided to call it quits, but it left a trail of destruction and despair. Kiba was doing okay now, he was his bright and happy self once again, but under his smile, he still lusted for revenge. The three factions began to rebuild and hope for a better future after they realized that war was not the answer.

The ORC lived a normal life after that. They would sometimes help out rebuild hell, and they would do their normal duties as devils as if they were back in highschool. Koneko went back to school and started her freshman year in highschool so that she can finish as much as she can.

Grandpa Max as busy still helping with a certain boy's recovery, he looked as though the injuries were never there, but it had to take a little more time for him to wake up. He lived in the house where Ben stayed and made sure to keep it clean until the boy wakes up. He was currently in the house and petting the cat.

"I'm glad you weren't apart of that, 'he' would've been sad to know that you were gone." Suddenly the cat gave a nod before jumping off to go and take a nap. Wondering when she will see her love again.

 **Three Years After Containment**

The boy took a breath inside of a oxygen mask. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in some sort of tank that was filled with some weird liquid that surrounded him. Hh then heard a siren go off and the liquid began to drain out of the tank. Once the liquid was gone, the glass door opened only to have the boy fall out of the container. He felt his hands, then his arms, then his feet, then his legs. He slowly got up from the floor and realized where he was and pieced together what has happened. He looked over to see his old clothes and piece of paper that resembled a magic circle. He put on his get up and realized it was a bit tight on him. He grabbed the paper and concentrated on where he wanted to go.

In the old school building, Rias and the others were working on contracts like normal, and looked up to see Koneko done with her semester finals.

"So how did it go?" Rias asked.

"Top of my class as usual." She said. Though Koneko was the only one that was a student at Kuoh academy, the school still allowed Rias and the others to have it since it was abandoned property. They all ran their normal business until a magic circle appeared. Rias rolled her eyes and buried her head in the book she was reading.

"I told you Grayfia, I will wait until I find the right person, so just leave me alone!" She gave an attitude with that. No one in the clubroom could say anything. Everyone ,except Rias, was frozen from seeing the boy right that appeared in the middle of the room. The boy smiled.

"Really? I come back to see my favorite people in the world and that's what you say? My feelings are hurt." Rias slowly lets her book down to see who that voice belonged to. Her eyes went wide as she saw those clothes, those heroic eyes, and that smile that lit up her entire world. The one that sacrificed himself for her happiness, and the one who she had feelings for, and that person was…"

"BEN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before jumping over the desk and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"Hey there Rias, it's nice to see you too." Everyone began to cry their eyes out. Izzy was the first one to join Rias in the hug, then Akeno, and then Koneko. Kiba thought to just lay back and let his friend have the moment with four girls coddling him.

"Okay okay, I missed you guys too." After everyone gathered their composure, they all sat down to let Ben breath.

"So, how have you guys been, it doesn't look like much has changed except for." Ben looked at Koneko.

"Did she hit a growth spurt?" Ben was then attacked by a pinch to the cheek.

"It was a complement, sorry, sorry." He cringed until Koneko let go.

"Wait, how long do you think you were asleep?" Ben scratched the back of his head. Uh, three weeks maybe? I don't know I was in the omnitrix and it doesn't tell time." Rias looked at Ben with shock.

"Ben, you've been dead for three years now." She said. Ben immediately stood up. He walked to a mirror and realized that he looked older than the last time he saw his face." Ben shook his head.

"Three years?" He said. He tried to keep his mind from going blank so he tried something.

"What did I miss?" He said. Rias took a deep breath as she tried to collect the thoughts of past events. She explained everything that happened except for details that were unmentioned.

Ben had a hard time processing the information that was given to him. He turned to Kiba and felt the guilt that he felt three years ago. Ben choked as he began to feel emotional.

"Kiba, I, I wish I was there, and I'm, I'm sorry I wasn't." He said before taking a deep breath.

"But you were there man." Ben looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"When I was dying, I was ready to give up, the pain didn't seem worth it at the time. But when my life was slipping away, I saw you in the corner of my eye yelling at me, cheering for me, telling me not to give in." He said. "I'll be honest Ben, it hurt us, it hurt us more than you can imagine, and we actually tried to forget about you. It hurt to much to know that we lost you, but when I saw you, and when I remembered who you were, I realized that all of us were jerks for trying to do that to you. Since that day, I've wanted to thank you, and say that we are sorry for trying to throw you away." Ben couldn't say anything, he wasn't mad, nor was he happy. All he knew that he could forgive them. He wasn't the one that lived for three years in despair, nor did he have to live through a war.

"I forgive you guys, you don't have to worry about me. When learned about my condition, I promised myself the moment I open my eyes." There was a pause. "I would do my best to do good ad to be a hero and try to make up for lost time. If anyone needs help with repairing anything, I'll be there. If there is a fallen that is giving you guys trouble, I'm kicking its ass." Ben said.

Everyone felt as if a giant boulder left their shoulders. They were glad that Ben was was back and noticed how mature he was after the time in recovery. Rias had a blush, Izzy and Akeno had smirks, and Koneko just gave a small smile.

"Huh, even you missed me Koneko." Ben laughed.

"Don't push it." She said. Ben immediately shuts up.

It was night time, and Ben didn't leave the ORC, instead he was on the roof and looking at the stars. His thoughts were up there until they were dragged down by the sound of Rias's voice.

"Ben? Aren't you going to go home?" Riass asked. Ben only giggled to himself.

"Even the sky seems different." He said. Rias sat next to him on the roof.

"How much did everything change? Did I miss out that much, was I asleep for that long? I just can't believe it." He began to ramble until Rias placed a hand on his opposite cheek and pulls his face to where he was facing her.

"It's been three years without you Ben, three years that I can't take back, even for a devil, I'm just sorry that it turned out like you did. It's my fault." She looked down.

"No, don't ever say that Rias, even if you tried to stop me or that battle, I would still find a way to save you, I'll would save you no matter what the cost." Rias blushed a cherry shade.

"Plus, you said that Riser was put to jail right? Then it all worked out in the end." Ben said. Rias smiled and they both looked up in the sky. She slowly leaned her head on Ben's shoulder which made his heart skip a beat, but he stayed composed and looked up at the stars together.

"The stars may have changed." Ben said. "But they're still beautiful."

After a while up the two sharing a moment, Rias felt sleepy and went to bed as Ben left for his house. He wasn't informed that the house was being taken care of and he was afraid of how dirty and dusty it was going to be, but he looked at the house to see that it was taken care of, and that the lights were on. Ben lifted an eyebrow before opening the door to see Grandpa Max and Gwen they turned to see who opened the door and the two stood there frozen. The only one that moved was Kuroka who jumped right on to Ben's shoulder and began rubbing and purring on Ben in excitement.

"Happy to see you too Kuroka, I do have to thank you for taking care of Kuroka, and my house." Grandpa gulped before he formed a smile.

"Ben, it's good to see that you're alive." He said. Gwen stood up and walked to Ben to kick him in the shin. He yelped in pain before falling on his but to hold his right shin.

"What was that for?" Ben yelled.

"For thinking you can leave, and just die on me, dweeb." Gwen had a sour look on her face.

"Oh give it a rest, I'm fine right?" He said with the same expression as his cousin.

"You two haven't changed one bit." Max laughed.

The three of the mhad a talk about what they have been up to while Ben was in containment. It seems that Gwen learned all about the plumbers and supernatural business after she and grandpa took the time to round up some extraterrestrial beings in Bellwood. She learned to master magic and helped out the medic teams with the devils during the war. Grandpa Max, though not as a plumber, but as a friend, helped Sirzechs with strategies that saved lives in defence against the angels and fallen angels.

"I guess Rias and the others weren't the only ones busy while I was asleep." Ben sighed. "I'm sorry Grandpa, I let Riser kill me and for this I missed so much that I could have done to help." Ben looked down feeling as though the guilt began to build once again.

"It wasn't your fault Ben, Riser didn't have to kill you in order to win, but that was his choice and I made sure that he is rotting in the dungeon." He said giving Ben a pat.

"But the thing I could've done to help, I just don't know how to make that up." Ben said.

"Actually, we still have a problem, near the end of the war, I conducted my own investigation on who was mad enough to start another war." Max said before flicking Ben a picture. He caught it to see a fallen angel with pale skin and ears of an elf, and with a red glowing eyes that could pierce a soul.

"His name is Kokabiel, he is a leader class fallen angel that I discovered that he was the one who started the war, and according to his profile, it matches perfectly as he is a crazed war maniac." Grandpa explained.

"Great, another maniac to deal with, so do we have a plan?" Ben asked, but Grandpa shook his head.

"He went missing shortly after the war, after the head leader of the fallen angels found out that he was manipulated by Kokabiel, he announced that he is to be captured to be dealt with, but kill him if necessary." Max said.

"Great, he went missing, but there is no way to find him, but I'm guessing that if he is a war maniac, he might make another move to cause another one." Grandpa clapped for Ben's thinking.

"Exactly, but the question is, how?" Max said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out." Ben said.

"We can't risk that, in fact I have a contact in heaven and we agreed that we cannot risk another war, so they sent a couple people down to help us with the investigation, but they refuse to work with the devils here, which will make thing complicated for you specifically." Max said. Ben lifted an eyebrow.

"Why me specifically?" He asked.

"How about I make that a surprise?" He said. Ben only yawned.

"Yeah whatever, anyways, I'm tired, I need some sleep right now." He said before turning around to go upstairs. He opened the door to see his bedroom still preserved. He looked down after feeling Kuroka walking past his legs.

"I'm glad you didn't forget about me, but I bet the time was hard for you." The cat stopped and reacted to what Ben was saying. She looked into Ben's eyes and they looked so sad to him. He almost broke a tear but he was back, and that was to be happy for.

"I never realized this, but your not an average cat." Ben smiled before jumping on his bed and Kuroka did the same. Ben laid on his back to catch some z's, and Kuroka laid on Ben's chest.

"I want to tell him how much I missed him, but not yet." Kuroka thought before falling asleep right along with Ben."

It was in the middle of the day, at Bellwood Elementary School. At the playground Ben was getting kicked in the stomach by a kid that was older than him, they laughed at his misery until a strong but sweet voice was heard behind them.

"Hey! Leave him alone before I tell the teacher!" A girl yelled. The boys turned around, only to laugh at her.

"Yeah? Well how about we keep you from telling on us!" The boy smirked. He walked closer and almost landed a hand on her until she ducked and punched the bully in the nose. The boy's nose began to bleed and he ran off crying. The girl walked up to Ben and offered a hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Ben grabbed her hand and stood up.

"I'm fine, I'm used to it anyways." He said. "Thank you, but you shouldn't hang out with a loser like me." Ben was going to walk off.

"Are you serious? No way I'm going to let you walk off like that." The girl said.

"I'm fine really, I don't need a stranger to help someone like me." He said. The girl only smiled.

"Then how about we become friends, then I can help with what hurts." She said cheerfully. "And don't bother answering, because I'm not taking no for an answer." She said as she began to drag Ben by the collar.

"Hey let me go!" Ben yelled in his young and cute voice.

The scene cuts to two years later when third grade ended and summer vacation occured. Ben was excited as he didn't have to deal with school for three months, and he got to spend it with the girl that was her friend for a couple of years. Ben went to the girl's house and knocked on her door. The door opened and it revealed the girl's face and her apologetic look.

"What's with the long face? You know summer just started right? We have all the time in the world to hang out now!" Ben jumped in excitement.

"I'm sorry Ben, but I'm moving out of the country, I have to go due to family matters and I don't think I'll ever be back." She said. Ben's face dropped.

"What? You can't leave, who will I be able to hang out with after school? What about summer?" He cried.

"I'm sorry Ben, I don't want to leave, and I'm worried about you getting bullied again, but I don't have a choice." She said. The girl walked past Ben as the family took the girl so that they could go to the trainstation without a goodbye. When they made it to the sidewalk Ben ran after them until they could hear him.

"Irina!" She turned to see Ben. "When we see each other again, I'll be strong enough to protect you! I promise!" He yelled. Iriana nodded with a tear falling from her cheek. When she was out of sight, Ben broke down to the ground.

Ben opened his eyes and realized that he was in the most lucid dream by far. He sat up breathing heavy as the memories of his dream became dimmer. He shook the feeling off and hopped into a shower, so that he could be ready for his first day of school once again.

"I wonder how hard it will be to catch up with learning this time, then again, I can always turn into Greymatter to help me catch up." He said. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He gave Kuroka a pet goodbye and let Grandpa know that he was going to school, Gwen was gone however as she still went to Bellwood, but all she had to do was teleport there and back.

It was time to get to class and Ben realized that he was the only one, besides Koneko, that went to school. He realized that he will be unable to eat lunch with them anymore, unless-

Ben stopped to hear some roughling sounds happening in the background. He looked into an alley to see a middle schooler get picked on by a highschooler.

"Hey, give me back my notes, I need them to study!" The little kid whined.

"Yeah sure kid, that'll be ten dollars." The high schooler laughed.

"Selling someone else's things that don't belong to you, isn't that illegal?" Ben said.

"What the?" The bully turned around before getting poked in the eyes.

"AHHH, you dick!" He yelled.

"You'll be fine, but I guess you won't be able to use these anytime soon." Ben swiped the notes and handed them to the kid, but he didn't say anything. He only gave Ben a nervous look, he then turned around and ran the other way.

"You're welcome." Ben mumbled.

Ben entered the classroom and everyone went silent. Ben raised an eyebrow and looked around to see that Koneko was not in his class this time. He sighed before the teacher spoke up.

"Class, this is Ben Tennyson, he will be joining this class for the rest of the year. Is there anything you would like to say?" Ben shook his head.

"Not to be rude, but I really don't feel like it." Ben said. The teacher was taken back, he didn't expect that kind of response.

"O-Okay then, you can take a seat right over there." He instructed. The class went on and as expected, he didn't understand any material as he was forced to skip a couple grades, but he at least pretended to understand.

It was lunch and Ben had the good idea of stopping by the ORC to eat and see everyone. He walked to the trail and found out that Koneko was behind him and running to catch up.

"Wait up Ben!" Koneko yelled. Ben was shocked, she never called his name or said anything about waiting up.

"So you finally decide to talk to me." Ben smiled.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just thought we would walk together since we were going to the same place." Koneko pouted.

"That's a good idea, come on." He turned and the two went to the ORC for a visit.

They entered the room to see Rias with a glare that was directed to two mysterious people who were sitting on the sofa. Rias noticed Ben and her glare shattered instantly.

"Oh Ben, I didn't know you would show up this early." She said.

"Yeah, I thought I would take my lunch break to come visit, I didn't want to stop having lunch with you." Ben explained. Rias blushed.

"Oh, well in that case." She changed her face back to the two people who were in white robes. One had blue hair and green highlights. The other had orange hair and with twintails.

"As you can see we are in no interest in helping you with the issue of the missing fallen angel Kokabiel, yes it is rumored that he started the war, but until my brother confirms it, we will stay out of your way, but I will warn you if any harm comes to my household due to your investigation, I will personally send you two back to church in a body bag." Rias said. Ben was shocked to hear Rias give out a threat, but from what he just heard it was for good reason, but he also caught the part that caught his interest.

"Actually Rias, Grandpa Max conducted his own investigation and has plenty of proof on Kokabiel, and because he is missing, he is concerned that he's cooking up something to start another one." Ben interrupted.

"So you're Max Tennyson's grandson. Didn't expect you to be a devil." The blue haired girl said.

"Stuff happens." Ben said. "Are you his contacts that he told me about." He asked.

"More than that." The girl in twintails said. She faced Ben so that he could have a good look at her.

"Hi Ben, it's been a while hasn't it." She said with a smile. Ben was looked closer, he was confused for a moment on what she meant. It took him a moment until a flashback of his childhood friend went through his mind.

"Irina?!" Ben yelled.

"How's it going Ben? You seemed to be better than the last time I saw you." She laughed.

"Yeah, I had a lot of beauty sleep." Ben chuckled. This was all too much for Rias's head.

"Hold on a minute, you know this girl?" She asked.

"Yeah, her and I were childhood friends in Bellwood back in elementary school, it's been forever hasn't it?" Ben said. Irina nodded, and the blue haired girl coughed.

"Irina, we cannot associate with these devils by anything above business." She said.

"Oh come on Xenovia, Ben can't be like other devils right, I mean I know him." Irina said. Ben raised his eyebrow.

"Other devils?" Ben asked.

"Devils are normally rotten creatures that destroy anything that's good, it is why the church have means to destroy them, unfortunately however we were sent to do an investigation, but we refused to work with the likes of you." Xenovia said. It seemed that Rias was taking it with a grain of salt, but Ben wasn't going to let that slide.

"Okay listen you…" Ben took a step forward to have a swords tip near his face, something about it though was a bit dangerous, and he felt like he shouldn't be close to it."

"Ben!" Rias yelled, but Ben didn't fear anything right now.

"Take a step closer and I'll cut you down." Xenovia said. Ben can only form a grin on his face.

"I would like to see you try, I've faced death before, I'm not afraid to face it again." Xenovia only smirked and puts her sword away.

"Maybe Irina is right, you aren't like the other Devil's, we'll be taking our leave now." Xenovia turned to leave.

"So sorry Ben, let's catch up some other time okay?" She said with a gentle smile. Ben nodded and she turned to leave.

"What were you thinking ya moron?" Izzy slapped the back of Ben's head.

"Ow, hey she was bad mouthing us devils, do you really think I was going to take that from her?" Ben said.

"Izzy is right Ben, what she had was a holy sword in her hand, and those can cook a devil inside and out." Rias explained.

"Oh." Ben said. He gulped thinking that he should be more careful this time.

"So what's this talk about Kokabiel?" Kiba asked.

"He's apparently the fallen angel that started the war in the first place, he was going to condemned for undermining their own, but he escaped and now in hiding." Ben explained. Suddenly Kiba had a look of anger and hatred on his face.

"Kiba? Hey what's wrong?" Izzy asked but Kiba didn't say anything for a moment before he snapped back into reality.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine really." Kiba said. Everyone was concerned but decided to deal with the matter at hand.

"Well anyways, Grandpa thought it would be nice to have some help so he got those two to help out." Ben let out a sigh.

"Rias, I know you probably don't like the two, but I might be asked by Grandpa to help them find Kokabiel, so I need your permission to let me go to work and find where Kokabiel is." Ben said. Rias lets out a sigh.

"I don't want to, but if there is proof then I will let you go, but I'm not letting you out of my sight, so I will accompany you with everyone else too." Rias said. Ben gave her a smile that she loved so much.

"Thank you so much Rias, I owe you one." He said.

Ben was on his way to his house, the sun was going down and the club activities finally ended. Ben was surprisingly tired for a guy that slept for three years. He walked down the sidewalk until he noticed a shadow above that flew above him. He looked up to see that nothing was in the sky and he kept walking, but he began walking a little faster. He saw the shadow once again and picked up his new phone out of his pocket.

"Grandpa we've got a problem, I think I'm being followed by what seems to be a fallen…" Ben was going to say angel until he was grabbed from the ground and taken into the air. Him and his kidnapper went above the town and began to fly to its location. Ben couldn't make out who he was he did know that he needed to escape right away. Ben struggled for his omnitrix and slammed on the dial.

'Wildmutt.' He thought after transforming. He turned his head and took a bite into the kidnapper's arm, making him let go. Wildmutt fell into the ground and slowly crawled out of the crater. He saw the kidnapper slowly descend to the ground. He couldn't see his details due to only using his senses, but he didn't was to leave his alien form in risk of getting killed.

"What's wrong mutt? I need you to come with me so that I could hold you for ransom. Oh how Rias Gremory would miss her rook, the things that she would do to get you back, maybe start a war even." Wildmutt reacted to that last part. He growled and snarled.

"Oh so scary, well then let's see what you can do dog." He snickered.

"Wildmutt pounced only to get a kick in the back of his neck after the figure flew up to dodge his jaws. It surprisingly hurt, and he was at a disadvantage. The figure went in for an attack but Wildmutt refused to let himself get in the way of his attack. He jumped to the side and went in for a claw attack and managed to scratch the attacker's face.

"Ugh, you cut me." He growled.

"Fine then, I don't need you to start a war. I'll just put you down." Wildmutt was backed into a tree and the attacker seemed to make an object that was too big for him to dodge. He was nervous from the pain he had to feel, but the two heard a whistle in the distance. The attacker looked and got a face full of what looks to be a girl's heel in his face. Wildmutt didn't really know what was happening, but he felt some sort of magic that was unfamiliar to him. After a few minutes the attacker roared in frustration.

"Forget this, you can have him for now, but I will come back for him later." The attacker's presence was gone, the girl walked up to Wildmutt and pets him. He heard a hum from her.

"What's with you and fighting all the tough guys by yourself?" She siad before disappearing from his senses, he wasn't exactly sure, but he could've sworn that he saw cat ears. The omnitrix timed out and Wildmutt was changed back.

"That was odd. Was that Kokabiel that attacked me, if that's the case I need report this." Ben said to himself. He walked home as he felt pain in the back of his neck.

Ben made it home and the door swung open and revealed Rias. Ben was confused for a moment and thought what she was doing here.

"Oh thank god, Max called us and said you were in trouble, we just got here to see what we could do, but I'm glad your safe." Rias said pulling Ben into a hug.

'Too close.' Ben thought feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Now that we know your safe, do you mind explaining what happened?" Ben nodded.

"I was walking home until I realized that something was watching me from above, I was going to run home but I was snatched off the ground by what seemed to be a fallen angel." I couldn't identify him because I turned into Wildmutt to make sure he would let me go, we fought for a little bit until he pinned me, but someone or something came in to save me." Ben explained. He didn't notice Grandpa Max and Kuroka looking at each other for a moment.

"I know I'm only assuming, but I think it was Kokabiel, saying how he would use me to make Rias start a war." Ben said. It sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"Well it fits his profile, but that only means one thing." Grandpa said.

"What's that?" Rias asked.

"Your relationship with each other is no secret from the fight with Riser, and word quickly got out of Ben's recovery. It would make sense if Kokabiel knows about you." Ben's and Rias's face turned red.

"Relationship!?" They both said.

"Yeah but that's not the point." Grandpa Max.

"If that was Kokabiel that tried to take you away, then that means he's targeting you specifically." Grandpa explained. Ben gulped. He wasn't ready to have another big bad guy chasing him everywhere again.

"He might have gotten the drop on me this time." Ben said, he turned to Rias. "But next time, he won't be so lucky." Ben said with confidence.

"Don't be so cocky Ben, we don't know if your ready for a full on battle yet." Grandpa explained.

"So what, I'm just going to sit this one out? No way, I made a promise and I intend to keep it, and that means making sure Kokabiel doesn't start another war, and I will do that by beating him to the ground." Ben said with determination.

"Okay Ben, but if your out there, you are risking another war to start." Grandpa said.

"I'm surprised Vilgax isn't back with an entire army behind him." Ben said. Grandpa Max could only sigh. There was nothing that he could say to convince Ben to stay out of this one, but in Ben's case he makes a point. He missed three years of opportunities to save people's lives, does Ben feel guilty for not being able to help? No one but Ben knows.

Kiba wasn't feeling so hot, he was trembling and sweating in his bed as nightmares from him being in a prison camp haunted his memories. The pain, the torture, it was too much for him to just set aside. No, he believed that revenge would put his mind at ease, and his target was Kokabiel. With his death, maybe Kiba would find a piece of mind and help him serve Rias with the best of his ability, but how?

Cutting back to Ben he yawned as he felt tired from the whole attack and how boring school was. He walked upstairs and realized he was being followed. He turned around to see Rias, she notices him and her face becomes as red as her hair.

"Can I help you?" Ben asked feeling a little nervous.

"Oh, I just thought I would… tuck you in?" Rias said. Ben didn't know how to feel about that.

"I mean, if you want I don't see why not." Ben said suddenly Grandpa Max was in the hallway."

"Actually Ben, Rias agreed to stay here in case Kokabiel shows up again." He said, Ben gulped. "Well goodnight kids." He said before going into his own room.

"Ben and Rias looked at each other."

'I'm thirteen, she is twenty, part of me likes this, but another says to abort, I need guidance.' Ben thought.

"It's fine, I'll sleep on the couch, if that's okay." Rias said.

"What? No! I'm not having you sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed." Ben said.

"I'm not kicking you out of your room so that I can sleep on your bed." She puffed out her cheek which ben thought it was adorable.

'Seriously she hasn't aged at all.' Ben thought. He sighed.

"Fine, if you want we can sleep in the same bed." Ben said with a red face.

"That's fine with me." Rias agreed. The two got ready for bed and laid down on the mattress, but they were, much much closer than last time.

"Sorry for the lack of room, my bed isn't as big as yours." Ben said.

"No, this is fine. As long as you're here it's fine with me." Rias said.

"Wait, so does that mean?" Ben wanted to ask.

"Means what?" She asked. Ben felt embarrassed.

"Does that mean you like sleeping here?" Ben said curving the question.

"Yes, I like sleeping here with you." She said. Ben had no idea how to feel, but he decided to put those thoughts aside so that he could get a good night's sleep. It didn't take long, however, for Rias to pull Ben in her sleep and use him as a hug pillow.


	11. Chapter 11 Defend Against The Fallen

Chapter 11 Defend Against the Fallen.

Ben woke up in a daze, he slept like a rock and felt like a rock as he comes to his senses to find that his master, Rias Gremory, had her head in his chest and using his body as a hug pillow. Ben blew some steam and poked Rias's face as it was time to get up, for school, He realized though that Rias didn't have school anymore. Him poking Rias in the face didn't work so Ben could only try to maneuver off the bed and left Rias sleeping peacefully.

Ben made it to school and everything went as boring as ever, he looked over to an empty desk, still not used to being a freshman in highschool, he remembered that Konelo and him are in separate classes.

"I guess four more years of this will go just fine." Ben said to himself sarcastically.

School ended and Ben was in the ORC he said high to everyone including Rias who was at her desk as usual, but something, or someone, was missing.

"Where's Kiba, he's usually here?" Ben asked. Rias on;y shook her head.

"No idea, I'm starting to worry, you might not have noticed, but Kiba was different after we found him, I'm afraid he is being consumed by revenge, and if Kokabiel is here in the city, than hre might be out there looking for him." Rias said.

"Then how about we go find him? I made a mistake like that once and it would not be good if it happens again., to anyone for that matter." Ben said, looking back at his mistake, he still regretted it, he put earth in danger because of his arrogance, and there's no telling how this will end with Kiba.

"Okay it's settled, we need to split up and find Kiba before Kokabiel gets to him." Rias announced. Everyone nodded in agreement, then Ben's phone began to ring. Ben took it out of his pocket to answer.

"Not a good time grandpa, we have a problem." Ben said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but your problem has potentially gotten worse." Grandpa Max said.

"Okay hold on a second." Ben said. He pressed the button for speaker. "Okay go ahead." He said.

"Rias, our issue with Kokabiel has gotten worse, some of our weapons that helped out in the war has gone missing." Grandpa Max explained. "And they are the high grade ones that helped finish the fallen angels off." Everyone except Ben didn't look too proud to hear that.

"I'm guessing that's not too good." Ben suggested.

"It's not, as soon as the war started the plumbers decided to become active on earth once again, and put as much effort to make weapons to stop the fallen angels from continuing their rain of destruction." Grandpa Max explained.

"And let me guess, Kokabiel wants the weapon that stopped him in the first place?" Ben asked.

"That's the best conclusion I can come up with." Max said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Ben said before hanging up.

"What are you planning?" Rias asked.

"Sorry Rias, but were going to need to find more allies than Kiba, you guys find him while I get more help, and I promise I'll join in once I'm done." Ben said. Rias could only trust Ben on what he was planning, at this point anything was good to help.

"Okay Ben, I trust that you have ideas, but please try to find Kiba just like the rest of us, remember your in the ORC as well." Rias warned.

"Got it prez." Now how about we even the odds." Ben said before turning into XLR8 and zooming out of the room to meet his grandpa, leaving the ORC to find Kiba.

"That kid hasn't really changed." Izzy said with a smirk.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Akeno giggled, so did Rias.

"Okay everyone, let's go out and find Kiba." Rias cheered.

"You got it Rias." They all said.

Ben was at home, getting the details on stolen tech, and any new details on Kokabiel, which did not exist.

"Any other details on maybe the robbery itself?" Ben asked.

"Very little, though some of the agents say that the weapon that he used was a bigger and more odd looking version of the usual light spear." Max explained.

"I can't imagine how much that would hurt me." Ben said. Grandpa Max nodded.

"Which is why I called in for help, but it seemed like they didn't want anything to do with you or the house of Gremory." Max said feeling a little disappointed. He wanted the newcomers to get along with the ORC, but it didn't seem to go as he planned.

"Well, I got to see Irina again, even though I wished it was under normal circumstances." Ben said.

"Maybe you two can catch up later, but right now we need to focus on Kokabiel and what he is planning." Max said. Ben nodded.

"Right, I actually came here to asked you if you know where Irina and Xenovia are." Ben said.

"Oh, they're upstairs." He said. There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Uh, why?" Ben said feeling like he was going to freak out.

"They needed a place to stay, they were going to sleep at the old church, but someone tore it to pieces a few years back." Grandpa explained. Ben only shrugged.

"Okay, let me see if I can talk to them." Ben sighed, he went upstairs to find the two in HIS room.

'Aw man.' Ben thought. He knocked on the door before hearing a 'come in' from Irina. He then opened the door to see the two trying to get some sleep, but on the floor.

"You know you could've used my bed right?" Ben suggested.

"We had no interest sleeping in a devil's bed." Xenovia said.

"We didn't want to be rude." Irina said. Ben took a seat on the floor in front of the two.

"I want to catch up with you, but that has to wait, right now we need your help." Ben said.

"Are you sure? The other devils didn't like how we were here." Irina shrugged.

"Yes, but for now I need both you and the ORC need to put aside your differences so that we have a better chance of…"

"Not a chance." Xenovia denied bluntly. Ben didn't really want to hear that.

"Really Xenovia? You would rather give Kokabiel a chance to start another war? If you let him destroy earth, than you are no better than that fallen angel." Xenovia twitched to that.

"You take that back!" Xenovia stood up.

"Quit being a stuck up dweeb." Ben said back. The two were in each others faces now.

"Want to take this outside?" Xenovia asked.

"Maybe it would knock some sense into you." Ben said.

The two were in Ben's backyard. Irina was behind the glass door shaking her head at Xenovia's hot headed thinking.

"How about I teach you a lesson about how devils react to holy swords." Xenovia said as she pulled one out of her sheathe.

"You can't teach me anything church freak." Ben said as he slammed on his omnitrix.

"Heatblast!" He yelled. Xenovia and Irina were confused for a second, but Irina shook her thoughts and started swinging her sword. Heatblast took a few steps back as he was afraid of dying by the crazy girl's hand.

"Stay still!" Xenovia yelled.

"And have my ass sliced by you? No thanks." He yelled. Xenovia decided to take it up a notch. Ben stumbled back and realized that she was gone.

"She's as fast a Kiba." Heatblast said. He felt a shift in the air from his flames and ducked under the blade of her sword.

"That was close." He said to himself.

"Oh that's not all." Xenovia said before swinging her sword around and swinging it down on Heatblast's head. He brought his arm up, unable to do anything else to react, and he blocked the strike perfectly.

"What?" The two opponents said at the same time. Heatblast was amazed from how he blocked that attack. He was a devil, it should have hurt… unless.

"How the hell did you do that? Your just a devil, there is no way you can block my holy sword." Xenovia yelled.

"Because I'm not a devil right now, I'm an alien." Heatblast smirked as he shot a blast of fire in her direction. "My turn." He said. He ran through the fire that he blasted as a distraction. He grabbed the blade and increased his temperature. He squeezed tighter and Xenovia's grip grew weaker as the sword began to feel hotter in her hands until she dropped it on the ground.

"I disarmed you, I win." Heatblast said before turning back into Ben. Xenovia, please, I know that you don't really like devils, but if we don't cooperate with each other earth will be destroyed with the destruction that Kokabiel will potentially unleash. Please, just help me." Xenovia looked at her sword and it was still too hot to touch.

"I guess I have no choice, but mark my words, we are not friends." She said.

"Xenovia." Irina whispered. She wanted her to get along with Ben so that catching up wasn't going to be so awkward. It was a long time since elementary school, and she wanted to catch up to him.

"Okay then, I'll let you know when the fight is on. I need to go out and find someone." Ben said before leaving.

"Wait Ben." Grandpa Max called out. Ben stopped and faced him.

"Take Kuroka with you." Ben looked at the cat, and back at his grandpa.

"How can a cat help me?" He asked.

"The time will come, I just want her with you just in case." Grandpa said.

"Okay then, come on Kuroka." Ben called. Kuroka jumped on Ben's shoulder and he left his house in search of Kiba.

Ben was walking around town hoping to at least get a lead on Kiba's location. But so far there was no luck. Ben was worried sick. Kiba is like a big brother to him. After Ben heard Kiba's story, he regretted being stuck in that container.

'I'm sorry Kiba, but what your doing is wreckless, where are you?' Ben stopped to catch a breath. So far he had no luck in finding Kiba, until there was a sudden shift in the air. He looked up and saw black feathers falling from the sky.

"Oh no." Ben said to himself. "I guess we should follow that." He said to Kuroka. She only meowed He ran to follow the falling feathers hoping that it was Kokabiel or at least a lead to find Kiba.

The feathers led him to the school, he had a bad feeling and ran to the schoolyard and looked towards the track. His eyes widened to see Kiba on the ground, and he looked like he just took a beating.

"Kiba!" Ben yelled before running over to him. He grabbed his phone and called the ORC, Irina, and Xenovia. He looked around him and found that no one was around him, but he sensed a presence but couldn't pinpoint its location. Kuroka jumped off of Ben's shoulder. She crawled to Kiba and the cat started to glow. Ben's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you?" Ben whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed his temples and wiped his eyes trying to keep it cool.

"Oh so you're magic. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Ben said as he began to act hysterical. Kuroka only meowed.

"I bet you can even talk." Ben laughed but was interrupted as he noticed everyone arrived including Irina and Xenovia.

"Were here. Where's Kiba?" Rias asked. Ben pointed to Kiba who was still unconscious.

"Kiba!" Rias yelled.

"It's fine, I don't know how but Kuroka is helping him." Ben said. Everyone was confused, but Ben noticed Koneko reacting to what he said in a frightened way. He was going to ask but a dark and evil laughter began to uproar and fill the air with tension.

"Now that the gang's all here, it's time to get this battle underway." The evil voice said. Ben looked up to see a leader class fallen angel with red evil eyes and skin as pale as bleach, and a smile that of a monster.

"Hehe, hahahahaha, oh the look on your face kid, it's like you think you can defeat me." The fallen angel said.

"Let me guess, you are Kokabiel, the fallen angel that is known as a war crazed maniac." Ben yelled up above.

"Why yes, I would have introduced myself, but you and I got acquainted earlier, thanks for the scar by the way." Ben choked, he realized that it really was Kokabiel that tried to kidnap him.

"Then tell me, what was your goal for kidnapping Ben." Rias demanded. Kokabiel let out a laugh.

"Well after I was chased away and learned that the war has ended, I realized that I needed to find away to anger the devils in order to have the war continue. I decided to focus my attention on The House of Gremory. I was going to target the ruined princess, but I stumbled upon a tale of the one that could wield powers by ten different life forms. I learned about the incident and how he was desperately holding onto his life after his accident. Though I had to wait for his recovery, I thought I would kidnap him to anger the Ruin princess. But a certain Neko interfired." He looked at Kuroka for a moment, and Ben caught his glance.

"So it was you that I sensed, we are having a talk when we get home." Ben said. "Anyways, enough of your villain monologuing, your first plan failed so now you're going to try to kill me and take my omnitrix to start a war. Trust me man, I'm not that big of a deal." Ben said.

"How about we test that theory." Kokabiel laughed. He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared. How about you play with my favorite pet!" He laughed and a massive dog with three heads appeared from the glow.

"Cerberus? But that's from greek mythology!" Ben yelled. Then he remembered that any legend he could think of was most likely real. Ben reached for his watch but Kuroka jumped on his shoulder.

"Nuh uh, I'm mad at you right now." Ben said. He picked up the cat and placed it on the ground.

"Besides, I'm trusting you to heal Kiba, can you at least do that for me." The cat only meows at Ben and ran for Kiba. He then faced the dog and slammed on his watch and realized that nothing was happening.

"Uh oh." Ben said to himself, he didn't want the omnitrix to do this to him now, instead however, the omnitrix was in it's loading mode once again like the time he got Red Devil.

"Oh man." Ben said. Cerberus took the opportunity to ram into Ben. He freaked out for a moment, but he jumped out of the way of the dogs mouth.

"Ben, you okay?" Rias asked. Ben looked at his arm and found a little scratch that was bleeding.

"Uh yeah, but my watch doesn't want to work right now. I'm going to need you guys to take the dog down." Ben yelled. Izzy smirked went into her red armor.

"Alright then. How about I just put that dog to sleep." She howled. She went into a battle stance and was approached by Irina and Xenovia.

"I do not trust devil's Red Dragon Empress, but I have no choice but to trust Ben's judgment, so I ask. Are you ready fight alongside each other?" Xenovia said. Izzy laughed.

"I don't see why not, but try to keep up." The three then disappeared from thin air and Cerberus was reacting to the strikes at an unkindly manner. The two sword wielders kept slashing their attacks on the dog while Izzy was boosting her power while punching its teeth in.

"Alright, back up!" Izzy yelled. She rushed into the air.

"DRAGON SHOT!" She yelled before sending out a massive red ball of energy that consumed Cerberus and left an empty crater in the field. Izzy slowly descended from the sky and sat down on the ground feeling a little faint.

"Izzy?" Ben yelled as she began to fall back. He caught her before her head landed on the ground and he picked her up.

"Wha? Ben?" She raised her eyelids.

"Hey, don't push yourself so hard." Ben smiled.

"I wasn't going to let that mutt take a bite out of you." Izzy mumbled.

"I get it, trust me I do, but I want you to stay alive as much as me okay? Try to get your strength back." Ben said. He was carrying Izzy over to Rias and the others until he sensed an attack that was to fast for him to dodge.

"IZZY!" Ben yelled has he threw her away from where he was. Izzy shook her head from the fall and looked at Ben with wide eyes. Ben looked down and saw a spear of light that matched The Plumbers description.

"Damn, not now." Ben said as he fell to his knees. The pain… it hurts so bad!" He wheezed and tried to keep his breath.

"Now that you are out of the way, how about you and I get acquainted. Ruined Princess." Kokabiel smirked, but he didn't get a reaction out of her. Instead, The ORC ran to Ben to see how bad his wound was. He kept on fighting to live, but the blade was slowly draining him, he needed it out or else his life would drain faster after every second passes. He grabs the and pushes it out of his back. He began to bleed more, but the pain began to feel numb to him.

"Hold on, you'll be okay, Ben please." Rias pleaded feeling helpless, not knowing what to do to save Ben.

"It's fine, I just need to…" He reached for his omnitrix, but it was still loading, and he couldn't turn into Diamondhead or Ghostfreak. He coughed up blood, still fighting for his life.

"Oh this is just too precious. Rias Gremory is saddened by the possible lost of the amazing Ben Tennyson, well maybe not so amazing if he can't stay alive for long after resurrection." Kokabiel laughed, mocking Ben and Rias. Rias began to have a glow to her and power began to uproar from her. But her energy stopped when Ben grabbed her shoulder.

"Sorry Rias, but this is my fight, it was wrong of me… to miss the war, but now… that I'm back… I will fight… with my all." Ben said. Still having his hole in his gut. He stumbled forward but was caught by a gentle and warm hand. He slowly looked up with weak eyes and saw a young woman with a gentle smile. He didn't recognize her, but he got a glimpse of her eyes and his own went wide.

"Kuroka?" Ben spoke up.

"You just can't stop being the hero, no matter how beaten up you are." she said before giving him a kiss on his forehead. He stood up and realized that his injuries weren't there anymore and he smiled.

"Thanks for the save, but we still have to talk when were done." Ben said with a gentle smile.

"Oh your not the only one." She pointed at Rias and she looked flustered from Kuroka kissing Ben. Ben gave a weak smile.

"UHHHH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." Kokabeil yelled. "How do we go from killing intent, to all lovey dovey?!" You boy will die by my spear!" He formed one and was ready to throw it.

"Go kick some ass." Kuroka said. Ben nodded before she slammed on his omnitrix and a flash of light emitted.

Ben's body grew more muscular as the ner DNA went threw his body. His skin grew fur that had a pattern that looked like a tiger. He grew one claw blade on each of his paws and his teeth turned into fangs that was also similar to a tiger.

The light died and everyone looked at Ben knowing that this transformation was new Instead of his new form crying out its nickname. He roared with all of his might and ran like a tiger as fast as he could and jumped in the air right into Kokabiel. He grabbed the fallen angel and kicked him to the ground and slammed his face to the concrete before picking him up by the collar.

"Let me tell you something Kokabiel, no one takes a spear through Raph's stomach and gets away with it!" Raph yelled in anger. He grabbed Kokabiels face and punched it many times over until he stumbled back.

"You seem to be stronger than I anticipated." He said with a growl.

"Raph can only fix problems by punching things, it's what Raph do best!" He yelled not knowing common English.

"Is that all that Raph wants? Then come with me and we can start a war together, fighting side by side eliminating all who oppose us." Kokabiel offered, but Raph already knew his answer. Why would he ruin all that he just got back?

"Hurting friends is not cool!" He roared before jumping on Kokabiel and scratching his eyes. He yelled in pain and tried to swing another spear at him, but it ended with Raph biting down on his arm. He punched Kokabiel in the face. Picked him up, and slammed him on the ground. Raph took a breath before his omnitrix timed out.

"Okay, I think I went a little overboard on this one." He said. Kokabiel slowly got up.

"You will regret this boy." I will hunt you until I know that you will be dead beyond resurrection. Then I will kill all of The House of Gremory, and another war would have to start." He let out a small laugh, but Ben walked right up to Kokabiel's face.

"I'm not afraid of you Kokabiel, and if you try go near me or my friends again, I will make sure that the battle ends worse for you than it does now." Ben said. He turned around to face Rias.

"I guess we need to call for someone to pick him up." Ben said, but he turned around to face Kokabiel again. "But something is still bugging me. Where's the Plumber technology you stole?" Ben asked. But Kokabiel only laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said. Ben summoned his rook strength and picked Kokabiel up.

"Yes I would, and you're going to tell me." Ben growled. But the energy in the air shifted, and Kokabiel began to laugh and it made Ben nervous but more irritated. He reached out and formed a magic circle and revealed one of the weapons that was stolen from the plumbers. The weapon looked like a mingun but with one huge barrel, and it sounded like it was ready to fire.

"This weapon was the one that stopped the war and made me run from the hills. Plotting my next move I thought that I would use the device that helped stop a war, and use it to create one. Ironic isn't it?" Kokabiel laughed and he took aim at Ben who was ready for another round.

"Enough with the evil plotting, its just going to make you look more like a failure." Ben said rolling his eyes.

"I'll teach you to mock me brat!" Kokabiel shot the minigun and a huge explosion escaped the barrel. Ben dodged, barely missing him, the others had to move to get away from the crossfire until the ball hits the school and exploded half of the building. Kokabiel looked at his work and laughed.

"With this weapon, I will bring bloodshed to all!" He laughed. He stopped however after he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned and saw Red Devil under his chin before getting an uppercut.

"You all ready?" Red Devil said. Everyone nodded ready to attack. "GO!" He said.

Rias started by sending her destructive magic into Kokabiel's gut. Then Akeno sent lightning strikes down upon him which he couldn't block from the kick in the stomach. Koneko went in for a punch that knocked his teeth in. Both Irina and Xenovia went in for strikes with their swords. They only managed to make a few scratches however as Kokabiel desperately tried to dodge their attacks, but Izzy and Kuroka made it up by sending Izzy's boosted power, and Kuroka's unknown magic and struck him where it hurts. Kokabiel stumbled back and saw Red Devil approaching him. He aimed the weapon at Red Devil but he reacted by using his claws to slash the minigun in two.

"No how? I'm the one that brings bloodshed to all who oppose me! How can a worthless devil child beat me?" He yelled. Red Devil picked him up by his neck and began choking him.

"Because this child is stronger than you, the same goes for everyone else here Kokabiel, it's time to officially stop the pain and blood that you caused." Red Devil said with anger in his eyes. He was going to kill Kokabiel, the time that he was asleep, the time he was able make up by ending the person that caused so much sorrow. He squeezed harder, ready to snap Kokabiel's neck, until a smug voice echoed through the air.

"Your strong? That's a kicker." The smug voice said. Red Devil looked up and back to realize that Kokabiel was gone.

Red Devil looked up to first see broad blue win that lead to a massive white suit of armor. He had Kokabiel in his left hand and choking him by the collar.

"Hey, let me go!" He yelled.

"Sorry, but I was sent here to bring you in." The mysterious voice said.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ben yelled after transforming back. He wanted to end Kokabiel for starting the war while he was asleep, and for what he did to his best friend.

"You are of no interest to me." He then turned and looked at Izzy, and she had a face of fear in her eyes. It scared Ben, he never seen her have that face before.

"You on the other hand, we will see each other again soon enough, make sure your ready, my sweet heart." He said before blasting off and disappearing to the moon. Ben looked back at Izzy. She fell back on her butt and was in a daze.

'Great, it's just one jerk after the other.' Ben thought, as he worried about Izzy and why the mysterious man called her sweetheart.

"Oh Izzy." Rias said with worry. Ben walked up to Izzy and offered her his hand.

"Come on, we'll worry about the next fight, so how about we smile for our win." Ben said. He was glad that Kokabiel was stopped and there wasn't going to be another war. Izzy looked at his hand and grabbed his hand before being pulled up.

"Just let me know if I have to crash another engagement." Ben said with a smile. Izzy gave Ben a nudge. She new that the past was the past, but that boy was haunting her.

"I guess I'll give the party crasher a call when the time comes." Izzy smirked. Ben nodded, he was glad that he brought Izzy out of her petrified state. Everyone then heard a groan of tiredness from Kiba, he struggled for a moment to get up but slowly began to move his body. Not know that the battle was over he sprung into action just to see his friends and a few more people he didn't know.

"What? What are you all doing here?" Kiba asked with a face that would freeze water. Rias walked up to Kiba and slapped him in the face.

"You know damn well why we are here. Did you really think you had to go and take on Kokabiel alone? Or did you feel like you needed to give payback to the man that caused your suffering?" You know better, you knew you can trust in us, and you still left as you were blinded by your own grudge. You were not the only person that was suffering when you were missing." Rias ranted, making sure that the message goes through Kiba's head. He looked into Rias's angry glare and looked down to the ground.

"I never thought of it that way. I was so fixated with my hate against the person that caused me to suffer, I couldn't think straight, and I'm sorry." Kiba kneeled and bowed before Rias for forgiveness. Rias's gaze softened and puts her hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"When you went missing, I was so scared that I would lose my loyal night, and one of my dear friends." She said. Kiba stood up and the two smiled at each other. Then Kiba looked over to Ben.

"Don't look at me, if Rias didn't slap you, I would've punched you for not learning from my mistake." Ben smirked. "But I'm glad you're okay, you gave me a scare when I found you." Ben held up his fist and Kiba responded by giving him a fist bump.

"Thank's man." Kiba said.

The ORC was heading to the club room to report the incident with Kokabiel, but Ben stayed behind as he had unfinished business with a few people.

"So, I guess you guys can go back to heaven and say that you were the hero's that prevented another great war." Ben said.

"I wish we could stay a little longer, I wanted to catch up to you." Irina said.

"Hey, we always have next time, though try to visit us without an evil dude trying to end the world." Ben said. The two shared a laugh. The two looked at each other for a moment but Irina looked away in embarrassment. Ben was confused, but he turned to Xenovia.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Ben held out his hand. He didn't realize however that after the fight, she had a whole new perspective of devils. Before she thought they were heartless monsters that would care about others well beings whats so ever. But after she saw Ben get stabbed, and how he stood up for what was right in the face of a leader class fallen angel. She at least thought of Ben to be a kinder heart than most. Xenovia shook his hand and gave a soft smile.

"We might run into each other again soon. Just try to stay out of trouble." She said.

"Now that doesn't sound like me at all." Ben laughed. The two waved goodbye before leaving to report back to heaven. Ben sighed and looked at Kuroka, even in her human form, she seemed as laid back as she is when she's a cat. Ben was going to say something but Koneko interrupted by walking up to Kuroka. Ben heard a slap and realized that Koneko just through her hand at Kuroka's face. Kuroka only reacted with a sorrow face. She didn't say anything, nor did she react by blocking or avoiding that assault.

"How dare you show your face." Koneko said with a tone that surprised Ben. "I told you I never wanted to see you again, so why are you here?" She demanded, but Kuroka couldn't say anything. Only a face that showed that her mind was full of regrets.

"Hey Koneko, what's the matter?" Ben walked up to the two, hoping to defuse the situation.

"This has nothing to do with you Ben!" Koneko reacted like a cat that didn't want to be petted. Ben took a step back from her look and tone. Ben didn't know what to say.

"After what you did to me, when I was all alone." She paused. "I don't care that you cleared your name, your still a criminal to me." She said before storming off. Kuroka wanted explain herself, but she didn't know how to get through to her. She looked down and it seemed like she was about to cry. She felt her breathing began to choke her, and her vision became a blur.

Before she let out a cry, Ben stood right in front of her. Even though he knew this person was different than the cat that he thought she was, he felt that she was still the Kuroka that he grown to love as part of his family and friends. He slowly wrapped her hands around her and pulled her in tight as he didn't want her to cry, but it happened anyway. She tried to be as quiet as possible but the sadness was too much.

"I don't know about your situation, and about who you are for that matter, but something tells me that your the girl that I knew for a long time, but had so little to get to know. Which is why I'll try my best to figure everything out, I owe you one you know? You were the one that appeared in front of me when my mind went to the darkest place. So how about we start over yeah?" She looked up to receive a smile from Ben, and it appears that his own magic worked with Kuroka like it did with Rias. To them, that smile would chase off any storm.

"Thank you Ben, and I promise I'll explain my situation, just not now." Kuroka said.

"I'm here whenever your ready." Ben smiled.

Kuroka went back home as Ben went back to the ORC. The club was waiting for Ben to arrive after his business. He opened the door and saw a man with Royal Robes and hair that was similar to Rias's. Ben looked as if he was confused and looked at Rias for an explanation.

"Ben, I would like you to introduce yourself to Sirzechs, my brother." Rias sounded a little sarcastic after the last part. He shrugged and stood tall in front of Sirzechs.

"Hello, My name is Benjamin Tennyson, and I'm a rook of Rias Gremory." Ben said while giving a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Benjamin, but you don't have to be too formal with me, after all, Rias seemed to have a fond interest in you." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Uhh, what do you mean interest?" Ben questioned. Rias's face started to have a light shade of pink on her face.

"Moving on!" She said. Sirzechs gave a smile while Ben didn't know how to feel.

"Benjamin Tennyson." Sirzechs began but Ben stopped him.

"Please call me Ben." He asked.

"As you wish, anyhow, you may not know that I represent and run all of hell, as well as a few other leaders." Ben looked at Sirzechs in awe.

"Guess that explains the get up." Ben said.

"Well, it had come to my attention that you, along with Rias and the others, have done the underworld a great service by taking care of Kokabiel." Sirzechs said. Ben leaned to one side.

"Yeah, and then some guy swoops in and takes him. Did you know about that?" Ben asked. Rias felt a little nervous about how Ben was acting, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to take Kokabiel down, not some white knight.

"Yes, and I believe we know who called for him, and you don't have to worry about that matter."Sirzechs explained. "But I do have one other issue that I want to resolve." He said.

"Okay then, what's that?" Ben asked. His eyes then went wide as Sirzechs, the king of hell, kneeled and bowed to Ben.

"I know that you did whatever it took to save my sister from the former Lord Riser, and that it nearly took your life away and the three year that you cannot take back. I am truly grateful and at the same time I am deeply sorry. He said. Ben sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"It's no big deal, I did what I thought was right and that Rias deserved better, that's all." Ben said.

"And your a humble one too." He said with a gentle smile.

'Yeah not even close.' Everyone except for Sirzechs and Ben thought.

"We will have an arrangement for you that is to come, but for now I just wanted to give you my gratitude, and with that, I will take my leave." Sirzechs said before teleporting back to hell.

"So that's your brother." Ben said. Rias only nodded shyly.

After the whole fiasco, everyone went home to get a good night's rest. Ben wanted to see if he could talk to Koneko, but she stormed out. Ben sighed and figured it would have to wait. He made it back to his house and Grandpa Max was there analyzing the data of the breakin to see if he could find more evidence. He saw Ben walking in and was shocked to noticed that he just got done with a battle.

"Ben, what happened?" Grandpa asked, but Ben was too tired. Of course a thirteen year old has its limits too. He didn't say anything but showed Grandpa Max the broken pieces of the Plumber Tech that Kokabiel stole. Ben turned around and went upstairs to bed.

He went into his bedroom knowing where to land. He instantly fell on his mattress and dozed off, not knowing that Kuroka was there half asleep as well until Ben landed on his bed. He must have not noticed as his eyelids were so heavy. She giggled a bit before petting Ben's head.

'You just can't keep away from trouble.' She thought and slowly dozed off with him


	12. Chapter 12 Ghost Trouble Magic Circles

Chapter 12 Ghost Trouble and Magic Circles.

Ben woke up in his and he was in the omnitrix, he had his normal conversation with Red Devil and his other transformations.

"Aren't glad I was there in the nick of time." Red Devil said.

"Yeah, but remember who is actually in control here." Ben laughed.

"Dude that's cold." Red Devil shook his head. "Besides, it's my DNA." He explained.

"Yeah I know." Ben changed the subject. But I guess that this dataspace isn't going to be so quiet anymore." He said as both of them heard rioting from behind them.

"Arrgghh, let me at Kokabiel. I never even beating his face into dough!" Raph yelled. Be stood up.

"Raph, calm down, I'll let you beat someone else's face in when the time comes." Ben said trying not to laugh. It might be scary for other people to see a huge tiger alien rampaging, but to Ben it was like a baby crying for candy.

"Let me tell you something little tiny version of me! Nobody escapes Raph, next time I get my chance, I'm so going to break something!" Raph yelled in Ben's face. Ben only swiped out the spit from the tiger's mouth.

"Hehe, okay big guy." Ben said. He looked at all of his transformations, and thought that it was cool. Ever since Ben was stuck in the omnitrix, his sleep would take him to the datascape in the watch, but something wasn't right. One was missing.

"Hey, where's Ghostfreak?" He asked Red Devil.

"I don't know, he's been acting weird lately, and now that I look around, he's nowhere to be seen." He said. Ben looked all around the room, the datascape was only one big room for the aliens, there was no place to hide.

"Ghostfreak, you around here?" Ben called out. "I don't see him, any luck for you?" Ben turned around and Red Devil was gone. In fact, all of the aliens were nowhere in the room.

"Okay, creepy." Ben said, feeling a little nervous.

"Oh it gets creepier." Ben heard Ghostfreak's voice.

"Okay funny, can you come out now?" Ben asked.

"That's what I want." Ghostfreak showed himself but he was four times Ben's size.

"LET ME OUT!" He yelled.

Ben jumped out of his sleep. He sat up from his bed, his heart was racing and his head was aching. He slowly laid back down and took a deep breath to calm his nervous.

'What was that? Was that real?' Ben thought, but he stopped thinking about it after seeing out of his peripherals. He looked to his right to see Kuroka sleeping next to him, but she was not in cat mode, and to his left he saw Rias sleeping, and both of them looked like they were holding both of his arms before he quickly sat up. His heart rate began to increase.

'Calm down Ben.' He said to himself in his fragile and innocent mind. Both Rias and Kuroka began to stir.

"Ben, good morning." Rias said in a sweet voice.

"Uh, good morning Rias." Ben said.

"Morning already?" Kuroka yawned. Ben was still conflicted.

"Why are you two in my bed?" Ben asked the two.

"Well I normally sleep with you, you know." Kuroka answered.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought I would sleep you." Rias said. "Do you not like it?" She asked. Everytime she said that Ben's heart felt like it was in a tight grip.

"That's not it, I would just like to know..." Ben trailed off the sentence as he noticed a shadow that was out of place. He saw what looked like a ghost in the corner of the room. "...why?" Ben said as he got out of bed and moved toward the corner, but as soon as he took a step forward, the shadow was gone.

"Is everything alright? You look pale." Rias asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm still sore from last night." Ben said. He head was still spinning.

"Do you need to take a day off?" Kuroka asked.

"No, I missed three years worth of school, and I just caught up with Greymatter, and that was a migraine." Ben said. He got up and got ready for school.

"Meet you at the ORC after school." Ben waved while the two stayed behind, but as he was on his way to school, he could feel like he was being watched.

Ben was in chemistry class and he was working on a project by himself since no one really wanted to socialize with him. In the classroom, all the guys hated him, and all the girls were too shy to join him. He sighed to himself wishing that Koneko was here, or maybe not.

He was finishing the paper up until he saw his own breath. He then felt chills on his spine and his body began to shiver. He looked around to see that he was the only one feeling this way.

"Out." Ben heard a ghostly voice from around him. He looked around to find the source of the voice until he looked at the test tubes that were filled with samples that he was testing. He noticed movement in the reflexion of the glass. He brought his face closer until a familiar face showed itself to him.

"I want out!" Ghostfreak said as his face popped into Ben's vision. Ben reacted by yelling and hitting the tubes to where they fell on the floor and broke.

"Mr. Tennyson!" The teacher yelled. "Please tell me why you thought it was necessary to break school property!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Ben said.

"Oh no, I saw you, and it seemed like you thought it would be funny to break things." She said.

'Well I have one guy that feels that way.' He thought.

"I'm really sorry though." He said.

"Oh are you now? Then you won't mind serving detention." She said. At that point, Ben gave up.

"Whatever." He said before packing his things and leaving. He was on his way to detention, but all he could think about was Ghostfreak, and why he was seeing him.

"Does this have to do with my dream? He wants out? What does he mean?" He said to himself. He got an idea and looked down to his left wrist.

"Oh no." He said to himself knowing that he needed some help.

"Well, I do hate detention." He said. He was going to go back home but a noise was heard from a room that was next door to him. The sounds of books being thrown and glasses being broken. He silently opened the door and his eyes went wide. In front of him was a familiar girl that caused trouble for Ben in the past.

"Charmcaster?!" The girl, or woman stood up.

"You again? Mind your own business, I already served my time thanks to your modeling." She said.

"Then do you want to tell me why your rampaging in an empty classroom?" Ben questioned.

"Like I said, mind your own business." She sassed. Ben shook his head.

"Wrong answer." Ben said before slamming on his dial, that selected Diamondhead, so that he could end this quickly, but after the flash of light, Ben realized that he was Ghostfreak.

"Oh man, this can't be good." Ben said.

"Oh I'm so scared, how about I end you as quick as possible." Ben puts the Ghostfreak situation aside.

"Let's see you try." He said.

Charmcaster held up her hand, they started to glow which made the chairs and desks start to levitated and throw to Ghostfreak. He turned transparent and the furniture went right through him, but there was a problem. Ben began to feel his consciousness and control fading into blackness until he fell unconscious.

GhostFreak let out a laugh before doing what Charmcaster did, but smashed the Desks right onto her with no hesitation. After the fast battle, the onitrix started to time out.

"No, I can't turn back!" He yelled before turning back into Ben. He felt dizzy and shook his head as he stirred.

"That was not supposed to happen." Ben said. "I need to tell Rias." He said.

"Your friends won't help you now." He heard Ghostfreak's voice and his omnitrix started to give off sparks. The omnitrix's dial popped up and another flash emitted. After it died down Ben looked up to see Ghostfreak in his face. He jumped back and and was about to slam on his watch again, but Ghostfreak was howling in pain as it seemed that his skin was being cooked. He howled until he disappeared into a wall where Ben couldn't follow.

"Rias might want to know about this." Ben said.

Ben made his way to the ORC to give everyone, besides Koneko, an brief summary about his situation.

"We've got a problem." Ben said.

"Yeah I know, the devils, angels, and fallen angels, are going to have a peace meeting at the most vulnerable place on earth." Rias said.

"Were not on the same page here, wait, what?" Ben got off topic. "Nevermind, Ghostfreak is out, and it turns out that he is evil." Ben said trying to get through to Rias. He then got her and everyone's attention.

"Ghostfreak, you mean the guy that scared those girls during the fight with Riser?" Izzy said, wanting to clarify.

"Yeah, that Ghostfreak, and it turns out that he wanted to get out of my omnitrix and now he's out." Ben said.

"Calm down your cute little head Ben, I'm sure that he can't cause that much trouble, could he?" Akeno tried to calm Ben down. Ben began to have the same chilly feeling before he saw Ghostfreak in Chemistry class.

Suddenly Ghostfreak was behind Ben and everyone froze for a moment as they were creeped by that transformation. Ben slowly turned around and came face to face with the ghost.

"Boo." Ben jumped back and faced him.

"Okay, so you're out, what do you want with me?" Ben asked. Ghostfreak floated closer to Ben and he took a step back.

"I want you, to make me whole." He whispered before his body began to morph. His cloak unwrapped, claws began to reveal itself and his head was turned from one eye to an upside down skull. He looked more horrifying than Ben, as Ghostfreak, could ever look.

"Why make you whole?" Ben asked.

"In order for me to be complete, I need you." Ghostfreak reached out to grab Ben but he jumped back.

"Sorry pal, but I need my body." Ben said. Ghostfreak laughed.

"Then I'll just take it from you." He opened his cloak and revealed his tentacles. Ben shook his head feeling sorry for all the times he did that to everyone else. One of the tentacles grabbed Ben's wrist and tried to pull him in. He was stopped however by a red gauntlet that held a tight grip.

"We like the kid how he is, so how about you drop him." Izzy said. Meanwhile, Ben tried to escape Ghostfreak's grasp, he reached for the closest thing to tug, and that was the closed curtain. He grabbed it and pulled out of Ghostfreak's grasp, while also opening the curtain. From that, beams of sunlight made its way into the room, and lit the spot that Ghostfreak and Izzy were at.

At that moment, Ghostfreak began to scream as the sound of his skin cooking was heard throughout the room. He tried to cover his face but the sun was too strong for him. The pain was too much for him, he slipped into the shadows and out of everyone's sight.

"I knew that when I was Ghostfreak, I didn't turn extra crispy when I was in the sun." Ben said.

"That could be why he needs you." Kiba said.

"I think you're right, but the only thing now is, how do we beat him?" Ben asked. "We know that he doesn't like light, but whenever he's exposed, he slips into the darkness, and I think he will have an advantage once the sun goes down." He said with a hint of anxiety in his voice. Ben sat down on the empty couch.

"I don't know what to do." Ben said. He rubbed his eyes while trying to find a way to beat Ghostfreak." He was then embraced by the redheaded princess and his face began to blush.

"Don't worry, I'll do anything that is within my power to protect you." She said with a gentle smile. Ben's felt as though he could calm down, besides that her breasts were right in his face.

"Thank you Rias." He said.

Everyone thought it was best for Ben to stay put and with the curtains open. Evertone tried to think of a way to fend off Ghostfreak when the sun goes down, but so far no luck, until Ben thought about calling the one person that might help.

Meanwhile, Charmcaster was buried under all the desks until she found a way to crawl out.

"Forgot how much of a pain that kid is." She said. She limped was about to limp out of the room untils she was grabbed by the shadows and dragged under while kicking and screaming.

Ben got done with his phone call with Grandpa Max. He ended the call to put his phone away, he then turned to Rias.

"I have a plan, but I'm going to have to do it alone." Ben said.

"Why, what's going to happen?" Rias asked.

"Grandpa Max has a few contacts that owe him a favor, and their going to hook be up with a holy sword." Rias and Izzy immediately stood up from their seats.

"No, no way." Izzy reacted.

"This is crazy Ben, your a devil, you can't touch a holy sword without burning yourself." Rias said nervously.

"I can't." Ben said, he held up his watch. "But they can." He said with a smile.

"Okay, then were coming with you." Akeno spoke up. Ben turned.

"I don't even know if I can trust them to keep it cool." Ben said.

"That's how we feel also, and that's why were going with you." Rias said. Ben was going to argue back, but decided to give up.

"Alright, let's go." Ben said.

Ben and the ORC was in his backyard, wait for Grandpa's contact to arrive. Izzy yawned.

"You know that the sun is going down right? I mean, I don't want to add anymore pressure or anything, but those people of yours could come a little quicker." She complained.

"I don't really know where they are coming from, or who they are for that matter." Ben said.

"I apologize for making you wait, Benjamin Tennyson." A bright, blinding light flashed in everyone's eyes that caused them to go blind." The light died down and Ben looked up to see an man with angel wings above them.

"Ben Tennyson, the one that defeated Kokabiel to stop a war, and saved so many potential casualties for all sides." The angel bowed, but Ben only felt awkward.

"Your name is,,," Ben asked.

"Forgive me, my name is Michael." Everyone was surprised, even Ben recognizes that name.

"God's second in command? Well what do I do the honor?" Ben said with a smirk.

"No child, it is what I honour you, to defeat any evil foe that threatens your life." Michael announced. "I now present to you, Ascalon. It's a weapon that has holy properties, but also can also offend against a dragon, or dragon spirit." Ben looked at Izzy.

"Hey, don't you dare bring that thing near me." She said Another bright light emitted in thin air. A sword with a silver blade and a golden handle. It appeared right in front of Ben. He touched the handle, and it didn't hurt him.

"Be careful, the handle is safe, but the blade is lethal." Michael warned.

"I'll be careful with it, I promise." Ben said, he fully grasped the handle. It was heavy, but Ben's rook strength was good enough to handle it. Ben swung it a couple times and almost hit himself.

"Ben, be careful." Rias said. Ben laughed nervously.

"Alright, now that we have the trap, it's time to set the bait." Ben smirked, and then turned to Michael.

"Thank you very much your holiness, I will pay you back for helping a devil." Ben said, trying to be graceful.

"No need child, I have yet to pay you back in full for saving the world. Farewell." With that, Michael was gone. The sun was going down until it disappeared and the sky showed its stars.

"Were ready now, let's go back to school." Ben said.

Ben was in the gym, realizing how creepy it was during the night, he looked around to see if Ghostfreak would show himself.

"Okay Ghostfreak, I'm right here!" Ben yelled. A door slammed open.

"Normally you would show up from out of nowhere." Ben said as he turned to face him.

"Charmcaster?" Ben asked. "Didn't I teach you a lesson, now get out of here before I go Wildmutt on you." He said.

"I have a better idea." Ghostfreak's voice was heard. Charmcaster stepped closer to Ben and revealed that she had black eyes with purple pupils.

"Oh that's creepy." Ben said. "Now!" He yelled.

The lights flashed on and the possessed victim covered it's eyes. Koneko grabbed Charmcaster and pinned her arms back. Then Akeno and Rias summoned their magic circle and attacked the body causing the host pain. After the screaming, Ghostfreak showed himself out of Charmcaster's body.

" I need you to make me whole." Ghostfreak said.

"You keep going on about that, let's see where it gets you!" Ben said as he slammed his hand on his watch.

"Fourarms." He shouted.

"That form won't save you, none of them will." Ghostfreak laughed.

"No, but this form has a bonus skill." Fourarms said as he pulled out Ascalon from behind his back. "This baby has a holy perk to it, which means bye bye ghost eye." Ben said as he swung the sword and slashed Ghostfreak. He screamed and yelled out in pain.

"No, you can't kill me, I am you!" He screamed.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Fourarms said before stabbing Ghostfreak in the chest. His body began to twist and turn before disappearing with an echoing scream, and with that, he was gone. Fourarms turned back into Ben and grabbed Ascalon and through it over his shoulder.

"I guess that wraps that up." Ben said.

"Bye bye ghost eye?" Izzy shook her head.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little out of practice with that." Ben said.

Ben made it back to his house after everyone said goodbye. Rias tagged along with him as he just ran along with it, besides, he like Rias too, always had and always will, even when he's normally conflicted about the age difference. Rias and Kuroka were tired and Ben thought it was a good idea to catch up with his grandpa and maybe ask for advice.

"I'm guessing that Ghostfreak isn't a problem anymore?" Max asked.

"Yeah, he's not going to cause anyone trouble at all now." Ben laughed.

"I'm proud of you Ben, not with just handling the omnitrix, but being mature about this situation, you grew up a lot, even when you skipped three years." Grandpa Max said and patted Ben on the back.

"Well, I can't say that they didn't help me, you were right and I was wrong back then, I pushed everyone away and realized that it didn't help at all, but knowing them, I could trust them, and they helped me out in the end. Like friends do." Ben said.

"I guess we were both were right then." Grandpa Max. "I'm going to go back to Bellwood tomorrow, I know about the faction meeting, and the plumbers thought it would be best to let the three of them work the it out on their own." He explained. Ben forgot about the meeting due to today's issue.

"Guess its nothing that I can't handle." Ben shrugged.

"Ben, you know that you can just ask, and I can have you come back home, I mean it is your choice, but I'm just letting you know that you can." Grandpa Max said.

"I guess you forgot who I am." Ben said. "I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the omnitrix, and a rook of The House of Rias Gremory." He said. Grandpa gave a chuckle.

"You really do like her, even though she's seven years older than you?" Grandpa Max said, Ben's heart skipped a beat.

"I mean yeah, she's really kind to me and…" Ben struggled to get his sentence out.

"You love her, but to afraid because of her age?" Grandpa Max hit the nail right on the head.

"Yeah, it might be stupid, but even three years ago, her kindness, her beauty, and at the same time she's strong. I don't deserve a girl like her." Ben said looking over his yard.

"If your worried about what other people think, or about my approval, don't worry about it. You're a devil now, and since your a teen, like whoever you want, besides she is quite a catch." Grandpa Max laughed.

"Thanks Grandpa, I think I can handle things here, just make sure that dweeb doesn't get killed." Ben said.

"She says the same about you everyday." Grandpa Max laughed.

It was time to say goodbye, the two told each other to take care of themselves before Grandpa Max boarded The RustBucket before taking off into the night sky. Ben went inside and got something to eat as he didn't have the chance to since morning. He ate his small meal and left to go upstairs to join Rias and Kuroka to sleep the night away.


	13. Chapter 13 Keeping the Peace and the

Chapter 13 Keeping the Peace and the Pieces

Tonight was just like any typical night for Ben Tennyson.

"Kiba duck!" Akeno yelled. Kiba reacted how she said and ducked under the stray's claw. He then pulled out a sword from a magic circle and sliced through the monster's arm, cutting it clean from it's limb. It screeched in anger before Koneko went in and and punched the teeth out of its mouth.

"Ben, anytime now!" Rias called out.

Meanwhile, Ben was rushing to the abandoned warehouse where the ORC told him to meet them. He would've made it sooner, but he had to write a report on japanese history.

"Damn it, I still have two miles, and I still can't teleport on my own." Ben said to himself, it only took him half a second to realize, thinking that he needs to re evaluate himself from being so rusty. He slammed his dial and turned into XLR8.

"Alright, let's go." Ben said, pumping himself for a fight.

Izzy was fist fighting with the stray devil as Rias and Akeno waited for a clear shot, but this one was strong, Koneko had to take a minute to catch her breath as she was covered with cuts and bruises, and Kiba was doing his best to just stand up.

The stray was going to attack Izzy with a right hook until it got multiple kicks in the face by XLR8's fast kicking action. The stray stumbled back and cried out in anger. It was going to go for XLR8, but he disappeared, and it got a dragon shot from Izzy, knocking her out. Rias gave her normal speech on the crime is committed and the price it was going to pay before incinerating it.

XLR8 turned back into Ben. He looked at the burnt spot that the stray was laying. He turned to face Rias.

"Sorry I was late, I had a…" He was interrupted with a slap in the face. Ben's eyes went wide, he turned his face back to Rias.

"Do you know how irresponsible you were? We had a plan of attack and you were late, and for that you put us all at risk." Ben gulped, he caressed his cheek, feeling the heat of disappointment on his face. Ben wanted to explain, or at least make an excuse, but he knew that it was no use.

"I'm sorry." Ben said. Rias's expression softened.

"I told you before, you need to remember that you are a rook of The House of Gremory." She said. Ben could only nod, but something in his heart was was aching, not much in guilt, but confliction. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned around and left without a word. He knew he messed up, but why did he feel so bad for the wrong reason?

Rias and the ORC was left behind, she looked distressed for slapping Ben, but she had to do what she did to as his master. It was the only thing she could do to make sure that Ben wasn't so reckless.

"You alright?" Akeno asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I just wish he would be more careful, he's still adjusting to today, he doesn't know how worse it's gotten the past years." Rias said.

"No one really told him, that's including you." Akeno said back. "You should really tell him how you feel, and what him dying did to you." She said.

"It's none of your business, he doesn't need to know, it's bad enough that he lost three years." She didn't want Ben to know how much pain he caused.

Ben walked home to try to melt away the worry, he knew that he was late, but to him that was one hell of a reaction he got from Rias. Was there something else? He slowly opened the door and the first thing he saw was Kuroka laying on the kitchen counter.

"Is there any place that you will not sleep on?" Ben asked.

"NYAA." She yawned while rubbing her eyes. "You know how I am with sleeping." She said.

"Yeah, and it's all the time." Ben chuckled. He tried to hide his expression, but Kuroka has some pretty good intuition as a Neko.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She said.

"What? No, nothing's wrong." He said as he opened the fridge to cover up his face. He lifted his face up for a little to have the door shut on him.

"You know I can read you like a book, being a Nekomata has its perks." She said.

"Well what if I don't want to talk about it." He asked.

"You don't but I do." She said with a smirk. Ben sighed in defeat.

"I got slapped by Rias." Ben said. Kuroka's face of victory turned stone cold. "I was late to the fight, and she was mad at me for it. I just don't get why." He said. Kuroka knew exactly what was behind Rias's actions, but she even knew that it wasn't her place to spill it out.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she's just concerned for your safety." She covered up. "Are you used to life three years later?" She asked. Ben had to think for a moment.

"I'm trying to." Ben said. "I'm just having trouble dealing with the change. I missed out on a war that I could've protected Kiba from, and I think that other stuff happened before that they're not telling me." Ben said.

"A lot can happen in three years." Kuroka said try to comfort Ben.

"Oh yeah? What about you? Anything special happen when I was gone?"

"Not really, I helped out your grandpa in some cases that he was working on." She said. Ben laughed.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Ben said. Kuroka's ears dropped down for a second. "Can someone please just tell me the truth Kuroka? Because I'm sure it has something to do with Koneko." Ben said. Kuroka looked at Ben with disgust for a moment, but she saw Ben's eyes, they were tender and caring, but also serious and stubborn. Kuroka looked down and tried to gather her thoughts.

"When you first found me, I did something wrong, I was being chased by devils and I was on the run." She began, Ben immediately became curious about where this story might go. "I was tired from running, even supernatural beings have their limits." She continued. "And that's when I met you." She said looking straight into Ben's eyes. She was nervous, or possibly scared of wat Ben would think of her after she told him her story. "When we first met, I was hesitant, I wasn't sure if it was right, but you were so nice to me, I thought it was a perfect place to hide, and as a bonus, you were Max Tennyson's Grandson.

"So that's why you stayed a cat the whole time, to keep you from blowing your disguise." Ben said. Kuroka nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't stop there." She began to continue. "By the time you were killed, I've grown to like your goofy personality, and I was sad that you were gone, and as far as everyone knew, you were not coming back." Ben kept that thought in the back of his head. "When you were gone I had to steal and cheat to survive, and then I saw your grandpa walking in the house. You should've seen us, for an old man, he could fight." She laughed, Ben even chuckled a bit. "The reason why I was hiding, was because of the crime that I committed against devil society." she said. There was a pause.

"What was the crime you commited?" Ben asked with a gentle voice.

"My master was abusive, he would hurt me and conduct experiments for his research on Nekomatas and our powers." She paused for a moment and Ben was taken aback. All he could think about was how sad and painful it must have been for her. Her voice started to tremble and her body began to shake.

"My master was planning on doing the same with Koneko, and that's when I had to stop him, I had to make sure that Koneko was safe. I murdered him." Ben stood there surprised.

"Why, I get it, I would protect Koneko too, but why kill for her?" Kuroka's eyes began to water. Her voice quaked even more.

"Koneko's my sister." She cried. Her tears began to fall.

"When I killed my master, Koneko and I got seperated and I was going to get the death penalty, and I, I just didn't want to die, I wanted to take Koneko with me, but I was on the run, I couldn't take her with me, and she was all alone. I couldn't protect her." She continued to cry.

"Kuroka." Ben called out, he wanted to comfort Kuroka, she was hurt and was holding in this pain. "Koneko said that your name was clear right?" Ben asked. Kuroka nodded.

"Max helped me, after our scuffle we sorted things out and he helped close the case with me being innocent." She said.

"Than why is Koneko still mad at you?" Ben asked.

"Because I ran, because I left her to suffer from me killing our master, but I just couldn't let him touch her." She cried. "But I can't help but feel guilty, I did something wrong and now my sister hates me." She broke down and cried none stop. Ben couldn't help but hurry to her side and embrace her.

"You may have made mistakes, you might have done something wrong, but to me, you did what you did to protect your sister and nothing more." Ben said.

"But my sister still hates me, the only reason why I did it." She weeped.

"Maybe she needs to understand that." Ben suggested.

"You already saw how she acts when I'm anywhere near her." She said.

"I'll talk to her." Ben said, he wanted to help, not just Kuroka, but Koneko too.

"Are you sure?" Kuroka asked worriedly.

"Why not, even though you used me to hide, you were their when I was having my darkest moments, and besides Rias and the ORC, you were there for me, for that I owe you, and just because you did something wrong as a devil, doesn't mean you screwed up as a sister." Ben said, he helped Kuroka up.

"Everything will be okay, I'm sure that deep down, Koneko just wants her sister back." He said. The two went to bed and hoped for the next day to come as soon as possible.

The next morning Ben wasted no time getting to school, he left early without saying goodbye and rushed to the ORC room. He practically barged in while everyone was still half asleep.

"Ben! Rias yelled.

"Damn it kid, you almost gave me a heart attack." Izzy yelled as she was irritated. Ben didn't say anything but turned to Koneko.

"We need to talk." Ben said with a serious face, Koneko only looked up with her normal emotionless face.

"What's there to talk about?" She said trying to act dumb.

"About your sister." Ben said, his tone was sharp and was raised. Koneko's expression became cold as ice.

"I told you that it's none of your business." She hissed.

"Not unless your sister breaks down in front of me from the pain that you caused her." Ben said, but Koneko stood up and got into Ben's face.

"Caused her pain? Do you know how much she hurt me?" Koneko yelled.

"Do you know how far your sister would go to protect you? Do you even know why she killed your former master!" She stopped for a second.

"She never told me." She said. Ben seemed to be astonished.

"Gee, I wonder why? Maybe it's because her sister keeps yelling at her face every time she sees her!" Ben yelled.

"Ben calm down!" Rias demanded, but something in Ben's heart told him otherwise.

"You might have suffered due to Kuroka's choice, but have you ever stopped to think about how she felt when she had t run? Or are you just too selfish to think that she was just trying to be a good sister and keep you alive!" Ben yelled.

"Ben ENOUGH!" Rias yelled at Ben in a tone that he never heard before.

"Look who's talking." Koneko hissed.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You talk about selfishness. You threw us aside for your school work." Koneko brought up.

"That was different." Ben said.

"Oh really? Just like how our lives were risked because you couldn't make it in time." She said. Ben shook his head.

"Just because I can turn into ten different creatures, doesn't mean I can do ten different things at the same time." Ben yelled, he clenched his teeth thinking of how ridiculous this was. "Quit being a bitch and forgive your sister." He said. As a response he got the hardest punch in the face he ever felt in his life. His head turned ninety degrees before turning back to Koneko, only to get another punch. It was really starting to piss Ben off, he couldn't understand why Koneko would act like this, he couldn't believe that he was acting like this, but something about how Koneko would treat her family the way she would, it pissed him off.

"Do that again." Ben taunted. Koneko went in for another punch, but Ben ducked under it and used his rooks strength to grab and twist her arm behind her back. Koneko responded by kicking Ben's shin, making him let go. She turned around for a roundhouse kick. Ben brought his arms up to block it and he was pushed back into the wall. Ben was about to rush her until he was grabbed by Izzy and Koneko was grabbed by Kiba.

"Both of you calm down!" Rias yelled, she realized that she was losing her grip on the situation.

"You don't know how I feel! You don't know how she hurt me!" Koneko screamed.

"I do, because I listened to Kuroka's side of the story!" Ben defended. "You want to know how she feels? She feels guilty for leaving you! She may have done something bad, but it was to protect you!" Ben yelled, but all he got was a kick to the chest.

'There is no getting through to her.' He thought to himself. 'Why would it? She thought that she lost her sister and still thinks that.' Koneko and Ben just ended up in a fist fight. Ben wasn't losing, but he was definitely not winning.

"All she wants… is her sister back. How can you not understand that?" Ben yelled.

"She left me and now she wants me back? How terrible can she get?" Koneko yeled.

"She didn't want to leave you, but she was going to die, the only reason why she killed your former master was because he was going to hurt you!" Ben yelled, he tried to explain to Koneko, but there was only one thing that can break her from her chains.

Koneko was going in to punch Ben one more time but this time she was stopped from behind, by Kuroka. Koneko squirmed and tried to break her grip, but the older sister was too strong.

"Let me go, I said let go!" She screamed, but Kuroka only grabbed her tighter.

"Do you know how bad it hurt when I had to leave you? It hurt me just as much, I might have left you but I had to do what I could to protect you!" Kuroka yelled at Koneko like a scolding mother. Koneko's face softened as she saw the tears in her big sisters eyes.

"When you escaped, I felt so betrayed, I thought you left me because you wanted to abandon me and leave me to rot for your own selfish gain." Koneko said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

"I didn't want to die Koneko, and I knew that if you were with me, they would kill you too. I just needed to buy time until I could clear my name." Kuroka cried.

"Is it true that our master was going to hurt me?" Koneko asked. Kuroka nodded. Finally realizing Kuroka's motive, she broke down in tears, hoping for someone to catch her. Kuroka embraced her as the two wept on the ground. Ben looked down at the two of them with a sigh of relief. He slowly descended to the ground after the beatdown Koneko gave him. He laid on his back and closed his eyes as he was drifting away from reality, or at least the world that he calls it.

Ben began to stir, he slowly sat up and rubbed his neck as he felt pain all over his body. He realized that he was back in the ORC room and slowly stood up.

"Don't rush it hotshot, your bruised all over, you put up a good fight but Koneko still kicked your ass. " Izzy laughed.

"I didn't want to use the omnitrix, but I'm starting to regret that I didn't." Ben said. He looked around the room.

"Where are the sisters." Ben asked.

"After they finished crying, they decided to do a little catch up as sisters." Akeno said. Ben relaxed and sat back down.

"What you did was reckless, and you picked a fight with your own club member." Rias scolded.

"I do what I do for a reason Rias, I thought you knew me." Ben said.

"Just remember that…" Rias tried to remind Ben.

"That I'm a Rook of The House of Gremory?" Ben said shaking his head.

"Rias, I didn't help Koneko because I'm your rook, I did it because the two needed help. I didn't stop Kokabiel because I'm your rook, I did it because I wanted to protect everyone and the only reason I saved you was because I care about the kind and gentle person that saved my life three years ago." Ben said. Rias looked at Ben with her hand on her chest.

"I know that I might piss you off sometimes, and I might be reckless, but being your rook means nothing if I can't save you or anyone that I care about." Ben said.

"And about being late, I'm… having trouble with highschool, it's different than middle." Ben said feeling a little embarrassed. It broke the tension however and everyone giggled. Suddenly a bell rang and Ben scratched the back of his head.

"I'm off to class, I'll see you all after school." Ben said as he exited the clubroom.

Ben spent his time in class as usual, pondering over his own affairs and ignoring the information that the teacher was giving the class. He was just going to turn into Greymatter and soak up the subject like a sponge. He spent his lunch hour in the bathroom as Greymatter reading his textbook and getting the information. His cell phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Greymatter answered.

"Ben, hi, I wanted to remind you of the faction meeting that's taking place tomorrow night, you do remember it do you?" It was Rias.

"Yeah, I remember, I'm still trying to figure out this highschool level stuff." He said.

"Explains your voice, but make sure your prepared for the meeting, anything can happen when that time comes." She warned.

"Okay, I'll be careful, I'll see you after school." Greymatter said before hanging up.

In a dark and abandoned estate that was left to rot for three years, the main doors open and revealed a shadow of a man that used to be great. Used to be respected by others, until he commited murder and was treated like a dog. The was a storm brewing behind him as he closed the doors. He walked among that halls remembering the parties, the control, and sex that he had before. Now he had nothing, everything was taken away from him by that boy that he thought he finished off. He looked out the window as the rain poor and the thunder clapped. The sky reflected his eyes as his grin became evil.

"I'm coming for you Ben Tennyson, I will take everything away from you, as you did to me." He hissed. He began to giggle and it grew to an evil, maniacal laugh.

Ben made it through the next day and decided to take his classes a little more seriously, he didn't like listening to the teachers, but the headaches weren't worth it. After a little bit of catching up however, the information began to click like puzzle pieces. He began to write notes as he wanted to keep the information for the next test that was coming up. Looking up at the board, as he was writing the last of his notes, he remembered the meeting tonight.

'It's a peace meeting. Nothing bad should happen, but I might have to keep my guard up.' He thought trying to make some plan up if anything goes bad. 'I'll figure it out as I go.' He thought.

It was after school and for some unknown reason, Ben was on edge. He thought he was hiding it well but Rias caught wind of his anxiety, they were next to each as they were making sure that they looked prepared.

"Hey, everything will be alright, nothing will happen to you as long as your on your guard." Rias said trying to comfort him. "Besides, were all in this together, I'll protect you." Ben nodded feeling a bit less tense. Both were waiting in the main school building and looked at the next room where the meeting was going to take place.

"Let's get this over with." Ben said. He opened the door for Rias before walking into the room itself.

The rest of the ORC was already there and ready for the peace agreement to start. The room was filled with people and each of them gave off different vibes to Ben. The room had just one big table and chairs. In one corner, Sirzechs and someone with black hair and twintails, she wore a business suit but she seemed a bit too happy to be here. On another corner was Lord Michael, he turned and saw Ben before giving him a wave with a gentle smile. With him was Irina and Xenovia, they both looked happy to see Ben, especially Irina. Ben waved back as he was excited to see her too. On the last corner, was a middle aged man with blonde highlights, he looked up at Ben and gave him a smirk, and behind him a was boy that was the same age as Kiba with silver hair. The first guy stood up and faced Ben.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Benjamin Tennyson." He said with a sarcastic bow. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?" Ben asked.

"My name is Azazel, and I'm the leader of the fallen angel faction." Ben gulped as he remembered the ones that killed him first.

"Nice to meet you." Ben said back he looked at the other guy who was eyeing someone behind him. He turned around and saw Izzy with a nervous look. He put two and two together and realized who he was.

"Well, now that everyone is settled let us start with the business at hand." Michael started.

"How about we cut this short shall we?" Azazel cuts in. "Let's just make peace and be done with this nonsense."

"Azazel you must understand, that we need to think this agreement carefully, we need to come to terms to make peace that won't break." Michael said.

"Which obviously turns to me since my faction is the one causing all the trouble correct?" Azazel said with a sigh, he glanced at Ben for a second. "I will take responsibility for Kokabiel's action, and as proof I imprisoned him in solid ice for eternity for the crimes he commited."

"Yes, I do believe he was the one that turned all of us against each other in the first place." Sirzechs said.

"Exactly, and for that I would like to personally thank Benjamin Tennyson for what he did to prevent another war." Azazel said.

"Call me Ben." Ben said.

"As you wish, and I would also like to thank the Red Dragon Emperor and The White Dragon Emperor on their efforts of bringing Kokabiel in, and for that I would like to ask their opinions." Azazel asked. "Vali? What do you think?"

"All I want is to fight my gorgeous rival and nothing more." He said with a smirk. Ben looked a Izzy and he could see the chill down her spine. Azazel looked at Izzy.

"As long as the people I care about are safe, that's what matters to me." She said.

"Ben? Would you like to add anything to the table?" Azazels asked.

"I'm with Izzy on this one, but as the wielder of the omnitrix, it's never a dull moment for me." Ben said.

"Oh yes, the omnitrix wearer, I also remembered that you saved the planet a few years ago am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, you can say I did." Ben responded.

"Yes, and I do remember an incident that you had a run in with Raynare and a few others." Azazel continued.

"Yeah, that hurt by the way." Ben said with a straight face.

"I would like to apologize the inconvenience that it brought you as you had to give up your life as a human to become a devil in order to live on." He said.

"Inconvenience? No, I don't regret becoming a devil, in fact, I made new friends, I was able to help people and save the world, and I wouldn't be able to do it without them getting me to where I am." Ben said. Azazel looked satisfied.

"Still though, for your trouble I will compensate you as you request." He said.

"I'll hold you against that, and I forgive." Ben said. The tension in the room seemed to relax.

"Well, now that the case with Kokabiel and Raynare are in order, are we ready to make piece?" The twin tail haired one said.

"Yes I do believe that now we can finally bring peace between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels." Michael agreed.

It seemed that the meeting was going to end right on time, but Ben had one more question.

"Before we all leave, I would like to ask if anything other than the war happened in the past three years, in case I'm missing something." He asked. The room grew silent.

"Azazel had an awkward look on his face, while Sirzechs was looking at Rias." Ben felt confused, but he also knew that they were definitely hiding something from him. He was going to ask what it was, but he heard something that seemed familiar, the sound of wood cracking, until it hit him.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Ben yelled but was to late, the room's walls and ceiling burst into flames and disintegrated into the wind. Ben immediately looked up and his eyes went wide.

Through the smoke that emitted from the burning building, was someone that Ben remembered and fought like it was yesterday.

"Riser?!" Ben yelled. Everyone looked up and saw him staring down at everyone with a smile. Ben clenched his fist as he remembered how he burnt and broken his body to where it couldn't move anymore, and made him sleep for years.

"You, for three years I sat in hell after losing everything, but knowing that you live, I just had to escape and make sure that you will suffer." Riser said with a maniacal grin.

"Yeah it was kind of stupid that you decide to strike with all three faction leaders here." Ben replied.

"Oh, but I'm not alone." He hissed. The rest of the smoke cleared and it revealed an army behind Riser. Azazel smirked.

"Well, that explains it, there is no way that you could have escaped prison by yourself." Azazel laughed. "Let me guess, you were recruited. Wasn't there a group that helped Kokabiel start the last war? What was it called? Oh yes, the Chaos Brigade." Azazel said. Everyone but Ben was surprised, he guessed that it was another fact that he missed when he was asleep.

"I'm guessing this brigade caused trouble for everyone in the past?" Ben asked.

"It was only a rumor, that all kinds of factions and folklore were gathering a group, and were planning to conspire with with the main royal factions." Rias said.

"I'm guessing that's bad for everyone in this room and more." Ben assumed. Rias nodded.

"Of course they cut a deal with me, they set me free, and I only have to kill a potential threat to the organization." Riser pointed at Ben. "You, but first, I'll make you suffer." He said before he snapped his fingers. Ben turned around from the sound of Rias screaming for help. She was not standing where she was before, he turned back around to have his heart stop to the sight of Rias caught in a magi circle that had he restrained by her arms and legs.

"Rias! Put her down!" Ben yelled in anger, he wasn't going to let Riser take Rias.

"You took everything away from me Ben Tennyson, including my front row ticket into your king's panties." He said with an evil smirk. "So how about I take her from you!" He said as he began to grope Rias. She reacted in an expression that said she was being violated, it made Ben more angry.

"It told you to let her go." Ben said as his eyes began to glow to blood red. His omnitrix began to malfunction and its usual green light flashed.

"Red Devil." He hissed before jumping in the air to land his fist into Riser's stomach, but Riser disappeared. He laughed behind Red Devil and he turned around.

"Haha, oh how I would love to rip your intestines out and make you swallow them, I would like to play a little catch up with Rias's body." He said before licking Rias's ear.

"You son of a bitch!" Red Devil yelled before spreading his wings and fly at jet speed. Riser waved up his hand and summoned a portal, Ben was going to slow down, but it was too late. Riser closed the gate and Rias's eyes began to tear. Ben was gone.

As Riser was laughing maniacally, Izzy went into her balance breaker while Vali did the same.

In a dark looking cave where everyone's hopes and dreams have been broken, lives and happiness have been lost, a portal opens. Red Devil flew out of the portal like a jet. He crashed into a wall of skulls before turning back into Ben. He slowly stood up from having a headache from the crash. He saw the wall and yelped while crawling back. He looked around and realized that he wasn't at school anymore. He was in a corridor that was full of skulls and bones.

Feeling nervous he slowly walked down the corridor until it opened up to what looked like hell, but nothing like the underworld. He looked to his right and noticed a woman in a cloak that was standing right next to the pit.

He walked up to her but until the woman raised raised head.

"Your not supposed to be here, your a breathing soul." The woman said.

"Yeah, I know, I was tricked into coming here, what is here? And who are you?" Ben asked.

"Your in hell, in case you are wondering, The Underworld and Hell are two different places." Ben looked in the pit.

"Yeah I can see the difference." Ben said feeling a little nervous being so close to the pit. "Then who are you?" Ben asked. The woman smiled before taking off her cloak that revealed a woman with blue hair and dark eyes, she was also wearing a red flame top and very little bottom that seemed to be covering very little.

"I'm someone that has an interest in you, my name is hades, it's a pleasure to meet you Ben Tennyson." She said giving a noble bow. Ben gulped as she revealed her clothing. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"You said that you're interested in me, why?" Ben asked.

"Because, your one of very few people that escaped hell before." She said with a seductive smirk.

"I've never been here though." He replied.

"Not true, when you first died by that bird, I saw a young, cute, but unconscious boy descending from above, of course I was ready to embrace him to see if he was ready to either be in the pit or paradise, but it seemed that he took a u-turn and and went right back to the mortal realm." She explained.

"Wow, I knew I was near death, but Id never expect that I actually stepped foot into hell, cool." Ben said with a smirk. The thought of him escaping hell seemed to give him some cool points, but now wasn't the time to think about it.

"Well, I can't stick here for long, I need to go back to where I came from, right now." Ben said feeling anxious knowing that he left Rias in the hands of Riser.

"Well of course, as much as I want to keep you, you are still quite alive, that means that you need to leave." She said with a hum.

"Okay then, is there a door I can walk through?" Ben asked. Trying to pick up the pace of the conversation.

"Calm down Ben, I can call you that right? I'm sorry to say it, but there isn't a door. You have to pass a trial in order to earn your way out of here."

"Okay then, what' that trial I may ask?" Ben asked. Hades snapped her fingers a wall behind them opened up.

"You have to find your way out, I'm sorry but that's hell for ya, dear." She said with a sad smile.

"I guessing also for hell they are going to be death-traps along the way." Ben guessed. Hades nodded.

"Sorry handsome, but I'll be waiting for you on the other side, something tells me that you have a hero's determination." She said with a smirk. Ben nodded and looked down at the gaping hole in the wall. If he was honest with himself, he was scared, but the fact that he needed to rescue Rias made him take those few steps forward until it turned into a sprint.

"Good luck handsome." She said before turning back around and mourning over the people that lost their own chance of happiness.


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge is Best Served Hot

Chapter 14 Revenge is Best Served Hot

At Kuoh Academy, everyone was under including the faction was under fire. Every magic user did their best to keep a barrier up to block the magic attacks of the enemy.

"Can't we call reinforcements?" The Serafall Leviathan that was with Sirzechs asked.

"I can't, Riser has my sister so we don't know what to do." Sirzechs said. He was angry that he let Riser take his sister, and that makes the enemy have the upper hand, and the safety of his sister was at risk.

"Lork Michael, let us hold off this terrorist group." Xenovia asked, but Michael shook his head.

"There's no cover in the battlefield, you will most likely lose your lives." He said.

"Vali?" Azazel said with a smirk. He nodded and broke through the barrier before it repaired itself. He formed his white and shining armor. Izzy flinched to the power that her opposites.

"I'm going to need to go out there to see if I can get close and save Rias." Izzy said. Akeno couldn't argue with her since it was the best chance to save the president. Izzy formed her balance breaker and escaped the barrier to join Vali.

High up in the air on away from battle, Riser was busy laughing at himself for his accomplishment of getting rid of Ben. Rias couldn't help but lower her head down in despair.

"Oh what's wrong my dear, sad that your hero is gone, you don't have to worry about him." She laughed to himself.

"What do you mean, what are you planning?" She hissed, only to get another laugh.

"Why, I'm only setting the stage." He snickered. "You see, last time I fought with your dear hero, he took down all of my allies to get to me. I would like to do the same, but he would allow that to happen, but if he does die in hell, that's an easy bonus." He said.

"You coward, you were nothing, and still are nothing." She spat." Riser responded by slapping her in the face. She refused to make a noise for his pleasure, but his slap burned like fire.

"Your one to talk, I learned more about you Rias dear, the despair and weakness that you showed. You're pathetic." Riser snickered. Rias grew silent, she couldn't break free with the magic seal placed with her restraints. All she could do was hope.

'Ben, please, help me.'

Meanwhile in a dark, medieval, corridor of death, Ben was on a role. He stepped into a room of death traps. With a chill down his spine he steps on a pressure plate which reveals shooting arrows, swinging axes, and spikes that pop out of the ground in some sort of pattern. He looked at each of the traps very closely as the axes swung, and the spikes appeared. Ben smirked.

"This is a piece of cake." Ben said as he slammed on the omnitrix and turned into XLR8. He jumped a few times to get his feet moving before finding the right time to make his move. As soon as a set of axes passed him he instantly moved passed the area and began to run on the walls to avoid the axes and spikes. The arrows were being shot at him, but he was too fast for the aim to keep up with XLR8. Before he knew it he was at the end of the room.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad, he said." XLR8 took a step before beginning to freefall down into a pit.

"Ahhh!" He yelled, he turned back into Ben and slammed on his watch again."

"Phew, that was a close one." Stinkfly said, he looked down and say a pit of lava under him.

"I bit too close." He said. He slowly ascended until he was out of the pit. He turned back into Ben and he walked around the maze trying to find his way.

First straight, now left, now right, then straight, dead end. Turn around, then right, then left, left again. With a right, and straight, dodging saw blades, more arrows, straight, the right, then up, and down, a corkscrew and loop dee loop. Ben's head began to spin, he didn;t know which way was up anymore. He shook his head before stepping in the gate that seemed to lead to an arena. Ben slowly stepped in. The stadium was silent and no one was in the bleachers. On the other side of the stadium was another gate that showed a staircase and a bright light. Ben began to walk toward the gate until he was stopped by Hades appearing before him.

"That was quicker than I imagined." She giggled.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, so if you don't mind I need to kick someones ass right now." Ben said. He was not in the mood for games, the exit was right behind Hades and all he needed to do was walk right up those stairs to beat Riser and save Rias.

"I'm so sorry Ben, but the trial isn't over." She said, she snapped her fingers and summoned a magic circle. Ben stepped back as a monster with long necks and a head that is shaped of a dragon's head.

"The only thing left for you handsome, is this hydra, good luck." She said with a wink before disappearing to leave Ben with the enormous creature. Ben gulped.

"Okay, I'm a little nervous." he said, but the hydra didn't respond, instead it opens its mouth and the back of its throat started to glow orange. Ben started to run but it was too late. Flames were thrown out of its mouth and began to engulf Ben.

The flames and smoke disappeared revealing Heatblast. He looked relieved that he made it in time before his body was burnt to a crisp again.

"Okay pal, I guess I have to fight fire with fire." He said feeling a little irritated. Heatblast shot a fireball at the hydra's throat. On impact, the monster stumbled backward. It shook its head and went in to take a bite of heatblast. The hydra reached its jaws out and bit Heatblast to swallow him whole. The hydra swallowed him whole. Hades looked a bit disappointed and worried as she was watching from the bleachers.

The hydra was going back to where it came from until he stopped and started to choke. Hades began to move at the edge of her seat. The hydra began to choke even more and its throat began to glow, but for a different reason. The hydra began to wail its head around trying to get the burning to stop. It stopped before it's whole head exploded into flaming pieces with Heatblast floating right over the still body.

"Now that takes care of that." Heatblast said with his hands in his hips.

"Not exactly." Hades giggled in excitement. Heatblast turned around as his charcoal eyes began to go wide. The hydra's body began to move. And it's neck started to regrow. Heatblast remembered the greek mythology of the creature and remembered why he was in trouble.

"Take care of one head." Heatblast said as the neck splits into two. "Two grow back." He said feeling like he was in twice the trouble. With a jump over its jaws, and a backflip behind it's whipping tail, Heatblast did his best to avoid the monsters attacks.

'Come on think.' He thought, cutting its head wasn't going to be enough, so how is he going to beat it?

"If you can't get on the outside, what about the inside?" Heatblast said. He survived being inside its jaws before, he could do it again, but take it to the next level.

"Open wide!" Heatblast taunted. The hydra responded with a roar that sent flames once again from its throat. He used his own flames and shot himself as a rocket into the hydra's throat. With a choke, it knocked its head back as Heatblast made its way to the its organs. He followed the trail until he reached its stomach. Heatblast took a deep breath through his mouth since he would gag from the smell of the stomach.

Heatblast clenched his fists and concentrated to make his body hotter. More flames emitted from his body and he began to yell his heart out. He needed to be hotter, he wanted to boil, no, melt the hydra's insides. His head began to turn blue a the heat of his head began to explode from his body.

The hydra began to squirm, its breath let out flame after flame, but each one weaker than the last. The hydra's stomach began to glow blue. The two hydra heads both screeched to the sky. The whole monster began to glow blue. The glowing got brighter until suddenly, the hydra exploded in a millions pieces. It's blood and pieces of intestines rained down to the ground. And under that rain of blood, was Ben taking a breather. He had to push himself over his limits in order to defeat the greek monstrosity.

The rain of blood stopped shortly, and Ben was covered in it, he looked more like a killer than anything else.

"Well well, color me impressed handsome." Hades said as she appeared before Ben.

"I try to look good." Ben said still out of breath.

"And that you did, the only problem is that you can't stay any longer, you have your own princess to save." She said with a wink. Ben admits, Hades was quite attractive.

"I'll visit, just make sure that you turn off the security." He said. Hades giggled.

"Now go, don't let me keep you from saving the day." She said. Ben nodded and wasted no time to run up the stairs to the mortal realm.

Back at Kuoh, more than half of the attackers were dead and gone thanks to Izzy and Vali. Irina and Xenovia were able to join the fight when most of the army was taken down. Koneko and Kiba also joined in to take down a good handful, but those soldiers were tougher than expected. At this point everyone began to feel worn out it was then that Riser ordered the men to retreat so that the show could begin.

"I see that our hero didn't make it on time, I guess he's dead." Riser laughed. Rias was still cuffed to the magic barrier, her body started to shake, imagining the worst of Ben's fate.

"Oh I can imagine, him screaming in the pit of hell where he belongs." He laughed maniacally. Everyone looked at Riser with shame and grief."

"No, that can't be, IT'S NOT TRUE!" Izzy yelled, she went into Riser with rocket speed only to get stopped by one solid grab by the neck.

"Oh Red Dragon, you I'm much more stronger than I've been in years, its no use. If you give up, I'll make all of your deaths painless." Riser smirked before throwing Izzy into the ground. She lost her breath as she impacted to the ground and left a crater. It took her a minute but she slowly got up, but her strength was gone and her armor disappeared.

"Draig?"

" _Sorry partner, but your tired, you can't fight any longer."_ She slammed her fist in the ground feeling hopeless just like everyone else.

"He can't be dead, HE CAN'T BE!" Izzy yelled. Rias's eyes were tearing, and so was the rest of the ORC, including Irina and Xenovia.

"I did it, I got have you all in the palm of my hand, keep your head high Rias, I want you to see me kill everyone you love!" He laughed maniacally. He reached out his hand and created a magic circle, but instead of his normal orange, it was a dark purple, almost black. He aimed it at Izzy who was too weak to dodge, the attack activated at a record time and shot its magic at Izzy. The aura was dark and destructive, it shot like the wind and headed right to Izzy's chest until She was picked up and carried ten yards back from where she was. She opened her eyes and saw Ben carrying her like a princess.

"What took you so long…" She trailed off as she noticed the blood stains that covered Ben's face.

"Sorry, I literally had to fight a monster to get here." Ben said. He gently put Izzy down.

"I'll be right back, then all of us can go home, including Rias." Ben said. Izzy nodded with a light shade over her face. He turned to Riser who took the liberty to lift Rias in the air to watch the show. Ben looked at his watch, it was a solid red. He needed to buy time, and he knew just who he was facing.

"Let me ask you something bird brain, was really worth it? To hurt my friends behind my back, to escape from prison with you obsession after I beated you?" Ben asked but Riser only snarled.

"You beat me? HA that's a laugh, it's not my fault that you were a pathetic weakling that couldn't handle a little fire." Riser said.

"Trust me, I know a little bit about fire." Ben said. "But let me say this Riser, the time you lost was the time you sent that lethal blast in my face, yet I'm still here after that. Is that why your so fixed on targeting me and my friends? Because you were so angry thinking that your not the only strong being in the world, maybe that's why you did tried to kill me in the first place." Ben monologues on purpose to see if he could get one back.

"You think your stronger than me Tennyson? The only reason why you were even near my face was because of that watch before, your nothing without it, or your evil piece." Riser smirked. "The only reason that gave Rias hope, or any happiness for that matter is the cute little thing that helped you get this far." Riser laughed. It was at that moment when Ben got the green light.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Riser, except that your not, I could have used the omnitrix to make myself happy, but I didn't, I didn't because I owe the one person that gave a shit about me next to my family after they died, and right now I see that you hurt them, and standing between the me and the person that I owe my life to." Ben said while raising his watch. "This pathetic weakling is going to kick your ass once again!" He said while slamming his omnitrix down.

"Red Devil, bitch." Ben said, he was in no mood to play games. He needed to take Riser down.

"Come on." Riser taunted, but Ben was no fool. Instead he formed his own magic circles and began fire his crimson destructive magic in his face. It blew his head off, but it began to regrow. His regeneration was complete, he smile miniacs only to make a face that changed to the exact opposite.

Red Devil took the time of his regeneration to get close and and sent his fist through his face making another hole for Riser to regenerate. His face finished forming and started to laugh.

"Ooo, bigger and better, but it still not good enough." Riser snickered, but Red Devil wasn't done. He continuously threw punches into every ounce of his body, but it wasn't enough. Red Devil stopped and saw that it was all for nothing.

"This seems familiar, the hero's final stance, but fails to defeat defeat me once again." Riser said in a cold tone. He was ready to end it, to become the final victor in his obsession with Ben.

"I'm not done yet, I still have a card up my sleeve." Red Devil smiled. He summoned a holy magic circle before pulling out his gift from the angels that blessed him with.

"Nom it can't be, it that a…?" Riser began.

"Holy sword? Yes, yes it is!" Red Devil held a tight grip, his palms began to burn, but he had to choose this form in order to guarantee that he was close enough to Riser.

"But you're a devil, even holding that thing should burn you inside out!" Riser yelled, he stepped back and began to panic.

"You think this doesn't hurt? Your wrong, but I will do anything to get Rias back, because I owe her that much, and she's the reason my life is important to me!" Red Devil yelled, He swung his sword to make one lethal attack, but Riser tried to dodge it but failed.

The blade cut through his arm and sliced it clean off. Riser screamed in agony from losing his arm, and the cut burnt him like acid.

"No, keep away from me, I'm Riser Phoenix, I'm the immortal bird! You cannot kill me, YOU CAN'T." Riser screamed as he fell back, the pain began to drain his energy as he could only crawl back.

"You are nothing you hear me? NOTHING." Red Devil turned back into Ben, he was still holding the holy sword and had it raised to point right at Riser. Riser was terrified of the glowing red eyes that shined brighter than Red Devil's eyes.

"Go to hell." Ben said forcing the tip of the blade with one final thrust into Riser's chest. With one more gag of pain from Riser, his body went still. Ben's eyes were glowing red, but went back to normal. Realizing what he did, he kneeled over and threw up a bit. He knew that Riser was evil, and he hurt his friends, but he never expected himself to go as far as to send a killing blow to someone that is at least related to a human, but now wasn't the time to mourn over that. Ben looked to see Rias's barrier descending from the air. Once to the ground, it immediately shattered and Ben rushed to catch Rias.

"Ben!" Rias cried.

"It's okay, everything is alright, I got you." Ben said trying to calm Rias's cries.

"The attackers that fled are now surrounded by our troops now that Riser is no longer in command of the situation." Sirzechs said. He looked at Riser's body and gave a sigh.

"Sorry if I over did it." Ben said.

"No, what you gave him was mercy compared to what I was going to do, thank you for rescuing her." Sirzechs bowed.

"I'm just glad that she is safe." Ben said.

"Now then, shall we begin rebuilding the office? It should take no time at all with our combined efforts." Michael said. The other faction leaders nodded. The four of them raised their hands up to the wrecked office and a bright light began to shine.

Ben slowly opened his eyes to see the room good as new. He was amazed once again by the realm of magic.

"Just imagine the other things you can do when we work together." Ben said giving a smile. With that, everyone scheduled another meeting so that they can find a way to fend off against the Chaos Brigade, and with that everyone left, except for the devil faction leaders. In fact, one of them wanted to talk to Ben personally.

"Ben Tennyson right?" A girly and upbeat voice caught Ben's attention.

"Yes? You came here with Sirzechs am I right?" Ben asked.

"Why yes, my name is Serafall Leviathan and I have to say that I'm impressed of you performance out in the field, and thank you for helping out the leaders including me." She said.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all." Ben said.

"I would like to thank you one more time Ben, for saving my sister." Sirzechs applied.

"No thanks needed your lordliness, I will continue to protect my master with my life." Ben said with a nod. With that out of the way, the two left. Irina and Xenovia said their goodbyes, well, not without giving Ben a hug. All that was left was the ORC. Ben realized that everyone left in a hurry, maybe they were worried for another attack? Ben looked over to the ORC and they all took a step back, accept for Rias, instead, she came closer to Ben with a smile on her face. The two faced each other as they weren't far apart. A tear escaped her left eye. Ben and Rias each took a step forward and pulled each other into a hug. Rias didn't cry, or broke down. No, she was truly happy that Ben was safe.

"Ben, you saved me. Thank you." Rias said.

"Hey, it's no problem Rias, but I need to talk to you about something." Ben said with a gentle voice. He knew that she was hiding something, in fact, everyone was hiding something from him they he might not want to know, but if it had anything to do with Rias he needs to. Rias looked back at the other peerage and told them that the two needed to be alone. They did as they were commanded and left to go home.

"What is it that you're not telling me, I know that the war broke out and it was a big deal when I was gone, that can't be all that happened. So I need to know what you aren't telling me." Ben said. Rias hesitated to open her mouth.

"I'm scared to tell you Ben." Rias said. She was scared for his sake, he was the most gentle soul no matter how many layers Ben put on over the years.

"Rias, please, what happened, what happened to you?" Ben pleaded like his life depended on it. Rias opened her mouth. She didn't want to recall her memories but she knew that Ben wanted to know.

"When the match was over, you were taken away to the morgue, the only last moment I saw you, was when you fell off that building. I couldn't see you, and my brother, he didn't tell me that he was trying to bring you back. He might have done it to keep me from getting my hopes up, but I thought you were gone, I thought you were dead and for good." Rias began to have tears running down her cheek.

"I missed you Ben, but the sadness, I let it consume me, everyday that past it meant less to me, Everything grew dim. Everything just became hopeless." Rias said. Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing, Rias Gremory, saddened by the death of someone like him.

"No, how could feel so miserable over me? I wasn't strong, I wasn't that good looking back then either, why would feel like that for someone like me?" Ben asked, he also began to feel emotional.

"Because you were you, before I met you, I was miserable, knowing that I wasn't going to happy with my life and that I had no chance for a bright future. Then I met you, your cute smile brought me hope Ben, and you went as far as to risk your life to save me, even after all you went through, you still went out of the way to save me." Rias cried.

"Please tell me you didn't, you didn't try to do anything reckless did you?" Ben said hoping that it wasn't the worst, but Rias gave a nod.

"I didn't see anymore light, all I saw was you dying in front of my eyes, I had nightmares and I didn't see a way that it would get better?I left one of the deadliest spell I could get my hands on, and I was about to step into it until Izzy and Akeno threw me out of the way." Rias cried, Ben was astonished. He placed his palms on the side of Rias's face.

"You tried to kill yourself!?" Ben yelled. His heart was aching, he never knew that his death gave her so much pain.

"I'm sorry Ben, but I didn't know what to do, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat." She grabbed one of Ben's wrists. "It was then my brother found out about my condition, and I was put in the hospital, until I was told that your healing was at its official process." She said. "I don't want to lose you Ben, I want you to stay here, with me. Your gentle, and your smile helped me look forward to everyday back then, even if it was only a month." Ben pulled Rias into a tight hug. The two began to cry for each other.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could save you, I just wanted to repay you for what you did for me, I didn't mean to bring you that much pain." Ben cried in Rias's shoulder. "I just wanted to save you Rias, I wanted to save you not because I'm your rook, but because I care about you, I know what it's like, and I'm sorry I let you feel the same way I did." Ben said. "I won't let anything happen to you, and I promise that I will stay by your side for as long as you need me." Ben said.

"I want you to be with me forever Ben, please don't ever leave me." Rias said.

"I promise, I won't leave you ever." Ben yelled while holding her tight. He was really sorry or what he did, but he didn't want Rias to live a life she didn't want to live, but he didn't realize that his death meant everything to her.

After a moment, the two slowly lost their grip, and looked into each other's eyes, the tears began to fade as their eyes eyes weren't so red. When they looked into them, they were lost like it was only Rias and Ben in the whole universe. The two slowly went toward each other as their lips became closer. They stopped for a moment, as they breathed into their mouths. Rias's breath was hot to Ben, and the two became lost in the moment as their lips connected. The two only touched lips at first, but then they began to use their tongues to get to know each other's mouths. Rias wrapped her arms around Ben while he caressed the side of her face while they danced. Any thought of age difference, even though that Rias didn't look much different, were thrown away. He thought of Rias as an attractive person, he just had his own innocence that held him back, but now he felt free, knowing that Rias felt the same way.

Rias didn't care at all about the age difference, she knew even a few years back, that she fell in love with the one that had the perfect smile, even though he was a dork back then, but hey he's still a little bit of a dork now, but he was her dork.

After what felt like hours, Ben disconnected from Rias's lips. Ben gave her a little giggled that made her tilt her head.

"What is it?" She said.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how I finally managed to confess to you, sorry that it took me so long." Ben said. Rias shook her head.

"Not at all, I'm just so happy that we both feel the same way." Rias smiled.

They made their way back to Ben's house. They saw Kuroka as a cat, laying on the floor near the door, she was probably worried and was waiting for Ben to come home.

"We should probably get some sleep." Ben said. Rias only leaned on Ben's shoulder.

"So soon?" She asked.

"Okay, maybe not right away." He said with a blush.

They opened the door to his bedroom and kept making out like there's no tomorrow. They went as far as too undress themselves, but they kept their underwear on for the time being. They both laid on the bed and kept at kissing. The two couldn't get enough, Bne was happy while Rias was in bliss. They kept at it until they wore each other out and Rias rolled over next to Ben.

"Would you believe me if I told you that was my first kiss." Ben asked.

"That makes me happy, it was my first kiss too." Rias said with a smile. Ben moved closer to Rias.

"That makes me happy to." Ben said. He kissed Rias on the forehead and the two held each other while they slowly fell asleep.

 **Happy Valentines Day**


	15. Chapter 15 Bleed White and Red

Chapter 15 Bleed White and Red

Ben was in the ORC room with Rias one day after school, he arrived before everyone besides Rias. He wasn't really excited about what was to come. He stood in front of a mirror while she was helping with his tux.

"Rias? Baby, can you tell me why I look like I'm dressed for a funeral?" Ben asked.

"The next meeting is set, and we have to go to the underworld, we are going to form an alliance with the Norse Gods, Lord Odin agreed to meet with us in order to form a stronger force against the Chaos Brigade." Rias explained.

"It means that this meeting is important, and it needs security." Ben guessed.

"Correct." Rias said. "Normally we would stay out of it, but my brother is personally requesting you and the Red Dragon Empress to join." Ben smirked, having the feeling of being requested felt great to him.

"Alright, I'll join, I'm guessing that I have to look good for the party?" Ben asked.

"Actually it was a request from Serafall Leviathan." Rias said shaking her head. Ben laughed.

"Sounds like I have a secret admirer." He said. Rias rolled her eyes.

"Quick question Rias, can you tell me more about Izzy?" Rias stopped.

"What do you want to know and why?" Rias asked.

"I don't know, she seemed different, not as perverted as before which I thought was funny." Ben said. "But now, she just seems to have a shell around her, and she seems to become nervous near this Vali character, and I'm starting to get worried." Ben said. Rias smiled, she keeps forgetting that her boyfriend's heart shows no bounds.

"Your going to have to ask her that, but I will tell you this. You know that Izzy possesses the boosted gear, she also has a dragon living inside her. Ben looked at Rias with wide eyes. He knew about her boosted gear, but didn't know that she had a whole dragon inside her.

"Well The Red Dragon has a mortal enemy, and it was told that he was destined to fight him." Rias said.

"Let me guess, The White Dragon." Ben pieced it together since Vali wore White armor while Izzy wore red.

"Correct." Rias said.

"Okay, well at least I got the base of the situation." Ben said. He never saw Izzy the way she did when she was near Vali, and it concerned him. Rias stood in front of Ben and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're worried for her right?" She asked. Ben nodded. "That's my Ben, I trust that you will help her as much as you did me." She smiled.

"You love to set the stakes high don't you?" Ben smirked.

"Am I wrong?" Rias made a pouting face.

"Baby there is no mountain I will climb for you." Ben said before he planted a kiss on Rias's lips.

It's been a week and a half since the faction meeting and when Ben and Rias officially started dating. After Ben was done being caught up in the moment, he realized that he was dating an adult when when was barely in his teens. Rias realized the Ben didn't know how to feel, and she took him out on a date, not in the mortal realm, no. She took him to the beautiful underworld where they had their date. She took him window shopping for underwear, a movie, than a dinner date, and near the end, Ben had left all sense of doubt at the door.

Ben and Rias were making out the millionth time before he felt his head began to sting. He recoiled his head back and clenched his face.

"Ben? Ben!" Rias called out, she held him in her arms. He felt his migraine begin to die down, only to have his head pulse with pain again. Something was wrong, someone dangerous was near.

"We need to go." Ben panted. The two made their way out of the old school building, and saw Izzy standing where she was frozen in place.

"Izzy!" Ben and Rias ran to her side, but Izzy didn't respond. Ben looked where she was looking and saw Vali standing right in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here, what do you want?" Rias asked.

"Sorry Rias, I was just giving advice to your pawn here, she seemed to have trouble with her relations." Vali said.

"That's none of your business." Ben said.

"Oh really? Well what if I told you if it had to do with you boy." Vali said with a smirk. "I thought I would give her a little advice before my sweetheart does something that she will regret." Vali said. Ben moved in front of Izzy.

"Advice? You stay away from her, you obviously uncomfortable with you around." Ben took a step forward. But he froze when Vali pointed his finger into his face.

"Just one command, and I could have you killed unless Izzy agrees to my terms." Vali said.

'What is he talking about?' Ben asked himself.

"What do you say Izzy?" Vali asked. Izzy gritted her teeth.

"Yes, I accept." She said.

"Wait what?" Ben asked, he looked back at Izzy.

"Okay then, it seems we have an agreement, I'll be watching Izzy, I promise you that." He said before walking off. Ben looked over to see if Izzy was alright.

"Are you alright?" Ben grabbed Izzy's hand. She immediately reacted by slapping Ben in the face. Rias gasped and looked at Izzy.

"Izzy why did you slap Ben?" She demanded. Izzy didn't respond to Rias.

"I'm fine Ben, just don't talk to me ever again." Izzy said before turning around running off. Ben only stood there in shock.

"Are you alright?" Rias asked.

"I'm fine, but why would she..?" Ben stopped, he was honestly hurt, not as much on the face as it did in his chest.

Izzy was running away, she couldn't believe what she did to Ben, but that was what she had to do in order to make sure that nothing would happen to that little rascal. The words that Vali spoke to her, it twisted her chest inside and out.

" _You kick that kid out of your life, and I don't kill him out of jealousy."_ Vali's voice echoed in her head. She didn't know whether to believe him or think that it's just one of his plays to get her to fight him to the death, but she wasn't going to take that risk. She lost Ben once, she wasn't going to risk losing him again. She leaned over the fountain and looked at herself from the reflection of the water.

"Why am I so weak when it comes to him." Izzy said. She saw the reflection and noticed that Rias was behind her. She quickly turned around and faced Rias. She looked angry at Izzy, but she took a deep breath.

"What did Vali say to you that made you want to hurt Ben." Rias asked. Izzy looked down.

"He took it that badly huh?" Izzy said.

"He's torn up, he didn't think that one of his closest friends would do that to him." Rias said.

"Well why don't you go and tend to him, he's your boyfriend." Izzy scoffed. Rias sighed.

"Don't tell me that's what this is about, I know we all said things when we thought we lost him, but are you jealous?" Rias asked. Izzy let out a laugh.

"Jealous, ME?! Ha that's a laugh, no of course I'm not." Izzy yelled. She turned around and faced the fountain again.

"What did Vali tell you?" Rias asked again. Izzy looked down.

"She said, I had to stay away from him, from Ben, or else, he'll kill him." Izzy said.

"You know Ben, with all of us here, we could help. You don't have to protect Ben alone." Rias explained. "I know you love him as much as I do, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko thinks of him like a brother. You know were all in this together." Rias said. Izzy was still conflicted, she fought Vali once and almost died, and on top of that he enjoys screwing with her for his pleasure, she was sick of it, but she wasn't strong enough to fight him.

"I trust you Rias, but I don't trust Vali. Until this matter clears up, I need to stay away from him." Izzy said.

"You know that will kill him." Rias said. Izzy nodded.

"But not like how Vali will." Izzy said. "Just don't tell Ben." She said. Rias didn't want to keep anymore secrets from Ben, but as Izzy's master she needed to do what she thought was best, and to believe in both Ben and Izzy. Rias nodded in agreement.

"But, when the time comes, you need to put your trust in me, and that means in Ben too." Rias said. Izzy only nodded.

"Okay." Izzy said.

"Now, get ready for the trip, we leave in a couple hours." Rias said.

"I don't have to fi myself in a dress do I?" Izzy asked.

"No, that was only a request from one of Ben's new fans." Rias chuckled.

"He does have a lot more than he think he does." Izzy said.

Ben was back at the clubroom pondering over Izzy. His mind was going a million miles an hour. The look on Izzy's face when she slapped him. The next thing he knew was Rias promising him to try and clear up what just happened. His heart jumped when he heard the sound of the door opening. He looked and saw Rias coming into the room.

"Did she say anything?" Rias said.

"She did say things, she's in a situation with Vali." Rias said.

"Great, I have to crash another wedding." Ben assumed.

"No nothing like that." She began. "She told me not to tell you this so this conversation never happened." Rias said, and Ben nodded. "She was threatened, that if she didn't cut you out of her life then he would kill you." Ben immediately stood up.

"I know what you going to say, I said the same thing, she's just scared." Rias said.

"It makes sense, I mean I did die once, but I just wish I that never happened. It seemed to do more bad than good." Ben said. He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and cursed himself for dying, he would do it almost everyday since he found out the truth.

"But your here now, and that's what matters, to me, to all of us." Rias said with her arms wrapped around him.

"For a master you sure spoil your servant." Ben giggled. Getting a giggle from Rias they kissed before they finished up getting ready for the party.

They were on the channel to the underworld, Ben's eyes lit up as he walked into the fanciest express he had ever seen. It looked like a lobby of a five star hotel with a bar and everything. How rich was Rias's family? The express started moving and Ben looked around.

"Is Izzy not coming?" Ben asked Akeno.

"She's in the next car." She said. "Don't know why though."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Ben said.

They made it to the underworld. Ben could never seem to get used to how beautiful it was. They stepped off the train and was escorted by carriage. After the ride, he stepped off the carriage and saw a huge mansion as which was Rias's actual home. He was taken to the underworld a couple times, but he never saw her own estate.

"Your place is so much bigger than mine." Ben said in awe. Rias only giggled.

"This is my families home, and that includes my brother, so we do have a place that's pretty spacious." She said. Ben could only smile, he was nervous that the luxurious surrounding would make him feel uncomfortable. The ORC went through the main gate and Rias was greeted by a little boy.

"Rias, Rias, you're finally here!" The boy ran and hugged Rias.

"Hello Millicas, I hope you are doing well." Rias said with a smile.

"Millicas, why don't you introduce yourself?" Grayfia asked, she was walking from the main entrance following the boy.

"Of course, my name is Millicas Gremory, it's nice to meet all of you." Millicas said to Ben, he was the only person that didn't know who he was.

"Well, aren't you a noble one, my name is Ben Tennyson, it's nice to meet you." Ben said.

"I know who you are Mr. Tennyson, all the kids in my school talk about you." He said as he jumped for joy. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"How do they know me?" Ben asked Rias.

"I can't tell you, but I have a feeling my brother knows." Rias said shaking her head.

The sky became dark and the Gremory ballroom lit up as guests from all over hell joined in for the party, and why wouldn't they? Ben was sitting in the corner while everyone was having a conversation until Rias joined him.

"Why are you back here all alone?" She asked.

"I thought you said this was a meeting, not a full on party." Ben turned to see Rias and was astonished to see her in a beautiful red dress with her hair tied up.

"I think it's fine though." Ben corrected himself as soon as he saw her. Rias gave a gentle smile.

"I thought I would dress up for the occasion since you looked like prince charming." Rias said.

"I think I just found my princess." Ben said with a smile. The two held hands together.

Suddenly the lights became dim, and a spotlight was lit up. Ben looked over to Rias who had her face covered in embarrassment. Ben looked over and saw Sirzechs holding a microphone with a smile on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to personally thank you for agreeing to join us for this alliance agreement with The Norse Gods, and just for them I would like to give you a sneak peek of one of our top warriors in the devil faction." Sirzechs said, he seemed like he seemed a lot more excited than normal. Ben looked behind him and saw Grayfia covering her face, but Serafall Leviathan jumping up and down in excitement. Ben was almost terrified to know.

"I would like to show you our Hero of The Gremory Clan, Ben Tennyson!" He announced. Lights started flashing, and what sounded like speakers booming. Ben jumped to hear a syfy sound people hear like they're watching extraterrestrial movie, and then guitar?"

" _It started when an alien device did what it did…"_ Ben looked up and gave Sirzechs the evil eye.

" _A devil with new powers he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10."_

'Ben 10? I knew I thought about being a superhero and all once I got the hang of the omnitrix, but I'm not sure if the term 'hero' is right for me.' Ben thought. He might have saved the day, but he killed his enemies, he wasn't sure that's what was the right thing to do, but he didn't know how else to stop Riser. Ben buried his face in his arms, and Rias looked terribly sorry for him and patted him on the back.

" _He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes."_

'Why me? I'm not the only one that helped save the day, what about everyone else?' Ben asked himself.

" _He's Ben 10."_ The song ended.

'I'm not some cartoon hero, I'm a killer.' Ben thought. All these thoughts started to take over Ben's mind. Ever since he realized how much has changed, and how much pain he caused, he began to second guess on being a beacon of hope. Rias noticed that Ben wasn't feeling very well. She helped him up and led him out of the ballroom.

Ben was leaning against the wall, he was trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He felt like a tool for thinking that he could have all the fame, and when it was in front of him, it was embarrassing and misplaced.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rias asked.

"Do I even deserve it? Do I'm not the only one that fought. Hell I was asleep the whole time, so why?" Ben asked. Rias couldn't say anything but this.

"It's all up to you, you may have missed some things, but that wasn't your fault. If anyone was to blame, it would be me for letting you go through all that." She said, but Ben shook his head.

"If I were to go back in time Rias, I still would have done the same thing." Ben said.

"You just answered your own question." Rias said with a smile. "If you don't regret what you did, no matter what the consequences, then you can keep your head high and know that your doing the right thing." She said. Hear her say that, the weight on Ben's shoulders began to feel a little lighter. He took a breath and nodded as he was glad that his doubt slowly left him.

"Thank you, but I think your brother needs to lose the theme song, it seems like it only appeals to kids." Ben said with a smirk. Rias only laughed.

"Sorry about that, for the king of the devils, he can be energetic sometimes, you might have to get used to it." Rias said. Ben gave a chuckle.

Their moment was interrupted when an old man laughed out loud that seemed to be more jolly than Saint Nick. Ben and Rias turned to around and saw an old man with a long white beard and a staff.

"Oh how I miss being young, if you two need a moment, you can take a break from the party." He laughed. Ben's face turned red, but he shook that though.

"Who are you I may ask?" Ben asked.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Lord Odin, and I'm the leader of the Norse Gods." He said. Ben looked surprise for a moment.

"Sorry but the meeting is in the next room." Rias said.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not lost, I came here to meet the boy of many forms." Odin said. Ben rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not that special, trust me." Ben said. But Odin can only laugh.

"Oh but you are, the wielder of the Omnitrix, how's my friend Azmuth by the way?" Odin said.

"Wait, you know Azmuth?" Ben asked.

"Well of course, him in I go back for centuries." Odin laughed.

"So you knew about the Omnitrix for a while." Ben guessed, but Odin shook his head.

"No, he is normally paranoid for his work, which interests me of how a boy like you managed to get a device like that." Odin said.

"Long story." Ben responded, trying to blow off the question.

"I would like to hear it." Odin asked. Ben sighed.

He opened his mouth and stopped from the sound of glass breaking. Ben and Rias looked at each other before running through the doors and back into the ballroom. Ben looked up and saw Vali and Izzy ramming into each other with their balance breakers.

"You said you would leave him alone, why are trying to attack now?" Izzy asked.

"Because my dear, it's more fun to be on the other side." Vali said with venom in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"You decided to spoil the fun and join the Chaos Brigade is that it?" Azazel asked.

"Well, your only half right, Azazel, I'm not spoiling the fun, I'm turning it up to a whole different level baby." Vali said, specifically towards Izzy. "I don't want the boy turning into a buzzkill." Vali smirked.

"You promised, and now your going to go back on your word? How low can you go?" Izzy shouted.

"I told you, I'm playing on a different league and you know it, can't do it without betraying and breaking a few promises." Vali said. "An that means, killing one of the main threats." He turned to Ben, he reached for his watch but before he could even touch the dial, Vali expanded his wings and spears were shot from its surface. Ben immediately reacted and pushed Rias to the left before jumping to the right.

"I'll kill him, and after that we can fight all we want, and the fun part is, you'll be too angry to hold back." Vali said. Under the helmet of Izzy's balance breaker, her teeth began to clench and her eyes showed anger.

A great amount of power emitted from Izzy's armor, Ben could feel the power of The Red Dragon that she possesses.

"Angry are we?" Vali said with a smirk. Ben could swear that this guy is more of an asshole every second he sees him, but that was the least of his worries. Izzy cried out before charging into Vali and knocking him out of the air.

"I swear to God himself that if you touch him I will tear you limb from limb!" She shouted before picking Vali up and tossing him across the room. He laughed.

"This just got more interesting, how about I play a little more rough?" Vali said. This wasn't good, Ben knew that he needed to help his friend with this egomaniac. He slammed on his watch and turned into the bug looking alien that is known as Stinkfly.

He moved his wings and began to fly to the fight between the dragons. While Vali was distracted with Izzy, Stinkfly shot his bug snot to Vali's helmet, making him blind as a bat. Izzy saw the opportunity and striked Vali with a head butt to the face and a knee to the stomach.

"This doesn't seem to be fair." Vali said. "How about I squash you like the bug you are?" He escaped from Izzy's grip and charged into Stinkfly. Vali grabbed his eyes and swung him around before letting go and squashing him against a window.

"Ow." Ben said after transforming back. He fell to the ground and turned over, his head was dizzy but he was picked up by the neck and was being choked.

"This is Ben Tennyson? I thought you were tougher than that." Vali said.

"Trust me, I have a lot more guys where that came from." Ben said slamming his watch again.

"Fourarms." He yelled. He reversed the situation and grabbed Vali by the throat, but Vali wasn't affected, instead he activated his wings.

 **Divide Divide Divide**

Fourarms turned back into Ben as the omnitrix's energy was close to dead. He only had enough for one more transformation and Red Devil wasn't one of them. He was doing something wrong, he needed a plan and he needed one now.

'Think think, we knocks me out of my transformations.' He thought, and then realized. 'How about I do the same to him!' He thought.

"I think I'll give you a downgrade with my Upgrade." He said before turning into Upgrade. He grabbed Vali's armor and made him and Vali become one. Vali's armor was wrapped with Upgrades Technology, he was in full control of Vali's actions.

"IZZY NOW!" Upgrade yelled, but Izzy hesitated.

"I might hurt you!" Izzy said.

"I'll be fine, I need you to trust me. So please, we have to end this!" Upgrade yelled. Izzy still hesitated but she boosted her power to max.

"Dragon Shot!" She yelled. The blast went right to Vali and Upgrade until Upgrade let's go of the armor at the last moment, making Vali vulnerable to the attack. Her Dragon shot impacted and Vali was force to the wall making a hole. Upgrade and Izzy took a breath hoping that that was the end, but Vali only got up.

"Damn it, just stay down already!" Izzy yelled.

"Now why would I do that? After all, I have my target I need to killed." Vali said. He disappeared from everyone's sight. Upgrade looked around, but he couldn't see him, because he was behind him.

Vali shot a dragon's spear and stabbed Upgrade through his back, and out his chest. Izzy and everyone stood in shock.

"No!" Izzy screamed in anger, but she was caught off guard when Upgrade moved.

"That even scared me for a moment." He said, his body looked like it was melting, but it was morphing so that he would escape the spear's grasp. He turned around and thought of another plan.

"So that was your plan, you wanted Izzy out of the picture so that you can get closer to me and and send a lethal blow." Upgrade said. "It would've worked, but your arrogance and cocky attitude made your plan failed before it even started." He said.

"Aren't you smart." Vali said, but Ben wanted the meeting to go smoothly like he originally planned.

"Izzy, how about we form a mechamorph combo, it will make you look pretty badass." Upgrade asked. Izzy saw how Upgrade effected Vali.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Izzy agreed. Upgrade pounced to Izzy's armor and began to morph. The Balance Breaker absorbed Upgrade completely like it accepted the morph. The red armor grew more spikes, and the wings became bigger and more lethal. The horns on her helmet grew longer, her armor looked more intimidating, and a lot more kick ass.

"Man this feels good, we should do this more often." Izzy said. Upgrades computer voice was heard throughout the suit.

"Uploading a few cool features, such as a cool display to see what we're up against." He said.

"Okay then, what am I seeing?" Izzy asked.

"Looking at the analysis, I can see the power that Vali contains, and its the same as yours." Upgrade said.

"That can't be it, I'm not as strong as him." Izzy said.

"No your not, like I said he's just cocky and you let him get in your head, you can do this. You just have to have faith in yourself!" Upgrade yelled. Izzy looked at Vali, she knew that under that helmet he was smirking like he already won the fight, and all she wanted to do was smack any sense of victory out of him.

 **Boost**

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS." She yelled. Her desire to beat the living crap out of him. She charged into Vali at record speed and punched him in the stomach, She grabbed his helmet and smashed his own into pieces.

"You won't touch my friend!" She yelled with a kick in his stomach.

"You won't take the people I care about!" She screamed with an uppercut in his jaw. Her voice echoed in Upgrades head, and thinking how she was going all out for him.

"I will make sure that I protect him at all costs, and I'm not going to let some asshole take him from me!" She said, drawing her arm back and punching Vali in the nose causing it to break. He nosebleed was instant, but he could only laugh.

"This was interesting, I'm amazed that you could do this to me, but I have one more trick up my sleeve." Vali said.

"What's that?" Izzy asked. Vali winked and snapped his fingers, a magic circle appeared above him and moved upward until he disappeared.

"Did he seriously just run away? Upgrade asked. He left Izzy's balance breaker before turning back into Ben. Izzy left her balance breaker, and then she lost her balance. Ben caught her in his arms and she gave him a smile.

"See, I told you, you can do it, you just have to put your mind to it." Ben said, he gave her his usual bright smile, which made her relax.

"Thanks for your help though, I don't think that I would have been able to beat him without your help." She said.

"Oh about that, I just made your armor look more cool, I didn't do anything." Ben said.

"What?" Izzy said grabbing his shoulders.

"Like I told you, Vali got into your head, I don't know how and I don't care but you don't have to let it get to you, just believe in yourself and you can protect everyone you care about." Ben said, even though he heard how she was more concerned about him than anyone else.

"But if it gets to much, and if its too strong for you to handle, I'll be here to cover your back." He said with another smile. "Besides, your someone I care about too. So I'll always have you ba…" Ben stopped as lips connected to his. His eyes went wide and he couldn't move, he was truly in shock. Eventually she disconnected her lips from his. Ben looked at her eyes and licked his lips after that smooth sensation.

"I uhh, I need to go check the faction leaders." Ben said as he pointed his thumb behind him. Izzy gave a smooth chuckle as Ben turned around and checked. He didn't know that Izzy and Rias gave each other looks with a sly nod.

Ben caught up, with the faction leaders including Lord Odin. They all looked like they were impressed with Izzy and Ben's performance on handling Vali and also the unexpected kiss from the Red Dragon Empress.

"Is everyone alright?" Ben asked awkwardly. Everyone but Serafall gave Ben a congratulating look. Serafall had a look of jealousy.

"Were fine Ben, thank you, we were just about to officially start our agreement with Lord Odin." Sirzechs explained.

"I would like to request that the wielder of the omnitrix to remain part of the peace agreements." Odin asked. :The boy has impressed me, with how he handles the ladies." Odin laughed. Ben looked at Odin in awe.

"Okay." Ben said. Azazel laughed and so did Michael.

"On to business now, Lord Odin, if you can pledge your allegiance to the three factions, we have a greater chance of defeating the Chaos Brigade, and making the world a better place for everyone." Sirzechs offered.

"I accept with no hesitation, our pointless fighting has gone on for too long, now is time for opportunity for peace." Odin replied. Serafall clapped her hands.

"Wonderful, now that this boring part is over, we can finally continue our party." She said.

"Actually you guys have fun, I'm actually really tired, maybe next time." Ben said, he bowed before taking his leave. Serafall looked very disappointed, she wanted to have a dance with the hero of the devils.

"Don't worry Ms. Leviathan, I'm sure you'll get his affection sooner or later." Odin laughed, but Serafall only puffed out her cheeks.

Ben made it to his guest room and untied his tied and buttoned off the top part of his shirt. He looked behind himself in the mirror and saw Rias. He immediately turned around.

"Rias, I'm so sorry, I didn't know why I let her kiss me, I didn't mean to cheat on you, I swear." Ben said. He thought he was in trouble, but Rias looked like it was something else.

"Rias?" Ben asked, he looked behind her and saw Izzy with an awkward smile on her face."

"Oh I see, you want revenge for that kiss, I'm sorry it came out of nowhere." Ben tried to defend himself.

"You didn't like it?" Izzy asked with a sad tone, and it shot Ben in the heart.

"I liked it Izzy, I really liked it, but I'm with Rias, I can't just kiss you out of nowhere like that, I'm an honest man." Ben said. Rias only laughed

"We know Ben, looking at this we have two options, we try to battle each other to win your affection and choose one of us, or you choose both of us and we don't have to worry about the complicated stuff." Rias said. Ben looked at both girls with the widest of eyes.

"Wait, what?" Ben said in amazement. "And you would be okay with that!" Ben tried to understand the situation.

"It's okay in the devil realm, and I don't see why not." Rias said.

'Again, why is she okay with this?' Ben thought, but then he thought of Izzy, he always thought she was beautiful, just that it was never gonna happen, but that's how he thought of Rias. Strong and Beautiful, hell he thought that her perverted nature back then was pretty unique. He really likes her, as much as he likes Rias. Ben licked his lips and looked at both of them.

"I can't imagine my life without any of you, I want you both to be by my side." Ben made his decision. Izzy jumped for joy, Rias only shook her head but she had a smile on her face.

"I told you Rias, now it's time for the next phase of my plan." Izzy yelled in excitement. Ben was confused for a moment.

"Wait what plan?" He asked. Rias sighed.

"A plan to make your harem." Rias admitted with a sigh.

"Wait, a harem, why?" Ben asked.

"Because, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one, the person that I will be able to turn into a total babe magnet." Izzy said, she seemed to show her perverted self like before. Ben was in a state of mind that made his mind go dizzy. Does he want a harem, I mean it's the only way to have both Rias and Izzy, but he was afraid of being selfish.

"You both really want to share me?" Ben asked.

" **Yes!"** Both of them replied as if they were getting annoyed. Ben made his final decision.

"Okay then, but I have terms, One, they only consist of the girls that I want in my harem. Two, no sex, not until I'm older." Ben said. Izzy flinched from number two.

"And three, I make the terms up as I go." Ben finished.

"Does that mean we can't make out?" Rias asked.

"Oh god no." Bne said. He really liked making out, which kind of made him nervous about the whole sex thing.

"Okay, is that all?" Izzy asked. Ben nodded. "Okay then." She said with a stretch.

"That fight did where me out, I think it's time for bed." Izzy said as she took her shirt off. Ben was going to get a nosebleed as he saw her bra. Her bust was almost as big as Rias's. She wore a pink bra and panties with black laces. She noticed that Ben was looking and smirked.

"Like what you see?" She said. Ben immediately looked away. "No its okay, I mean, you said you were cool with it." She said. She slowly walked up to Ben with only her bra and panties until she was in front of him. She brought her hand under his shirt and felt his chest.

"Your a little more toned than before." She said.

"Yeah, saving the world does that." Ben said, his mind started to slip.

"I get it, you want to resist, but it's okay to give into your urges." She whispered. Her lips became closer and they seemed so inviting. Ben leaned in and slipped his tongue into her mouth while she did the same. If Ben was an angel, he would've become a fallen. After a good moment, Izzy disconnected her lips from his.

"Remember, there are two of us now." Ben nodded and looked over to Rias who was sitting on the bed and waiting for Ben to come to her. He smiled not knowing how he could be happier right now.

Ben sat on the bed and made out with Rias like they always do as of the night before. After a moment the three eventually laid down and did nothing but feel each other and kiss until the moon was high in the sky and shined down on the three as they slept peacefully throughout the night.


	16. Chapter 16 Shining

Chapter 16 Shining

Ben was back at home, or where it used to be. He stood at his front gate in amazement to see his house, or multi millionaire manor with six stories and three basements.

"What the HELL?!" Ben yelled.

 **A few hours later**

It was early in the morning, Ben and the ORC were just about to leave and go back home. They were about to leave the estate until they were stopped by Serafall, or more specifically, stopped Ben. Serafall gave Ben a tight hug, he felt as if she was a bit clingy as he slowly pushed her away.

"Your leaving so soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have my own place, so I might as well use it." Ben said trying to avoid her.

"Aw, well I was sad that we couldn't dance last night, I hope we could have that chance again." She said. Ben gulped.

"Maybe next time." Ben said.

"Have a safe trip home, and we have a bit of surprise when you get home." Sirzechs said.

'That can't be good.' Ben thought.

"Please have a safe trip." Lord Michael said.

"How about you let me have a look at that omnitrix, I'd sure like to know what makes it tick." Azazel said. Ben forced a smile.

"Ah, no." Ben said with a bow before turning to leave. He stopped however and turned back around.

"Let me know when something happens, I'll be here." Ben said before turning back around.

Ben was in his new house, exploring every corner of his new house or mansion. Ben rubbed his temples as he entered his room and saw that everything that he had before was still there. He entered the bathroom and was amazed as the bath was the size of an entire sauna.

"I could get used to this." Ben said. He was surprised at first, but the thought of having his own estate. He went downstairs and regrouped with the ORC, they were also pretty amazed from the size of Ben's new place. They went to the living room and saw Kuroka turning to face them.

"HI!" She squealed in excitement. She pounce up and ran toward Ben. He spread his arms out and ready for a hug until she past him. He turned around and saw Kuroka hugging Koneko and she hugged back. Ben felt a little heart broken, but he saw Koneko's smile, and he couldn't help but smile too.

"It's good to see you too sis." Koneko said with a gentle smile. She looked up at me and also gave me one.

Dinner was in the making, Akeno and Rias decided to make the meal for tonight. Koneko and Kuroka were hanging out like sisters. Kiba had to go home as he had his final contract of the night, but he said he was going to come back by dinner. Ben and Izzy however, they were exploring the basement as Ben had a gut feeling about something.

"So why did you drag me down here again?" Izzy asked.

"I didn't, you thought that you could get a chance to be with me alone to turn me into some sex freak." Ben said. Izzy only laughed to herself.

"You know me so well." Izzy mumbled. "But what are you looking for?" She asked.

"My house before this one acted as a plumber station for all of Kuoh. I Sirzechs knows me, and he does, he would know that I'm the grandson of a plumber. He would make a new and improved station, like a hero cave." Ben said. He moved boxes around. He stood up and saw his omnitrix blinking he turned a few degrees and noticed that the blinking went faster. He took a few steps forward and noticed a light switch on the wall. He took no time to flip the switch. Suddenly a light scanned Ben's omnitrix and a high beep was heard.

The boxes suddenly disappeared and were replaced with screens all around the room, there was a computer console in the middle and it was the center of the whole operation. Ben looked over to the left and saw a closet, but it looked like it was locked in place and no way to get to it. Ben seemed disappointed but was distracted again with the flashing lights. Izzy looked around and shrugged.

"Not my style." Izzy said.

"Sorry that it's not a sex dungeon." Ben said. Suddenly, one of the screens began to blink red with an alert sound. Ben immediately went to the center of the room and touched on the center pad. What popped up was a security image that revealed a unfamiliar face. In fact those faces were played from a suits of armor with a strange empty face as some sort of mask. Ben took a closer look and they looked like they were holding hostages.

"These guys are taking the Medieval reenactments to a whole new level." Izzy said.

"I have to go." Ben said. He was about to go upstairs until part of the wall opened up. Ben shrugged and stepped in.

"Wait Ben, you can't risk exposing yourself like that, Devil thing remember?" Izzy said. Ben stopped.

"But this is a plumber thing, tell Rias I'll try to be back by dinner, thanks love!" Ben yelled before disappearing and the wall closed up. Izzy was honestly caught off guard by Ben's choice of words.

"Okay then, hero boy." She said with a smirk before making her way up to tell Rias about Ben.

In the city of Kuoh on the side of a manga store, Ben peeked his head out of the wall and stepped out into the alley. He listened to the sound of sirens. He smiled to himself.

"Been a while since I did some classic crime fighting, how about this one." Ben said as he slammed on the omnitrix.

As the DNA in the omnitrix made its way into Ben, his body began to morph into an animal like structure. Orange fur began to cover his body and his jaw became more lethal. Claws grew out of its fingers and he let out a mighting snarl.

'Alright, Wildmutt!' He thought before pouncing up onto a rooftop.

The scene took place on the first floor of an office building. There were five nights that held three hostages at gunpoint, except for that they didn't look like normal guns. They looked like they were made somewhere that was out of this world in a literal way.

"We got everyone else on the top floors, are you sure he will be here?" One knight said.

"Yes, I'm sure, if he is the so called hero, he will be here." The other knight said.

"But are you sure that taking hostages is okay? It's not our normal strategy." The first knight said.

"This faction is the only one that can create affairs in the mortal realm, and this Ben Tennyson will refuse to leave these people in danger." The second knight explained.

"Clever as ever sir." The first knight said. "But I doubt that this kid is as dangerous as a hostage situation." He said.

As soon as he finished however, the sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the room. The knights turned the opposite direction only to have one of them tackled and thrown out of the main doors. The other two nights readied their aim before firing at the giant orange dog that pounced in the air dodging the shots.

Wildmutt sensed their heart rates increasing, and he smile to himself. The two aimed once again, but the mutt went in and used his claws and scratched the two weapons, slicing them in thirds. The two then reached behind their backs and drew out what seems to be retractable swords. Wildmutt lowered himself ready to pounce, he jumped at one of them only to get hit with a lance and shot out like a baseball bat. Wildmutt slowly got up and realized where he was...outside...where everyone was watching the scene. Wildmutt could sense the fear or excitement in everyone's eyes as they saw the great orange beast. Feeling awkward he ran back into the building, ready for payback for that shot, but he sensed that no one was in the room, the hostages took the time and ran out of the building. Wildmutt hid behind the desk and turned back into Ben.

"They might have gone upstairs, maybe I can beat them their." Ben said as he slammed on his watch and turned into XLR8.

"Who said slow and steady wins the race?" Ben said.

Meanwhile, Izzy was on the couch with Koneko and Kuroka, there show went to static until it flipped back onto a news cast that was reporting breaking news.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news, we arrived to the hostage situation held by what appears to be knights taking everyone in the building hostage, and they seem to have taken a few of them have just escaped, they said that a giant dog like creature saved them." It was then everyone's eyes lit up.

"Rias, Akeno, you might want to get out here." Izzy called. The two made it back and saw the TV headline.

"Giant dog on the hostage case?" Rias asked.

"We now show you the footage of the dog throwing one of the culprits out to the street for the police to take him in. Soon after that the dog was thrown out of the scene himself before going back in." The reporter said as the news footage showed as the reporter said. Soon after it showed the three hostages from the first floor running out of the building.

"We will keep you updated if the situation changes." The TV cuts back to the channel. Everyone looked at Rias, and she looked at Izzy with a concerned look.

"By the way, he told me that he would be back by dinner." She said after realizing she forgot to mention Ben leaving for the emergency. Rias could only rub the bridge of her nose.

"We need to help him." She said.

"No way Rias, if any case, we need to let Ben be Ben, trust me when I tell you that he loves it when he takes on criminals like that." Kuroka said. "Besides, your cover as a normal girl will be blown." She made a point. Rias sighed.

"Change the channel, were watching the news." Rias demanded. Kuroka and Izzy could only smirk, but it seemed that Koneko and Akeno had an actual interested on how Ben would deal with those criminals.

Back with XLR8, he runs up the stairs until he pasts the two knights that got away at first. He then turned around and kicked the first one in the chest, causing him to fall down the case that they were on, and it managed to knock him out. XLR8 grabbed the next one and hung him over the massive drop that could be lethal.

"How about a talk huh? Where are the rest of the hostages." XLR8 demanded. The knight didn't hesitate to answer as he was afraid for his life.

"They are at the top floor, that's where most of us are!" He yelled, he really didn't want to die.

"Thank you." XLR8 said before throwing him down the flight just like his friend causing him to knock out." He immediately went up the stairs to the top floor hoping that the rest of the hostages were still okay.

He made it to the top floor and changed back into Ben for one more transformation, and for transformation. He was at the top of the stairs and hd his body against the wall to make sure that no one would spot him. He spotted six other knights with the weird looking masks.

"Sir, the target is making its way up the building, he took out three of our men." One said. The second one grumbled.

'Wait, 'the target?' Ben thought. 'Was this to lure me out?' He was about to make his move and go alien to save everyone else, but he felt something harder and cold behind his back. He immediately raised his hands to the air and was guided to enter the room.

He entered and found out that the hostages were in the next room. He sighed in relief that they were okay and that they didn't have to see a thirteen year old boy turn into a giant mutant alien.

"Mr. Tennyson, it is truly an honor to meet you." Ben rolled his eyes.

"I've heard that more times than I imagine." He said.

"Why wouldn't you? You the boy who hold a magnificent device, me and my fellow factions have an interest, since your encounter with Kokabiel, you have turned many heads." The knight said.

"I bet, and I think I might turn yours a few degrees if you don't let these people go." Ben said.

"Of course, sorry that there is so much commotion outside, but we had to get take a risk in order to lure you out." The knight said in a polite way.

"Wait, how do you know Kokabiel?" Ben asked but knew the answer right away. "Your part of the Chaos Brigade aren't you!" Ben pointed at the mask between his eyes.

"Clever as ever, Vali says it's not over by the way." The knight said.

"This is more of a problem that I thought." Ben glared.

"It doesn't have to be, give us the omnitrix, and we will let the hostages go." Ben looked down at his wrist and sighed. He shook off the other knight that was holding his arms behind his back and lifted his left wrist off.

"Amazing." The knight said, but Ben smirked and slammed on the dial.

"RATH!" He yelled. "Let me tell you something knight weirdo, nobody is going to tell Rath what to do and he won't let innocent people either!" Rath yelled. He took his one claw and sliced behind him, cutting through the armor. He then picked up the leader that talked to him and through him against the wall. The other four that were covering the hostages swarmed Rath and began firing their blasters. The heat of their shots burnt the tigers skin, making him growl.

"Let me tell you something knight rejects! No one burns Rath's sensitive fur, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He yelled. He pounced on one of them and bit a gun in two. It sparked as it was ready to explode, he used his jaw and threw it to the two knights that were waiting for a chance to attack. Three more to go, they dropped their weapons and lifted their retractable swords above their heads, ready to attack. Rath only lets out a jaguar growl and sliced through the two warriors on each side leaving the last one in the middle. Rath picked up the last guy.

"Let me tell you something knight guy, tell your boss not to mess with Rath, or there will be casualties next time!" Rath yelled. He threw the knight towards the door, he slowly got up and left the scene. Rath looked down as the omnitrix began to time out until he was turned back into Ben. He froze for a moment, realizing that the FBI would be knocking down the doors any minute. Ben looked to his right and saw the other room, hoping that other people were their he ran to it in order to form his cover.

Rias and the others were at the edge of their seats. The meal started to burn, but everyone was busy watching the breaking news of the hostage situation.

"We've just got a report of the masked culprit were discovered unconscious. The hostages are safe, but the authorities say that they are 'confused of the events.' Some of the culprits yelling about a giant tiger ripping them to shreds. The hostages are safe, and there were no casualties. A victim that of a thirteen year old boy was found as he banged on the door for help, he had this to say. Everyone facepalmed as Ben's face spread across the screen.

"I was walking past the building until I was grabbed and brought into that room with everyone else, I've never been so nervous in my life, but I'm glad the authorities cleared everything up." Ben said with a relieved smile, but everyone knew him, he was trying his best not to laugh on camera.

"Wow, he kicked ass once again." Izzy said with an amused tone.

Rias laid back with a look of confliction on her face. She was worried that Ben's heroic acts would lead the Chaos Brigade right to him. She took a deep breath before hearing the door open.

"I forgot where that secret entrance was." Ben said as he walked in the door.

"Nyaa, welcome home." Kuroka said. She leaped at Ben and wrapped her arms around him. He like the affection and all. But he then felt a sharp burn in his right shoulder. He hissed in pain and Kuroka lets go. Her expression changed as Ben hovered his hand over his shoulder. He reached for his short sleeve and pulled it up. His eyes widened as his skin was grey and blistered.

"That's new." Ben said.

"What happened?" Akeno asked. Ben looked back and remembered that he was shot and burned by one of the knight's guns.

"Rath is strong, but not invincible." Ben said, he thought for a moment. "But that never happened before." He said.

"Are you okay?" Rias said, she took Ben's arm and got a good look at it. Ben pulled away as it hurt like a bitch to him.

"I've been burned worse." He said.

"Here, let me see if my magic can help." She said.

"Okay follow me, I need to talk to you downstairs." Ben said.

The two were down in the basement, Rias was already down there before after Ben left. Ben looked on the computer to see if their were any files on the folks that he just dealt with.

"This might hurt a little, so just be strong." Rias explained. Ben hissed a little until his breathing became more steady.

"Thank you." Ben said.

"You need to be more careful, I like you better when your awake." Rias said.

"I'm sorry, but I hate to be the messenger of bad news. Those knights that I dealt with, they said that their part of the Chaos Brigade." Ben explained as he began to type on the keyboard.

"That makes things a lot worse." Rias said.

"Yeah no kidding, they call themselves forever knights. According to the plumbers archives they're an organization that have an order to kill any alien life forms that come on to this planet, which is funny because that salvage alien tech in order to follow their creed." Ben explained.

"Sounds like a bunch of hypocrites to me." Izzy said. She walked in as Ben was explaining.

"Forever knights, they were never a problem for us as far as I knew." Rias said.

"That's because they never showed up until now, the plumbers never really found them as much of a threat, at least not until now, usually they were just a creed, they smuggled alien tech, once they were caught they vanished." Ben said.

"I'm guessing that they joined the Chaos Brigade so that they could get their hands on more weapons?" Izzy guessed.

"That makes no sense, I thought the Chaos Brigade was all about lore and mystics, why would they have any resources of any tech whatsoever?" Ben asked.

"Unless we have extraterrestrials joining in." Izzy guessed again.

"That would make sense, but who and why?" Ben asked. He typed anything that could relate, but he found nothing. "Roadblock." Ben sighed.

"Hey, you did good, the best thing to do now is report to my brother." Rias said, but Ben still felt worried.

"Hey, the best thing we can do is wait." She said.

"Those guys used innocent people to get my attention, I'm worried what else they would do, to get the omnitrix." Ben said. Rias pulled him to her chest. His face face felt hot.

"Just forget your worries for a minute, you'll live longer that way." Rias said. Ben wanted to take a moment to slip away from the chaos of war, and just do what a cartoon hero does, but in war and terrorism, there is no such thing, but Rias, she was good at helping Ben forget, to relax for a few moments before having to face what lies ahead.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise that nothing will happen to you." Rias said. Ben smiled as he was actually enjoying this physical contact.

'I swear, I'm going to be as bad as Izzy one day.' He thought.

Ben and the rest of the ORC made their way to the clubroom so that Ben could report of a new faction of The Chaos Brigade.

"Forever knights? I've never heard of an organization like that." Sirzechs said on the other side of a hologram.

"The plumbers had some history with them, but it was mostly smuggling and petty crimes. They've never done something as bad as taking hostages." Ben said.

"You said that they did it to lure you out?" Sirzechs asked. Ben nodded. "That only leads to one thing, Ben as your king I will send a few more bodies to protect you from any problems that you come across, especially from The Chaos Brigade." He said.

" **Wait, what?"** Everyone was surprised. They all thought that they were enough, but now they need more?

"With all due respect sir, there are plenty of people that are willing to help me as it is?" Ben asked.

"I do understand that, but you have to understand that The Chaos Brigade is bigger than you imagine, there are thousands of people that are willing to rebel against us and they are still other that are joining, and if we learn that more than one faction is targeting you, your lucky I'm not having you stay in the underworld." Ben swallowed, not realizing that the terrorist group held that many. Ben took a deep breath and made his decision.

"I understand sir, I'm grateful that you are considering someone like me, and I will take it to heart by accepting your proposal." Ben said. Rias and Izzy both looked at him with shock.

"I'm happy that you understand, they will arrive tomorrow morning." Sirzechs said before he disappeared.

"Tell me, why did you agree to this?" Izzy said.

"Because he made a point, I'm not capable of protecting myself from that many people, it's better safe than sorry." Ben said with a casual look.

"It's a good thing we have extra room, for hotel space." Ben said. "So why not?" He finished. Rias could only sigh, though she was worried about how this would all end.

It was the next morning when Ben and the others looked at his new guests/bodyguards in amazement.

"You have to be kidding." Ben said with a smile.

"I'm Irina and this is my friend Xenovia, we hope that you could take care of us as we protect you from harm." Irina said.

"We know who you are Irina, but not her." Ben looked next to Xenovia and saw I woman with white hair and a nervous look, she seemed a bit older than Rias and the others, but she was beautiful that Ben had to look away for a moment to comprehend this.

"Who are you might I ask?" Ben asked the woman.

"My name is Rossweisse, I'm from the Norse Gods, I was told to also give this to you." She said, handing me a piece of paper.

 _Ben, have fun with this one- Love Odin._

'I swear I'm going to kill him one day.' Ben said shaking his head before crumbling the paper up and putting it in his pocket.

"It was nice to meet you, but what made you want to come and protect me?" He asked Rossweisse. The question seemed to catch her off guard.

"Well, you see I, well, Lord Odin wanted to make sure that you were safe, and he chose me to do it. I just don't know if I'm the right person for the job" She said shyly. Ben tilted his head.

"Well that can't be true if you were sent here?" Ben said.

"Why is that?" Rossweisse asked.

"Because, I have a whole group targeting me, and I'm pretty well known, it should be an honor for you to be here." Ben said with an empty smirk, hoping that it did the trick. Her face brightened up and nodded.

"Then I promise I won't let you down." She said. Ben took a deep breath, relieved that he was able to calm her down, especially since it was the first time meeting her.

"Great, welcome to my house, we have plenty of space, here are my friends, they usually hang out here, but besides that this place is empty." Ben explained.

Ben took his time showing the three his home and all of its appealing attributes. Both Irina and Xenovia were quite impressed, but Rossweisse seemed sceptical.

"Is anything wrong, Rossweisse?" Ben asked, she then sent Ben a sharp look.

"Have you ever looked around? This place is filthy." She pouted. Ben was honestly taken aback.

"I mean, we haven't had much time to, well, clean up." Ben muttered. That look made him feel like he was being scolded by his mother. She took a breath.

"I may just only be a bodyguard, I refuse to lounge around, I will help make this place spotless." She said and marched off.

"That was, interesting." Ben said, a little confused.

"She might keep the house a bit more lively." Irina added.

"Really? I don't even know if I can handle Izzy." Ben said, with a sarcastic tone.

"We should probably go, you two haven't caught up just yet." Xenovia said, she gave Rias a nod. She nodded before leaving with Xenovia, leaving Ben and Irina alone. The two slowly turned to each other and gave awkward smiles. Ben was glad to see his childhood friend, but he also wasn't sure how to catch up to her.

"So how have things been?" Irina asked.

"I've been asleep for three years and then thrown back into the world to prevent another war, and now dealing with a terrorist group." Ben said non shilauntly. Irina only sighed. "How was it by the way? In war I mean." He asked.

"It was hard, I was called to the front lines, I had to kill people to make sure that I would come out of it alive." She said.

"Aren't you human? I can't imagine you coming out of this alive." Ben said.

"This might be a surprise, but I had to make a few changes." She said, Irina took a few steps back before spreading her white and pure angel wings. Ben stood in awe.

"They're beautiful." Ben said, his eyes were glued, she was as bright as the sun in Ben's eyes, seriously they were almost blinding.

"Awe, you'll embarrass me." Irina said her face grew red. Ben chuckled.

"How ironic, childhood friends, end up as angel and devil." Ben said. Irina looked down.

"I'm sorry, when I first met you, and you were a devil, I had no idea what to expect. I didn't know whether you were my friend or my enemy, I was so scared of what you actually were, and I'm sorry that I was a coward for it." Irina said. Ben scratched his head.

"I get it, I wasn't really on board with being a devil, actually I had to become one after I was crucified by a bunch of fallen angels, and had half of my soul taken out." He said. "It hurt, I in pain, and half of my soul is god knows where." Ben suddenly felt a migraine shoot through his head. He knelt down trying to endure the pain. The pain faded and disappeared.

"I'm just saying, that we all have are reasons to be who or what we are, it's just, how we act is what defines us, my mom taught me that before she died." Ben said. He stared blankly at Irina.

"I didn't mean, I'm sorry, I really am." Irina stuttered her eyes were glued to the ground, she was scared to look at Ben in the eyes, she was ashamed that she let her religion ruin almost ruined her relationship with Ben. He began to pat her on the head. Her heart skipped a beat and her face turned red.

"I get it, your an angel, and I'm a devil, but I'm not going to let that change who we are, I promise you that." Ben said. Irina only lets a tear escape from her eyes. The two stared at each other for awhile. Until someone broke their attention.

"Ahem, does this mean you have another member of the harem?" Izzy asked with a wicked smile.

"Uh, no Izzy, this is what you call friends, not everyone I meet has to be a harem candidate." Ben said.

"Hey, you know me, I'm on a quest to make the best harem in all of the underworld." She laughed.

"So what is it, you came to get me right?" Ben asked.

"Yes, actually, we have a visitor, and, well, I can't believe what the hell it is." Izzy said. Ben and Irina followed Izzy back upstairs to the main floor.

"Who's here that is so important?" Ben asked scratching his head. He looked around the room to see no one that is usually here. "Uh, where is he?" He asked.

"Down here." An old raspy voice was heard. Ben looked down to see an alien that Ben recognizes, in more ways than one.

"Azmuth?!" Ben yelled in surprise.

"Hello Ben, glad to see you haven't broken the omnitrix yet." He said.

"That's a big yet." Ben said. "But what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well it has come to my knowledge that you are with the devils, and that you have been using it to fight against a terrorist group." Azmuth said.

"Okay, you still haven't told me why you are here." Ben said.

"I'm here to take the omnitrix." Azmuth said. "It is too risky to have that group take it and use it for themselves." Everyone froze in shock.

"Hang on a minute, I was doing just fine with the omnitrix, the only reason why I died was because of the stupid power limit on this thing, and don't think for once that have not used the omnitrix to the best of my ability to make sure that no one gets near it." Ben tried to reason.

"I know that you've done heroic things, preventing war, rescuing the princess, beaten Vilgax, but this threat is much worse, far worse than you imagine. Warriors from other dimensions and now even from other galaxies that are power hungry have come to help the Chaos Brigade, in order to take over the world, and possibly, the galaxy." Azmuth explained.

"Then that means I need to help, I have to help stop the Chaos Brigade, and save the world. Besides, this thing is a part of me now, if you take it, I'll die." Ben said, desperately trying to reason with him.

"We have technology that is even past you understanding that can keep you alive on a cord, now if you won't give me the omnitrix, then I will have to forcefully take it from you." Azmuth threatened.

"You try it, and you will be Wildmutt's new chew toy." Ben said. He never have been so forceful with his words, he was not going to give up the omnitrix. The two had a standoff they were staring at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move, until Azmuth sighed.

"Fine then, if your going to be that stubborn, then I have no choice but to help you on your battle." Azmuth said.

"Wait, so, you won't take the omnitrix from me?" Ben asked.

"Course not, I needed to make sure that you were someone that is as stubborn as me, to make sure that the omnitrix won't just be past to someone that is an enemy." He said.

"Don't compare me to you, you'll make me feel old." Ben said. Azmuth mumble before jumping onto the omnitrix and punching in some sort of combination on it." The watch went off and made its usual technology sound, and the face glowed, before it died.

"What did you do?" Ben asked.

"I unlocked the omnitrix from its demo mode, now you can use it as often as you want, just don't break it." Azmuth said.

"Is there anything else your not telling me about the watch?" Ben asked.

"Maybe when your older, and more mature." Azmuth gave a small chuckle as he made fun of Ben. He turned to Rias and Izzy. "You must be the two mistresses that I've heard about, make sure he doesn't get too reckless." He said.

"Ben? Reckless? Nah." Izzy said. Rias nudged Izzy.

"You can count on us to take care of him." Rias said.

"And with that I will be off, I expect great things from you Ben Tennyson." Azmuth said before dissolving into nothing.

"He couldn't just show up in person?" Ben asked. He looked at the omnitrix and turned the dial, he lifted the dial up and he felt something different, he felt strong, like he could feel that the omnitrix was stronger, it was a part of him, maybe it made him feel like he could do more at a time.

"So what nya, your stronger now?" Kuroka asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Ben said. The omnitrix was connected with his evil piece which means it was part of his soul, and the upgrade made him feel stronger.

"Whatever the Chaos Brigade has in store, we'll be ready." He said.

After dinner, Ben went onto the balcony, he was looking at the stars and back at his watch, then back at the stars again.

"You might as well take a picture of that thing, it might last longer." Kuroka said. Ben turned around and saw her walking to the edge of the balcony with Ben.

"Back before all of this craziness, I never looked up at the star, and I sure as hell never thought that a watch would fall from space and help lead me to here, but at the same time, I see danger, and horrific things, I look up and I see myself, the tragedies I had to endure. The robots that came from up there to attack me, my friends, and my family. Now I wish I looked at the stars earlier in my life and enjoy it." Ben said.

"Your sweating over all the bad stuff, you don't have to look at the stars to reflect on all of your regrets. Didn't you ever look at Rias, or Izzy, hell even me? I mean look how much you did for me, even when I lied to you and used you as cover. Don't look up, look at what's in front of you, please." Kuroka grabbed Ben's hand and grasped it tightly.

"Just look into my eyes, do you feel any regret whatsoever when you look at me?" She asked. Ben took a good long look at the Nekomata eyes.

"Surprisingly, I don't, I do like you for a person that just takes naps all day." Ben smirked.

"Nyaa, that's mean." They both shared a laugh for a moment before cooling off.

"But no, when I see you, I don't have any regrets. I don't see any of my friends that way." Ben said.

"I didn't mind meeting you either." She said. Ben held his head over the railing. Then he came up with a new idea.

"You want to hear something crazy that goes way beyond my own understanding?" Ben asked. His body was literally shaking.

"You have nuts for brains, but go ahead." Kuroka said. Ben paused for a moment.

"Nope, nevermind I forgot." He said with a smile. Kuroka only laughed.

"Oh come on now, you can't forget that easily." Kuroka said.

"Okay I remember now, but its crazy for me." Ben said.

"Crazy got it, now spit it out!" Kuroka shouted. She thought this kid lost her mind. Ben looked at Kuroka then away from her then back again. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"I'm going to walk away if you don't…" Ben grabbed Kuroka's hand and turned her around.

"What?" Kuroka said, but was met with Ben's lips against hers. For someone as lewd as the Nekomata, she seemed to have been caught by surprise from what Ben was doing. Her eyes softened after a few seconds and began to kiss him back, and it was a beautiful scene. The two let each other go from their grasp to catch their breaths.

"I can't believe where my mind is going right now, and where I dropped my innocence, but I can't stop thinking about you, Rias, and Izzy, its driving me crazy." Ben tried to explain himself as if he needed to.

'I can't believe, I'm doing this.' He thought.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but would you like to join my harem?" Ben gave a cheesy smile but on the inside he was breaking down, all his life he knew his morals, but he couldn't lie to himself about how he felt anymore, and he couldn't possibly expect anything good coming out of this in the end, but he couldn't stop himself. Kuroka opened her mouth and Ben's stomach dropped.

"Of course, I would love to join nyaa!" Ben's eyes watered as if he had finally achieved world peace. He was now met with her lips against his and for some reason, everything felt nothing but right. He and Kuroka pulled each other in for another minute long kiss until breaking.

"Have you talked to Izzy or Rias?" Kuroka asked. Ben's chest clenched, not for Izzy, but for Rias.

"I have that planned." Ben said. Kuroka only laughed and pushed Ben away.

"Go on now you playboy, tell your mistress and perverted dragon that you conquered another girl's heart." She said playfully. Ben scratched the back of his head.

"Right, see ya." Ben said before head back inside. Kuroka only smiled to herself and also looked up at the night sky.

"Maybe one day Ben." She said. "You can enjoy the stars for the first time."


	17. Chapter 17 Hero's Day Off

Chapter 17 A Hero's Day Off

Kuroka stood at one side of the downstairs gym, as on the other side was Ben with a sharp look in both of their eyes. Ben raised his hand above his watch without looking away from her's.

"One step and that's all it takes." Ben said with a nervous tone.

"You won't even see me take several." Kuroka said with a cocky attitude. Sweat dropped from Ben's forehead.

"Don't you dare." Ben warned. He was shaking from the standoff. Ben blinked before and saw that Kuroka was running at him at full speed.

"Crap!" Ben yelled before slamming on the watch.

Dinner was almost ready, Rias and Akeno were in the kitchen cooking the meal for everyone. Akeno was staying over more often as she was the queen and vice president of the former ORC.

"Dinner's ready Ben, Ben?" Akeno called out, but there was no answer. Akeno got Rias's attention as Ben wasn't where they last saw him.

"Ben?" Rias walked out of the kitchen to find Koneko.

"Where's Ben?" Akeno asked. Koneko only pointed down, and a howl was heard, whether it sounded like it was in pain or not, the three jumped and ran downstairs. They eventually ran into Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Izzy.

Izzy took the liberty and opened a door and and summoned her boosted gear, the rest got into a battle stance before seeing what the two were doing.

"Oh, now your gonna get it!" Kuroka said with a playful tone. It turns out, she was rough housing with Ben and ended up having her attacking Wildmutt's belly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Izzy said. Kuroka rubbed his belly which made him kick his leg out.

"Are you serious? Turning into a dog to get your tummy ruffled up?" Irina asked. Wildmutt turned back into Ben.

"What else am I supposed to do, it's been a month since we heard about the Chaos Brigade, and its been two weeks since the police scanner said anything about any major crime." Ben said. "I need bad guys!" He cried.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? I mean catching a break is good you know." Akeno said.

"What's the point of a break if we're not doing anything at all, even the summer road trip was better than this." Ben said.

"Well, how about we do something about it." Rias said.

"What do you mean by that?" Akeno asked.

"How about we go to the beach, I mean it is as warm as it gets out there now, so why not?" Rias said.

"That's not a bad idea." Ben said. Izzy then had a perverted grin on her face.

"That means Ben, you can look at all of the swim suits you want." Izzy grinned. Ben only rolled his eyes.

"Better than nothing, let's go!" Ben said with a jump in the air.

The wind was breazy, the sun was shining, and the heat was heating. Ben ran out onto the sand with his swim trunks on and his shirt off.

"Yeah, time to go swimming!" Ben ran for the water before getting grabbed.

"Hold on now, you need to get some lotion rubbed on you." Rias said. Bren gulped at the thought.

"I can do it by myself you know." Ben said. He was laid down by Kuroka and she gave a playful giggle.

"Come on Ben, no need to ruin that pale skin of yours." She said.

"Ah cold!" He whined.

"Oh come on, don't you like getting rubbed down?" Izzy said. Ben couldn't say anything.

"I have the right to remain silent." Ben said.

"Done, was that so bad?" Kuroka said. Honestly Ben liked it, but he was embarrassed from being out in public.

"Come on now Kuroka, you don't have to tease Ben, can't you see he's cherry from embarrassment?" Izzy said with a smug look.

"One day, you'll get what's coming to ya." Ben said as he stood up. Izzy placed her figure over Ben's lips.

"And I'll be looking forward to that." She whispered, giving Ben chills.

'Me and my big mouth.' He thought.

Ben was in the water splashing water at Irina, the two acted like they were kids again. Then Ben walked along the beach with Rias for a while before getting hot dogs at the bar for everyone.

The beach was relaxing and everyone was taking a rest under the umbrella, well all except Ben, he laughed at how much fun he had today and that it was probably over as his skin started to get a tan, He didn't, however, wanted to wake up everyone. He looked over to the other side of the beach and realized the pier was still there. He shrugged before checking to see some of the broken railing was still there from the last time he visited.

He looked around and saw that most attractions were gone, most likely by running out of business. He looked to where he fought the out of control monster machine with Upgrade, and then realized how long ago it was.

'Everything is fine, I'm back and I'm still alive, that's what matters.' He thought to himself.

He started hearing screaming from behind him. He looked and saw yet another man taking a piece of jewelry from yet another woman and began to run for land, but Ben smirked as he had another idea.

"As if this day can't get any better." He said to himself before jumping off the pier.

The robber ran as fast as he could to the mainland. He stopped however as he saw a huge hole form out of the boards right before he eyes. He shrugged before taking another step and getting grabbed from the floor of the pier. He slowly opened his eyes and saw scary looking eyes staring at him, with a hook antenna.

"Listen punk." Ripjaws said. "You don't take a ladies necklace like that, it was probably given to her with care." He said. One punch in the dude's horrified face did the trick. The woman from above slowly crept toward the hole only to have her necklace thrown to her from the darkness.

Ben was walking back from the pier and then suddenly had an idea to make the day even better for the three girls that are in his harem.

"I should give them a gift." Ben said to himself.

"Ben? Where did you go, we were starting to worry?" Irina asked.

"Oh there was trouble at pier, nothing i couldn't handle." Ben said.

"Aren't we your bodyguards, you should have brought at least one of us with you." Xenovia said.

"It was just a robber, plus I need to run to a place real quick, and I need your help Irina." Ben said.

"Okay, we were just about to pack up and leave, we'll meet you back at home." Izzy said.

"Right, I'll catch up, see ya!" Ben took Irina's hand and ran for town.

"Hey! Ben, slow down!." Irina shouted, but Ben did no such thing.

The two were at the shopping district and Ben was trying to find which place to go to find a good gift. He looked and lit up his eyes as he saw a jewelry store that seemed pretty cheap compare to others.

"Why are we going through a shopping district when its practically sundown." Irina said.

"I thought that I would end this night with some presents you know, for the ones I care about." Ben explained.

"You mean your harem." She said back.

"Uh, yeah." Ben said. The entered the store. He went straight for the shelves and thought of great ideas for his friends. He looked in his wallet and remembered that he never paid for his own meal ever since the new house was built, so he had plenty of cash to pa for several gems. He looked at all of the necklaces and grabbed a handful of his chosen colors and went to the counter.

"All of that, you really must love those three." Irina said with a bit of jealousy as his childhood friend.

"Well, not exactly." Ben responded. He paid for his purchases and put them in a bag, except for one. He turned around and gave Irina a clear jewel that was diamond like. Irina's eyes lit up.

"What? Why?" Irina said almost in tears.

"I needed to thank you, not just for your protection, but for helping me out all those years ago, as my childhood friend, I'm more than happy to give this to you." Ben said, he put on his usual goofy smile. Irina smiled and gave Ben a tight hug.

"Thank you Ben, I'm really glad we ran into each other again." Irina said.

"So am I."

The two friends were on their way back home when they passed by a mysterious kid in a hoodie. Ben stopped for a moment as the bag felt lighter then a few seconds ago. He turned around and saw the kid away before looking into his bag.

"What's wrong?" Irina asked. Ben didn't say anything, instead he booked it after the kid in the hoodie that stole the jewelry from his bag. Irina was going to follow him, but somehow, Ben disappeared from her sight.

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the house!" She yelled, hoping that he could hear her.

Meanwhile, Ben was already a few blocks ahead and slowly catching up to the thief, he slipped into an alley and Ben followed him in to a dead end. Ben stopped and saw the kid also stop at a dead end.

"What's with thieves and stealing women's accessories, anyways, I don't have time for this, just gimme the loot and I will let you go kid." The boy only smirked.

"You're one to talk, aren't we the same age?" The kid took off his hood, he had long black hair and bad looking eyes. "The name is kevin by the way, I wanted to meet you, but this is the only way I know how." He said.

"Well, Kevin, can I have them back?" Ben asked. He tossed them back to Ben.

"What were those for, you going to a pageant?" He joked.

"No these are for my… friends." Ben said, he didn't exactly want to tell someone he just met that he has a harem.

"Oh, I see, I didn't expect the famous Ben Tennyson was so giving." Kevin said.

"So you know me, that most likely means you aren't human." Ben guessed

"Close, watch this." Kevin smirked, he placed his hand on the ground and was suddenly coated with stone. Ben looked pretty surprised as this was new to him.

"Like it, I'm what is classified as an Osmosian, I can basically absorb any type of energy and make it my own, such as absorbing this concrete." He said, he seemed excited that he could finally show it to someone.

"I'll admit, that is cool, but why were you interested in getting my attention?" Ben asked.

"Well, if I can be honest, I lost my dad, as he was a plumber, and I have no mom, I've been living off of stealing, but I don't want to come across to you as just some criminal for you or your pals." Ben felt conflicted from this confession. All he could do was sigh.

"My grandpa is a plumber, and I can relate, I lost my mother and father to an alien a while ago and I know how it feels, if you need a place to rest, then you can come at my place, just stop stealing." Ben said, he wanted to help and possibly prevent another aged criminal being born, plus, what does he have to lose? Kevin's face lit up.

"Sweet, you won't regret this, god, I feel like I'm making a friend for the first time." He said. Ben smiled, he then felt more than happy to help his new friend.

The two made their way back to Ben's house, Kevin looked up and down the stories that stacked up. His face looked as if he thought he was dreaming.

"Dude, you have such a huge place, I'm so jealous!" He said.

"Yeah, I had some people give it an upgrade after my first house was leveled." Ben said.

"Really, by who if you don't mind telling." Kevin asked, but Ben didn't have a problem since he was a son of a plumber.

"His name was Vilgax, and he was the same alien that killed my mom and dad a few years ago, I took him down with the help of my friends." Ben explained as he opened the door.

"Welcome back, Irina said that you had to make a detour." Xenovia greeted. "And who's this?" She asked.

"This is our guest, this is Kevin, Kevin this is Xenovia, she works as my bodyguard." Ben explains.

"Pleasure to meet you." Xenovia said.

"Same here." Kevin said with a smirk.

Ben took Kevin on the tour and he met the rest of the residence, everyone took a liking to him in their own way. Ben led Kevin to his new room.

"Thanks a lot man, I'm really glad that I have a place now." Kevin said.

"Just as long as you're enjoying yourself, that's the important thing." Ben said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and all I had to do is steal a bunch of jewelry from you." Kevin said back.

"Speaking of which, you settle in, I have some personal business to take care of." Ben said.

"Oh, I get it, knock em dead." Kevin said back.

Ben knocked on Rias's room before she opened the door. He had a blood red ruby with a golden chain behind his back.

"What is it Ben?" She asked, she was in her nightgown and seemed like she was about to go to sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, I was just about to fall asleep." She said.

"Oh, well I wanted to give you this." Ben showed Rias the necklace. Rias put her hand over her heart and she gave a look of sudden shock.

"I thought I would finish this day off with a gift, I hope you like it." Ben said. A tear almost left Rias's eye.

"I love it, thank you so much!" Rias said, she gave him a huge hug.

"Hey, it's no big deal." Ben said before Rias planted a kiss on his lips. Ben returned her kiss and wrapped the necklace around her neck.

"I'm glad you like it, and I hope you have a good night." Ben said.

"I will now." Rias said before one last peck before closing the door. Ben left and was on to the next one.

Ben searched the house and passed by the pool window and noticed that someone was taking a quick late night dip. Ben opened the door and was slammed by the scent of chlorine. He sat on a chair before the person realized that he was there. Through the water, Ben noticed the brown neck long hair that was under the water. Soon after the girl left the water and revealed that it was Izzy. She turned to Ben and shook off the water from her hair.

"Hey handsome." She said with a smile.

"Hi there, beautiful." Ben said, trying to expand his comfort zone.

"You didn't have to push yourself." She said.

"Trying to appeal more like a lover, than an awkward teenager." Ben explained. "And you make it harder for me than the others." He began to laugh.

"Fine then, I won't talk to you ever again." She cooed.

"What? Even after the gift I'm about to give you?" She perked back up

"What gift?" She asked. Ben took the necklace from his pocket and revealed a green gem that sparkled in her eyes.

"No way, that looks amazing!" Izzy said. Ben wrapped it around her neck and she held the green gem in her hand.

"I thought it would go good with you gem on your sacred gear." Ben said.

"I love it, thank you, Ben." Izzy said, no attitude, no sarcasm, she was just grateful.

"Your welcome, Izzy, I'm glad you like it." He said before giving Izzy a kiss.

"Maybe your not as awkward as before." She said.

"I try."

After Izzy left for her room for the night, Ben looked for the two Neko's for their necklaces. He heard some fighting coming from the gymnasium. He rolled his eyes and walked through the door. He saw both Kuroka and Koneko fighting for training, with Xenovia and Akeno watching from the side lines. The two kept landing blow after blow and it ended at an impasse.

"Before you two go at it again, can I talk to the four of you?" Ben got their attention. "I thought that I would go to a shop and get you guys something for dealing with me for the past few years, and I never got to thank you girls for helping me out when I needed it the most." He said. He looked at Koneko while she looked into his eyes without her usual cold look.

"It's no problem, someone had to look out for you." Kuroka said.

"I know, but still, I wanted to give you girls these." Ben showed necklaces with white, black, blue, and yellow gems.

"Wow, they're beautiful." Akeno said.

"I'm glad you like it, this one is for you." Ben handed the yellow gem to Akeno, the white one to Koneko, the black one to Kuroka, and the blue one to Xenovia. They all put it on them and looked at their gems before looking back at Ben. Koneko walked up to him with her stern look and it made Ben a little nervous. He was shocked however, she wrapped her arms around Ben's waist. She felt warm to Ben, almost like a cat that felt comfortable with her master.

"I wanted to thank you too, you helped me assort my feelings with my sister, and I feel more happy than I did in a long time." She said. Ben patted her head.

"I was more than happy to help you, I owed both you and your sister that much." Ben said.

"Thank you, I will be sure to wear this everyday." Xenovia said, trying to sound excited.

"Your welcome Xenovia, I was happy to give it to you." Ben told her but was met by a hug from Kuroka.

"Thank you, my hero of the stars." Kuroka said.

"Come on, I don't want to have a title like that just yet, I have to do something first." Ben giggled.

"And, we'll have your back when that time comes." Xenovia said.

"I'll hold you to that." Ben said.

Ben was about to go to bed, but he remembered one last person." He looked around the house until he reached the kitchen to where he saw Rossweisse cleaning the room until it was spotless.

"You need any help with that?" Ben called out. She turned around and saw Ben before standing up.

"Oh no, I'm just finishing up here." She said. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Can we talk?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I do believe I can listen to your request." She said, but Ben shook his head.

"It's nothing like a request, but why do you act like you need to over do your cleaning when your here?" Ben asked. Rossweisse took it as a grain of salt.

"I just think that it is my responsibility since I live here for free, besides working as a bodyguard." She said.

"That's not what I mean." Ben interrupted. "It seems like you do these things to save your life, I'm grateful for everything you did, but please don't push yourself." He requested, and it seemed to throw Rossweisse off guard.

"I feel as though I'm useless in everything, which is why I think that Odin sent me here to look after you." She confessed. "I just don't want to be useless, and make you think that I'm nothing but a party crasher and a screw up." She continued.

"Well then I have two things for you." Ben said. She looked from the ground and at Ben to see him holding a necklace with a silver colored gem.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"What do you think? I'm giving it to you." He said. "I wanted to give it as a token of thanks and maybe help break the ice between you and I. I don't think that your useless Rose, in fact, I want you to try not to push yourself so hard." Rossweisse was taken aback for a moment.

"Rose?" She asked for clarification.

"Can I give you a nickname?" Ben asked.

"It's not that, its just, I know I have a long name but it's the first time that someone even thought of giving me a nickname just like that." She said.

"I can call you something else." Ben said. Rossweisse was blushing.

"Rose is fine!" She yelped.

"Okay then, but promise me that you take it a bit more easy, you already look like you getting sick." He said.

"No that's me blushing." She said.

'So forward.' Ben thought.

Ben and the rest of the residence were falling asleep. The night was silent just for the Ben and the others soundly.


	18. Chapter 18 Trouble Maker

Chapter 18 Trouble Maker

Ben was running around the neighborhood for some quick exercises as he thought he needed to stay quick on his feet when the omnitrix can't help, but when will that be the case? He stops at the end of a block and sees a girl in the middle of the street. He stopped and looked at he for a good while, she was short but she had long black and dull eyes. She had and odd smile that made Ben stay still for a moment.

"Little girl?" It's dangerous to just stand there out in the…" He was interrupted by the sound of a car that honked its horn. The driver couldn't stop fast enough and almost hit the girl until she disappeared. The driver then looked around and thought that he was losing his mind before driving off.

Meanwhile the girl was in XLR8's arms before turning back into Ben. He set her down in front of his house and turned to her.

"Didn't your parents tell you that you're not supposed to stand in the middle of the street?" Ben asked, but the girl didn't say anything. "Hey, are you listening?" He asked. The girl turned to him.

"Is it you?" She asked in a blank tone.

"Is it me?" Ben said back feeling confused.

"Ben Tennyson, the warrior against the Chaos Brigade." She said.

"I wouldn't call myself that." He said.

"So you are?" She asked again.

"Yes, but who's asking?" Ben asked feeling a bit nervous.

"So I did find you." She said before pushing Ben back a couple blocks until he slammed into a brick wall. Fortunately for him, a devil's body could with stand that kind of blow, but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt for him.

"Ow." Ben wheezed out, he rolled over on his back and struggled to get up.

"Okay little girl how about you get a face full of…" Ben stopped as the girl was right in front of him. "I'm sorry?" He said before getting thrown back to the front of his house like a tennis ball.

"Ow again." Ben wheezed. The girl teleported back to where Ben was and was going to push him again before she was stopped by a red gauntlet.

"Huh, I didn't expect you to show yourself here, Ophis." Izzy said. Ben closed his eyes as he felt the concussion settling in his head.

Ben woke up in a daze before sitting up. He felt like he was hit by a brick wall, or him hitting a brick wall. Ben was slowly moving his hand to find the edge until he felt something soft cup into his hand. His vision was blurry and he shook his head trying to clear it up. He opened his eyes again to see Rias laying in bed asleep next to Ben… naked. He fell back and off the bed with a yelp before standing up.

"What happened when I passed out?" He asked himself. He leaned over and poked Rias's cheek.

"Rias? It's time to get up." Ben said. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Ben? Are you okay? I was worried about you." She said after opening her eyes.

"I was too, I don't think I've got that many blows to the head without being one of the other guys." Ben said. "By the way, what's her name, Ophis? What happened to her?" Ben asked.

"Izzy had a little scuffle with her, but she wasn't strong enough." Rias said.

"Did she get knocked around too?" He asked.

"No, she just left, she did say that she hoped you were okay, did you know her?" Rias asked.

"No, but I guess you do." Ben said.

"She's the leader of the Chaos Brigade, at least that's what our spies say." She said. Ben immediately stood up.

"A little girl like her? I doubt it." Ben said.

"Ben, she is the Infinite Dragon God, she is the most powerful force than God himself." Rias said in a bit of a shock.

"Still don't buy it, before she threw me down the street, she looked innocent." Ben said.

"You can't just say that because she looked that way." She baffled.

"I took one look at Vali and knew that he was going to stab us in the back." Ben said. Rias only sighed before standing up. Ben looked at Rias's naked body for a moment and felt himself get hot. He quickly looked away when Rias got a glimpse of his gaze and smirked.

"What's the matter, you should be at that age you know." Rias teased.

"By the way, why are you naked in my bed, I didn't know that we were at that level yet." Ben said.

"You took too many blows to the head, and you needed some magic to heal you up before the damage became permanent." She explained.

"Thank you, I'd rather not have brain damage." He said.

"Now that it's out of the way." Rias began and leaned forward. "How about that next level." She said. Ben saw her breasts swaying for a monet before covering his face.

"I think my head hurts again." Ben said before passed out with a bloody nose.

Ben went to the kitchen with a rag before throwing it away. He saw the fridge open and his new friend Kevin scavenging for things to eat.

"Hungry?" Ben asked. Kevin jumped and slowly turned around.

"Sorry, I'm the kid that likes snacks." He said. Ben then gave Kevin a thumbs up asked asked him to follow. The two went to a bottom cabinet before Ben opened the and revealed chips, candy bars soda.

"Welcome to my slice of paradise." Ben said. "Now, will that be original, or BBQ." He offered.

"Besides the goody goody act, you're my kind of kid Tennyson." Kevin said with a smirk.

"Well, I lost a lot of my childhood, I kind of need to have a place that makes me feel like a kid again." Ben said.

"Why wouldn't you, I mean lets be honest, I've heard what happened to you, and you keep doing this hero crap, and I don't see you catching a break anytime soon." Kevin said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Dude, your thirteen and your acting like a thirty year old soldier, I don't know how you handle this, me, I say no responsibilities, don't have to worry about a thing. My dad was a hero, and look where it got him." Kevin said. Ben heard his words and somehow, they swirled inside his head for a moment. Thinking that he lost his way of being an actual thirteen year old child. He shook those thoughts though and decided to do something about it.

"Okay then, how about we head out and hang wherever, tomorrow though, cause I have a headache six ways from sunday." Ben said. Kevin laughed.

"I saw that man, it's a good thing you're a devil, cause I'd be dead if I wasn't metal." He said.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Ben said before leaving with a bag of chips.

It was night, Ben and the others were asleep as the moon was high above the clouds, but all except one was asleep. In his room Kevin grabbed his phone from his pocket as it started ringing.

"Yes? I know what you want me to do, and I have a plan, I just need a little more time alright?" Kevin spoke into the phone. "I know, all I have to do is gain the power of the omnitrix right? I know that you need it, god knows that everyone does. Yeah, I'll get it done." Kevin then hangs up on his phone and took a deep breath.

"Can't wait." He said.

It was the next day and Ben and Kevin were out and about. The streets were busy and Kevin was leading him downtown to the half pipes.

"You skateboard?" Kevin asked.

"Never have." Ben replied.

"Watch this." He said before kick a skateboard up and began riding down the pipe and moving from one side to the other while doing some one eighties and flips before hitting the ground on the other side. He kicked the board back up and saw the look on Ben's face.

"Your amazed?" Kevin asked, then Ben had an idea.

"How about we take it up a notch." He said. He looked around and saw that no one was here except Kevin and he slammed on his watch. "Cannonbolt." He said before curling up and spinning to the half pipe. He did a high kick and a few poses after catching some speed. He stopped and landed on the ground before transforming back.

"Dude that was sick! I've always wanted to see you turn in to one of those." Kevin said.

"I know, sometimes you gotta love this thing." Ben said.

"The things I could with that power." Kevin whispered without Ben hearing what he said.

The two were back on the street and they were getting thirsty. They walked over to a vending machine. Ben was reaching for his wallet for money, but Kevin just kicked the machine so hard, two can rolled out from the bottom.

"I could've played for that." Ben said, but Kevin only shrugged. What does it matter, their only sodas, remember your not your age if you don't take a risk." He said, he walked past Ben who wasn't sure what to feel about this, but to let it slide for now, even though he felt like it wasn't right.

They went back to the market district and began to look around. Kevin went to an emo kids clothing shop, Ben made sure he paid for it. Ben thought that it would be sweet to get Koneko some candy to share with her sister, and Kevin gocked at that. They were on their way home when suddenly an alarm went off in the street. Ben and Kevin both ran to the sound and found a robbery in progress.

"Oh, now it's time to have a lot of fun." Kevin said. He reached down to the ground and his whole body turned to stone, and ran toward the action.

"Kevin wait!" Ben yelled but he didn't stop. "Damn it." He said before looking at his watch and slamming the dial.

"Fourarms!" He yelled before running after Kevin.

He entered the store and saw Kevin punching one guy in the arm so hard that it broke, and bashed his head into another cracking his skull. Sure Ben would fight that brutal, but only if he faces a fallen angel leader, or a psychotic demon, but these were humans. There were only two thugs in the store and Kevin brutally took them down but kept throwing attacks like they were bags of meat.

"Kevin, stop!" Fourarms yelled.

"Why should I?! They chose what they wanted, and that was a beatdown." He yelled.

"I know, but your killing them!" Fourarms yelled.

"So what? They don't deserve to live!" Kevin yelled. Deep down it took Fourarms by surprise, like he sees Kevin's true colors for the first time.

"I said stop!" Fourarms grabbed Kevin off of one of them and threw him through a wall. The dust cleared and Kevin ran right up to punch Fourarms in the face, but he caught the hunk of rock and through him to the ground. The stone depleted from Kevin.

"Get off me!" He said, his eyes were full of anger.

"Just calm down!" Fourarms yelled. Kevin took a deep breath and Fourarms let loose before turning back to Ben.

"Okay, let's just get going before the cops show up." Ben was walking out of the shop until is wrist was grabbed.

"Give me that!" Kevin demanded while yanking on Ben's arm.

"Kevin what are you doing? Let me go!" Ben yelled.

"No! Give me the omnitrix!" Kevin yelled.

"What? What do you need the omnitrix for!?" Kevin and Ben were in a wrestling match.

"Just give it to me!" Kevin yelled. He placed his hand on the watch ad began absorbing energy from it.

"Stop!" Ben yelled.

"No, I'll become powerful, and no one will stand in my way!" There was suddenly a bright green light shined blinding like a flashbang. Soon after, Ben's ears stopped ringing and his vision started to work again. He slowly stood up and saw that Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

Ben barged back into his house and shook his head trying to figure out what just happened. He went down to his lab, ignoring everyone that tried to talk to him, even Rias who followed him down.

"Ben! Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Ben only typed up Kevin's name into the computer to run a background check on him until he was grabbed.

"Ben! Answer me!" She yelled. Ben stopped for a moment, he was so pissed off that he wanted to break everything in the room.

"Kevin, he was after my omnitrix. I think he was planning on getting it the whole time." Ben said. His voice trembled from the feeling of betrayal.

"Why would he want it?" Rias asked.

"That's what I'm looking for." Ben said. The computer finished loading and pulled up quite a few files that had a resemblance to Kevin. "Like I expect, burglary, pickpocketing, simple stuff, but…" Ben didn't see anything about plumber business until he saw one called 'Osmosian Wanted' and clicked on it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ben said. "Says here that he's been smuggling alien Technology for a couple of years already the plumbers actually think of him as a threat." One thing got Ben's eye that made is heart sink. "Rumors say that he is conspiring with the new organization, Forever Knights." Ben slammed his head down on the desktop.

"He was planning on betraying us from the very beginning." Rias said. Ben felt stupid and naive. He wanted to help a homeless kid, but ended up getting a stab in the back.

"I have to find him." Ben said. He typed in his computer to see if he can find him through the city, but no luck so far. Ben felt frustrated, he didn't know what to do if he couldn't find him.

"All you can do is wait, it's less likely that you're able to just go out and find him." Rias said. Ben wanted to go out to the city and look for him, but deep down even he knew that finding him was like a needle in a haystack.

"Okay, my head is starting to feel foggy anyways." Ben said. He sat on the floor, not caring that it was less sanitized as the rest of the house. He needed a moment to get some headspace. He he closed his eyes and felt being pulled down to something soft. He looked up and saw Rias's face, smiling down on him. He felt a certain comfort in Rias's lap, it felt like clouds to him, and he felt a sense of peace in mind.

"I get it, you don't want anyone to get hurt by the Chaos Brigade, but you stress more about it than my brother does. We'll figure something out Ben, together, I promise." She said, it made Ben feel much better and he thought that he could finally feel a little more at peace than before.

"Rias, can we stay like this a little longer?" He asked.

"Of coarse." She said.

Ben was brushing his teeth after taking his shower, the steam cleared from the mirror and with a towel on his lower half, he looked and saw Sirzechs in the reflection. Ben jumped to see him appear out of nowhere and he took a deep breath.

"Do you ever knock?" Ben asked.

"I apologize for the intrusion Ben, but something has come up that demands Rias and her peerage attention." He said with a serious look.

After a short trip to the underworld Rias, her peerage, and the faction leaders were all in the council room ready for the bad news.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we have another problem on our hands." Sirzechs announced. Everyone was listening, but Ben felt a bit distant.

"The Chaos Brigade is getting stronger, Vali has recruited more people to help him, Norse gods, greeks, biblical, Arabian, and even Roman mythologies are being recruited by the Brigade." Lord Michael said. Ben shook his head.

"What's the point of this war anyways?" Ben but in, honestly, he wasn't in the mood for this war business, not now.

"Some descendants of the previous devil kings such as Lucifer aren't the devil kings you see today, and they don't like that they aren't on their rightful thrones." Azazel explained.

"So we just have a bunch of whiney babies that didn't get what they want?" Ben asked in amazement. Azazel let out a laugh.

"Ha, looks like the kid is on to something." He chuckled.

"Why are we here?" Ben ignored Azazel. Everyone began to notice his change in behavior.

"We're here because of you, you seem to have encountered the Infinite Dragon God and survived." Sirzechs said.

"So did Izzy, I don't see what's so special." Ben said.

"I'm also a dragon too, I would have probably died if I wasn't." Izzy explained.

"Anyways, Ophis is rumored to be the leader of the Chaos Brigade, she is responsible for all of the attacks." Sirzechs said.

"I don't believe you." Ben said. "Besides throwing my a block and a half, she didn't seem so threatening or murderous." He finished.

"Did you even know what you just said?" Izzy said.

"I know, but something in my gut is telling me something different, okay?" Ben rubbed his eyes.

"Then how can you prove that?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, I would like to talk to her but I don't know where she is?" Ben said. Everyone took a step back away from Ben and looked aggressive. He felt a chill down his spine and turned around to see Ophis staring at him with a blank face.

"Hello Ophis." Ben said feeling a little intimidated. It was surprising for everyone that she decided to show up. Even though she was enemy number one.

"Hello Ben." She said.

"First name bases already I see." he said to himself. "I would like to ask, why did you throw me down a block and a half?" Ben was so bold to ask.

"I wanted to meet you." She said. It honestly caught Ben by surprise.

"See that everyone, the violence was just her way of saying hello." Ben said. Not even sure what he was saying.

"Okay well we need to talk." Ben said. "I would like to know if you are the leader of the Chaos Brigade, and whether you are or not, I would like to know why." Ben said.

"No I'm not." She said.

'That was easy.' He thought.

"Then why? Ophis, your a little girl, what are you doing with the Chaos Brigade, why not fight for the good guys?" Ben asked hoping to get somewhere with this conversation. She looked at the others in the room and then looked at Ben.

"Ophis, if you don't trust them, trust me, I'm here to help cause the way I see it, your too good for them." Ben said with a smile. Ophis looked down for a moment and looked back at Ben.

"I just want to go home." She said. Ben was caught by surprise, he bit his lip.

"Where is your home?" Ben asked.

"I used to live in the dimensional gap, but I was kicked out by another dragon, they said that they would help me if I would give them enough power to fight the royal factions and take their thrones." Ophis explained. Ben felt pleased with himself, he looked at everyone in the room and saw the astonishment on everyone's faces.

"Wow Ben, you know how to talk to a girl." Izzy said while Azazel laughed.

"Okay, so can you give us any intel?" Ben asked, but Ophis shook her head.

"I know that I gave Kokabiel and some other descendants that desired it." She said. Ben nodded.

"Okay, so now what?" Ben turned to the faction leaders.

"Well it's kind of obvious is it not?" Serafall said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Ophis may I ask, if you had a different option than the Chaos Brigade, would you take it?" She asked.

"Yes, if it will help get back home." Ophis said.

"Then it's settled, Ben will be taking care of you for now on." Ben was sucked out of reality for a moment.

"Wait what?" He said.

"Why not, I mean she did say she had an interest in you, plus she's cute." Serafall said with a wink that made Ben raise his eyebrows.

Back at the house, Ben led Ophis to her new room and the two end up talking, mostly about the Chaos Brigade and Ben explaining why the factions are fighting the resistance.

"I see, I guess it makes sense when you put it that way." Ophis said.

"Right, I mean, I care about the underworld, and I would rather have someone that is more capable of being on the throne instead of bloodline, but I'm more concern about the terrorism than the politics." Ben said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because, losing someone you love hurts, I don't want anyone else to feel that way." Ben explained.

"What does it feel like? To hurt?" Ophis asked. Ben thought about it for a moment, he wanted to answer her question, but it led him to think about the past.

"Hopelessness, it feels as though you could've have done something different, but you can't change it no matter what, no matter how much you want to it's… despair." Ben said. The feeling that he had from the time he watched Vilgax destroy his house, to the time he met Rias and the others, he remembers the pain in his heart.

"You're in pain." Ophis said. It made Ben flinch.

"What? No. I mean I was in pain, but not anymore." Ben said. Ophis looked closer into Ben's eyes.

"Your lying." She said bluntly.

"Your lying." Ben tried to make a comeback but instead he walked off. Ophis was left behind, thinking about the boy, and wondering what it would be like to have emotions.

Ben was tired, he was tired of the politics, tired of worrying, and tired of the fucking Chaos Brigade. He took a deep breath and hoping that between school and hero time that he can be able to catch a break.

"Well looks who is all tensed up." Kuroka said. She wrapped her hands around Ben's waist from behind him.

"Rias's brother picks the worst times to give bad news." Ben responded.

"My brother is the king, and from where I am standing, he believes in you than any other." Rias said.

"I know, but I can't seem to catch a break." He said.

"What do you expect, Sirzechs respected your grandfather and you've grown strong for someone that missed a few years." Izzy was right next to Rias. Ben noticed and became suspicious.

"Okay, what is going on?" He asked.

"Come on, we need some rest, especially after today." Rias said.

"You said it." Ben agreed.

The all went to the bedroom and the girls kneeled on the bed. Ben raised his eyebrow as the girls had looks of bloodlust in their eyes.

"What's this for?" Ben asked.

"Well, I realized how helpful it was for you to lay on my lap I thought we would do it before we slept, but the other two wanted to do it too, so were having a little contest, and your the judge." Ben gulped, but he decided to roll with it, and thought to try it with an open mind, it was his harem after all.

"I thought you would need to refresh your memory, so I'll be first." Rias said. Ben sat sat on the bed and laid his head on her lap. The feeling washed over Ben and everything felt lighter.

"How does it feel?" She asked.

"It feels so relaxing, I feel like my body is floating up to heaven, my mind feels clear, to where I can actually think, with no care in the world." Ben said. He felt like he was in paradise.

"Now me." Izzy said. She lifted up her skirt and showed off her legs to Ben, almost showing her panties. Ben layed on her lap thinking that it was going to have a similar feeling, but what he felt was way different.

"You lap is soft yet firm, I feel your aura surrounding me I feel like running a mile now, I feel pumped now, it's awesome, but yet it feels like I don't want to leave this spot, it's so comfortable, I could fall asleep here." Ben said he felt powerful.

"You gonna lay there all day? It's my turn." Kuroka whined. Ben smiled to himself as he was enjoying this experience. Ben laid his head down and felt like he was sinking down into a water bed and wished that he would never wake up.

"Kuroka, your lap is sensual, I don't want to step over my boundaries, but I feel nothing but ecstasy here, and I'm looking up at your eyes and it honestly makes me feel a little frisky if I may be so bold." Ben said. Kuroka was flattered and her face was blushing.

"My Ben, now I just want to eat you up." Ben immediately sat up.

"Now, which one of us do you like more?" Izzy asked. Ben's heart sank, and thought about which of the two.

"I can't choose, I thought it was going to be hard to choose cause a lap is a lap, but I was wrong, I can't choose either or I choose all three of them. Because I can't choose one because they have their own effect on me, no matter what it all goes to me liking it, and I like all three of them." As Ben said that speech he realized the point of this harem. He understood how Izzy felt, she knows that between the three they were all important to Ben and attractive to him in their own way as a matter of fact. At that moment Ben shed another layer of skin and became closer to girls, and added has a little more to his pervertedness.

After Ben explained, the three girls can only smile at Ben and pounce him all at once. He didn't even second guess himself, he embraced them and enjoyed the love that they had for each other.

The three soon fell asleep after the kissing and cheesy romance, but Ben was still awake. He wanted to fall asleep with the girls, he wanted to enjoy the night unconscious, but he still had a lot on his mind. Kevin, Ophis, Terrorists, it was all clouding Ben's mind again. He sat up and rubbed his eyebrows hoping that he he could get some shut eye tonight. He felt a hand grasp him.

"Kuroka?" He whispered.

"You need to sleep, its not healthy if you don't." She said

"I know, I've never felt betrayed in my life until today, now I have to bring in Ophis that I know she's innocent, but I've been stabbed before." Ben whispered.

"Hey, there's no need to stress, just look at the here and now. We'll be here to cheer you on no matter what." Kuroka said.

"Thank you, I'm happy with you, Rias and Izzy, just being with you." Ben said, trying to convince himself that everything is okay, of course he's happy with them, but something is always clawing at the back of his mind.

"I'm happy to be with you too, here, I'll hold you until you fall asleep." Kuroka offered.

"Thank you Kuroka." Ben shook off his nerves. "I love you." He said.

"Love you too." She said before the two drifted.


	19. Chapter 19 Infiltration of the Gods

Chapter 19 Infiltration of the Gods

During the peak of the night, on the outskirts of heaven, Ben was sneaking outside a fortress with stone walls and small town within it. With rumors of a base camp that was on the outskirts of the place where the angels reside. He was on a mission, a rescue mission, and she needed help before the terrorists tortured her to death.

He placed his back on the wall and checked up to see that luckily there weren't any guards where he was going to climb up.

"Okay, let the hero time commence." He said to himself before turning into Wildmutt. He used his claws to slowly climb up the wall and jumped into bushes at the other side. He turned back into Ben and peaked his head up and saw a medieval town that looked like it was in a roleplaying convention. Ben tried to find a place to that the prisoner would be but the only place he could look for was the largest stone building that was in the middle of town.

"I got to put on some camo." Ben said before going alien, knowing that aliens from earth were being recruited for the cause. He turned to Diamondhead and walked out of the bushes in an awkward stance. He was a bit nervous just walking out, but he relaxed as he saw more aliens along with angels, gods, and other mythical creatures. Diamondhead looked around to find a way to get into the inner fortress. He heard rioting nearby and ran to check it out.

He stopped at the corner of the building and looked around it and saw a house that was in a riot state with music blasting. He shrugged and went to check it out. He walked inside and saw bar fight right in front of him that were full of aliens, and monsters. Deep down inside Diamondhead, Ben was terrified, but yet amazed at the different types of creatures that he sees before him. He knew that long ago that his Grandpa told him that alien's weren't the only creatures in this world.

Diamondhead slowly walked in and dodged the stray punches and made his way over to the bartender to ask some questions.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" The man or creature was hairy and had a canine jaw and looked pretty ripped.

'Is he, a werewolf?' Ben asked himself, but knew that it wasn't important.

"Uh yeah, it's been a while since I joined a revolution." Diamondhead said.

"You here for the cause, or the money?" The wolfman asked. Diamondhead kept that in mind.

"Is it wrong to say both?" He said.

"It would make sense, but that's what most of these aliens came for was the money, the Chaos Brigade have tons of different currency for all of us, to each corner of the galaxy." He said. Diamondhead nodded and saw that it matched up with the briefing that Sirzechs and Serafall gave him.

"So, anything interesting happen tonight so far? Or are we still waiting for our orders?" Diamondhead head asked.

"Nothing much today, sorry, but there was an angel that was captured, the ones on top are saying that she is one of their most powerful, and having her might give us an upper hand." He said.

"Sounds like that gives me less to worry about." Diamondhead laughed.

"Yeah, they said they're gonna have an execution to get the bloodlust pumping. Said it was going to happen right next to the little stone prison where they're keeping her." He said.

"Okay, I'll make sure to be there I guess." Diamondhead said, he got up and left the bar.

'Okay, so she is in there, the place doesn't look big, enough to hold about six to ten people, more if they're creative.' Diamondhead thought. He looked around the building and saw one guard standing at the entrance. He didn't seem like the person to take his job seriously as he was fat and asleep at the door. He stepped and crouched into some bushes before changing into Greymatter, with the size of him he could easily grab the key and walk in through the front door.

He quickly made his way to the guard and slipped the keys from his pocket, and pushed the door open and closed it behind him. He was surprised as the only thing in the building is one big cell. He looked through the bars and saw a beautiful woman with white hair and royal armor that resembles chief Michael. Her face was had cuts and bruises that covered her face. Greymatter turned back into Ben.

"Lady Gabriel?" Ben called out, the woman jumped to his voice and looked up like Ben was their to torture her. "Hey hey, it's okay, my name is Ben Tennyson, I'm here to rescue you." He explained.

"Ah Ben Tennyson, sorry that were meeting under these circumstances." Gabriel said after letting out a breath.

"It's no big deal, did they do anything worse to you?" Ben asked as he was getting the key out of his pocket.

"They broke my leg, I tried to make a break for it." She said. Ben had empathy toward her and felt bad, in fact angry, but that wasn't important now.

"Okay, I'll have to carry you, but I'm kind of winging the escape part." He said.

"My gallant hero." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"That's not the only thing he'll be in a minute." A voice came from behind Ben he quickly turned around and came face to face with Vali. "Hi Ben." He said. Ben was going to transform until he was hit in the temple and knocked out instantly.

 **12 Hours Earlier**

Ben was taking a nap on the couch until he was poked in the face by Koneko. He jolted before sitting up and yawning. Feeling like a new him, he looked over and smiled at Koneko.

"Good morning Koneko." Ben said.

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon." She said, but with some amusement in her voice.

"Yeah well, when a guy like me has to deal with terrorist organization, I sleep whenever I can." Ben said. Koneko can only shake her head.

"Sirzechs is requesting for you for an actual mission, and it seems like it's an emergency." Koneko said. Ben quickly got up feeling well rested and ready to go.

"Alright, let's see what we got." Ben said. It's been a few days since Kevin betrayed Ben and disappeared from the plain of the earth. He's been so worked up about him and this hero business.

 **2 days ago**

Ben was in the basement gym, in the middle of the night, working out and doing some heavy lifting, he needed to be ready to face Vali, or any god that might threaten him, or his loved ones, or the world, or the galaxy. It was all becoming too much for Ben to comprehend, he realizes being reliable toward Sirzechs and Serafall, hell the gods that are actually not part of a terrorist group think of Ben as a strong warrior, and it was killing him, tearing him apart from the inside out, but hiding it very well from everyone. He would wait until they were all asleep and sneak down to the basement and train his body to become more faster and more endurant.

He was working on a set with even heavier weight than before. His body was sweating and his legs were getting weak. He places the weights down and goes to get a drink of water. His mind began to become foggy and his energy was depleted. Everything went black and he crashed on the floor.

"He woke up in Rias's lap with Izzy, Kuroka and Koneko." Ben bent forward to get up only to be pushed back down by Koneko with a strong force. Ben didn't say anything, only to try to get back up. Then Koneko threw him down again.

"Okay, you got me, I stay up late and train, I don't see the big deal." Ben said.

"You've been doing that all day for the past two days. You need to rest." Izzy said. This time she was a hundred percent serious.

"Come on Izzy, your the Red Dragon Empress, you've had to do this kind of stuff to get as strong as you are." Ben said.

"I didn't do this 48 hours at once Ben, I will tell you this again, you need to sleep." Izzy said.

"I can't, my thoughts won't let me get a wink. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and when I think it's what would happen if a 'Kevin' shows up and kicks my ass and goes after you, it's like a nightmare when I'm awake." Ben yelled. He felt like all of his thoughts were getting rinsed out by a power wash.

Rias stood in front of him and wiped a tear away from his cheek with her thumb, Ben didn't even realize that he was crying.

"Where is the boy that saved me so many years ago, the one that smiled, thinking that he can't be stopped, and his smile that brightens up the room, where did he go?" Rias asked, she also had a tear in her eye.

"It still haunts me, the thoughts of what I could have done when I asleep, the feeling of flames burning me, from what felt like the inside out. I don't want anyone to feel the way I did, and thinking that, while I was asleep, that thousands of innocent people felt that. It eats me, it wears me down, and I can't stress enough what will happen. I can't, I can't tell what is in front of me, or what is above or below me." Ben let out. He collapsed and punched the ground.

"I can't let others feel the way I felt, when I lost my parents, when I realized that everyone I care about was at stake. I'm not surprised that I lost it, I mean I was ten for god's sake. I try so hard to forget but it always brings me to the crash site where I got this stupid thing." He hit the omnitrix again the hardwood floor, as expected it didn't do anything to the watch.

"Why me? It could have been someone else. The principle, the coach, some other kid that has problems just like me, I'm nothing special." Ben said, it was then he stopped.

"Ben, can I ask you something?" Rias spoke up. Ben only looked up with water streaks down his cheek. "Are you glad you met me?" Ben's mind began to feel lighter out of nowhere.

"Of course I am, you people are the ones that kept me going, I don't know what would happen if I didn't meet you." He said.

"Do you regret anything so far that only you could change?" Kuroka asked.

"No, I don't regret anything." Ben said.

"Then everything that is going on in your head is all you, there is nothing to worry about, you just beating yourself up ya knuckle head." Izzy spoke up again.

"How do you do it Izzy? How do you act so cool when you know that you have a responsibility and that it risks everything, and yet, your still awesome, me, I'm a nervous wreck." Ben said, Izzy thought of the first answer that came to mind.

"Change your perspective in life." She said. Ben was confused for a moment. "It a lot easier than you think it is, here's a hint, I like the kid I met a few years ago, not the kid that takes everything way too seriously." She said bluntly. Ben took a moment and nodded feeling confident that he could figure it out. Koneko walked up to him and pat him on the head. It took him by surprise at first, but he liked it, and he like it to the point where he passed out in Koneko's lap.

 **Back to 12 hours before rescue**

Ben was with Rias and the others when Sirzechs entered the room through a magic circle, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was Serafall and Lord Michael who looked more distressed than usual.

"Ben." Sirzechs said.

"Hello Sirzechs, there was an emergency?" Ben asked.

"Yes, one of Lord Michael's sisters were kidnapped outside of battle, we believe it was for information, but it doesn't matter." Sirzechs said, but Michael butts in.

"Please Ben, your our first choice in this rescue, I need to know that she is safe." He said.

"Okay I'll do it." Ben said without any hesitation.

"What!?" Everyone including Lord Michael shouted.

"Yeah yeah, I could say 'Why me' or 'why not anyone else' but I'm not going to go there. You need me right? That's all I need to know." Ben said with a smile on the inside.

"Thank you Ben, really." Michael said.

"It's no big deal, but now I need to know who and where your sister is." Ben said.

"Her name is Gabriel, she is one of Heaven's top warriors, but someone acted as a spy and kidnapped her with her guard down. We believe that someone took her to a fortress of some sort near the ends of Heaven." Michael stated.

"One question, what is Heaven like? Is it clouds? A brighter version of hell or what?" Ben asked.

"It's basically land floating on clouds, you'll see it when we get there." Michael said.

"Okay, so is there a drop off point I need to go to?" Ben asked again.

"Yes, once we reach Heaven, there will be someone to escort you near the fortress, but the rest is up to you." Michael said. "But first there is one thing I have to do in order for you to go there." He said. He walked up to Ben and placed his hand on his chest and it started to burn. Ben let out a huff and the pain began to wear down.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"It's against natural bounds for devils to enter heaven. We had to give you a permanent ticket to be able to enter." Michael explained. "It must have hurt as you being a devil and all." Ben nodded, but he rubbed his ribcage as it hurt.

"Just let me know when you are ready." Michael said.

"Ready as I'll…"

"Can we talk for a minute?" Rias interrupted. Ben looked over and saw Rias crossing her arms and she didn't look happy. So the two stepped outside.

"What is it Rias?" Ben asked.

"I don't like this, it's bad enough that you are jumping in one of many hotspots of The Brigade, but you have to do this alone?" Rias asked worried.

"Now who's the one that's freaking out, you told me to worry about what's in front of me, and right now there is someone out there that needs my help, besides, I read the briefing and the place is one big camouflage for me, you don't have to worry about a thing." Ben said. Rias took a breath before nodding.

"Okay." She said, Ben nodded before opening the door. "But." Ben stopped. "You come back alive, or I will kill you." She said.

"Poor choice of words my darling." Ben said, he leaned in and gave Rias a kiss before going through the door.

Ben gave Michael the green light, and then they were surrounded by a light that was as bright as the sun. Ben covered his eyes and felt his body become heavy until all motion stopped. He opened his eyes and felt a warm sensation on his skin with a cool breeze through his hair. He looked and saw flowers among flowers, birds and butterflies around, with benches with big Roman temples on the horizon. He was amazed from the view.

"You like the view, this is one of the most beautiful spots here." Michael said.

"Is all of Heaven this beautiful?" Ben asked.

"No, some parts are desert, but in heaven, every region is beautiful in their own way." Michael said. Ben and Michael made their way to one of the temples and went to go to find a carriage on the way to the stronghold.

"This will take you to the dessert. It's a long trip but I'm sure you can handle it." Michael said. Ben nodded and stepped onto the carriage.

"Please Ben, make sure my sister is okay." He said.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll find her and get her out of there." Ben said. Michael gave the carriage driver a nod and off the carriage went in a slow pace toward his destination, with Ben, ready for this rescue mission.

 **Present**

Ben slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was right outside of the cell in shackles against the wall. With his arms pinned to the wall, he could do very little. His vision went clear and saw three people in the room, and one of them was Vali.

"Your awake, good, I like the sight of you powerless before me." Vali said with a smirk.

"Oh Vali, you poor sadistic asshole, I'm only pinned against the wall as you see." Ben said.

"This boy has a mouth on him." A man with a weird staff said.

"Indeed." Another man in a tuxedo said.

"Oh, and you have friends, I was beginning to worry that you were a top tier shut in." Ben said. Vali let out a smirk.

"What happened to the angry kid that I knew huh?" He asked.

"That guy is gone, he was slowing me down and tearing me apart, I had to make a change to make sure that I can defeat a punk like you." Ben said, sending a smirk right back. Vali was actually amused, but he liked someone that would give him a challenge.

"So Ben, you're here for the girl?" Vali asked.

"Yes, a hero has to rescue the damsel in distress now does he?" Ben asked.

"I feel safer already." Gabriel said from her cell.

"It's just a minor set back." Ben said. Vali then kicked him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"That hurt." Ben wheezed.

"Shut up you annoying brat." Vali said.

"You sound like a dweeb that I know." Ben said.

"Vali, aren't you being a bit harsh?" The man with the staff said.

"Speaking of which Ben, this is Bikou and this is Arthur." Vali said, ignoring Bikou.

"So your the Vali team I suppose." Ben said.

"Yes, and we were assigned to make sure that one of the strongest warriors were to be kept under guard, and looky here, it has to be my lucky day." Vali said before punching Ben in the face. He picked his head up and spit blood.

"I'm guessing you were the one that broke the lady's legs?" Ben said. Vali only smirked.

"Ask too many questions and I might break yours." He said give Ben another blow to the head, and another, and another. Gabriel looked away as Ben was getting a beatdown from Vali until his face became swollen.

"How do you like that you brat, all of your victories, just come back and kicks you in the face." Vali said, he was going in for another kick until Arthur grabbed him.

"Enough Vali, I think the boy learned his lesson." He said. Vali was about to leave but Ben called out.

"All of the lashes you just gave me, their gonna come back and shove a foot so far up your ass." Ben said with a blank tone.

"There's that kid with the fire, how about I sweeten the deal?" He said and kneeled over Ben and whispered. "How about I pay Izzy a visit, tell her the news about her boyfriend before messing her up too." He said.

"Heh, you know what? Your actually starting to piss me off." Ben said before breaking out of the shackles and began to glow red before changing into Red Devil right before everyone's eyes." Vali was too surprised to move as he thought Ben couldn't do anything without touching his watch.

"If I have to give up my human form to protect her from you, so be it." He said as he grabbed Vali and threw him through the stone wall. Arthur and Bikou went into a stance but was surprised to see Red Devil surrounded by aura and blew the two away. He turned to the cell door and broke it open and picked up Gabriel and left the small hold. He walked outside to see the all of the criminal, mercenaries, monsters, and gods that resided in the hold, surrounding the stone building that collapsed behind him.

"I'm going to need to put you down for a moment, you okay with that?" Red Devil asked politely.

"Are you kidding me? There are gods out in that crowd, and 30 to 50 others that look like they're ready to eat you." Gabriel said a little nervous. He only smiled and shook his head. He gently sets her down onto the cold sand.

"Enjoy the show." he said. If he was honest with himself, he was scared, but it was he knew that he had to take them down, and being afraid wasn't going to help him accomplish that.

"So you all want to play? Then let's play." He said. All of the monsters and Aliens began to charge, first came at him were werewolves and ghouls that were ready to take a bite out of him. Red Devil picked them up off the ground and knocked their heads together before throwing them into the crowd. Next were a few aliens with different numbers of eyes, and multiple colors.

"We got a rainbow going on here." He said. One shot a laser at him. He sidestepped it and took a boulder from the rummage and threw it at the alien squishing him flat.

"Walk that off." He said. He turned to the other two. "You want one too?" He said. The two turned back and ran for the exit like cowards. "Guess not."

"BEN TENNYSON." A loud voice called out.

"Sorry pal, in this form you call me Red Devil, eh, who are you?" Red asked.

"My name, is Hercules, son of Zeus, and one of the members of greek branch of The Chaos Brigade." He said. He was tall and had an orange beard and a greek robe around him and he was built like a colossus. "I am here to put an end to the main threat against the rebellion, and that is you.

"Hah, I'm flattered really, but I'm going to take the lady and get out of here if you don't mind." Red Devil said.

"I will not allow that, but you will die right where you stand." Hercules yelled.

"Such a strong word, your gonna hurt my feelings." Red said before charging at him and sending a punch right into his body. He stopped as he felt the pain from his fist to the rest of his body. Red stepped back and held his hand as it felt like it was sprained or broken, all he knew was that it hurt.

"Hope you have fun with our new friend, he likes to play rough." Vali said as he turned to leave.

"Son of a…" Red said before getting hit in the gut and thrown across the hold and hits the wall.

"Okay, time to get serious." Red said, he saw through the rubble, Hercules running through the cheap houses and tents that were now destroyed.

"Come on, a little closer." Red said, he waited until Hercules was close enough to grab him. Red jumped and kicked off the wall and landed behind the mighty warrior. Hercules ran into the stone wall. Red took the chance and kicked him in the back, ramming him deeper in the wall, and getting buried by stone. Red took a step back and turned around, only to get grabbed and punched in the face. Red fell to the ground and was grabbed by the leg and thrown up to the air.

Hercules expected to Red to fall from the sky to give him another punch but he wasn't coming back.

"You're forgetting something." Red called out from above. "I'm a devil. Say, you look a lot smaller from up here." He said. Hercules jumped up to his level and grabbed him, only to get stabbed by Ascalon.

"What? How?" He wheezed.

"Thanks to Lord Michael, I'm immune to anything holy, how do you think I got here in the first place?" Red said.

"You won't win, we have god's, creatures, and lores beyond your understanding, you won't win, you can't." He said.

"I'll make sure that your last words were said in vain." Ben said before stabbing Ascalon into his chest once more, ending the Son of Zeus's life.

"I feel like I just cheated." He thought to himself. He landed on the ground and ran back for Gabriel, he made it back to see that everyone has cleared out from the strong hold. He looked over and saw the angel unharmed.

"Where did they all go?" He asked.

"As soon as they saw Hercules get stabbed, they turned and made a run for it." She said. "Don't worry, they were too scared of you to touch me." She said. Red nodded, he was going to pick the angel up until he shrunk back down to size and he went back to normal.

"Good I was hoping I could turn back." Ben said. "Okay princess, let's get you home." Ben said. Gabriel blushed for a moment.

"I'm no princess, I'm a warrior." She said.

"Well, you are getting carried all the way back home, and thanks to the carriage ride, I still have plenty of juice left. Be nsaid before turning into XLR8. He picked up the blushing angel and moved his feet like no tomorrow.

The night was at its peak, and XLR8 was slowing down, his feet were kicking the sand for hours until the omnitrix began to time out. He quickly stopped before turning back into Ben with Gabriel still in his arms.

"We're gonna have to stop for tonight." Ben said.

"It's fine, I'm surprised we went as far as we did." She said. "We only have one leg of the trip left."

"That's good, everyone was expecting us in the morning anyways." Ben said. "You know for a desert at night, it feels really nice out here."

"It's heaven, it feels nice all the time." She said.

The two became quiet until Gabriel spoke.

"Thank you, for rescuing me." She said. Ben snapped awake.

"It's no problem, what was I gonna do, leave you there?" Ben said.

"Well if it weren't for my legs, I would've been able to make it out without you." She said in a huff.

"Whoa there, didn't mean to press a button, anyways, what I meant to say was that I'm just glad your okay." Ben said. "But I do have a question." He remarked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The war, I want to know what I don't. What was your point to the war when it occurred a while ago." He asked.

"Since the beginning of time, devils were known as cruel beings that would lead humanity away from the light. Fallen angel's weren't far from them either, and when Kokabiel attacked heaven, we took it as a declaration of war, and that's how it started." She said.

"Kokabiel was a total war crazed maniac, couldn't the fallen say that it wasn't them that ordered him to attack?" Ben asked.

"Because they accused us of attacking them too, by an angel that was sent from heaven to smite both fallen and devils, the exact person, we do not know." She said.

"It would make sense, all three factions hated each other it would make sense if they didn't question it when all sides ended up fighting one another." Ben said. "That leads me to one more question, you seemed to not mind being saved by a devil, why?" He asked.

"Simple, I've heard about you, I was planning to meet you when I got the chance since you seemed to be a strong warrior." She said. Ben smiled.

"I'm flattered, but even I was surprised that I killed Hercules." He said.

"Well, it's not like he was pure blood, he was only a demi god, two different things." She said. "But you should be careful, you defeated the son of a god, I can imagine the Zeus is going to be pissed." She said.

"Yeah, I can imagine that, but I can't worry until it is in front of me." He said. The two ended their conversation and went to sleep until dawn. Ben looked at his watch and saw that it was fully charged. He turned into XLR8 and picked up Gabriel for the last leg of the trip.

At the edge of a cliff back in the center of Heaven, Michael waited eagerly for the return of his sister. He looked at the far distance and saw a trail of dust on its way towards him.

"Were you waiting long?" Ben asked Michael saw Gabriel in his arms.

"I'm glad you are safe sister Gabriel." Michael said.

"She was tortured while in caption, she can't walk, but I have a feeling that it won't be a problem for much longer." Ben said.

"Indeed it won't." Michael said. Ben took a bow and began to walk away, he pulled out a slip that could lead him back to earth.

"Ben one more thing." Michael said, Ben turned around. "Thank you, I am forever in your debt." He said.

"It's no problem Lord Michael, I was happy to help." Ben said before a bright light surrounded him and disappeared.

"Ben appeared back in his house, he went and sat on the couch and took a load off after an eventful mission. He nodded to himself and a huge smile formed on his face. He was back, he never knew it was so easy to throw worries away, or at least do something about it. He went to the fridge and grabbed a soda before realizing. There was no one to be found. Ben looked upstairs and down in the basement, but no luck.

"Ben?" Koneko said. Ben turned around.

"Glad to see that one person is here. Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Rias and the other's had a meeting, my sister went out to go girl shopping and candy, I decided to hang back to make sure that you made it home okay." She said.

"Well, I made it home in one piece." Ben said with smile. Ben went back to sit down since he still felt exhausted. He looked down and saw Koneko sit on his lap and lean against him.

"Koneko?" Ben said confused.

"I was like you once, I was so worried about my strength, I pushed myself to the point where I would pass out. I was so worried about my Neko powers, it tore me apart." She said.

"I get the feeling, you feel so hopeless to the point where I would do anything to make sure I'm ready for whatever happens, but I changed myself for the better, so that I may look at things differently, and now I feel fine." Ben said. "Thank you Koneko for the other night, you and Rias and the other's, they helped me find my way out, and now I feel better. He said. To Ben's surprise, he got a kiss on the cheek by Koneko.

"Like Izzy said, it may not seem like it for the way I am, but I thought you were amazing. Even when I was kicking the crap out of you." She said with a smirk. Ben smiled but then thought.

"Wait, does that mean you want to join my harem?" Ben got a flick in the head that felt like a 20 mile an hour rock thrown at him. "Ow, so is that a no?" He said.

"You ain't bad for a walking hard on." She said.

"I pin the blame on Izzy, she changed me from the inside out." Ben said. The two both laughed until they caught their breaths.

"Sure, I would love to join your harem." Koneko said. Ben let out a smile.

"So, my sister is joining in on the fun?" Kuroka said. Ben gave an awkward smile.

"Look at you go Ben, finally getting with the program, you stud." Izzy said.

"Guys give me a break, I like her so I thought…" Ben immediately stopped and blushed after seeing Koneko's face turn red.

'Wait, she gave me a kiss out of the blue, and now she's blushing?' Ben could only laugh at himself, not knowing what he's getting himself into.

Somewhere in Olympus, in the great temple, the greek gods held a meeting between the main overlords including Zeus, along with Athena, Hades, and Poseidon. The three were nervous, but Zeus, he was full of fury, his thirst of vengeance began to grow.

"Brother, we must act rationally, our leader's are thinking of a plan as we speak, you'll get your revenge." Poseidon said.

"I'm done waiting, that boy, Ben Tennyson? Killed my son, my heart grieves, to hell with The Brigade, I want Ben Tennyson's head on a pike!" Zeus yelled sending thunder through the skies and down to the mortal realm.

Meanwhile a thunderstruck Ben's house to where it rumbled for a second.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ben said.


	20. Chapter 20 Magic Powers and a Fallen

Chapter 20 Magic Powers and a Fallen Angel

It was in the dead of night, and the street was just as lifeless as the cold dark. Everything was still, until a van passed by and stopped in front of a small bank, and inside that said van were four guys in generic robber masked that covered their faces. You would think that the amount of alien sightings that were related to crime reports would make them rethink their choices, but they had a plan.

"Man, I'm telling you, I don't like this, I don't feel like getting wrapped up in a bugs snot." One of them said.

"Really? I don't want to end up burning alive by that fire freak, I'm not surprised he burned that it burned down the entire town." Another one said.

"Hey now, the boss has a plan, you do have one, right boss?" The third one said.

"If you idiots won't shut up, I let whatever monster swallow you in ya sleep, now shut it!" The one that they called boss said.

They waited for a few minutes and the boss looked at his watch. He noticed headlights drawing nearer to the van. The four got out and waited for their guy to show himself.

"That's him?" One of the goons asked. Their temporary member stepped out of the car and was covered in robes.

"Yep, he's here." The boss said. The two approached each other and shook hands.

"You got the briefing right?" The boss asked. The man was covered and had a staff in hand.

"Yeesh, what is he, a magician?" One of the goons whispered. The man nodded.

"Alright, just remember, all you have to do is take care of whatever comes after us, if you can do that, we'll have no problems." The boss said. "By the way, I need to know the guy I'm sharing the goods with, got a name?" He asked.

"Just call me, Hex." Hex said in a deep and scary voice.

"Okay, now that we got our friend here to back us up, let's take back momma's jewels." The boss said, the crew nodded and busted the windows of said back and climbed their way in. In the meanwhile Hex was stood at the front wait patiently for the enemy. A few minutes have passed and nothing occured. He took a sigh of disappointment and the robbers were outside with their bag of stolen cash.

"Did anything show up?" The boss asked.

"Unfortunately no, which means this was a complete waste of my time." Hex said.

"Okay well sorry to say this pal, but if he didn't show up, you didn't do anything so you don't get paid." The boss said. Hex responded by grabbing his neck, the other three guys held their guns and pointed them at him.

"I'm not interested in your stupid value in currency, no, I want power, to be as powerful as a god!" Hex said. He placed his hand on the boss's face and squeezed.

"What are you doiAAH!" He tried to say until he was getting the life sucked out of him, both his energy and his soul. The three guys stood in horror as their boss was being shriveled up like a raisin. After he finished, Hex dropped the body and turned to the other three. The opened fire as soon as they could only to see that he disappeared in front of their very eyes. They looked around to see if they could find him, only to have two of them grabbed from behind and robbed of their life. The last guy dropped his gun and slowly moved backwards.

"Please don't kill me!" He yelled. Hex ignored him.

"No please!" He yelled. Hex's finger's were inches away from the criminal's face until a blast of fire hit it away. The two turned and saw Heatblast landing in the middle of the street. The criminal took it as an opportunity to run away as he knew that the fire freak was coming. Heatblast and Hex stood face.

"I knew you were coming, I can smell you a mile away." Hex said.

"Really, I could have sworn I took a shower a while ago." Heatblast said acting like he was really concerned.

"Not that, your power, I can feel it, I can taste it." He said with a creepy smile.

"Try not to make this weird man." He said, he looked past Hex and saw the three dead bodies that looked like they were left out in the sun for too long.

"I'm glad your doing you community service, but have you thought about just helping and old lady cross the street?" He asked. Hex yelled out and threw dark magic at Heatblast, who duck below it and watched it hit a telephone poll and made it rust.

"Not good." He said threw three fireballs at Hex before he disappeared.

"I didn't come here for a magic show." Heatblast said. He stopped for a moment and used his fire to feel any shifts around him. He then turned around and punched Hex knocking him out of balance before getting picked up and punched repeatedly. Hex slowly picked up his hand and blasted his opponent knocking him off his feet.

Heatblast tried to get up, but was pinned down by some sort of gravity magic. He felt Hex on top of him and reached his hand to his face.

"Sorry pal, you're going to have to buy me dinner first." Heatblast said. He raised the temperature of his body so hot, that Hex had to levitate off of him. Heatblast then sank about two feet into the ground as it melt from under him. He stopped and slowly climbed out of the human shaped hole that was formed from underneath him. He looked around and saw that Hex was gone, he kept looking behind him and everywhere to find that he was nowhere to be found. He turned back into Ben and yawned.

"What a weird guy." Ben said. He looked at the three dead bodies. His stomach started to chern just by looking at them and how mummified they looked. Ben looked at his phone.

"Crap, I need to get home, or Rias will kill me!" Ben shouted to himself and ran for home.

He made it back to see Rias standing at the front entrance tapping her foot and had an irritated look. Ben stopped with a cheesy smile on his face and a sweat drop.

"Did I miss curfew?" Ben asked.

"You know you can't come outside and act so reckless, there are already clear signs that Zeus is try to sniff you out." Rias said, she was worried that a god was coming to smite Ben.

"Come on Rias, besides school I've been stuck in the house for the entire week, it's not like he's he's here now." Ben said.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want you to be careful, especially when there is still a chance that he's after you, besides you did kill his son." She said.

"He was going to snap me in half, what else was I supposed to do." Ben said.

"Give Zeus a chance and he'll do the same, you think Hercules was tough? Zeus is no demigod." Rias said. Ben looked at her and admitted defeat as she did make a point, but someone was out their sucking the life out of people, innocent or not, Hex had to be stopped.

"Okay Rias, I'll be more careful, but someone is out their taking others life for the sake of power and that is something that I can't ignore." Ben explained. Rias didn't like the thought, but she knew that Ben was who he was, and she can't do anything to change that.

"Alright, but if there is one lightning strike in a five mile radius, I'm taking you to the underworld to hide." She threatened.

"But I have school." Ben said.

"And a god, geez." Rias said. Ben laughed.

"I know your worried, trust me when I say I appreciate it." Be nsaid before placing a peck on Rias's cheek, leaving her with a blush.

It was the next morning and Ben's bodyguards stood extra close to him, a little too close. Including Rossweisse who had a stern look on her face as she pressed her side to Ben's.

"Uh Rose? Is there a reason why personal space was taken away from me?" Ben asked.

"Your being hunted by one of the most powerful gods of Olympus, and your trying to go out there for your hero shenanigans." Rose said. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Lord Michael got wind of Zeus and he's trying to be more cautious than before." Irina explained.

"First Rias and now you girls, don;t you have faith in me?" Ben asked with a sigh.

"Were sorry Ben, but orders are orders." Xenovia said.

Ben went to school and sat down in his class. He leaned back and closed his eyes until the teacher would begin the lesson. He began to nod off until his name was shouted by the teacher. He quickly opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm here." Ben said. He looked at the teacher to see the his three guards next to the teacher.

"These two say they're here to accompany you?" He asked with a confused look. Ben didn't expect them to show up in his class. Ben put on a fake smile as he began to sense glares from the other teenage students that were around him.

It was lunch and Ben had is own little table. He would usually sit next to Koneko while they ate, but this time, Irina, Xenovia and Rose was there to accompany him, and Koneko didn't want to be in the same room with the three girls with Ben and have people start talking.

"How did you get the school to allow you to stay with me throughout class?" Ben asked.

"I'm a servant of Norse mythology, I have my ways." Rose said.

"I don't see why you girls came to visit me, it's not like anything goes on in this school anymore." Ben said.

He stopped and realized that a bunch of kids were shocked to see a lunch tray levitating in the middle of their table, and another one, and another one. One by one, trays then chair's were being lifted up by an invisible force. Ben gulped.

"You were saying?" Xenovia said.

"Not now." Ben said. As soon as he said that, a chair was thrown at him from the force that carried it. Ben ducked underneath it and all of the students screamed as they went for the door.

"I suggest we follow them." Rose said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ben yelled. The four ran for the exit but the doors shut on them. They turned around and saw the same man from the night before with the same robes on.

"Hex!" Ben yelled.

"You boy, I haven't felt so much power from you than I did in years, I yearn for your life!" He said. He threw a table with his force only to have it sliced through it with her sword, Durandal. The table sliced in half and crashed around them, avoiding any harm.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Xenovia said.

"You, all of you smell of so much strength, I must feed and become the most powerful being in the universe!" He yelled.

"Yeah, that might be a problem." Fourarms said. Hex was introduced to a long table that Fourarms grabbed from the air and hit Hex with it like a baseball. Hex was hit against the wall creating a crater in it. Fourarms put the table down and saw that the hole was empty. Fourarms looked around. He heard a scream from Irina and turned around.

"You look so delicious, you are strong, I must have you." Hex said before licking his lips. He placed his hand over her face and began to suck the life out of her.

"Irina!" Fourarms yelled, he charged and grabbed Hex off of her and threw him out the window and away from her. "Irina, are you alright?" Ben asked after changing back.

"Ben, I don't feel so good." Irina said. She looked at her hands and they started to turn grey.

"Oh no." Ben said. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Rose kneeled down to Irina and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"A lot of her energy was sucked dry, she is slowly dying." Rose said.

"No." Ben said.

"It's okay, we just have to get it from the person that took it." Rose said. Ben nodded and jumped out of the window that Hex was thrown out of. Hex was at the bottom waiting. Ben landed on his feet and ran toward his direction. He couldn't waist anytime, he needed to defeat Hex and he needed to do it quick. He slammed on the omnitrix.

"RATH!" He yelled.

"You think a mere tiger of brute strength can touch me? Why…" Hex was interrupted by Rath grabbing his leg and slamming his body against the ground multiple times. He took him and swung Hex across the trees before slamming him into a rock.

"Let me tell you something Hex, give Irina's life force back before I break you with every force I have!" He yelled. Hex drew his hand.

"Never, I hunger, I thrive for more power!" He said. Rath was hit by a stone golem that was formed behind him. He didn't let go of Hex as he was too strong for him and swung him at the Golem knocking him so hard that it disappeared instantly.

"Let me tell you something Hex, nothing with stand in Rath's way to protect his pretty friend, so you either give back her force or I'll take all of yours." Rath yelled.

"I can't, I have no way to give it back, even if you kill me." Hex said. Rath's eyes showed shock.

"But, wait." He said before turning back to Ben, Hex went to try to escape, but he was too injured to move. "Think think, Hex took energy, I need to take his energy and it takes energy to do it." It was then he realized what was needed. "It wasn't the heat that made you draw back." He said. "It was the energy!" Ben said before turning into Heatblast.

"Here goes nothing." He said, he placed his hand on Hex's chest and heated it up to moten temperature. Hex yelled out before Heatblast lift his hand. It felt different, it felt weird, but now wasn't the time to ponder.

Heatblast jumped back into the lunchroom through the window and ran to Irina. He saw that her skin was shriveling up and she began to struggle breathing.

"Hold on Irina, please." He said before placing his hand on Irina's chest, it only took one touch and Irina let out a quick cry before catching her breath. Heatblast changed back and Ben saw that Irina was turning back to normal.

"Oh Irina." Ben said. He jumped to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried." He said.

"I'm okay now, thanks to you." Irina said.

"That was quick thinking, how did you figure that out?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, honestly it was an educated guess, but when I turned to Heatblast, I just knew that I could manipulate energy reactions, other than heat." Ben said.

"Keep talking like that and you'll end up a geek." Irina jokes.

"Hey, I just saved your butt." Ben said with a laugh. They decided to go home as the law enforcement were on their way, but before they do that, Ben had to tie up Hex to make sure that he doesn't do anymore harm. He looked out of the window and clenched his teeth to see that he was gone.

"How? He had broken bones, there is no way he could have walked off on his own." Xenovia said in surprise.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ben said.

Meanwhile in a dark room, Hex was being treated by his apprentice and partner in crime… Charmcaster. She set a magic circle onto his leg and shoulder and sat next to him.

"Master, these injuries are severe, you can't move for a while." Charmcaster said.

"I'll be fine with a little time." Hex said.

"Sir your chest." She mentioned. On his chest was a massive burn mark that had the shape of a handprint that was red and swollen. She was going to heal it but Hex grabbed her wrist.

"No, I must keep this as a reminder, of the person that I will make sure they rue the day that they crossed with me." He said. He let's go and Charmcaster sat back down.

'I need to get stronger, or at least find a way to kill that brat.' She thought with her personal hatred for Ben Tennyson.

Ben was walking back to his house with his four bodyguards with one of them in his arms, after the incident occured, school was cancelled and it was going to stay that way for quite a bit due to repairs that are needed for the trashed cafeteria, which gave Ben plenty of free time.

"I can walk you know, there's no reason to carry me." Irina said.

"You were on the brink of death, why would anyone think that you can even stand? I would rather not take the chance." Ben said, but it wasn't the issue for her. Ben looking more of a gallant hero and with her in his arms, it brought a blush to Irina's face. They made it home safe and sound and Ben placed Irina on the couch and he sat at the other end of it. Xenovia and Rose left to get Irina an ice pack and some food.

"Really, I'm fine, after you saved me I feel okay." Irina said.

"Okay, stand up right now." Ben said with his arms crossed. Irina immediately jumped up and felt her legs become weak to hold up all of her weight. Ben caught her before she fell all the way forward and to the ground.

"Fine, point made." She said. Ben shook his head and sat back down.

"Huh, I'm supposed to be the bodyguard, yet you're the one nursing me until I can stand." Irina said with a sour face.

"Don't be like that. Guard or not I still care about you the same." Ben said. Irina had another blush to her face.

"Are you getting a fever now? I'll go get that ice pack." Ben said, he was going to stand up, but Irina grabbed him.

"No it's okay, just please stay with me." She said shyly. Ben sat down again and smiled.

"Okay, I'll stay right here." Ben said. Time passed and the two girls still didn't come back with care supplies.

"Remember when we were kids? You used to get pick on and bullied all the time, and I had to save you." Irina said.

"Yeah, it was one of the best and the worst times of my life." Ben said.

"I guess you made it up to me for all the trouble, saving me like that." She said.

"I'm not sure I would say it like that." Ben said.

"Huh?" Irina asked.

"You helped me out because you wanted to right? Not to just hold debt to others, I know you and that's not how you normally think." Ben said. "I saved you because I wanted you to live, I would be miserable if you died on me, so that's why will protect you and everything I care about, I'll always be there." Ben said. Irina's heart was pierced at that moment.

"I am the hero after all, I would be a bad one if I can't do that." He said. He felt a pair of hands turn his head towards Irina before feeling her lips on him. Ben was surprised, but in a way, he would have it like any other. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it assuming that he has another member to his harem.

"You so sweet, almost too sweet for your own good." Irina said after disconnecting.

"I don't think I would want to change anything about me anytime soon." He said. Irina smiled and they went in for another round.

'Surprise, a servant of god and a devil together, that's something that you won't see in the bible.' Ben thought to himself. The two heard a cough, they turned to see Xenovia and Rose with a pillow and some soup.

"Are we interrupting something?" Xenovia asked. Ben immediately stood up and grabbed the pillow from Xenovia.

"Anyways, how about we get you to feel better." He said. He propped Irina's head and she soon closed her eyes for some rest. Ben felt hungry and he went to get something to eat.

He opened the fridge and sighed before closing it, he saw Izzy out of nowhere on the other side of the door and Ben jumped.

"Make some noise when you walk alright?" Ben said.

"Word has it that you have yet another member added to your harem." Izzy said.

"Yeah, I mean she's my childhood friend, isn't that how it always is in manga?" Ben asked.

"So you have been reading my erotic manga series." She said.

"I don't like how you're raising me." Ben said with a laugh.

"Don't give me the mom image or I'll balance break your dick." She said. Ben shivered not sure if she meant it by brutally or sexually.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ben said. He was going to walk out until Ben was grabbed by Izzy and pulled into a french kiss.

"With all of your hero work, me and the others are feeling left out." Izzy said. Ben giggled.

"My bad, but you know who I am, got to be the hero you know?" Ben said.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that you have to make it up to me." Izzy said, trailing a finger down Ben's chest.

"You always have to be such a pervert." Ben said. Izzy only grinned and pinned Ben to the ground.

"You're making it harder to resist you know?" She said.

"I know, I kind of wish I was older." Ben said.

"Were devil's, don't let the age thing ruin this." Izzy said.

'Maybe she has a good point.' Ben thought. He was about to reach for Izzy's mounds until he heard a cough from behind.

"This place is just full of interruptions aren't there." Ben was still on the ground and looked up and saw Azazel smiling down onto him.

"Azazel, how can I be of service." Ben said.

"Well, I thought I would stop by and see how your doing, but it seems like your doing just fine." Azazel said.

"Heh, no really what's up." Izzy got off of Ben so that he could stand up.

"Actually, I wanted to give you something, as an apology for the mishap with my underlings, and a thank you for taking care of Kokabiel." Azazel said.

"Can I just get a free lunch?" Ben asked.

"Maybe later, for now follow me." Azazel said before leaving the kitchen. Ben grabbed a water bottle after feeling thirsty.

"So what's this thing you have for me?" Ben asked before taking a few gulps from his water. He looked through the clear plastic and saw a girl with black hair and and purple eyes, and it wasn't Akeno. After Ben realized it, he choked up his water and spit it out coughing intensely.

"Ben!" Rias called out, her and everyone was in the room and they did not look very happy. Ben was coughing up a storm. Rias patted his back and felt a bit awkward from it.

"What is she doing here?" Ben said after he finished his fit.

"Her? Well, Ben I saved her from the ninth circle of hell, I thought I would give her a second chance after screwing up my orders." Azazel said. Ben didn't want to here it, after the pain she made him go through and the reason he became a devil.

"Raynare." Ben said with venom, she didn't say anything back though.

"Whoa there hotshot, I didn't bring her here so that you can take her out for past aggressions, I did it so that you can make amends for your future comrade. Azazel explained.

"Comrade? That's a laugh." Ben said. He was pissed.

"Ben, I know how you feel, I don't like this either, but you need to calm down." Rias said. Ben took a deep breath and decided to shut his mouth for now.

"Great now that the fire is taken out, Raynare, is there anything you would like to say?" Azazel asked. Raynare stepped forward, she still had the same outfit on her as she did back when she trapped Ben in that church. She hesitated to speak, but slowly opened up her mouth.

"Ben, I am truly sorry for what I did, I did what I did because I wanted to be strong in order to make Azazel proud, and I was blinded by the thirst for power." She said.

"What did I keep telling you Raynare? That the omnitrix wasn't a sacred gear, but you wouldn't listen, and you killed me so slowly I thought I was going mad." Ben said. Digging up the memories got him a bit emotional.

"I was ignorant, all I wanted to do was get stronger and it made me someone that I'm not, and I'm so sorry Ben." She said, the emotions escaped her lips too.

"Save it, I don't believe you, why would I after you already tried deceive me once." Ben said.

"Well your going to have to, because she's staying here with you." Azazel said. Ben was going to object, hell he wanted to turn into Red Devil right now and throttle her, but he bit his tongue.

"Do what you want, but someone will be keeping an eye on you." Ben said.

"I volunteer." Irina said.

"Well you look like your standing pretty well." Ben said. "You sure though?" He asked.

"I won't let anything happen, you can count on me." She said.

"Alright, I need to step out and cool off." He said. Ben went up stairs Rias and Kuroka went to help him.

"Your welcome by the way." Azazel said. Ben slipped off his shoe, kicked it up and side slammed it sending it to toward Azazel. He ducked under it and gave out a chuckle. "This will be interesting, take care Raynare, he'll warm up to you just give it time. With that, will take my leave." Azazel said before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Ben went to the balcony, hoping that the breeze would be a good way to cool off.

"Are you okay?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm fine, all of the memories, they're just kind of getting dug up right now." Ben said. He was getting a headache from all of this. "When I was tied up on that cross, begging for the pain to stop, she didn't listen. I told her over and over that it hurts, that she was wasting her time, but she didn't stop." He said. A tear dropped.

"Why does she deserve any forgiveness from me?" Ben said.

"Maybe she doesn't but you do." Rias said.

"What?" Ben was confused.

"It hurts, remembering, and holding on to your pain, if you don't want to forgive for her, than forgive for yourself. It will feel much better." She said. Ben looked down, below the balcony and to the grass. He took a deep breath.

"It's hard." He said.

"Of course it is, I had to watch in horror, I had to listen to your screams of agony, to me I would rather use every ounce of my strength to send her to oblivion, but its not my call, it's yours, just promise me that you'll do what's best for you." Rias said. Ben's head began to feel still again.

"Okay, I'll wait until the right moment, cause I think Raynare is scared of me right now." He said.

"That sounds good." Kuroka said.

"Now, I heard you haven't had a chance to relax?" She said.

"Well, I have been interrupted, every time today." Ben said.

"Oh Rias, I think he's getting sexually frustrated." Kuroka said.

"I think your right, we might just have to fix that." Rias said.

"Remember the rules." Ben said before getting dragged back insi


	21. Chapter 21 Wrath of a God

Chapter 21 The Wrath of a God

It was a few days later and Ben still kept his promise of staying inside. He would pass the time with his girls, or video games, even books. He was reading a novel that Irina got him hooked just the other day, and he had plenty of free time on his hands since school was still out. He was sitting back in the living room and Koneko walked in. Finished her morning training and finished her shower. She ran for Ben's lap and stopped as Ophis suddenly appeared on him. Ben was caught by surprise. Koneko let out a hiss for her time on Ben's lap to be stolen.

"That's my spot!" Koneko said in a huff.

"I like to sit here too." Ophis said.

"Okay then how about this." Ben said. He took apart his legs and placed Ophis on one leg while he invited Koneko to sit on the other. She sighed before sitting on his other lap. The two leaned back into Ben's chest and he smiled to himself.

'I'm going to jail.' After a decent moment with the two, Ben looked up to the sound of thunder that was close. 'That doesn't sound pleasant.'

"Ben, we've got a problem." She said.

"I can probably guess what it is." Ben asked.

"Yeah, and it's pretty bad, it sounds like he's close." Ben asked.

"That's the problem, Zeus is close, and he knows where you are." Akeno said.

Ophis and Koneko got up so that Ben could stand. He looked out the window to see that no one was out there.

"Okay Rias, do you have a plan?" Ben asked.

"I do actually, were bringing you to the underworld for extra protection." Rias said.

"What? No that's a bad idea." Ben said.

"Excuse me?" Rias said in shock.

"If Zeus finds me in the underworld, the underworld is put in danger." Ben said. "I need to find another way." Ben said.

"If you stay here, your dead." Xenovia said.

"I never said I was going to stay here." Ben said. "But the question is where do I go?" He finished.

'Bellwood? No he'll only find me and make matters worse for Grandpa. Heaven? No that would put Gabriel in danger since she is still recovering.' Ben thought, he walked back and forth like he was trying to solve a mystery, until a flash of blue flame entered the room.

Ben turned around in surprise to see Hades. He raised an eyebrow and gave a smile for seeing her beauty after all this time. The other girls got into a stance and were ready to pounce on her.

"Hang on now, this woman helped me escape the less royal looking underworld." Ben said, he raised his hands up to try to put everyone at ease.

"Don't you remember Ben? All of the greek gods joined sides with the Chaos Brigade." Akeno explained. Looked confused and turned around to face Hades.

"Is that true Hades? Are you part of the Chaos Brigade." He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." She admitted.

"Unfortunately?" Ben questioned.

"Zeus was convinced that the Chaos Brigade could bring out a world for all gods alike to co exist and maintain peace, they also said that the current Devil Kings were preventing what they call 'Heaven on Earth.'" Hades explained.

"Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart, but the Chaos brigade leaders are just whining because the true bloods aren't on the throne." Izzy said.

"I had a feeling, I've spoken to the recent damned and learned the truth, plus I knew that if a hero like Ben was against us, then something must definitely be wrong." Hades said.

"Glad you've been thinking of me after all this time." Ben said. Hades gave him a smile, while Izzy was in the corner smirking to herself.

'I'm creating a monster.' She thought.

"Anyways, so what are you here for?" Ben asked.

"I've come to help you, Zeus has got your scent and he's getting closer, I thought you would need some help finding a place to hide. If I keep the gates closed, I should be able to keep him out." Hades said. Ben thought about it for a moment, and thought it was kind of suspicious.

"That… is better than any other plan I thought of." Ben said, and Hades sighed in relief.

"Ben." Rias said.

"I'm sorry Rias, I know that your the king, but I want what's best for the people that I care about too, can you please trust me?" Ben asked. Rias rubbed her temples and sighed.

"One day your going to worry me to death, fine." She said.

"Okay think we can go now." Ben said.

"Wait." Raynare said. Ben turned around and looked at her.

"What?" Ben asked in a soft but stern voice, it was like his attitude towards her completely changed his tone.

"Ummm, well I thought I could go with you." She suggested. Ben raised a brow and thought that she must be nuts.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to go by myself on this one, this is my business, and I'm not sure if Zeus will show you anymore mercy than me." Ben explained. Raynare just nodded and stepped back. Ophis tugged on Ben's shirt.

"I can help, I'm a dragon god remember?" Ophis said.

"Thank you Ophis, but it was me that killed Hercules, I think I should take responsibility for it." He said.

"Then remember to take this." Izzy said, throwing Ben's Ascalon to hime for him to catch. Ben nodded and turned back to Hades.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ben said. "I'll be back before you know it." Ben said before disappearing in the blue fire.

The two were surrounded by the flames when Ben spoke up.

"I have a feeling what your true intentions are, and I get it, you have to do what you have to do." Ben said with a serious look. Hades was actually surprised at Ben's deduction. She giggled to herself.

"I am sorry handsome, but he forced me to, just promise me you'll be careful." She said.

"Ah don't worry about me, I'm Ben Tennyson, the boy that escaped hell twice already, and possibly a third time." He said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately for me." Hades said with a smile. The blue flames disappeared and Ben was back in the ninth circle of hell. He looked around to see the Hades was gone. He nodded to himself and let out a chuckle

Ben turned around and grabbed Ascalon from his back, I'm not sure how long I'll be here, but it's only a matter of time, now which one of you want the point of blade first?" Ben said. He was faced with a bunch of monsters that were covered in fire, some looked like hellhounds others looked people but deformed, and some looked like birds as they flapped their wings in mid air.

"Well I do feel a bit heartbroken." Ben said. He used his devil powers to rush them and and sliced through through the molten ash. He blocked a bite and saw saw the blade becoming hot, he kicked the hound in the air and round kicked it to hit the birds, but the birds maneuvered around them. He grabbed a dogs tail and spun it around making a ring of fire around him, and then all there was left was the birds. Ben smirked.

"You guys remind me of a chicken that a plucked a while ago." Ben said before swinging his sword, with his rook strength he maneuvered the wind to blast against the birds, killing their flames, and knocking them off the cliff and into the lava and screaming souls.

"Huh, only you guys didn't didn't squawk so loud." Ben said before walking away from the cliff.

"He looked down the familiar corridor that he traveled down before getting to the arena. Before it was full of traps that could kill any human easily, now, it was completely empty. Ben raised an eyebrow for the lack of death down.

He managed to walk down the corridor, he took careful steps to make sure that there weren't any hidden traps, but it was only paranoia that made him so careful. At the end of the tunnel he saw the familiar arena ground. Ben looked up to see a familiar face.

"Okay, I made it here." Ben shouted up to Hades. She looked down with a soft smile.

"You look more of a hero than ever from up here." She said back. She looked a bit sad from where Ben was standing. Loud and groundbreaking sounds of steps came from behind Hades. It was the god of thunder, and the leader of the greek faction

"I am Zeus, the father of Hercules, and you, Ben Tennyson, the one that brutally murdered my son!" Zeus roared.

"Huh, let me guess, Hades was forced to organize this, and the lightning storm out of my house to get me to run away here, the whole thing about Hades coming to see me is what gave it away?" Ben asked.

"I have, in order to avenge my son that you slaughtered, to hell with the Chaos Brigade, this is my matter!." Zeus said, Ben looked down and kicked the dirt.

"Alright, I'm right here Zeus." Ben said. The angry god jumped from the balcony and to the arena at the other end from where Ben was standing. "But I have one condition, I win, I get to rescue my damsel from the grips of The Chaos Brigade." Ben said with a smirk. Hades gave him a worried look.

"It won't matter, because you'll be dead at the end." Zeus said. He let out his raging thunder and from the sky and struck it down onto Ben.

"Woa, that kinda tickled." Fourarms said. He charged at Zeus and threw a punch only to have him catch it, he used his second arm and Zeus caught it once again, but he had his second pair of hands that he unleashed onto the god.

After a few blows to his head, Zeus used his head and bashed Fourarm's head, making him stumble backwards. Zeus pushed Fourarms making him bounce of the ground until he crashed into the stone wall. Making a hole of stone. He took a chunk of it and threw it at Zeus. The blunt stone exploded however to his power and tore it apart with his energy. The dust was thick and Fourarms ran passed it and landed another punch on Zeus, making his stumble back.

"You're strong, but now it is time to end this!" Zeus roared. He called the lightning from the sky and striked it down onto Fourarms. This time it was more intense and he began to feel the pain and burning sensations. Fourarms yelled out before the omnitrix timed out form the power surge, and he turned back into Ben.

"Ahhhh!" Ben yelled at the top of his lungs.

"DIE." Zeus yelled. Ben couldn't take anymore, he felt as if he was going to die. The pain stopped soon however when the lightning stopped. Ben went down to his knees and looked up. His eyes went wide when he saw a spear of light conducting the electricity away from him.

"Raynare?" Ben asked. She looked back.

"Something told me you were going to need help so I thought I could help." She said. Ben couldn't say anything else. He fell flat on his chest with his eyes closed and a weak breath.

"What business do you have with saving this boy, no matter, your nothing but an obstacle to me!" Zeus yelled out. Raynare brought out a second spear of light and the two went head to head.

Zeus shot his lightning at Raynare and she blocked it with both of her spears. She spread her wings and took flight before summoning six spears and sending them to Zeus like harpoons. Zeus dodged them one at a time until the last one stuck into his shin and threw his calf. Zeus roared. He sent lightning down onto Raynare before she could summon more spears and she was knocked back and hit Ben. He picked herself up and tried to shake Ben awake.

"Ben, wake up, please!" Raynare yelled. Ben slolwy opened his eyes to her voice and, realizing he wasn't dreaming, he picked himself up.

"Okay Zeus, I'm not done yet." Ben said. He touched the dial and got a shot at the tip of his finger, he retracted it after the spark.

"Crap, is it broken?" Ben asked himself, but the omnitrix was doing something. The sparks stopped and the dial blinked yellow.

"What is that?" Zeus asked as he heard a loud alarm from the watch.

"Your undoing." Ben said before slamming on the dial. A green light flashed.

As the electricity boost gave the omnitrix a kick, it also formed the extra energy into a new transformation. His skin turned into steel and his eyes became one and green. His blood veins turned into copper wire and electric conductor while his fingertips and hair turned into plugs. The light died and revealed a transformation that made Ben feel ecstatic.

"Oh yeah, how about round two Zeus?" The new transformation or alien said. Zeus sent out a lightning strike down on top of him like a lightning rod.

"Ben!" Raynare yelled, but there was nothing to worry about. The transformation absorbed the energy through his finger plugs and aimed it at Zeus, sending the attack twice as powerful back to blow up in his face.

"Oh yeah, Feedback attack, I think that's what I'll call this guy." Feedback said. Zeus gave out a warriors howl and charged at Feedback. Raynare went into his way and threw a spear at Zeus's chest. Feedback took the opportunity and sent a shock of electricity through the spear, cutting it deeper, nearing Zeus's heart. He ripped it out of his chest before it did so and through it at Raynare. She jumped over the spear caught it before touching the ground.

"Look at the game on you!" Feedback said.

"I've been practicing." She said.

"Enough of this! My anger only the grows as the seconds past knowing that you are still alive!" Zeus said. The whole arena started to spark around the two, Feedback turned.

"Raynare, RUN!" Feedback yelled, but Raynare didn't budge, instead she stood still and raised her hands in the air. Spears appeared out of nowhere and shot in Zeus's direction. Feedback watch and felt a surge in his hole body, like it was attracted to the metal of the spears.

"Raynare, can you summon more of those spears around Zeus?" Feedback called out.

"No problem." Raynare said before holding her hands out again.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Feedback said. He ran to the spears and disappeared in front of Zeus's eyes.

"Where are you?" Zeus called out.

"Right here." Feedback said behind Zeus. He swung his fist around, but Feedback was no longer there.

"Over here." He called out. "No here, maybe here? No definitely here." Feedback was everywhere to Zeus, but Feedback was using the spears's metal as a transportation since his very essence was electricity itself. Zeus began to feel dizzy while Raynare and Hades started to laugh.

"Ahh, enough!" Zeus said, he used his lightning to blow everything away from him, including the spears. Feedback was knocked back, but he wasn't done. He nodded to Raynare as she did the same. She shot a spear down at Zeus's feet and he let out a laugh.

"You missed!" He said.

"You sure about that?" Feedback said. Zeus looked down. "Smile." He said before uppercutting Zeus sending him flying back. His spark was charged and he wasn't done. Feedback jumped on top of Zeus and punched him repeatedly in the face, he picked him up and sent amps into Zeus's shocking him. He yelled out in pain before Feedback threw him to the other side of the arena.

"No, this is impossible, you can you hurt me?" Zeus yelled.

"Simple, you're someone that can control lightning, I'm however is energy itself. Thanks for that by the way." Feedback said before punching Zeus who was still on the ground, knocking him out from the extra spark.

"For a god of thunder, you sure can't fight the power." Feedback said before turning back into Ben. He looked at Raynare and gave her a nod. He turned and looked up at Hades, who stood in awe.

"What? You thought I was gonna let that guy get me? I thought you held me at higher hopes." Ben said sarcastically. Hades instantly appeared in front of Ben and grabbed him into a hug and with a sweet kiss. It was cold as death, but it also felt warm after a moment, anyhow, Ben enjoyed it.

"Glad you came out of it alive handsome." She said.

"Well, I wasn't going to just leave you here, sounds like you were stuck in an awkward family situation." Ben said.

"Tell me about it." She said. "My brother just blindly followed an empty promise, and that's why he used his son to join, and that's also how she got himself killed." Hades said.

"That's what I call a bad parent." Ben said. "But enough of that, take him to the underworld and hold him there until he cools off, but for now…" Ben said, he reached out his hand for Hades.

"You know I'm betraying my family." She said.

"That's why I want to make things right, I killed Hercules in the heat of the moment, plus it was either kill or be killed, and Zeus went on a rampage so I knew what I had to do before he did harm. If only I can get a second with them without trying to decapitate me, maybe this will work." Ben said.

"They might hunt you." She said.

"And I'll be ready. Any other questions?" Ben asked. Hades was hesitant, but she knew what she wanted and what she thought what was right. She grabbed Ben's hand. He then grabbed Raynare's hand so that the three could go back home."

Ben called Sirzechs and reported Zeus into custody, after teleporting to Hades' realm, there were agents and soldiers as a precautionary measure, and Sirzechs decided to make an appearance.

"Did you know what you just did?" Sirzechs said in surprise.

"I stopped an angry god of thunder from cooking me from the inside out?" Ben answered feeling confused.

"Zeus was one of the leaders of the Greek faction of the Chaos Brigade, how did you find a way to cripple a whole faction?" Sirzechs asked, Ben wasn't sure if he was happy or surprised in the worst way possible.

"The thought of losing someone, it can drive you to your demise, and for a god, you would think you'd know that." Ben said before walking away.

"Wait." Sirzechs said.

"Hades needs to come with us for questioning, she's part of the group." Sirzechs said. Ben looked at Hades, and she gave a nod.

"Not anymore, there is no need for aggressive enforcement, she'll cooperate willingly." Ben said. "Besides, a girl like her can't survive behind bars." He chuckled.

"You haven't even seen what I can do, don't you think I'm the god of death for a reason?" Hades said with her hand under his chin. Ben gave a nervous chuckle. Hades walked towards Sirzechs.

"I'm willing to give you any information on one condition, after this I'm betraying my brothers, though I feel they have been missguided, they will still see me as a weasel, so in return I demand some protection." Hades said.

"That is most definitely reasonable." Sirzechs said. "Ben, go home and check in with Rias, with your situation I'm sure she is worried." He ordered. Ben took a bow and turned around.

"Wait, how do I get back home?" Ben turned around and felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He looked back and saw Ophis and Raynare before teleporting. Ben shook his head after feeling dizzy from the sudden shift in location.

"Were you watching me the entire time?" Ben asked, but Ophis didn't say anything. Instead he was tackled by Rias, Izzy, Kuroka, Irina, and Koneko, while the others had a sigh of relief. Ben would be happy that they were glad he was okay, but he let out the only sound that he could release.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" Ben yelled before crying. They immediately let go Kuroka pulled up his shirt ane saw major burn marks him. She gasped and the others did a similar thing.

"Ben!" Koneko yelled.

"I'm fine, I had a little trouble before getting my trump card, and I guess the adrenaline helped me out until now." Ben said before laying back down. "Just give me a minute." He said, but the girls wouldn't have it. They cut Ben's shirt off and saw multiple burns. Ben couldn't make out what they were doing as his vision began to fade and he felt his eyes start to close.

"His burns cut through him deep, this is going to take a while." Akeno said. She felt Ben as she also has lightning magic. Zeus's cuts are deep, it's surprising that he's still alive." She said. The girls didn't like what Akeno just said.

"Damnit, I knew he would try something, I should have went with him." Izzy said to herself.

"We can't think about that now, Kuroka, can I help with what you just taught me?" Koneko asked her sister.

"We don't have any other choice." Kuroka said.

"Okay, we'll just have to heal him up together, Izzy please take him to his room." Rias said. Izzy nodded. Izzy picked Ben up and heard his breath, but it was weak.

"This is the only way to heal him, after that were going to have a talk." Irina said. Rias felt the same way.

Ben slowly began to become conscious in his room. He slowly picked himself up and reach for the edge of the bed, instead he felt something soft and perky. He looked over to his left and saw Izzy, completely naked, and asleep next to him. Ben covered his mouth so that he didn't wake her up with a squeal. He removed his hand, and from her breast, but did not look away, in fact, it was hard for him to take his eyes off. He gulped and for a moment thought about touching them again.

'What? No, she's asleep!' Ben shook his head and felt his body and realized what happened. He looked at himself and realized that he was naked too, but his burns and injuries were gone, in fact, he didn't feel anything." He pulled the blankets up and saw that Kuroka and Koneko were sleeping in his lap, Rias was to his right. Ben gulped and slowly removed himself and jumped off the bed and landed silently onto the floor. He stretched before getting to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. He looked at himself from head to toe and figured out why it happened.

"I guess I might have cut that a bit too close." Ben said to himself, he could imagine that they were worried, and probably angry at him for going toe to toe with a god, but what else was he supposed to do? Just hide the rest of his life? It wasn't like he was safe from the Chaos brigade anyways, even if they were gone, Zeus held a personal grudge against him. He walked out of the bathroom and saw that it was night time. He didn't really know what to do since there was a bunch of naked girls in his bed. He tiptoed out of his room and went around the corner and ran into Irina. She was surprised to see that Ben was already awake.

"Hi, didn't mean to scare you there." Ben said. Irina shook her head.

"No, I just came to check on you, I didn't expect you to wake up already." She said.

"I know, but it looks like it took a lot out of them to heal me, I feel kind of bad." He said.

"Well, you should be." Irina said in an angry tone.

"What?" Ben asked. He was then grabbed to the next room. He turned around to face Irina and got punched once and then slapped. He held his face and felt the heat and bruise forming.

"You jerk!" Irina yelled.

"I'm sorry?" Ben asked.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to battle Zeus just like that?" Irina asked.

"I got tired of hiding, I mean nothing was going to change if I didn't face it." Ben said.

"Then why didn't you let us help?" She asked.

"Because I was the one that killed his son, I'm the one that held did it, and it was my responsibility since Zeus was…" Ben said.

"That doesn't mean you sneak away from me to put your life at risk, it was a miracle that you were still alive." Irina cried. Ben was surprised, but it made sense. If he didn't turn into Feedback, he could have been in much worst condition, and it took everyone to use up their magic in order to heal him. He looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I just, didn't want you to risk everything for me, I just thought this was a matter that I had to do on my own." Ben said.

"Of course it isn't nothing around you isn't just your problem anymore, look how badly Rias wanted to protect you and keep you from being discovered. You can't tell me that it didn't mean that it wasn't her business." Irina said. Ben nodded.

"I get it, sorry for pulling something like that, and if there is anything that happens, I'll make sure that you all are by my side, next time I end up facing a god of course." Ben said rubbing the back of his head.

"God, you can change the tune even if it's a serious conversation." Irina said. Ben sighed.

"Okay, I get it, but I really am sorry. Forgive?" Ben asked. Irina looked away.

"I guess you learned your lesson, but I'll be keeping an eye on you." She said.

"Oh thank you for your kindness, I'm hungry now." Ben said. He gave a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room and to the kitchen.

He pulled out a meat and cheese for a sandwich. He closed the door and ate and saw someone enter the kitchen with him. He swallowed his first bite before turning to face Raynare.

"Sorry, I was hungry and I thought I could get something," Raynare said.

"No problem, here, I'll make you one." Ben said.

"Oh no, I can't ask you to do that." She said.

"Nah it's no problem, everyone gets hungry after a fight." Ben said. He made another sandwich for her and passed it to her. As they both ate, Raynare felt awkward.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Ben swallowed his bite.

"About?" Ben asked back.

"I mean, I wanted to tell you that, I really am sorry about what I did, and I mean it." Ben pushed the chair away before standing up.

"That past is the past, whether I forgive you or not, it's not going to change what you did. I get that you are sorry, but it's not going to change anything, so forget about it." Ben said before he began to walk away, but Raynare stood up and ran for him.

"You need to know something though." She called. Ben turned around and faced her.

"When I was dead, I was in the underworld, and I was forced to feel the same pain that you did for three years straight. Without any of Hades mercy, I would be insane right now, and it kills me to now that I did that to you. I was arrogant, I just wanted to be strong, and I threw away every moral that I had to get to that goal. For some reason, I just want to get through to you that I'm sorry." Raynare cried. Ben looked down and immediately thought of forgiveness and how that it could help him out, and thought about Zeus, would he end up like him if he neglected the thought of forgiveness?" Ben looked up with a tear in his eye.

"It hurt, I cried begging you to stop." Ben said. He was immediately taken aback he felt arms wrap around him, he felt Raynare's heart beating like a drum like it was about to explode, he felt her shaking from the uneasiness, and he heard her cries of guilt and sadness. Ben tried to resist her at first, but the walls of his stubbornness began to break down.

"I know it did, and I can't say how sorry I am, I can't help but beg for your forgiveness." She yelled. Ben finally gave in, she felt the exact pain that he felt back in the church, and it didn't make him feel any better, that meant that there was only one thing left to do.

"I, I forgive you." Ben said. His shoulders began to relax and he felt like a rock was lifted from him, and his chest stopped feeling like it was squeezed. Raynare looked at Ben for a moment nodded.

"Thank you, I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you." She voice was still shaking.

"Yeah, I know you will, you already helped me with a god problem already, I think you'll be able to do it." Ben said, he smiled. His heart couldn't take this roller coaster. He told her that he needed to go to bed and went back to his room. He saw the girls, still naked and asleep, but he didn't care anymore. He laid back down and felt Kuroka and Koneko lay back onto his lap and he too fell into his own darkness.


	22. Chapter 22 Staring Back

Chapter 22 Staring Back

It was the middle of the day around noon. A video game store had just released a new title that Ben was excited to play after reading about it after a little after he woke back up from his hibernation. He wanted to grab the game as soon as he could, but there was one problem. He was too busy sleeping in a warm blanket of babes, and as the nights past he has learned to enjoy it and sleep in with his harem.

At the game store the lines were long as it stretched about two blocks away. The kids jumped in excitement as the parents wished they could sleep for another hour or two. Besides the jumpy kids, the street was peaceful, with occasional vehicles that pass by. One of those cars passed by the street. Up on a rooftop, a fireball came down onto the hood of the car and blew up the entire vehicle, and the person inside. The kids and their parent scrambled to get away, running each other over in a panic trying to get away.

Jumping on the burning car was Heatblast giving off a smirk before sending a fireblast to the game store. The clerk and the manager was trapped in the burning rubble with no way to get out. He let out a laugh before flying into the air leaving the chaos behind.

A couple hours later, Ben stirred out of bed. He noticed that all of the girls were already awake and downstair for breakfast. Ben got dressed and slid down down the stair rail and into the living room.

"Good morning ladies." Ben said with a smile.

"Morning, you seem to be in a good mood." Izzy said.

"Well yeah, since Zeus is off my ass, I can finally relax in my own home instead of treating it like a bunker." He said back. He was able to relax for the past few days, and it took him awhile to adjust back. Especially after the girls chewed him out.

"Well, good because you still need to recover from the fight, you still flicker the lights everytime you walk in a room." Akeno said jokingly. Ben gave a small laugh before Koneko walked in the room with a serious face.

"Ben, come look at this." She said. Ben walked to the living room and saw the TV. His eyes went wide as an image of Heatblast was shown throwing a fireball at the game store. He took a step back and didn't know what to think. The girls also saw it and looked at Ben in amazement.

"That wasn't you Ben, right?" Irina asked.

"No of course it wasn't." Ben said. He looked back at the screen.

"The enforcers are having difficult digging out the people that are trapped under the rubble." The reporter said. Ben took that as a calling and headed out the door.

"Ben!" Everyone shouted, but Ben was still in his own mind right now trying to figure out what had happened.

Ben was close to the sight and he turned into Fourarms before leaping before to the scene. Everyone surrounding the scene gasped, as the Four armed alien picked up the rubble to find the trapped people. He removed another rock before getting shot in the back.

"Ow." Fourarms turned around and faced a cop with a gun pointing at him. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Your friends with that fire guy right? You're under arrest." The cop said, but his legs were shaking and his voice stuttered.

"I'm just here to help, I'll find whoever that guy is and give him the what for, just don't shoot me again." Fourarms said. He turned around and found the the clerk and a few kids. They crawled out of the rubble and left to the police. Fourarms turned around and found that he was surrounded by what appears to be SWAT team.

"I thought I said to not shoot." Fourarms said.

"We don't keep promises." A guy that looked like a commander stepped forward.

"Someone died in this attack, and that means that this isn't something that we just can't let you go on the matter." He said. Fourarms stepped back.

"I will find him and make sure he pays, but I don't think you have any jail wears that are my size." Fourarms said.

"FIRE." The commander yelled. Fourarms grabbed a large piece of rubble and blocked some of the bullets, some of them." He leaped onto one of the buildings and ran across the rooftops before landing in a back alley and turning back into Ben. He leaned against the wall and looked into his shoulder and say the blood dripping from his hand. He sighed before hearing a thump from behind him, he turned around to see The Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker.

"Izzy, hi." Ben said.

"Hi yourself, come on, we'll talk later." Izzy said before picking up Ben and flying at light speed back to his house.

Ben made it back to his home, he walked over to the couch and Irina saw the wound in his shoulder.

"Can we just heal this with magic?" Ben asked.

"Stab wounds and cuts are easy for devils, but a bullet, we might have to do this the old fashion way." Irina said, "Your lucky it wasn't holy." She said.

"I don't have to worry about holy anymore, Michael did something painful and I was able to enter heaven, its a massive ward against devils right?" Ben asked.

"That's right, I do remember that." Rias said.

"That doesn't matter now, we just have to get the bullet out, here, bite this." Irina said. She grabbed a piece of cloth and made Ben bite down on it. She lifted Ben's shirt up, revealing his now manly body and showed Irina the wound. The girls were flustered at first besides Ophis, but Irina shook her head. She grabbed tweezers and started to dig into Ben's shoulder. He hissed and began to clench the cloth in his mouth. He's been stabbed scratched and burned, but a bullet was something new to him.

'I forgot, even though I change forms, my body is still my body.' Ben thought.

"What did you think would happen when you showed up anyways, a hug?" Izzy asked.

"All that matters is that I helped those people out of the rubble before things got worse, and I thought I would find something of who that person was." Ben said.

"Always the chivalric one." Rose said. Ben hissed again from the pain. Irina finally got the bullet out.

"Now that the bullet is out, Rias, can you use your magic on him?" Irina asked. Rias nodded and sat next to Ben and began to heal him.

"What if you lost control of Heatblast, I mean it wouldn't be the first time that something like that happened." Rias said.

"I don't see why it would, Heatblast and I are cool, pun not intended." Ben said. The girls were serious and wasn't in any mood for jokes. Ben coughed.

"Anyways, my aliens are based off of others, maybe this is just a stray alien that is bad." Ben said.

"Then what do you explain that?" Xenovia asked. She pointed at the television to another breaking news. Ben's eyes went wide. A video feed of a transit was covered in upgrade and was leading it to the river.

"Ben... " Rias said. Ben turned into XLR8 and rushed to the rescue. "Izzy, go with him, make sure he doesn't get hurt again." Rias ordered. Izzy nodded and went outside before turning into her balance breaker and taking off.

'Be careful Ben.' Rias hoped.

XLR8 rushed to the runaway transit and jumped on top of the transit. He balanced himself and kicked the transit getting Upgrade's attention.

"Well look who it is, it's about time you caught up." Upgrades said in a familiar snarky voice.

"Who are you? All of you, and how can you turn into different aliens like me?" Ben demanded.

"Oh I'll tell you, but first we have to make it to our next stop." Upgrade said, speeding up the tranzit to derail off the track. XLR8 turned back into Ben.

"Okay, time to shut you down!" Ben said before turning into feedback. He used his fingertip outlets to send electricity throughout Upgrade, causing him to unwrap around the car. It stopped and Feedback landed on top of Upgrade and pinned him down.

"Now tell me, who are you?" Feedback demanded.

"You really can't figure it out?" Upgrade asked before twitching around and transforming his head in front of Feedback's eyes, and what he saw, was Kevin, giving him a smug grin.

"No, Kevin?!" Feedback said in surprise.

"Surprised to see me Ben? I would've of came to visit you sooner, but this was more fun." Kevin said.

"But risking innocent lives? What's wrong with you!" Feedback shouted.

"Oh, but it feels so right." Kevin said. He transformed his body into Diamondhead and charged at Feedback. He shot his electricity but the had no effect on the crystals that made up his body.

Feedback did a backflip, dodging Diamondheads blade and jumped on the car. Diamondhead smiled.

"Come on Tennyson, I thought you were stronger than that." Diamondhead snarked. Feedback smiled to himself.

"How about I just give you a jumpstart." He said, he kneeled down and sparked up the car before manipulating it with his electricity causing it to move easily. He threw it at Diamondhead only for him to slice through it with ease. "Damn it." Feedback said.

"It's been fun Tennyson." Diamondhead said before turning into Stinkfly. "But I gotta fly." He said before taking off.

"Wait!" Feedback said before turning into Ben. He slammed on his watch before also turning into Stinkfly and taking off after him.

"The two chased each other as they shot and dodged their snot balls until Ben/Stinkfly shot Kevin in the eyes, forcing him to make an emergency landing. The two landed across from each other in the Kuoh Academy track and field.

"Your not the only one that can play dirty." Kevin/Stinkfly said, before turning into Fourarms.

"I'm giving you one chance Kevin, give up the power of the omnitrix, or I will have to kick it out of you." Ben said after changing back. Fourarms responded by charging at full speed.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Ben said before slamming on the watch and turning into Cannonbolt. He curled into a ball and went sped towards Fourarms at full speed. He swung his arms around and hitting Cannonbolt making a homerun. Cannonbolt bounced on the ground before hitting the school wall and right back at Fourarms, knocking him off the ground.

"No, how? I'm stronger than you Tennyson!" Fourarms charged. Cannonbolt just stood there until Fourarms threw the punch. Cannonbolt responded by belly bumping him all the way across the field making a field goal.

"And the crowd goes crazy!" Cannonbolt shouted before turning back into Ben. Fourarms turned back into Kevin as he was dizzy from the shot.

"No, you won't win." Kevin said before trying to turn into another alien.

"Why Kevin, why come after me? I thought we were friends?" Ben asked.

"We were never friends, I was only hired to get the omnitrix, but instead I acquired them instead, but when I failed and he learned that I had the power to the omnitrix myself, he took it as a betrayal." Kevin said.

"Who? Who hired you?" Ben demanded. Kevin only laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kevin said, Ben didn't have the patience anymore. He grabbed Kevin by the collar and pulled back his fist. The anger in Ben's eyes almost flared and his teeth were clenched from the blood boiling. Kevin looked scared as he thought of the things that Ben might do without the use of his stolen power, but Ben didn't do anything. He threw Kevin to the ground and turned around.

"Where are you going? Come back here!" Kevin yelled.

"Your not worth anymore of my time." Ben said. Kevin's eyes burrowed and his rage grew. He grabbed the grass under him wanting to kill the boy.

"AGGHHH." Kevin yelled as his body started to change. All different parts of aliens morphed from Kevin's body. He yelled in agony as the parts forcefully changed his body into a monster. Ben turned around and was surprised at this transformation. Ben backed up for a second and saw the monster before him. Kevin tried to change back, but he was stuck like that.

"What did you do to me?" Kevin yelled.

"Hey, not my fault that Karma's a bitch." Ben said. Kevin yelled in anger.

"Fine, I have all of the powers at once, that means that I can kill you with no problem." He laughed maniacally.

'Did he go insane?' Ben asked himself, and then he noticed something about Kevin's form.

"Are you sure you have all of my powers?" Ben asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He asked.

"Well I think you missing a piece, an evil piece." Ben said before slamming on the watch and turning into Red Devil.

"What?" Kevin said surprised.

"Time to put you down." Red Devil said before ramming himself into Kevin and landing a punch after another, until Kevin grabbed Red by the face and neck, he tried to pull away, but Kevin's anger made his grip too strong for Red to pry. He was about to be choked out.

"Igg gogg." Red Devil tried to speak.

"What did you say?" Kevin asked.

"What's red all over, other than me?" Red Devil asked.

"The hell are you going on about?" He asked.

"Wrong answer." Red Devil said before using his own body weight to flip Kevin over his stomach and away from Red. Kevin got up only to get vaporized by a dragon shot that left a crater behind. Red turned back into Ben before collapsing on the ground. Izzy left her balance breaker and picked up Ben and saw that he was just tired from the fight.

"Guess that evens things out to who the hero is around here." Izzy said with a smile. "But, I can't help but admire such a cute heroic thing." She said kissing Ben on his Forehead before forming her balance breaker and flying back home.

It was the next day, and Ben recovered from his injuries, and the lectures that Irina and Rias gave him. He woke up in a bed full naked babes and only sighed to himself, smiling about the life he is living now with the girls.

Meanwhile, in hell, the faction leaders are conducting a meeting about their next move and how it should be executed.

"With one of the main leaders of the Greek faction captive, we are one step closer to defeating The Chaos Brigade." Serafall cheered.

"Hmm, yes the boy is becoming to peak my interest most definitely." Lord Odin said, but Sirzechs looked troubled. "Why the serious look Sirzechs?" Odin asked.

"With how much, Ben has become involved in high class affairs, it seems troubling to have him so involved, especially when the rest of Rias's household was already done their part." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, well the war and The Chaos Brigade are two different things, unless…" Azazel said.

"Unless what Azazel?" Sirzechs asked.

"Unless we're just asking for another war by dealing with the Brigade directly." Azazel said.

"We haven't crossed that line yet, have we?" Serafall said concerned.

"Of course we haven't, and you know why right?" Azazel asked.

"It's because of the brave boy that has helped us many times over." Lord Michael said.

"Exactly, well, I'm not saying we should use him for all of our ways to get rid of the Brigade, but he has done more than enough to be the beacon of hope against The Chaos Brigade." Azazel said.

"Poor Ben, I wonder if he is willing to agree to us using him against all of our threats." Serafall said, very concerned.

"Oh come on, do you know who this kid is? If he's anything like his grandfather, I know that he wouldn't hesitate to put an end to our threat. Azazel said. "Besides, he's Ben 10, he even had a card up his sleeve for Zeus, he's a kid that we can rely on, even when things go south." Azazel said. Everyone hated him for making a good point. They knew they could trust Ben, but they were also afraid of Ben fighting too much, and losing his life from it. Sirzechs stood up from his chair.

"Okay then, this might be a longshot, but I'll talk to Ben about helping out with our affairs." He said.

"Wonderful, and to add to that, I may have someone who is requesting to be his partner out in the field." Lord Michael said.

"Now that would make a good combo, a devil and an angel." Azazel laughed. With that, everyone took their leave, as Serafall and Sirzechs went to Ben's house.


	23. Chapter 23 Attack on Olympus Part One

Chapter 23 Attack On Olympus Part One

Ben was stretched and wiped a towel off after his spar with Kiba, since Ben has been busy helping with the Factions, he didn't really have anytime to train or hang out with Kiba anymore.

"Thanks man, sorry we haven't been doing this as much as we needed." Ben said scratching tha back of his head.

"Hey it's no big deal, you've been summoned multiple times by the the devil kings for missions, I'm almost jealous." Kiba said with his normal smile.

"Well the way I see it is that everyone else has done their share of fighting. I think it's just time for me to punch in, you know?" Ben said.

"You know it man." Kiba said as the two gave each other fistbumps.

Out of nowhere a dark cloud formed over Ben's head. He looked up and was frozen wondering what it was going to do. Suddenly the cloud consumed around Ben before clearing, taking Ben with him.

"Kiba stood still for a moment before yelling back at the house."

"Rias, Ben was kidnapped!" He yelled running into the house.

Meanwhile, Ben was sliding through what looks like a light up water slide. He kept swerving and falling until he came to an abrupt stop. He looked around to find all of the Roman structures that surrounded him, it was beautiful, but it also had a somewhat gloom to it. Like it was mourning. Ben thought for a moment and realized where he was. He looked up to see a peak of a mountain that was high in the air with a large Roman Building on top. He was on Mount Olympus

Kiba was running in the house, trying to gather everyone in the same place. They all gathered as they kept hearing something about Ben.

"Kiba, were you saying what I thought you were saying?" Izzy asked. Kiba nodded.

"One second Ben was right in front of me, the next he was taken away by some dark cloud in the sky." He explained. The rest gulped at what might come of Ben, let alone that they had no idea where he went.

A magic circle appeared and Sirzechs formed out of it with Hades. The servants took a bow before he settled him.

"Hello everyone, I need to speak with Ben Tennyson at once." He said.

"That might be a problem." Raynare said.

"How's that so?" He asked.

"Ben's been kidnapped, were not sure by who though." Kuroka said. Sirzechs was caught by surprise.

"Maybe she could help." He said and turned to Hades. "Hades, I would like to know if you could help us." He asked. Hades stepped forward and nodded.

"Question, what happened before Ben disappeared." Hades asked.

"He was swallowed up by a dark cloud and taken away." Kiba said. Hades thought for a moment and realized in a state of shock.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"What, what is it?" Rias asked.

"It had to be Erebus. He must have taken him to Mount Olympus." She said. Sirzechs clenched his teeth as it was a lost cause to rescue him at that point.

"Can't you go there and try to save him?" Koneko asked. Hades shook her head.

"I've been cut off from Olympus, that's what happens when I betray my comrades." She said. Everyone at that point didn't know what to do, it was impossible to get to Olympus without being welcomed. Suddenly, Ophis raised her hand in the air.

"I'll go and save him." She said.

"What?" No way, it's too dangerous, even for a dragon god." Izzy said.

"Then shall I propose that we all go." Ophis said. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, and Izzy laughed.

"As long as the President approves, that sounds like one hell of a plan to me." Izzy said with a thumbs up. Everyone agreed and turned to Rias.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rias said. Everyone turned to Sirzechs as he gave him a nod.

"Save him, please." He said.

"Okay Ophis, lead the way." Rias said.

Meanwhile back at Olympus, Ben was wondering through town, out in the open, when he noticed that he wasn't exactly welcome. The people around him were mortals, but they were also worshipers of the greek gods and had the knowledge of the supernatural, and also of the boy of many forms.

Ben looked around and saw the ugly looks that he was receiving, he took another step before running into what felt like a brick wall. He looked up and saw a huge man that was as almost as big as Hercules looking down on him. Ben gave an awkward smile before jumping back as the wall slammed his fist down.

"Whoa, not exactly warm to outsiders now are you?" Ben said.

"You are not welcome here, 'boy of many forms'." The wall said.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I expect being in the stronghold of my enemy, but hey, how about you come over here and teach me a lesson for Fourarms." Ben said before slamming down on the omnitrix, transforming into Cannonbolt. "Oh man, not what I was going for." He said.

The wall charged for him, he rolled up into his ball and buried himself in the ground, making the wall confused. Cannonbolt bursted from the ground under him knocking him back into a couple stands.

"How do you like that?" Cannonbolt said, but the wall only got up and charged at him once again. This time, Cannonbolt curled up and rolled right into the wall, making them both have the test of strength. Luckily, the wall couldn't stop the force of an alien cannonball, so he ended up getting run over. Cannonbolt turned back into Ben and looked back at the flattened beefcake.

"Remember man, I defeated a god." Ben said before running off into the crowd.

Not knowing where to go exactly, he wandered the streets, trying to find out why he was here. He was tapped on the back of the shoulder by someone in some kind of wraps where Ben couldn't see its face.

"Follow me." A girl's voice said. Ben was suspicious at first, but he didn't have any leads at the moment, so he did what he could do and followed her.

After countless streets, the woman led Ben what seems to be like a hidden hideout that acted only for her. She took off her hood and revealed dark brown hair in a side tail, with brown eyes that looked like they could pierce your chest. Ben gulped at the beauty that was revealed before him before he shook his head.

"Oh no please, I like getting ogled by a boy I just met." She said.

"That's not what I was doing, anyways, who are you and what did you take me here for?" Ben said with a red face. The woman giggled.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, your 'the boy with many forms' are you not?" She asked.

"You can call me Ben, an you are?" He asked. The woman held out her hand.

"Atalanta, and I'm happy to meet a person like you, the reason why I brought you here is because I need your help to stop the gods from heading straight into their own demise." She said.

"What do you mean by that? I mean, Zeus screwed himself over already, and…" Ben began but was interrupted.

"That's not what I mean." Atalanta said. "The gods don't realize that the path they are choosing, it's going to cause chaos to Olympus, and all of the other realms that may exist.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"The Chaos Brigade? Their goal is to make a system of no boundaries whatsoever, no system to prevent anyone from overpowering others. The people don't realize that if the Chaos Brigade wins, more wars will be created from the power hungry and the bloodthirsty, it would end everything in ruin." She said. Ben shuttered at the thought of the gods using earth as a battlefield. Just the thought of the death and chaos it would cause, it made him want to stop them even more.

"Okay, I'll bite, so what do you need me for?" Ben asked.

"I wanted to give you this, it's obvious that someone wanted you here against your own free will, so I'm giving you a way out, but I'm venture a guess that it's not what you want to do just yet." She said. Ben grabbed a slip of paper out of her hand and looked at it, he slipped it in his back pocket.

"Thanks, but I here business here, starting with whoever brought me here." Ben said. Atalanta nodded.

"That's why I'm here to help, I might not be able to face the gods up on the mountain, but I can give you information, just wait here and I'll get information." She said.

"I have a request, I just got done training and was attacked by a cow, is there a bath around here?" Ben asked.

"Behind the curtain is something you can wash yourself with, about a bath though, I'm afraid I can't afford that luxury right now." She said. Ben nodded in disappointment, already missing back home.

Atalanta left to gather information for Ben. While he was waiting, he undressed himself and used the water from a small spring and dumped it on his head. He shuttered from how cold it was started to shake, but the heat of the day quickly warmed him up. He finished washing up and put his pants on. He felt a bit chilly and went to the next room to heat up, he walked in the room with shirt in his hands before realizing that Atalanta was back. There was an awkward silence at first.

"Oh no please, I like getting ogled by a girl I just met." Ben said jokingly. She blushed from the sight of Ben's masculine body from all the training that paid off.

"A-anyway, I asked around about the boy that suddenly appeared." She said and cleared her throat. "And it seems that you were taken by Erebus, and that can't be good." She said.

"He's the god of what now?" Ben asked.

"Darkness. No one knows what he is, all that the people know is that he lives somewhere between Mount Olympus, and Hades Lair, but she was banished by the other gods." She said.

"Do you think he's trying to take over the Underworld?" Ben asked.

"It would make sense, the souls that he could consume, he would become strong like no other, but now it doesn't make sense why he brought you here." Atalanta said. Ben stretched, before yawning.

"I think after a quick nap, I'll just go and find out for myself." Ben said.

"That might be wise, replenish your strength, I'll help you get to the Underworld the next morning." She said. Ben nodded before laying down on a mat in the corner of the room and falling asleep.

The next mourning, Ben woke up to a familiar feeling that he felt everytime he woke up in the mourning. Realizing this he shot his eyes open and saw Atalanta still sound asleep next to him. He held his mouth before he could let out a yell. He stopped and slowly sat up. He sighed to himself as he woke up to one of the famous greek heroes in the mourning. He poked her cheek to try and wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ben.

"Is there a reason why you decided to sleep next to me of all places?" He asked. Her face turned red.

"Well, it was getting cold out, a-and I was shaking, but your body was warm." She said. Ben didn't remember ever being cold outside, but he went with it anyways.

"Uh-huh, alright, so are we ready for the hike?" Ben said. Atalanta jumped up to her feet before stretching.

"Yep, the streets should be generally empty at this time of mourning, we should be able to leave town with ease." She said. Ben and Atalanta left the hideout and head toward Mount Olympus.

After awhile of walking, the two made it to the bottom of the mountain. They looked up towards the top to see clouds swirling around the top. Ben squinted as he noticed figures at the top of the mountain. He looked at a few figures at the top, looking down at him from the peak of Olympus.

The people that were on top were the gods that were assigned to guard and watch over Olympus. Perses, the god of destruction. Helios, the god of the sun. Hermes, who was Zeus's son, but was assigned to take his place for the time being. Last was Poseidon, the god of the sea. They all looked down on Ben, and knew what they had to do. They signaled Poseidon. Agreeing to the plan, the god of the sea stepped off the peak of the tower.

Falling down the cliff, Poseidon formed water out of nowhere until it all came down like one big waterfall. Ben and Atalanta looked up and was shocked at the amount of water that was close enough to sweep them away at any second.

"Atalanta run!" Ben yelled out. They both climbed on a rock and watched as the ground began to be covered in water. The sea level began to rise to where it was up to their feet. They looked up and saw Poseidon descending down to their level.

"It's time for you end boy, I will drown you no matter how high I must raise the sea level." He said.

"It's time for something alright, but it's not what your hoping for." Ben said before slamming down on his watch. A green light flashed and quickly died, revealing Ripjaws.

"Try to stay above the water, I'll deal with Poseidon." He said.

"Try not to kill him, if a god dies, their influence on Olympus dies too." Atalanta said. Bad or not, Olympus is her home.

"I'll try, but when push comes to shove, our lives matter too." Ripjaws said. He dove into the water. Poseidon lifted his hand up, picking him up and sending him in the air. Ripjaws was in midair before beginning to fall. Poseidon was about to punch Ripjaws with a fist of water, but he quickly dove into it and swam as fast as he could to through the water. Poseidon lost Ripjaws as he was too fast, even in his own water. Ripjaws then splashed out of the water and right at the confused god. He clashed with Poseidon and sank his teeth into the god. He yelled out in pain, pushing the fish alien off of him. With a massive roar he let himself be consumed by the water as it formed around him, making a massive water version of him.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with boy!" Poseidon's voice echoed from the water. Ripjaws turned back into Ben.

"I wouldn't be in their is I was you." Feedback said after transforming. "Because your in for a shocking surprise." He said before reaching out to touch the water. He buried his hand inside the water and sent shockwaves throughout the Poseidon's body of H2O, suddenly the god screamed as the electricity shocked him into next week. Feedback pulled back as the water collapsed and leveled under the alien's feet. The only thing in front of him was Poseidon, collapsed on the ground.

The god was breathing heavy, he was weak from the shocking that Feedback gave him. Feedback turned back into Ben. He looked down on him as the god laid down. Ben stepped past him before Poseidon called out.

"You take another step, and all of the gods will rain hell on you." He breathed out.

"I've been in hell and back, so whatever you gods have for me it wouldn't be the first." Ben said before kicking Poseidon's head, knocking him out.

"I appreciate you not killing them." Atalanta said.

"Sometimes I wish we could just talk things out." Ben said. "But hey, this is a lot more fun." He finished. Him and Atalanta made their way towards Mount Olympus.

Back at his house, the group decided to save Ben in a small group that consisted of Ophis, Kuroka, Izzy, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisa, and Raynare. The small group to try to not draw attention in Olympus. Ophis sat in the middle of the room, concentrating on where to go. Silence echoed as Ophis's magic power began to glow around her and throughout the room. The walls and furnishings became fractured as the walls crumbled around them, as the rubble cleared the surrounding view was beautiful. Neon colors would show as they stood on nothingness.

"Where are we?" Raynare asked.

"We are in the dimensional gap, a place where I used to live, it's risky for me to be here." She said.

"Why's that?" Raynare asked.

"Because of Great Red." She said. Everyone didn't really know what she was talking about, even Rias and Izzy had no idea what that name meant. "One second, we are heading to Mount Olympus." She said.

The field then showed as is it was going into hyperdrive before collapsing showing that they made it to the realm of greek gods.

"Where do we start to find him?" Kuroka asked. Ophis didn't say anything, she only fell to the ground to have Kuroka catch her.

"I haven't been in the Dimensional gap for so long." She said before falling unconscious.

"You two need to stay back and heal her, as far as I know she's our only ticket out of here." Rossweisse told Kuroka. The two agreed and decided to hide with Ophis to heal her.

"Hey, maybe that's a place to start." Izzy said, pointing at the colossal mountain.

"Well, I can assume that it is a likely place for the gods to gather." Xenovia said.

"Yeah no kidding, but it looks like we have company." Irina said. Everyone looked back to the ground level. Suddenly, monsters that are from the mythology. Medusa snakes, and sirens and centaurs that were sent to go after them before interfering with what plans they had for him.

"Looks like they aren't going to make it easy." Raynare said as she formed her light spears. The rest of them summoned their weapons and Izzy went into balance breaker.

Ben and Atalanta walked inside the mountain before she stopped. Bne turned around she gulped before taking another step.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure? We can rest." He said.

"No, I mean, I've never been able to enter, let alone climb the mountain." She said.

"Has anyone climbed up that wasn't a god?" Ben asked.

"One has, a warrior that was given a trial by Zeus, but he was betrayed by the gods out of fear, and he disappeared after defeating him." He said.

"Huh, so it's not impossible." Ben said. "Don't worry about it, when you get in a bind, I'll help you out, I'm a hero too." He said. Atalanta smiled, and the two went deeper inside the cave of the mountain.


	24. Chapter 24 Attack on Olympus Part Two

Chapter 24 Attack on Olympus Part Two

Ben and Atalanta made their way deeper into the cave, it became colder as they were close to the center of the mountain. She stopped Ben before they took another step.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Show yourself." She called out before a massive snake that was as tall as the twelve foot ceiling, with a torso and figure of a woman.

"Well, this is a surprise, a hero, and a young devil, come to let me feast?" She said in a slithering tongue.

"Sorry, were just passing by, we mean no trouble." Ben said feeling a bit intimidated by the size of the woman.

"Nonsense, I always love company to play with before I eat them up." The snake woman said. Ben gulped.

"Oh no, I know what she is." Atalanta said.

"A Victoria Secret Model for the zoo?" Ben said.

"No, she is what we call The Echidna, she is the mother of all monsters of Greek Mythology and that only means…" She stopped.

"Means what?" He said worried.

"I've sent some of my babies to find you, but you seem to have come to me boy." Echidna said.

"No." Atalanta said.

"Yess, they seem to be trying to kill more intruders, and some of the worshipers in hiding." She said. Ben clenched his fist. Thinking the other intruders were his friends.

"Atalanta, turn back, tell them that I'm alright and save the town from being destroyed." Ben said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm going to give her something to munch on." Ben said as he hit his fist in his hand. Atalanta gave him a nod and hesitantly turned back to help save the city.

"Now we're all alone, how about we dine?" Echidna said, forming her mouth into a jaw of a snake with huge fangs.

She took a bite before screaming in pain as her fangs broke out of her mouth. There standing was Diamondhead, who had a smug look on his face for the quick thinking.

"I forgot to warn you to not eat me, I'm a cavity waiting to happen." He said.

"Damn you!" She screamed before whipping her tail around and throwing Diamondhead against the cave wall.

"Hey, no need to get so angry, I'll pay for the dental insurance." He said before forming his hand into a pike. He jumped up to her mouth and raised it up.

"Open wide!" He said as he sliced her bottom jaw off to make sure that she couldn't take another bite out of him.

"Ahhh." She screamed in agony. Even Diamond head cringed, thinking that he went a bit too far, but no matter, he was going to kill her anyways.

"Sorry, but I don't like snakes." Diamondhead said. He formed a sword and sliced off the torso part of Echidna, separating the two different parts from each other.

Ben changed back and cringed from the sight. He looked back and tried to find a way to get deeper into the mountain.

"She wasn't so toughaaahhhh." Ben yelled as he fell into a deep dark pit.

In the city, the girls were slaying the monsters one by one. They all kept swarming them until they were backed up against the wall.

"I got this." Izzy said.

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

"Dragon Shot!" She yelled before her dragon energy was fired from her gauntlet. The explosion gave them breathing room, but more were coming, and they weren't going to stop.

"I'm not sure we can hold up any longer." Raynare said.

"No kidding, these things just don't know when to give up." Rossweisse said.

"Well if you keep standing there and gawking, nothing will change." Atalanta said. She showed herself on top of a building.

She jumped off and grabbed her bow and five arrows before. Killing six monsters with one going through both heads. She grabbed her knife and cut the throat of a Medusa, and shooting another bow in a centaurs eye and stabbing it in the stomach, making it fall. She walked towards the girls, flipping her hair.

"I'm not going to lie, that got me a little turned on." Izzy said.

"Sorry, not into girls, I assume you all know Ben?" She asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Irina asked in desperation.

"Yes, he's in Mount Olympus, he sent me here to help you all out with the monster problem, and I would like to keep this city from going to ruin." She explained. They sighed as they thought they wouldn't see Ben safe anytime soon.

"It's pretty risky to have you come, even for a rescue." Atalanta said.

"We weren't going to just wait for him to come back again, he's too full of himself." Izzy said.

"I've came to that conclusion too, but that means that you are all stuck here until Ben kills Erebus." Atalanta said.

"So we were right about who kidnapped him." Kuroka said.

"Where's Ophis?" Raynare asked.

"She's resting right now, that means were on our own." She said.

"That's alright, I'm just getting started." Xenovia said as more creatures charged toward them. They all got into a stance and began to power up, until the monsters collapsed to the ground and burned to ashes.

"Okay, what just happened?" Izzy asked.

"Ben must have killed Echidna." Atalanta said. "That's the only possible explanation I can think of." The girls sighed as they were relieved.

"Now, how about we go find Ben." Irina said.

"Right." Xenovia agreed.

"That won't happen." A man in a robe descended from the mountain.

"Oh great, another god to cross off the bucket list." Izzy said.

"My name is Helios, the god of the sun and after I finish tearing all of you into pieces, I will destroy the boy of many forms and send him to the underworld to burn." The god roared.

"Sorry, but the knucklehead comes with us, with or without you alive." Rossweisse said, surprising everyone by her cold tone.

"Agreed." He said before stomping his foot. The sun then began to come closer to the city, and began to rain down fireballs down on the city, creating fires that began to burn the the housings to the ground

"If Ben was here right now, he would be pissed." Izzy said.

"He doesn't need to be, Olympus is my home, and I'll be damned if I let you destroy it!" Atalanta said before drawing her bow.

"If Olympus has to fall in order to please our grandfather then so be it."Helios yelled.

"You and your grandpa and go to hell." Izzy said. "Let's go Draig!"

 **Boost**

Ben fell for what felt like forever, the whole way down he was screaming until he realized that he could just fly out if he wanted to. Cursing himself, he reached for the omnitrix before splashing in the water that was below him. He slammed on the omnitrix and turned into Ripjaws to see what he could find while he was in there. He swam down and noticed what looked like fire from underneath the water. He swam all the way down and felt dizzy as he felt the whole world turning upside down on him, or right side up. Ripjaws climbed out of the water and turned back into Ben. He only saw a few torches that lit outside of the cave entrance. He tried to see if there was anything to see through the darkness, but only saw pitch blackness.

"I know I'm not in the underworld, so that could only mean…" Ben said until he heard a mighty breath from the darkness.

"Ahh, the boy of many forms has finally arrived, it's rude to make your hosts wait you know." A dark and slow voice was heard from the pitch darkness of the cave.

"A thousand apologies sir, but it seems that I inconveniently lost my invitation." Ben said in a smug voice.

"A witty attitude, you have become infamous may I add." The voice said.

"So your Erebus, you didn't come to kidnap me just to have a get together have you?" Ben asked.

"Of course not, my only goal, our only wish. Is to kill you." As he said those final words, large red eyes glowed from the pitch darkness. Ben took a step back as a sudden shock went through his body.

"I am the god of darkness, I with drown you in the depths of oblivion!" The monster said. It's body flowed like shadows, as his eyes and mouth were glowing from him making him known.

"I don't think so, let's light this place up." Ben said.

"Heatblast." He yelled.

"Oh how adorable, the little flame wants to fight my darkness, so how about I put it out." Erebus said.

While Ben was fighting the god of darkness, the girls were busy with the god of the sun. Rossweisse had to put up a magic barrier in order to keep the fireballs from hurting any of her comrades.

"Do these things ever end?" Kuroka yelled.

"As long as Helios is still controlling the sun, he have no chance into making this hell end." Raynare yelled.

"Well that's not going to be easy now is it?" Izzy said. "Unless." She whispered to herself.

"Raynare, give me a lightspear!" Izzy said. Raynare didn't question it and nodded. With the dragon armor on she didn't have a problem carrying it's light magic.

"How about this." She said before boosting and transferring her energy into the spear. She through it right at the god taking it by surprise. Izzy took the chance and flew to the Helios before burying her fist into his stomach and kicking him in the head.

"No, what are you?" Helios said on the ground crawling away.

"Even gods are afraid of a dragon." Izzy said before smashing his face into hers. She was going to kill him until Atalanta stopped him.

"Please don't it will only make things worse here." She said. Izzy nodded and threw Helios into the mountain.

Meanwhile, Heatblast wasn't doing too good, every time he would increase his flame, Erebus would only blow it out with a mere wind. It bagan to frustrate our hero as he couldn't even land one hit on him.

"You are in my world boy, there is no way you or anyone can hurt me, now onto oblivion!" He yelled as Heatblast turned back to Ben while he was being consumed by the darkness.

'It's too much, I can't move, I feel still." Ben thought. 'I don't want to give up, I still want to go home, I still haven't done all of the things I wanted to do with Rias, Izzy, Kuroka, and everyone else that I love, but why do I get the feeling that I lost?' Ben closed his eyes before he noticed light beginning to shine through his lids. He opened them and saw someone laying on the ground half dead, but glowing like an angel. The darkness all went away and Ben felt air come into his lungs and his joints able to move again.

"What? No, how could this be?" Erebus yelled.

"Maybe I just have a few angels of my own watching over me." Ben said before slapping on the watch.

"Fourarms!" He yelled and charged at the god that didn't seem so scary anymore. With a few punches and a kick, he grabbed the god of darkness and pinned him against the cave wall with some stalactites.

"You gods need to have your own hobbies." Fourarms said as he was falling back. Ben closed his eyes as he felt the pain run through his body and his consciousness becoming dim.

The girls were making their way to the mountain. Everyone was irritated by the number of interruptions they had to deal with before they find Ben.

"Do you know where he is?" Raynare asked Atalanta.

"Last time I saw him was deeper in that cave." She said. The group them made it through the cave and saw the dead carcass of the Echidna. Atalanta nodded to herself.

"Impressive." She said.

"My guess is that Ben was here." Izzy said.

"No duh, but where is he now?" Irina said. The girls looked around the room for anything that looked like an exit. Ophis stopped as she saw a glowing aura seeping out of the hole. The aura was bright gold and it became brighter as woman in greek robes and emerald hair with emerald eyes emerged from the gap.

"Aphrodite, I thought you left Olympus." Atalanta said. The goddess didn't say anything. She only placed Ben on the ground before disappearing into nothingness. Atalanta reached out for her but it was too late, she disappeared and her gold faded away.

"Who was that?" Xenovia asked.

"The god of love, but why is she here?" Atalanta thought out loud.

"The god of love huh? Looks like Ben is one lucky guy." Izzy said. Atalanta blushed.

"Woah hang on now." She said before Ben began to stir.

"I feel like I've been spinning around for days." Ben said slowly getting up. "Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Ben asked.

"What are we doing here? We're here to save you idiot." Irina said, pulling Ben's cheeks, stretching them out like a grandma.

"Owowowowow, okay I get it, I just didn't expect you guys to find a way here." Ben said.

"Oh we had some help." Kuroka said looking at Ophis.

"Nice work Ophis, thanks for helping me out." Ben said patting her head. She showed a weak smile.

"Hey, what about us, we came to save your ass too." Izzy said.

"Yes yes, thank you too Dragon Empress." Ben waved off with a sarcastic smile.

"Why you little, come here." She marched over and gave Ben a noogie.

"Ow hey, knock it off." Ben whined. The girls began to laugh and Atalanta stood and watched before smiling and giggling to herself.

"You are all a lively bunch aren't you?" She said smiling. Izzy lets go of Ben.

"Well, we are family, in a way." Ben said.

"Now that our goal is finished, it is time we returned home." Rossweisse announced.

"Wait, are already here, we crippled the leaders of the gods here, why don't we finish the job?" Ben asked. Everyone looked conflicted.

"Sorry Ben, but orders are orders, and Rias wants you come home safe and sound." Raynare said.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" A mischievous voice was heard from above. "Oh and we were having so much fun, how about you come to our party that we set up for you at the top?"

"Who are you, show yourself." Izzy called out.

"My oh my, allow me to introduce myself my name is Hermes, and I'm a son of Zeus, you boy defeated my father and killed my brother Hercules." The voice said before appearing out of nowhere.

"Is that what this is about? Revenge?" Ben asked.

"Haha, no, the murder of my brother was due to his foolishness, I told father that he wasn't going to last long against a powerful foe, but I am here to kill you for the sake of the greek faction so you can stop getting in our way." Hermes explained.

"Okay, I'm right here." Ben said.

"Oh and I'm right here, no wait over here, no here." He said as he kept appearing in different place.

"He's too fast, how will we land a hit?" Xenovia said.

"I guess I'll just have to out run him." Ben said.

"XLR8!" He yelled before disappearing. He reappeared right in front of Hermes. He took a step back in surprise. "You gods, it kind of loses its meaning once you make it too easy." He said before disappearing again.

"So, this is a game of tag, I am for a bit of fun, so let's have some fun." Hermes said. In the girl's eyes, they both disappeared and exchanged blows out of thin air. After a few blows, Hermes jumped to a far platform that made the mountain was under some architectural development.

"Come back here, I'm not done with you." XLR8 yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first." He laughed before running up the mountain towards the top. XLR8 ran up after him. They were close to the top until an earthquake rumbled and shook under his feet. He tried to keep his footing but he looked up to see a large boulder right in front of him. He tried to clear the rock, but it was too late. The boulder hit him and the impact knocked him off his feet and one way trip to the bottom of the mountain, as flat as a pancake.

XLR8 pushed off the boulder and slammed his head into the mountain, knocking him out for a moment. Try to stay away, he smacked on his omnitrix. Ben shook his head and realized that he didn't have much time to make his next move. He scrolled through his watch and smacked the dial.

"CANNONBOLT!" He screamed. He rolled up into a ball and waited to land. He hit the ground and blasted off like a rocket in the air. As bouncy as a ball, he shot up even higher than he fell with his increase in weight and velocity, he managed to fly up at the top of the mountain without having to use any sort of wings.

"Ha, I think you did it Perses, the lad has fallen and as flat as a pancake by now." Hermes said. Perses looked up as he saw a cannonball falling out of the sky. "What?" He asked before also looking up. "Oh no." He said before getting squished by the falling Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt unrolled himself and realized that Hermes was knocked out. He jumped in the air and did a little dance.

"Again, again, that was fun." He said before turning back into Ben.

"You sure knew how to give me a run for my money." Ben said. He stopped and saw that he was at the top of the mountain. He turned around and saw the last god on top of Mount Olympus. "Is this seriously the last of you? I could have sworn that there were more of you." Ben asked.

"There were more of us, but we were killed off, by a Spartan that had a thirst for vengeance. We also lost many of our comrades as we sent some to aid in the war, and for that we had to manage Olympus on our own, it wasn't hard until Zeus was captured. Now that you have defeated almost the rest of us, Olympus is at the brink of becoming in complete chaos. The last of the gods said.

"Huh, I'd sure like to meet him, since we both have so much in common." Ben said. Suddenly thunder started to rumble and rain began to poor. "Before we finish this, what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is is Perses, and I am the god of destruction." He said.

"Huh, like natural disasters destruction, or highschool drama destruction, cause both are lethal." Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"All teach you your place boy." He stomped on the ground and cracked the foundation of the platform.

"Earthquakes, what's next, tornados? Plague? Rise of the Undead?" Ben mocked.

"Ahh!" Perses yelled. He clapped his hands and the wind picked up to a force that knocked Ben off of the mountain.

"What's with people trying to knock me off a cliff!" Ben said.

"Maybe if you didn't have that mouth on you, he would be a little more merciful." Izzy said with Ben in her hands.

"Where's the fun in that? Thanks for the save by the way." Ben said.

"No problem, let's finish this so we can go home." Izzy said.

"Right." Ben agreed and the two made it back to the top.

"The Red Dragon Empress, and still I'm not impressed." Perses said before summoning a magic circle that Ben and Izzy both recognized.

"A Gremory circle, how can you use that?" Ben asked.

"You think of us a mongrels don't you? This is practically war, we have to have some people on the inside." Perses said.

"What?" Ben asked in shock.

"Now, it is time to meet your end!" He said.

"Not today. Ready Izzy?" Ben yelled.

"Right!" She said still in here Balance Breaker.

"Alright, let's go Red Devil!" Ben yelled before slamming down on the dial. Red Devil spread his wings as Izz did the same.

"I'll tear you both to pieces!" He yelled. He formed another circle the same as Akeno's and struck lightning down upon the two.

"Akeno's magic too?" How can you mimic them?" Izzy asked.

"What you should be worrying about, is your life!" He said. He formed both Rias, and Akeno's magic circles all around around them, there was no escape. The destruction and electricity shot at both Red Devil and Izzy, the two tried to deflect and dodge them as best they could. After a few moments, the magic died, but so did our hero's energy. Breathing heavy the both looked at each other to see if they were okay.

Red Devil saw that her armor took some damage some of Perses magic cut cleanly through her armor, but it was nothing to serious.

"Ben." Izzy gasped. Ben had gashes, cuts, with bruises already forming on his body.

"I'm fine, but if he tries that again it will be a different story." Red Devil said.

"Then how about we do some beating of our own?" Izzy suggested.

"I couldn't agree more, do us a favor and power up." Red Devil said. He flew towards Perses as the god did the same. They both exchanged blows to the face and chest. The two were in equal when it comes to strength, but the duo had a plan. Perses pulled back to strike again, but Red Devil only moved to the side so that he could meet a dragon shot in the face. Perses was knocked off balance. Izzy and Red, both threw a good punch and knocked Perses out of the air and back onto the top of the mountain. The two landed and Red Devil turned back into Ben.

"No, how could you our plans to create our own world, you fiends, do you realized what you've done?!" Perses yelled.

"Everyone has a reason to fight." Ben said. "But you guys are a bunch of assholes." Izzy finished. She punched Perses in the head so hard, he was knocked out.

"So that's the end." Ben said.

"Of the Greek faction, that's if they don't have any tricks up their sleeves." Izzy said.

"Heh, I bet on it." He said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, after everything that has happened so far, I'm sure that we can handle anything." She said.

"No kidding, geez, after this incident I think I need a nap." He said.

"Let's go home, everyone is waiting, my hero." Izzy said before kissing Ben on the lips. It was a long romantic minute before they slowly descended to the bottom of the mountain to regroup.

They made it to the bottom and everyone was relieved that Ben and Izzy were both okay, besides Ben having a few injuries.

"The Greek faction have been defeated, at least as far as we know, we need to report this to Rias as soon as we get back." Ben said. He turned to Atalanta and held out his hand. "I can't thank you enough for your help." He said. Ben thought he was going to get a hand shake, but what he got was a big hug from a hero that almost snapped his spine.

"No, thank you Ben, you helped save my home." She said.

"Y-yeah, No p-problem!" Ben wheezed out as he couldn't breath. She puts Ben down and the two smiled.

"If your going to kiss then do it, otherwise we need to go." Kuroka said.

"Uhh, right." Ben said.

"Take us home Ophis." Ben said with a pat on the head. She nodded and the group disappeared and escaped Mount Olympus.

The bright light dies down. Ben opened his eyes and saw that he was back home. Ben fell down to his knees and kissed the floor.

"It's good to be home." Ben said.

"Your back!" Rias jumped up in the air and knocked Ben down with her boobs in his face.

"Yurrp, em beck!" Ben said as he was being smothered. He was pulled out from under her and was pulled back into Koneko's lap.

"Looks like my sister and I have to heal you of your wounds before you go anywhere." She said.

"Oh hey Koneko, I'm glad to see you again, and everyone." He said.

Everyone took their time to show how much they missed Ben and how worried they were about him.

"Ben, I will need a report from you to pass onto my brother." Rias said.

"Oh right, the greek faction of the Chaos Brigade shouldn't be a problem anymore." Ben said.

"What." Rias said flatly.

"Yeah, I mean, I killed the god of darkness, defeated a son of Zeus, Poseidon, Izzy helped me with the god of destruction, by the way there is something I have to tell you about that, they defeated the god of the son, and for some reason, the rest of them are dead…" Ben was saying.

"Woah, hang on, you faced more than one god and lived?" Akeno asked.

"I mean their were a few close calls, but in my defense, they kidnapped me to kill me, it just turns out that it ended the other way around." Ben said.

Ben was busy telling the story of the time in Olympus until he saw Hades at the top of the stairs in the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned to face her. Ben swallowed at her beauty. She walked down to the bottom of the stairs and walked up to Ben.

"You defeated the last of them?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you mad?" He asked.

"No, I'm just disappointed that they were blind by the Brigade's lies." She said. "One more thing."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Did any of you see a woman, maybe by the of Aphrodite?" She asked. There was silence.

"Wait, did she have green hair, maybe a goddess?" Xenovia guessed.

"Right, she's a friend, have you seen her?" She asked with a worried look.

"We saw her carrying Ben out of a gap in a cave of the mountain, and then just disappeared." Irina said. Hades looked down to the ground. Ben was clueless about this Aphrodite character, but he placed his hand on Hades shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll see her soon, and if she is in trouble, I'll help her." Ben said with his usual smile. Hades nodded and smiled weakly back. In the corner of Ben's eye he saw a figure in his peripherals to what looked like a young maiden with emerald hair, and emerald eyes. Ben instantly turned to see it but it wasn't there. Ben gulped as he thought he was going crazy.

"Alright everyone, Ben and I will report this to my brother, you should all wash up from your trip." Rias said.

"I would like to accompany you president." Akeno said.

"Yes you may Akeno." She said, and the three went upstair.

They contacted the leaders, Sirzechs, Leviathan, Michael, Azazel, and Odin all gathered at the news of Ben's kidnapping.

"Glad to see that you made it home safe and sound." Azazel said.

"Yeah, but I'll be honest, I've had a few close calls with a few gods that had it out for me." Ben said.

"Those Brigade bastards, if we had access to that wretched place, I would've attacked Olympus with no mercy kidnapping my poor Ben." Leviathan said in frustration.

"Yes, that did make things a bit more complicated for the boy, but I had no doubt that he could handle the situation." Odin added. While Ben appreciate the compliment, the conversation had to move forward.

"Moving on, the summary of my report is the greek faction of the Chaos Brigade shouldn't be a problem anymore, as long as they don't have any other tricks up their sleeve."

"Assuming." Akeno added.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Perses said that the gods were either killed by something called Sparta, and the others were killed in aid of the war." Ben said.

"That's not true at all." Azazel said.

"None of the factions here have had any assistance during the war." Michael said.

"Actually, my team requested some assistance out of my jurisdiction." Azazel said.

"What? Who?" Rias asked.

"Now before I tell you, it was our late friend Kokabiel who has requested for the greek gods assistance, which is the reason why he became a wanted man. He requested for a god named Ares, the god of war." He said. Everyone had a look of shock for a second.

"Okay, then what?" Ben asked.

"Ares was interested in Kokabiels offer, and accepted. Zeus found out about this however before he could even participate in a battle. Then he was banished from Olympus, never to be seen again." Azazel finished.

"Remind me to take you for a camping tricks, cause that story is definitely campfire material." Ben said with a smile.

"Thank you, I've been practicing." Azazel said back.

"So does that mean that there is still a threat?" Leviathan asked.

"It means that we have a potential threat, and if it is, it's a big one." Azazel answered.

"Which is why I'm paying a visit." Ben heard a voice that he didn't here in a long time.

"Azmuth." Ben said.

"Hello Ben, glad to see that my invention hasn't blown up yet." Azmuth said.

"This is kind of a surprise but, why are you here?" Ben asked.

"I was also informed by the leaders that you have been kidnapped. Worried that the omnitrix would fall in the wrong hands I came to make sure that you made it home safe and sound." Azmuth said.

"Gee, thanks." Ben said with a straight face.

"Anyways, now that you are back, I'm here to help you. You have proved to me that you are capable of using the omnitrix ten fold, and with more potential threats uprising, I believe that an upgrade you need a bit of an upgrade to it." Azmuth explained.

"Aw sweet, just lay it on me." Ben said in excitement.

"Omnitrix, activate master control program with remain set, add DNA sample, 369244." He said. The omnitrix dial popped up on its own and made a bunch of flashing lights and sound before turning back to normal.

"Any chance you want to fill me in on this upgrade you gave me?" Suddenly a flash of light shined before Upgrade was revealed.

"Woah, I didn't even need the dial." Ben said. "Greymatter." He said before turning into Greymatter. "This is amazing, you seem a lot taller now." He said to Azmuth.

"Be careful with it though, go to far and the omnitrix will time out and it will have to recharge just like the first stage that you found it." He explained.

"Got it, thanks Azmuth, this means a lot." Ben said after changing back.

"Just keep being the hero, and that will be thanks enough." Azmuth said before disappearing.

"Wait, what other DNA sample did he add?" Ben said while he scrolled through his aliens, but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"It's a good thing too Ben." Sirzechs said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Ben, we know that you've helped us many times before, and because of that we have no choice but to ask you to be in the front lines against Vali Team of the brigade. We know that this could be a burden on you, but even as a child you are as capable of dealing with the White Dragon Emperor as The Red Dragon Emperor." Michael asked.

"We'll give you time if you need it, but please give us your answer as soon as possible." Sirzechs said.

"Rias?" Ben asked. She thought about it for a moment. Of how worried she'd be of Ben getting hurt or worse. He just got back from a kidnapping, but she knew, that it was pointless to say no.

"If my brother thinks that you are capable of dealing with such a fight, then I have no problem with you joining." Rias said.

"Then my answer is yes." Ben said. Everyone smiled at his response, even Leviathan jumped with joy.

"Oh my hero, I wish we weren't in two different worlds right now." She said with a teary eye.

"Ehehe, maybe next time I visit." Ben said shyly.

"Now that we have your answer, we have someone that will be working with you from now on." Michael said.

"Michael, I already have bodyguards, I don't think I need anyone else." Ben said.

"That might be a problem since she requested to act as your comrade." Michaels said.

"She requested it? Damn it, I guess I can't turn her down." Ben smirked to himself. Giving Izzy the chills from downstairs.

"Wonderful." Michael said. A white magic circle appeared onto the ground. As spell processed, Ben could recognize the person that was being teleported here.

"Gabriel, it's good to see you." Ben said, pleasantly surprised.

"Hi Ben, I'm happy to say that I'll be working with you from now on." She said.

"Wait, what about your leg." Ben asked.

"It's all better, it doesn't take long for an angel to heal you know." She said.

"I see." Ben said.

"Now that everything has been settled we will take our leave." Azazels said.

"Wait, one more thing." Ben said.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"I think that, someone in our ranks is a traitor." Ben asked.

"Why's that?" Sirzechs asked.

"Perses used both Akeno and Rias's magic, I'm not sure but that can't be a coincidence." Ben said. There was a moment of silence.

"We will look into this, but remember Ben, you have plenty of people living with you, some of them can be suspicious." Sirzechs said. Ben gulped and looked down, not wanting to know one of them were traitors. Ben looked back up.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ben said. "Have a nice night everyone." Ben said before leaving with Rias, Akeno, and Gabriel following behind him.

'Geez, I'm going to run out of room in this house pretty soon.' Ben thought to himself.

Feeling exhausted, Ben went to the bath to get a nice soak after feeling sore from all of the fighting. He began to wash himself first and tried to reach his back. Unable to reach, he felt hands with soap washing his back. He turned around and saw Raynare, naked behind him. Ben instantly turned around with a red face. Raynare giggled and kept wash him.

"Rias told all of us, about a possible traitor here." She spoke up.

"Do you think I suspect you?" He asked.

"It would make sense that you did." Raynare said.

"You didn't have to come to Olympus and help me, I trust you and everyone living in this house, I'm sure that there is someone else out there that is trying to mess with us." Ben said. Raynare was touched Ben's trust. She already made her mind that she would make up for her mistakes, but now… it became something more.

"Thank you Ben, really." Raynare said before wrapping her arms around his shoulder." Ben's face turned red and he felt soft pillows against his back.

"Y-yeah, no problem." Ben said. He spent the rest of the night spending time with the girls a he was focused on healing for the time being.


	25. Chapter 25 Storm is Coming

Chapter 25 Storm is Coming

During the peak of the night, the lights were flashing, and the music was booming on the pier beside the beach. In celebration of luminary festival. Ben looked up at the night sky as it was lit up with lanterns that flowed through the air like a bird against the win. Fireworks and fountains flared catching his attention. He gazed along the pier and saw everyone having a time of their lives. He smiled to himself as he was also enjoying his night with the melodies hummed in his ear.

"Oh Ben!" Irina called out. Ben turned around to have his eyes forming into a shocked expression. He saw all of the girls in a kimono outfit in their own personal colors. Ben almost drooled as he was amazed by their beauty.

"Nice tent, hero." Izzy said. Ben looked down real quick and saw that nothing was there, yet. He turned away with a red face.

"Sorry, you girls look really good." Ben said, as he saw that even Rose's body could be barely contained by her kimono. He gulped as the girls giggled to his reaction.

"Come on everyone, we can all tease Ben later, for now, let's just have a good time." Rias said.

" **YEAH!"** Everyone shouted. All of the girls went their own separate way, going to the game booths, and snack shacks that were lined up along the sides. Ben stepped to the side and took a look at his watch and saw that it was at full charge. He was then grabbed from behind and pulled into Rias's mounds.

"Hi Riash." Ben said looking up.

"Seems like you've been too caught up with hero time, you lost how to spend your Ben time." Rias said. Ben laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, I guess I've spent to much of my time fighting gods and all." He said.

"Come on, let's have something to eat." She said as she was dragging him to a noodle booth.

The two were at a table eating their food until Kuroka and Koneko appeared with dongos on a stick in their hands.

"Ben say ah." The two said. Ben looked at the two and opened his mouth. The tow dongos entered his mouth before he bit down. He nodded to himself as he enjoyed the snack bite.

"It's good, thank you." Ben said. Their faces lit up.

"I would like to attend the ritual of feeding my Ben." Xenovia said.

"Here Ben, take a bite of this." Irina said.

"What is this stuff? It's exceptionally delectable." Hades said in her human form.

"Ben, do you mind trying this out with me?" Raynare asked shyly.

"Hang on girls, one at a time, we have all night." Ben said smiling.

"This is getting out of control." Rossweisse said, shaking her head.

"Haha." Ben laughed like a dork that even made Rose blush a little.

Everyone continued their night with more food and games as the music began to turn up and everyone started dancing. Everyone was laughing at their own ridiculous dancing. They were having the time of their lives until a spot of fire formed in the sky. No one noticed as the sky was filled with firework flares and glowing lanterns. The meteor became closer and the air began to rumble and the music abruptly stopped. Ben immediately looked up and saw the meteor just missing the pier at hitting the water.

Everyone backed up from the end of the pier, fearful of what the meteor was, or if anything was going to happen. The water began to tremble, something was emerging from the water far from the pier, but the size still made everyone fearful. As the object emerged, Ben recognized it as one of Vilgax's robots. It was three stories tall as it's arms and legs spread, forming, showing that it was ready for a fight.

All of the people ran to the main land, screaming for their lives as the robot began to move forward towards the pier.

"Make sure everyone gets out. GO!" Ben yelled. He slowly walked toward the end as everyone was passing him. The last person ran passed Ben almost tripping over. Ben made sure he was okay before pushing him to go and began to run towards the end of the pier.

"You finally decided to show your face, can't say I'm surprised." Ben said. The robot scanned Ben and was verified of his identity as he was the holder of the omnitrix.

"If it's a fight you want, DIamondhead!" Ben said before turning. He jumped onto the robot and attempted to slash the armor with his sword arm. His arm only bounced off, shaking his body.

"What is this piece of junk made of?" Diamondhead yelled. He couldn't believe the fact that Diamondhead, his main guy for robot destruction, didn't on this piece of machine.

"Let's try Heatblast!" He said as he turned. He flew up to the machine and placed his hands on its body.

"How about we heat things up." Heatblast said. He heated up the metal, only to see that it did no good, Only made it hot that was too much for the human touch. Heatblast jumped back onto the pier, turning back to Ben.

"So the usual doesn't work." Ben said. The girls joined Ben behind them.

"Everyone got out safely, now can we tear this thing apart?" Gabriel asked.

"Be my guest, I'm going to need help with this one." Ben said.

"All you had to do was ask." Izzy said. "Balance Breaker." She called out as her armor formed around her. Kuroka and Koneko formed their cat form and prepared their magic. The jumped in mid air and fired their Neko attacks while Izzy did a dragon shot, and it did absolutely nothing.

"That's just great." Irina said.

"Wait. it's a robot, and robots use electricity. Ready Akeno?" Ben asked. She nodded.

"Oh, do I get to have some fun, too bad it's only a robot." She said licking her lips. Which sent a chill down ben's spine.

"Alright then, let's go Feedback." Ben said. He transformed and aimed at the robot.

"Time to short you out." Feedback said. The giant machine swung its arm around trying to his him. Feedback side jumped over it before grabbing onto it and sending an exact current inside the robot. Akeno sent her rain of thunder onto the robot. It shook as it began to short out. Everyone else took the opportunity and used their attacks and pushed it back into the water, making a splash that reached above the pier.

Feedback turned back to Ben and sighed to himself. He was actually enjoying himself, and now a robot attacks, hinting that Vilgax is back, if he was honest with himself, he would feel sick.

"Man, why did that thing have to come and ruin our fun." Ben said.

"You know what it means right?" Rias said. Ben gulped.

"I know, but we beat him once Rias, we can do it again, am I right?" He said.

"I'm not so sure." Hades said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"That thing resisted our magic, is this Vilgax familiar to our magic?" She asked.

"Besides my friends, no, it shouldn't be enough to figure out a resistance to their magic attacks." Ben said.

"Strange." She said. Sirens were heard from a distance and drawing near.

"We should go." Raynare said.

"Good idea." Ben said and they left in a hurry to avoid the police.

Back at their home, Ben was pacing back and forth in his room, debating on what to do next, the whole festival was ruined, and he was having such a great time with the girls, it started to frustrate him the more he thought about it.

"Damn it Vilgax, why now?" Ben frowned to himself.

"Aw, someone's upset." Kuroka said, stepping into his room.

"Yeah, I was having a good time, you know?" He said with a soft disappointed smile.

"I know, everyone's a little mad from the festival getting ruined." She said. "But the question is, what are we going to do?" She finished.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now, but I got nothing, but I might be able to figure it out." Ben came up with an idea as he finished the sentence. He rushed out of the room leaving Kuroka confused.

Ben made his way down to the basement and turned on all of his computers. The consoles connected to the plumber's old servers and he messed around until he opened up a servalense of earth from outside the atmosphere.

"Where are you?" Ben asked himself. He zoomed out and saw all of the galaxies surrounding. An alert suddenly rang throughout the room, the screen zoomed in onto a familiar ship that was on course straight towards earth.

:A communications alert rang, Ben clicked on the screen and saw the squid face that made him step back a bit.

"How long has it been since I've seen your pitiful face." Vilgax stated.

"Not as long as I wanted before I saw your squid face again." Ben said crossing his arms.

"Just as witty as the last time we faced, and just as irritating." Vilgax said.

"Oh you haven't even scratched the surface, I've grown to have a bit of a potty mouth. Thanks for ruining my good time by the way." Ben said.

"That will only be the least of your worries, for I have evolved my robots after each battle as I slowly make my way to take your life, and finally have the omnitrix." Vilgax spat.

"Goodluck with that, just give me a time and date and I'll face you one one one." Ben said, getting cocky.

"We'll see, but for now, lets see how you handle my next android that is deadlier than the last." Vilgax laughed.

"I have one question, this android that we fought last, how do you know about the magic aspect, you haven't been here long enough to figure it out." Ben asked.

"I have no desire to answer to you at all." Vilgax spat. "It won't even matter after I throw you into your demise." He said. The comms disconnected.

"That's what all of the assholes say before I kick them into the ground." Ben growled.

Ben didn't know that the girls were eavesdropping on Ben's conversation with his nemesis. They snuck back up knowing that Ben needed some time to himself.

"What is it about Vilgax that has Ben so angry?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I would like to know also." Gabriel added. Raynare also didn't really know, but she had a feeling that Rias was going to spill. Rias sighed before speaking up.

"Before Ben first arrived here, he lived with his mother and father halfway across the earth. When Ben first found the omnitrix, Vilgax killed his parents in attempt to take it from him." Rias explained. It all made sense to them. Why Vilgax bothered Ben so much.

The night became late, and everyone decided that the best thing to do was to get some rest. Well, everyone except Ben. He just laid still and stared at the ceiling in paranoia, just waiting for the next android to impact earth. Where would it land? The city? His house… again? He couldn't handle the mystery. He decided that he wasn't sleeping anytime soon, and that lying down wasn't going to solve anything.

He sneaked out of the room, making sure not to wake up the girls. He sneaked down the hallway passed Gabriel's and Hade's room, and made his way downstairs to the plumber station.

Starting up the computer again, he looked at the surveillance once again and saw that there was no activity around the planet. Ben sighed to himself and thought was debating on whether to go back to bed, or stay in front of the screen and watch.

"Villains have to sleep too." Ben was taken away from his thoughts by Gabriel's voice.

"I can't be too careful with Vilgax, he's the type to mess with my head, catch me off guard, that's how he was the last two times I've had to deal with him." Ben said. He was back to his more serious side again, but know one could really blame him, it was Vilgax after all.

"Does it make you angry that much?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course it does, my last memories of my parents, is me getting into an argument with them, and as soon as it was getting better, as soon as I thought everything was going to be okay, this ugly asshole took them from me, and all for this." Ben said, grinding his teeth. He wanted to punch the computer, but all he could do was place his hand on it.

"Do you regret getting the omnitrix?" She asked.

"No, I saved Rias using it, I helped countless other people." Ben started.

"And you saved me, saved Hades. I don't think the omnitrix was a bad thing, everything just played out the way it did, like destiny." She said. Ben looked up over to Gabriel and began to laugh.

"I guess you're right, but I plan to keep that night the only time destiny took control of my life. I will make sure that I send Vilgax back to the farthest corner of the universe if it means I can defeat it after it defeated me once before." Ben said with a stone face. Gabriel just got the chills. He faced the computer again and typed.

"Half a year ago, I woke up from a three year slumber, it may have happened a few years ago, but to me, it feels like its only been such a short time." Ben said. Gabriel felt sad for Ben and hugged him tightly.

"I know it hurts, but to you can't lose sleep over it, not now. If something is coming, I will know it. Please don't lose yourself for this, I know it's difficult and hate the thought of fate, but remember the choices that you make affects everything that happens even in the future." Gabriel said. Ben started to cry as it broke his heart from what she as it sounded familiar. .

"Someone said something similar to that." Ben said.

"Was it your mother?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ben almost choked. He buried his head into her shoulder and cried for a few minutes. Letting out the last of the suppressed pain.

After Ben dried his tears and felt the pain wash away again. He may have held on, and dealt with the pain, but he still needed to cry once in awhile, especially when the storm of the past came back.

"Thank you, I feel better now." Ben said with a deep breath.

"Your welcome, come on, we need to sleep for tomorrow." Gabriel said.

The two walked back to the floor where their rooms were. Ben walked Gabriel to her room and turned to get to his.

"Uh, Ben." She called out.

"Huh?" Ben reacted and only got a kiss planted on his lips.

"Don't stop being you, promise me." She said before going into her room and closing the door behind her. Ben felt his lips for a moment and smiled to himself.

'Izzy will be so proud, but even I don't even know how I'm doing this.' Ben thought to himself. He sneaked back into his room and got comfortable back in his spot and the girls recentered themselves onto him. He giggled to himself as he slipped into his sleep without any effort.

Early in the mourning, a crash was heard throughout the entire neighborhood. The crashing shook the earth as another android impacted in the park. Ben shot himself up from the bed, as did the girls. He nodded to them before turning into XLR8 and made his way to the park.

The people were in a panic as the android was even bigger than the last. As tall as one of the skyscrapers even. No one in the city felt safe due to its size. One step could kill a whole group of people. Ben wasted no time getting there, and the girls weren't far behind.

"I'm not sure even Feedback can handle this guy." XLR8 said.

"I'm not sure that any of your guys can handle it." Izzy said.

"Can or not, I still have to try." He said. "Fourarms." He said. He then took a tree out of the ground and threw it at the android. It turned and faced him as the girls caught up.

"Well you got it's attention, any other ideas?" Raynare asked.

"Uhh, that's all I got." Fourarms said.

"BEN!" Kuroka shouted, but Fourarms was knocked from his feet and into the air, colliding with a building. The girls didn't expect a robot to sweep him off his feet… literally.

"Okay, Ophis, your up." Rias said. Normally they wanted her to stay put due to her destructive nature, but if she wasn't going to destroy the city, the droid would. Ophis shook before shooting herself up in the air where she was faced to face with the mechanized monster. She punched it with her bare fists knocking the robot down. It caught itself though by activating its afterburners and slowly moved back up. The droid sent missles after her. The impacted her body, but it didn't do anything. Ophis went in for another attack, the the droid was ready. It grabbed her almost crushing her under all of that steel. The droid threw her down to the ground. She stood back up and and sent a massive dragon shot leaving a cloud of smoke.

"That's for hurting my Ben." She said. The cloud of smoke cleared, leaving the robot without a scratch. "Oh no." She said before it swatted her away again with one swoop.

"Oh now your going to get it!" Red Devil yelled. He struck the droid multiple time, causing it to stumble back. "You don't just swat away my Ophis." He yelled. He flew into it and rammed it down to the ground. He hit it multiple times, leaving small dents in the armor.

The droid activated its defenses and sent a shock of electricity around its body, shocking Red Devil into agony. His body shook as the energy went through his body like a current. It slowly stood up and Red Devil fell to the ground. He turned back into Ben rendering him unconscious. The droid stood back up and lifted its fist. Before it laid the smack down on him, it sent out missiles to to make sure that there was nowhere to run. Rias and the others wanted to put up a shield, but they were too far away to be able to reach. The missiles hit and its punch landed, leaving everyone in shock.

"BEN!" They cried again. The droid picked up its fist and stood up straight.

" _Target Eliminated, extracting package."_ It said in its robotic voice. It reached out to pick Ben's body up until the Omnitrix lit up.

" _Emergency protocol activated, new DNA sample added to the data set."_ A digitized Ben's voice was said from the omnitrix, making Ben begin to transform.

His skin began to harden into a white shell and a large fin grew onto his head. He then began to grow, as tall as a skyscraper. Everyone slowly looked up in awe, seeing the huge alien that was before them.

"Waybig!" He yelled. "Looks like you picking on someone your own size now." He said. The droid threw a punch, only to have Waybig catch it. "Not so tough now are you?" He said before throw a punch of his own. He then grabbed its arm and leg and pulled them apart in an instant. He then grabbed its head and ripped it off its shoulders, making all of its functions useless. It crashed to the ground with a large thud. Waybig turned around and faced the girls before turning back into Ben. They all ran to him and hugged him, glad that he was safe. They all made an exit.

"I'm gonna have to call grandpa for a plumber clean up." Ben said as they made their escape.

As they all ran into the house, everyone took a breather and Ben let out a laugh. Everyone thought he almost died, which made them confused.

"Damn it, I thought Azmuth was just teasing me earlier, guess I have to thank him for the life saver." He said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"I still don't see what is so funny." Rose said with a frown.

"What's funny is that Vilgax has another thing coming if he thinks he can take me on. Because after this stunt, I'm taking the fight to him." Ben said. His smile looked almost scary. Kuroka walked up to him and slapped him in the face to snap out of his state.

"Are you feeling better?" Kuroka asked. Ben nodded in silence.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said. The truth is, is that he hates Vilgax with every bit of his soul, and now that he almost died from his droid, he hates him to where he was almost consumed by his hatred.

"You just walked away from a lethal attack, its normal to act that way, but try not to be too reckless next time." She explained to Ben. He nodded. Remembering what Gabriel said, he felt like a dick.

"I'm still sorry though, but we still have to make a move before Vilgax sends an even more dangerous droid." Ben said. He looked over to Ophis and kneeled.

"He didn't get you too badly, did he?" Ben asked. Ophis shook her head and he sighed in relief. "That's good. I need to call Grandpa and tell him my situation." Ben said as he left for downstairs, his distant attitude left everyone worried.

He sent a call out to Grandpa Max, trying to keep himself together. A few moments passed and Grandpa's face appeared on the screen.

"Ben? We saw Vilgax's unit impacting. Are you okay?" Grandpa said.

"No." Ben said with his voice trembling.

"What's wrong, Ben, you know you can talk to me." Max said.

"I almost died back there, if Azmuth didn't put Waybig in my omnitrix, I wouldn't have made it." Ben began. "And somehow Vilgax knows about magic, and all of the girls efforts are useless against his droids, and I don't know what to do, but face him myself again." He said.

"What do you think needs to be done?" Grandpa asked.

"Stop him before he hurts anyone else." Ben said.

"Then I trust you'll be able to do it, and remember, they may or may not be able to help, but I know Rias and the others will still be there for you, so don't lose it now." Max said. Ben already knew what Grandpa was trying to say, that he was strong enough to do the right thing.

"Thank you Grandpa, by the way, can you have a clean up team deployed?" Ben asked. "Clean up at aisle dead robot." He said with a smirk. Grandpa laughed and nodded before ending the call.

Ben walked back upstairs and reassured everyone that he was okay, but he had to make a plan to get up to his ship before he sends another droid down to earth.

"Is there anything we can even do?" Hades asked.

"I have no clue, but we have to think of something before Vilgax attacks us even harder." Ben said. His omnitrix started to send an alert signal. He ran down to the basement again and with Rias behind him. Facing the screen again, he showed that he was already done with Vilgax's games.

"Impressive, I could have sworn I've done enough to the next model in order to kill you." Squid face said.

"I'm done with your games Vilgax, just come down so we can fight, face to face." Ben said.

"That would make it more satisfying yes, but with you wielding the omnitrix, I would lose at an instant." Vilgax said.

"So your just going to hide up the entire time, like a coward?" Ben asked.

"No, I just need some leverage?" Vilgax said.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked with no patience left.

"You will know when it happens." Vilgax said before ending the line.

"His new and mysterious schemes are starting to piss me off." Ben said. He turned around and saw Rias sitting on the floor and patting her lap. Ben laid his head back and felt at peace once in the past couple of days.

"Your letting him get to you." Rias said.

"I know, but I can't help but be angry at him, after all he did." Ben said.

"Then be the hero and defeat the villain, don't become a villain yourself." She said.

"I'll try not to, thank you, Rias." He said. Rias planted a kiss on his forehead, leaving Ben to doze off as he was overly exhausted.


	26. Chapter 26 Vilgax Attacks

Chapter 26 Vilgax Attack

Ben and the others were constructing a plan in which to get back at Vilgax. Ben thought of something, and he thought of it quick.

"Grandpa Max, I need a ship, and I need one now." Ben was determined, if there was only one way to get in space, it would be a space ship. He was face to face with his grandpa, confident that his plan would work.

"I'm sorry Ben, but that's not going to happen." Ben slammed his head on the console.

"Are you kidding me? Grandpa, we have a plan, we can do damage before it's done to us." Ben said.

"I get that, but the plumbers are spread thin as they're more paranoid now that Vilgax is right outside of the planet." Max said."

"But we have a way to stop him, isn't that enough?" Ben said.

"I wish I could Ben, but the new council is spineless, they would rather hide and guard then fight." He said.

"Damn it." Ben said. "Vilgax said, he wanted leverage. That's why I need to go up their and deal with him before he does something worse." He explained.

"All I can say is be careful, this is the only time to which I'm too spread thin to help." Max said.

"Alright take care Grandpa, thank you." Ben said before he ended the call.

"Okay, the new plumber council are a bunch of pansies now, good to know." Ben said.

"My brother would like to help, but we don't have that sort of technology in hell." Rias said.

"Right, devils are more into magic than anything else." Ben said. "But now, we don't have anything." He finished.

Suddenly Rias's attention was caught by a sudden channel in her ear. Her face turned grim as a magic circle appeared everyone's feet and forced a teleportation.

Ben opened his eyes and saw that he was in the middle of Sirzech's office. He also had a similar grim look on his face before speaking up.

"We have a crisis on our hands." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, I know, Vilgax is back." Ben said.

"No, The Chaos Brigade." Sirzechs said.

"Oh really now! Did someone break a window?" Ben said hysterical.

"Well, they attacked once more, and they are coming back again, and they have another ally." Sirzechs explained.

"Who?" Ben asked. The ground then started to shake violently after an explosion was heard.

Everyone made their way outside and saw someone above them with silver hair that was put up, looking down at them with a smirk.

"Oh well isn't it the great and powerful Sirzechs and his faithful lackies." A smug tone was heard.

"Loki, you brat, you dare to act against me and your own people." Lord Odin walked before.

"Sorry old man, but this black sheep has its own plans for hell, and it happens to be that this terrorist organization and I have similar goals." The man said.

"Okay, who's this douche canoe?" Ben asked.

"Who am I? Well, my name is Loki, and I'm to norse god of mischief." Loki did a sarcastic bow before standing back up.

"Oh great, like I have the patience for another god." Ben said.

"Mind your tongue boy." Loki said before snapping his fingers. Ben disappeared in a puff of smoke, the reappeared in bindings next to Loki, floating upside down. "Now that I get a good look at you, your the boy that turns into many funny animals aren't you?" He asked.

"They're aliens and yes, now I will ask you to back down, or me and my friends are going to have to kick your ass." Ben said.

"Oh no, as if I would let a boy like you getting away with ruining my plans of bringing Ragnarok upon this world." Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Ragnarok? Like in, judgement day, the end of the world, rain of fire from the sky? That Ragnarok?" Ben asked.

"What else would it be you imbecile?"

"I don't know, a groom for that lightning strike you call hair?" Ben said which gave him a slap in the face. "Ouch." He said.

"Ben is a member of my household, not only are you holding him captive, but you dared to lay a hand on him!" Rias said with her aura rising from under her. "For that you will suffer for what you did." She said.

"Princess of ruin, your at that age correct? I could show a girl like you a good time if you surrender quietly." Loki said with a smirk.

"Your in on all kinds of mischief aren't you?" Ben said a little irritated.

"It matters not, with Ragnarok will come, and I will be part of the new world it creates!" Loki said.

"Rath!" Ben said before transforming and breaking out of its bindings.

"Let me tell you something over compensating god! No one, and I mean no one hits on my girl and doesn't get torn in two!" He said before grabbing Loki and swung him everywhere and thrown him up into the air. "Now crazy old man!" He yelled, signaling Odin.

"Who are you calling old!" Odin asked before stomping its staff and slamming it onto the ground. Loki was then engulfed by a magic circle and disappeared.

"That was easy." Ben said after changing back.

"He won't be gone for long, in an hour at most." Odin said.

"Me and my big mouth." Ben sighed. "So Loki, anything you want to tell me about him?" He asked Lord Odin.

"Loki is nothing but a brat to our kind, but that doesn't mean he isn't powerful." Odin said.

"Great, so we have Vilgax, and now the God of Mischief in our hands." Ben said.

"Yes, I've heard of this Vilgax character, and has caused a lot of problems for you." Odin said, stroking his beard.

"You can say that again." Ben said. "So president, what's the plan?" He asked.

"We need to talk to my brother first, but I think he would need us to go and apprehend Loki before he gets any closer to his goal." Rias said.

"Please, I know you have your problem with Vilgax, but we need your help." Sirzechs said as he was walking in the room. Be stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Eh, I don't have a problem, it's not like I haven't dealt with angry gods before." Ben said.

"Loki will reappear in this location, are you sure you'll be able to handle him?" Odin asked.

"Ben looked behind him and saw all of his friends, or girlfriends, nodding, hinting that they had his back. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we got this covered." He said feeling a bit cocky.

Everyone was in position, ready for Loki to show himself. A mass of dark and sinister energy was floating in the middle of a rocky area that was far from civilization, so reckless actions were allowed.

"He's almost here." Rias said. "I want you to stay focus Ben, I know you have your worries, but we can't lose hear, everything is at stake." She said.

"Right, don't worry Rias, we got this." Ben said with a smile. The energy dissipated revealing Loki, who did not look happy.

"Well that was aggravating." Loki said. "No matter, with gods on your side Rias Gremory, I feel that I have a disadvantage, so how about I summon Fenrir!" Loki called out as a roared echoed throughout the mountains. A massive dog revealed itself out from the solid ground, threw a magic circle.

"Huh, I think I killed its ancestor a while back." Ben said."

"Be careful, their bite is much worse then their bark." Rose said with a face of grim.

"Alright, let's put this dog into the ground." Ben said. "Fourarms!" He yelled before transforming. He jumped up to the hide of the wild mutt and hung on as it kicked around trying to get him off.

"Girls, anytime now!" Fourarms yelled. Everyone formed their circles and blasted the Fenrir with their magic and fried the dog down to the ground.

"That was easy." Fourarms said.

"That was only a temporary distraction." Loki laughed before he sent a rain of spears down onto everyone.

"Diamondhead!" Fourarms yelled and covered Rias and Akeno as the others hid for cover. He lets go of the girls to see if anyone was hurt. He shocked to see Xenovia and Kiba passed out to the left with Koneko and Raynare passed out on the right.

"Oh no." He said.

"They're okay, stay focused!" Izzy said. Ben was still worried but he had to keep fighting.

"Okay, Ophis, take them back to safety as fast as you can to get healed." Diamondhead said. Ophis agreed and left with them.

"You bastard, you're going to pay for that." Diamondhead said.

"Would it be that you are upset, you shouldn't be as Ragnarok will consume all of you at once." Loki said.

"Oh will you shut up?" Izzy said, sending a dragon shot his way. Loki easily blocked it without effort. Rose was getting a call from Lord Odin and her face lit up.

"Wonderful news everyone. Lord Odin is sending Thor's Hammer to help even things out for our situation." She said.

"Thor's Hammer? The Norse God of Thunder?" Ben asked. Rose nodded. "Awesome." Ben said as he was colored impress. A norse magic circle appeared and a hammer that was the size of a person formed.

"Whoa, now that is awesome." Ben said reverting back. Rossweisse nodded to another call.

"Understood, he said to give it to the Red Dragon Empress, she is the only one with enough power to wield it." She said.

"Bummer." Ben said a little disappointed.

"You heard her." Rias said to Izzy.

"Kickass." Izzy said, still in her balance breaker. He flew as fast as she could to the hammer.

"It's hammer time!" She yelled. Her grip almost reached to the handle until she was swiped away by Fenrir with her crushed by its jaws.

In a matter of seconds, Ben's heart dropped as the others gasped from the dog's surprise attack. Izzy's armor then shattered into pieces before crashed into the side of a rock and fell to the bottom. Ben towards her as Rias flew down and they both took a side. Ben picked her head up as blood was exiting through her mouth. Ben didn't know what to do as he didn't have any healing magic to help, and this was no place for Kuroka to work her magic.

"I'm so sorry Rias, I thought I had it, the mutt came out of nowhere." Izzy struggled to talk.

"Don't speak, save your strength." Rias said. Izzy turned to Ben with tears in his eyes.

"You're not so adorable when you're crying, please, protect Rias and everyone." She coughed.

"No Izzy, we'll get help, you'll be okay, I promise!" Ben yelled as the tears kept flowing from his eyes. Izzy reached her arm out to the hammer.

"Get the hammer, it's the only way to beat him." Izzy slowly said before dropping it and going limp. Ben froze in time for a moment. What felt like a year worth of memories, of friendship and mischief with her. He clenched his teeth and turned to Loki.

"I will kill you!" Ben spat with venom.

"All of you shouldn't be worked up about this, after all Ragnarok will rejoin you all in a moment." Loki smiled.

"FUCK YOU!" Ben screamed. "RED DEVIL!" Ben yelled. He sprinted towards the hammer and turned. Red Devil grabbed it and tried to pick it up. In response, it shocked Red sending sparks through his body. He screamed from the shock and kneeled down trying to compose himself.

"Ben Tennyson, it feels so pleasurable to see you kneeling down like this." A voice said that was the last voice Ben wanted to hear. He looked up and saw Vilgax next to Loki looking down on him.

"No." Ben said after timing out.

"I've been waiting for years for this moment, to see you kneeling before me in defeat." Vilgax said.

"No way, I'll never give up on scum like you." Ben said with anger.

"I know, but to make my revenge complete I will need something of yours." Vilgax said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"My leverage." Vilgax said. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of floating droids appeared behind them and picked Akeno up from the ground by the wrists and floated her to Vilgax and Loki.

Ben reached for his watch, but saw that it was malfunctioning from the shack of Thor's Hammer. He turned to Rias and asked if they could use magic to destroy the droids, but they couldn't in risk of hitting Akeno.

"Akeno!" Ben yelled.

"Ben!" She yelled back.

"I will also be taking this." Vilgax said and took the hammer with magic, which shocked Ben. "Goodbye Tennyson, come see me if you want to hand over the omnitrix." Vilgax said before bot Loki and him disappeared.

Too much was happening all at once. Ben looked around and saw the damage that was done in the rocks, the hammer was stolen, Izzy was dead, and Akeno was gone. Ben's heart couldn't take it as he kept looking around with his hands on his head as he felt absolutely suffocated. He snapped out of his trance and ran over to Izzy and picked her up off of the ground.

"We need to go, she could still be alive." Ben said. He could only take deal with one thing at a time. Everyone left with a heavy heart still hoping that their friend could be saved.

They made it to the Underworld's hospital. Everyone went home so that they could heal from the fight, all exempt Ben and Rias. A doctor came out and Ben immediately stood up.

"She's alive, but just barely, she's on life support now, we can only hope that our magic is enough to heal her." The doctor said. Ben looked down as that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Ben wanted her to be okay, and awake and ready to go home, but that wasn't gonna happen now.

"How long?" Ben asked trying to hold back his tears.

"We can't say for sure." She said. Ben looked down and felt despair falling on his shoulders. He turned around and faced Rias. He shook his head, not knowing what to do, or what to think.

"Oh Ben." That was all Rias could say. He buried his head in Rias's shoulder and cried.

After a moment of sadness, Ben and Rias were called by Sirzechs to report in. They all made it to the conference room and saw everyone there. Sirzechs, Leviathan, Odin, Azazel, and Lord Michael were there and eager to hear what Ben had to say. Though he didn't want to talk at all though, so spoke for him.

"Our team was hurt, the hammer was taken Izzy is in critical condition, and… Akeno was taken." Rias said. Everyone looked down.

"Ben, are you going to save Akeno?" Azazel asked. Ben looked at the omnitrix, it was still malfunctioning.

"I don't know how." Ben said softly. His chest fell into the abyss. His mind was crowded with Izzy and Akeno, he didn't know what to do or where to start, one thing that he knew, is that he lost. "I'm sorry." Ben could only say before turning around and leaving.

After he left, he went back home through a channel between worlds and made it back home. He checked up on everyone and made sure that they were okay. Raynare and the others seemed okay, but they still needed rest. Kuroka was exhausted after healing her sister and everyone else.

"Are they going to be okay?" Ben asked.

"They will be fine, I'm more worried about you, are you okay?" Kuroka asked worried.

"I just need sleep, I'll be fine." Ben said.

Ben made it to his room and fell onto his bed, he smacked his head with a pillow and screamed out his failure into the mattress. Izzy and Akeno, and everyone else, Ragnarok with occur and everyone was going to die. He stopped as he felt a presence in the room and quickly turned.

"Relax, it's only me." Azmuth said.

"What do you want?" Ben asked.

"Well, I've gotten an energy signature that reads that the omnitrix is broken." Azmuth said.

"Would you be able to fix it?" Ben asked.

"Within your time limit, no." He said. Ben's hopes were crushed.

"I don't know what to do, how can I save Akeno?" Ben asked in desperation. There was a moment of silence for a moment until Azmuth spoke up.

"You know Tennyson, you have been doing a lot of winning recently." Azmuth said.

"Your point?" Ben asked.

"My point is that maybe it's time you took a loss for a change." Azmuth said.

"A loss? I practically lost Izzy, and Akeno is out there with Vilgax." Ben said.

"Will that stop the great Ben Tennyson?" Azmuth said. "Like I said, you've been winning a lot recently. Take the loss and try again." He said.

"I can't, not without the omnitrix." Ben said.

"If that's the case then you shouldn't wield the omnitrix in the first place." Azmuth said. Ben didn't say anything. "If you can't stop Ragnarok from occurring, then I believe no one can." He said before disappearing.

Ben pondered over those words, was there still hope left?" He wasn't sure, but one thing that he knew, is that he couldn't give up.

"Almost murder my friends, take Akeno, and try to cause the end of the world. Fine Vilgax, I'll play along, for now." Ben said. He went down to the others and shared his halfass plan that just might work.

Ben and Rias stood out in the middle of the mountain range. His nervousness was off the charts, but there was no going back now. He had to save Akeno and get payback for Izzy.

"Are you sure about this?" Rias asked.

"Nope, but if it means to save Akeno, I'm willing to risk it." Ben said. Rias smiled, knowing that he didn't give up.

The two villains of the day showed themselves to both Ben and Rias. Vilgax was empty handed and didn't have Akeno with him.

"Where's Akeno?" Ben asked.

"Up on my ship, held captive until the negotiations are complete." Vilgax said.

"Fair enough, I surrender the omnitrix completely." Ben began. "But on two conditions." He finished.

"Go on." Vilgax said.

"One, you let go of Akeno, and two, you help me stop Ragnarok." Ben said.

"There is no way he would turn his back on me for that watch." Loki said, but just in seconds, he was punched out of the air and buried in the rubble of the loose rocks. Ben knew that would happen considering that Vilgax wanted the watch more than anything. He then snapped his fingers and took the two up in space to where his ship was. There was a familiar glow that surrounded them.

"I still think we should've came for backup." Rias said.

"I know, but this was the only way to get onto his ship." Ben said. He was then grabbed violently from behind and thrown onto the table.

"The girl first Vilgax." Ben said.

"Of course." Vilgax said. He pressed a button. Akeno was hanging with a chain around her body, and with a smile of a masochist on her face.

"Hey Vilgax, you might have to try a little harder if you want a reaction." Ben said. "Don't worry Akeno, were here to save you." He said.

"My hero." She said.

"You mock this rescue attempt, well so do I." Vilgax said. He then sent droids and grabbed Rias from behind before grabbing Ben by the arm and slammed him down on the a surgical table. Ben lost breath for a moment and watched as the droids held Rias and picked up Akeno and held them up so that they could watch as Vilgax tried to rip the omnitrix right off.

"Finally, with the omnitrix in my hands, I will have no reason to keep this planet intact." Vilgax said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Ben said. Vilgax strapped Ben to a table and booted up the same laser that he was going to use the last time he tried to take it off.

"Hehe." Ben laughed a little but it was enough to catch Vilgax's attention.

"What's so funny?" Vilgax asked.

"I'm the one strapped to a table, but I still have you right where I want you." Ben said. "Omnitrix, self-destruction, protocol 11." He finished.

"What are you doing?" Vilgax demanded.

"Exactly what it looks like." Ben said. The omnitrix was in no shape to help Ben at all, except for the emergency self destruct function. "You really think I would let you get what you want? Think again." Ben smiled.

"Your bluffing." Vilgax said.

"Oh am I? You come back, help almost kill Izzy, and kidnap Akeno, I will show no mercy." Ben spat with venom.

Vilgax then turned to get to cover, but Ben began to activate the power of the rook. He closed his eyes and concentrated really hard.

'If I don't do this I won't be able to save Akeno, or see Izzy open her eyes, or even save anyone from the Chaos Brigade.' Ben thought. His muscles grown and his hair grew and turned red. His magic levels went through the roof, and he used his boosted physical strength and escaped from the straps.

"Red Devil!" Ben yelled. As he spread his wings. Vilgax made his way to the secondary controls and set a course outside of the planet's orbit.

"I will make sure you don't leave until I have the omnitrix, which you will give to me!" Vilgax said.

"You still don't get it do you? I'm not bluffing." Red Devil said. He grabbed Vilgax by the tentacles and punched him in the face. Vilgax stumbled back and summoned a magic circle to shoot Red Devil back. During the formation though, Red Devil jump kicked Vilgax knocking him off of his feet. He picked Vilgax up and threw him over and hit the control box, causing it to malfunction.

"Uh oh." Red Devil said.

"You fool, you doomed us all, we have no idea where we are going." Vilgax said.

"That's the point!" Red said, giving Vilgax a major beatdown before getting a knee to the chest. Red picked himself up, trying to catch his breath. Vilgax charged and grabbed Red around his waist, and Red buried his claws into the squids back making him let go. Red aimed his magic and shot a blast that was similar to Izzy's dragon shot. Vilgax was knocked back across the room and hit the laser that was supposed to vaporize Ben. The laser sparked and sent electricity through his body making him fall to the floor.

"Guess I didn't need Feedback to fry you." Ben said. He went for Akeno and Rias and shot the droid down and cut Akeno loose.

"You girls okay?" Red asked.

"What did you just do?" Akeno asked, meaning the self destruct sequence that he activated.

"It's okay, I can turn it off anytime, any questions?" Rias and Akeno shook their heads "Great, now let's get out of here." He said.

"Right, I'll form a magic circle." Rias said. She tried to form a magic circle, it slowly appeared before them. Rias stepped on, then Akeno. Red was about to step on until Vilgax grabbed him from behind and threw him back.

"GO NOW." Red said. Rias was going to step out and try to help, but Rias and Akeno lost sight of the battleship and appeared back at home. Everyone was standing there, looking at both of them, trying to figure out why Ben wasn't with them.

"Where's Ben?" Kuroka asked nervously.

"Vilgax grabbed him, we were too late." Rias said. Everyone became worried.

Back at the ship, Vilgax was giving Red a beatdown as he was caught off guard with every attack he threw. Red blocked one of the attacks but was only hit by one after another. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

"I won Tennyson, even without the omnitrix, I've waited for years to get revenge, nor it will be complete, but it tastes delicious right now." Vilgax said.

"Sorry, but I taste bitter!" Red said with and explosion of power, hitting Vilgax and burning him. Red was about to give Vilgax another beatdown, but he changed back into Ben and collapsed on the ground. He didn't realize how tired he was from the struggle of the battle with Loki and Vilgax. The omnitrix's timer was beginning to run out of time. Ben braced himself as he expected a massive explosion to take him and Vilgax to hell.

Ben needed to find a way out, and he needed it now. He looked over at Vilgax and saw that he wasn't getting up. He saw that the ship was going to take another course outside of earth, but decided to make it one step further. He was going to blow up the ship, and he had a plan to do it.

He made his way to the master control system and looked at the omnitrix. He knew that the watch couldn't come off, not by force, but he remembered what he talked to Azmuth about.

 _Flashback_

"I need to defeat Vilgax, and I can't use the omnitrix, is there anything it can do in this state?" Ben asked the grey alien.

"Well it can self destruct, but I don't see how that can help." Azmuth said.

"Then I'll use it." Ben said.

"What? You do know the consequences for removing the omnitrix." Azmuth explained.

"You think I don't know that? If it means getting my friend back and saving the world, then I have no choice." Ben said with determination that Azmuth respected.

"You do what you must, but if you are going to do that, I have something to tell you." Azmuth began.

 _Flashback ended_

It took a moment to find it, but Ben finally found the engine room as he followed the wires and lights to find the power core of the entire ship. He stared at the core and was scared for a moment, but he knew what he had to do.

"Omnitrix, protocol 11." Ben said. The watch unlocked and fell to the ground, and with it, the devil inside him. He didn't expect to see his life flash before his eyes as he felt his life began to slip away.

"No! What have you done!" Vilgax yelled as he stumbled in the room. Ben didn't say anything, as he didn't have the energy to.

He thought about his life here, from beginning to end; the tragedy, the victories, the love. He felt a tear exit his eye as he wished that he could see that Izzy was okay, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Rias… everyone." He struggled to get the words out. "I'm sorry." He finished before hitting the ground and began his longest sleep yet, as the ship exploded around him.

The ship exploded in half, and the rubble began to spread across the entire galaxy with Ben caught in the blast, or so what should have happened. In the middle of the rubble, Ben's body was engulfed in a emerald covered sphere that kept his body safe from the explosion. Before him was the same woman that helped him in Mount Olympus with the same emerald hair, and the sympathetic smile.

"Ben, you must live." She said, insisting every word before pushing the orb down to earth for a safe landing.

Back at the house, Rias was pacing back and forth, hoping that Ben was okay. Everyone was outside, hoping to see a sign from above that Ben was okay.

"Can't you teleport back up there?" Irina asked.

"The only way we got there was from Vilgax, his ship is not my territory." Rias explained.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew that acted more like a shockwave across the land. The girls and Kiba looked up and saw debris of the ship beginning to fall from the sky. The chunks of the broken pieces fell into the water and made the waves become great from the impact of the debris. Everyone looked in horror as they couldn't find Ben until a small green orb showed itself and descended until it landed right in front of them.

The sphere disappeared revealing Ben as he laid flat on the ground. Everyone notoced the paleness of his skin and had their breath taken away from them as they saw no life in his body. Everyone was too afraid to move any further to find out the truth, until Kuroka was the first to run for him and confirm if he was alive. He felt his energy was almost gone completely, but it was enough low enough for even her to be too late. She responded by crying into Ben's chest as his head hung back. Rias fell to the ground and begin to weep as the others fought to hold their tears, but it was impossible at that point. Even Kiba hated himself for not being able to help. Rain began to poor as if the sky was aware of the tragedy.

"Will you all get a hold of yourself?" Azmuth yelled over the pouring rain.

"What are you doing here?" Rias said with an angered face.

"What does it look like? I'm here to save his life." He explained. "And so did the rest of them." Azmuth said as he pointed behind him. Walking out of the front door was the faction leaders including Lord Odin.

"Brother?" Rias whimpered. Sirzechs had a troubled but determined expression on his face.

"Ever since the plumbers helped us with the recent war, we've been researching alien technology, and then we met Azmuth." Sirzechs said.

"I've been studying powers of these devils, angels, and fallen angels, including your servant, Rias Gremory." Azmuth said, referring to Ben Tennyson.

"Will you be able to save him?" Rias asked with desperation.

"If my research is correct, and it always is, then yes." Azmuth said. "So if you would move out of the way we will be able to take him to a proper facility." He finished.

"We all owe it to him after doing so much without anything in return." Lord Michael said.

"Thank you Lord Michael, thank you." Gabriel cried as she was also hurt by her loss.

"Thank you very much, I'm sorry that I'm unable to help save his life." Hades said with shame and grief.

"No, you were exiled for helping Ben, and the rest of us, you've graced as enough." Azazel said. She took a bow as Azazel picked Ben's corpse up with his own hands and carried him to the magic circle, and one by one they disappeared with Azmuth.

Rias bit her lip and for the first time in her life, she prayed before getting a headache. The only thing they could do was hope that Ben could be saved, before it was too late.

Deep in a void, Ben was floating as if he he was back in space. He felt cold and tired, he couldn't move a muscle, but he was also awake and aware of the void, and the state of his own self.

'Where am I? Oh, right, I almost forgot.' He thought to himself. 'It's cold, this can't be how I die, alone, and with them by my side.' If Ben had control of his body, he would be crying, but all he could do was feel how much the sadness hurt.

"This isn't the time to be a sleepy head now." Ben heard a soft and sweet voice behind him. He began to see a golden light appear in front of Ben. As it shined throughout the void, Ben began to feel how warm it was, and felt the crave to have more. He slowly opened his eyes as his lids felt like they were unfrozen after a long time and saw the glow. He slowly moved his arm closer and reached, but couldn't quite get to it.

'Come on, please, I can't die here!" Ben screamed in his mind. He felt his body slowly slipping away from the light. Desperately trying to reach, he stretched his hand out as far as he could until he felt another hand grab his. He looked up and saw the same beautiful woman that helped him descend to earth. He was amazed by her beauty and her emerald eyes that matched her hair, he couldn't help but try to speak.

"Who… are you?" He rasped as he was slowly getting control of his voice.

"Someone you loves you Ben Tennyson." She said before Ben became consumed my the light.

As the lights flashed and the machines beeped. Ben slowly began to feel himself come back to life. He looked around and realized that he was in a machine that was similar to an iron lung, but looked like it was crafted with alien technology. He couldn't move while most of his limbs were inside. He breathed in and out and recalled what happened before Azmuth walked into the room.

"It's about time you woke up." Azmuth said.

"Okay, how long was I out? Three years?" Ben asked.

"No, my genius quickened your recovery, you were only asleep for two weeks." He said.

"That's good." Ben said. "So, can I get out of this?" Ben asked.

"For now, no. It's the only thing that is containing your devil's energy and keeping you alive, just as the omnitrix did." Azmuth said.

"So I'm going to be in here forever?" Ben asked.

"Of course not, I told you that I have a way to replace and repair your being that was ripped away." Azmuth corrected.

"And what is that?" Ben asked. Azmuth took out a rook chess piece from his pocket and held it out.

"A chess piece?" Ben asked. Not just any chess piece, your chess piece." He said.

"Huh, I imagine that it would look a bit worn out." Ben said.

"That's because I have made improvements and you will be able to keep your remaining soul." Azmuth explained.

"So, a devil life support." Ben translated.

"Yes, you can say that." Ben said. "Will I be Rias's servant again?" Ben asked. Azmuth nodded which was okay with Ben.

Azmuth wasted no time and placed the piece inside the iron container, and on Ben's chest. The rook slowly submerged into his chest and changed Ben back into a devil, and a healthy one, even without the omnitrix.

"Brace yourself." Azmuth said. He pulled a lever and the machine opened up, letting Ben free. He breathed in and out before slowly sitting up. With a pep in his step he jumped up to his feet and felt like his old self.

"It seems like my cure works." Azmuth said.

"Heck yeah, I feel awesome again, thank you Azmuth, and I'm sorry for breaking the omnitrix." Ben said as he felt guilty for destroying his creation.

"It was a first prototype, it's nothing compared to my plans." Azmuth said.

"Maybe I could be a tester?" Ben asked.

"We'll have to see." Azmuth said "But for now, you have visitors." Azmuth said. Ben looked at the door as it slammed opened, revealing the girls running towards Ben. He ran towards them until he was tackled by Koneko and Ophis. Losing breath as he hit the floor, he laughed as he was happy to see them again.

They all showed how happy they were until as some laughed, and others cried as they were relieved to see Ben alive, while he was doing both as he was happy to see them as he was alive and well. Everyone was smothering Ben until he saw someone behind them. He stood back up and walked up to Izzy who was alive and well. The look on Ben's face made her seem a little shy.

"You missed me knucklehead?" Izzy asked. Ben only hugged her tightly and almost cried in her shoulder.

"I thought I lost you!" Ben tried to hold it in, but he was too happy to hold back his tears.

"It takes more than that to get rid of me, I was more worried about you." Izzy said. "Why are you so dumb?" She asked.

"You know me, I jump head first, but without my head." Ben said. The two laughed before Izzy gently pulled Ben into a kiss.

A couple days passed and everyone was still celebrating the victory against Vilgax. Izzy came back from the hospital and was back to her normal self and began to tease Ben every chance she had. After the eventful day of reports and teasing, Ben laid back into the bath, not remembering the last time he felt so relaxed. He closed his eyes and and began to doze off until he felt something soft squeeze up behind him.

"Haven't you teased me enough today Izzy?" Ben asked.

"My my, I didn't know Ben was so mean." He heard Akeno coo.

"Akeno!" Ben turned and jumped, seeing her breasts out and about. He covered his eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see much I swear." Ben said.

"Oh, and I was hoping for you to get a good look." Akeno said.

'Wait.' Ben thought before he gently removed his hand from his eyes. He looked and sow how amazing Akeno's body was and felt himself get excited.

"Do you like it Ben, I know I have competition with most of the other girls." Akeno said.

"No, I mean yes, I think you have a really good body!" Ben said. Akeno giggled before picking up Ben's hand.

"I just want to thank you for the rescue, I didn't think you would go out of your way for someone like me." Akeno said

"What are you talking about Akeno? You were there for me just like everyone from the very beginning, you mean more to me than you know." Ben said.

"Then this is okay right?" Akeno said as she put Ben's finger inside her mouth and began to suck. Ben groaned for a moment, but was then interrupted by everyone who was standing in the doorway naked.

"Akeno, that is crossing the line!" Rias called out.

"Oh come one Rias, your just mad that I'm the one that was bold enough to take the next step in our relationship. Right Ben?" She asked before pulling his arm between his breasts.

"If Ben needed more all he had to do was ask." Kuroka said.

"He's still shy, guess we have to educate him." Izzy agreed.

"I want join in too." Irina said.

"Yes, so do I." Xenovia said.

"He is too adorable and handsome to resist." Hades said.

"I want to play with Ben." Koneko said.

"I can sense Ben a lot of energy right now." Ophis said.

"Count me in." Raynare said.

"You devils are so deviants, but maybe if I ask for forgiveness, I could probably try romance." Gabriel said.

"Ben is still innocent, don't make that change yet!" Rose yelled out in embarrassment.

Ben was having a mental breakdown as all of the girls entered the bath one by one, but deep down, he was really happy that he was surrounded by so many people that loved him and cared about him. The night lasted forever as the romance between him and the girls lasted all night.

In the morning, Ben was eating cereal as he was waiting for another problem, or situation, but there was just one problem to it. Losing the omnitrix, the thought got to him and he felt as if he lost a part of himself.

"You don't need the omnitrix to be a hero Ben, you have the power of the rook, and you still have Red Devil." Raynare said. Ben shook his head.

"I tried turning this morning, I guess I'm just the regular dweeb with a rook inside me." Ben said.

"Don't worry, your my dweeb." Raynare said. Ben smiled, but was interrupted with another quake.

"This better be a shooting star." Ben said after everything that happens after a quake.

Ben rushed outside of his house and was amazed to see a capsule that seemed familiar to him. The capsule opened and it revealed a box with a note on top.

" _Try not to destroy this one too." Sincerely, Azmuth._

Ben was confused, the omnitrix was one of a kind, at least that's what Azmuth said. He picked up the crate and opened it and was amazed to see and brand new looking omnitrix was sitting alone in the box. He wasn't really sure how to react. Happy? Confused? After blowing up the first one, he wasn't sure if he he could keep this one, but he didn't have a choice apparently when the watch levitated out of the box and attached itself on Ben's left wrist. His arm was raised in the air as he felt his other halves rejoin him.

He stepped inside to show everyone but the moment was ruined when he saw on the T.V. that Dr. Animo was causing trouble down town. The girls looked and nodded before Ben nodded back.

"It's hero time!" He said before slamming on the dial.


	27. Chapter 27 Nightmares

Chapter 27 Nightmares

The day began to die, and Ben was taking it easy for the night. For some reason, the girls were being more affectionate, especially Akeno when she would try to make the moves on him whenever he was alone. He was walking down the stairs and ran into Rias who looked like she was waiting for him.

"Ben, can I ask you for a favor?" She asked.

"Of course Rias." Ben said.

"Koneko is booked with contracts, I know you haven't have much experience with them, but can you take one?" She asked.

"Of course I can." Rias said. Ben was about to head out until Rias grabbed him and forced a kiss. Surprised by it, he only shrugged and went with it before getting pushed out of the door. Ben rubbed the back of his head as he had a goofy smile on his way to the contract.

He walked through the yard and knocked on the door to find it creaking open. Ben wasn't sure what to do, he didn't to let Rias down on a contract so he stepped inside.

"Hello? I don't want to scare you, but you called a devil and I'm here." He called out. No one responded. Ben walked down the hallway and found a candle lit room, and entered. With hesitation, Ben stepped inside. He called out again hoping for an answer, only to have the candle blow out.

"Hello? I anyone there?" Ben was a bit nervous as he didn't see anything that was in front of his face, and the room began to feel cold. Ben was going to turn into Heatblast, but was cut off by a laugh that sent shivers down his spine. The laugh was chilling, you could almost say, ghostly.

"Who's there?" He asked with a nervous voice. He felt a brush on the back of his neck and turned around to see nothing. Ben was going to leave the room until he noticed that the door was gone, in fact, everything was gone. He was in a pitch black space.

"What the hell?" Ben wasn't sure what to do. He reached the omnitrix and slammed the dial to realize that it didn't do anything. The voice began to laugh at Ben as his fear grew.

"Where are you, show yourself freak!" Ben yelled.

"What a clever choice of words." The voice said, Ben turned around again and saw Ghostfreak in his piss pants form. Ben with his omnitrix malfunctioning again. Ben didn't know what to do exempt to run. Before he took his first step, he was grabbed by a tentacle. "There is no escape Tennyson." He said before opening his mouth wide and swallowing Ben whole, sending him screaming down a dark rabbit hole.

Ben woke up in a mass panic, screaming as he sat up. He covered his mouth to make it stop and took deep breaths so in order to pull himself together. Finally calming himself he realized that he woke up alone in his bed, which happens to be odd nowadays. He got dressed and left to see where everyone was.

He opened the door to see a house that was completely abandoned, his eyes showed confusion and horror until he looked around and went outside. He saw that the neighborhood was in chaos and looked more like a wasteland.

"What the hell is happening?" Ben asked.

"Your demise!" Ben looked above his house and saw Kokabiel above, smiling down on him like Ben was a piece of meat.

"What did you do to Rias and the others." Ben said.

"Let's just say, you will be reuniting with them very soon." Kokabiel laughed. Ben slammed down on the omnitrix.

"Red Devil!" Stinkfly said. "Oh man!" He finished before buzzing at Kokabiel's direction. He shot some of his bug snot at Kokabiel hoping to slow him down, but he just ripped the snot off and grabbed Stinkfly by the throat.

'Can't breathe, Diamondhead.' Stinkfly thought, but nothing happened. Kokabiel laughed and threw him across the ground leaving a trail of destroyed asphalt in the middle of the road.

Ben slowly crawled out of the road and stood up to see that Kokabiel was gone. Ben felt lost and confused, but he was also scared of what Kokabiel said about Rias and the others.

"Where is everyone? Are they even alive?" Ben said to himself. Ben looked and saw that the people he was looking for suddenly appeared pinned with spears of light to the face of the house. Saying their names while they were in that state was too terrifying for Ben to speak. He collapsed on the ground with his eyes the size of an apple seed before screaming at the top of his lungs.

Ben realized that he was back in his bed screaming with tears down his eyes. He crawled up and pressed himself on the backboard of the bed frame. Once again, he tried his best to catch his breath. He left his bed and opened the door to see that to house was back to normal. Ben felt as if he could breathe easy, knowing that he was awake. He went downstairs and saw the girls, but they were dressed differently.

They all had a kimono type outfit with the smallest mini skirts possible with see through material.

"He's awake, good mourning Ben." Akeno said.

"Those outfits, is there a special occasion?" Ben asked with his face turning beet red.

"What's wrong, is there a reason why we try and please you?" She asked before turning around to show off her ass. Ben nose began to bleed.

"Are you all serious?" He asked.

"We just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you." Irina said.

"We thought that maybe we can try something fresh since we all are in a relationship." Hades said also wearing one of the outfits.

"It's no big deal, you all don't have to do that for me." Ben said.

"We know, but this just feels right." Raynare said in her kinky outfit and her lustful eyes that mezmorized Ben for a moment.

"Wait, I want to, but now is not the time." Ben said.

"Please Ben, we want you, I want you." Rias said, slowly pushing Ben down on the couch and sitting on top of him.

"Wait!" Ben said before the front door burst open showing Kuroka and Koneko running into the room. "Okay now really wait, why are there two of you?" Ben asked. Kuroka and Koneko washed the room with their Neko magic making all of the girls disappear in one sweep.

"Kuroka? Koneko?" Ben asked.

"So this is you wet dream about us?" Kuroka asked with a lustful smirk.

"I have no comment, wait, I'm still dreaming?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, we woke up and noticed that you were gone, you left a note saying that the Forever knights were at it again." Kuroka explained.

"That was two days ago." Koneko added.

"I don't get it, all I remember is going to bed last night and…" Ben stopped.

"And what?" Kuroka asked.

"It doesn't matter, my question is, if I'm asleep, how are you two here?" He asked.

"We Nekos have our own special magic." Koneko said. "You're the worst." She added after she saw the scene in front of her.

"Sometimes the things you say really hurt." Ben lowered his head in disappointment.

"Come on, we need to find a way to wake you up before the Forever knights do something that they'll regret." Kuroka said.

"Can't argue there." Ben said before they left the house only to arrive at a place that only Ben could recognize.

"Do you know this place?" Koneko asked.

"My old school." Ben said, he looked at the school and the only thing he could think about was the final days that he before running away with his tails between, at least that's how he remembers it. "Come on." Ben led the way as he knew his way around the school.

The three walked down the halls until they stopped and saw what look like ghosts of the past. They saw ten year old Ben getting pushed around by two bullies. Ben frowned at the memory as his past self began to throw punches at the boys before caught. Kuroka and Koneko both looked at Ben with worry as they couldn't see his own disappointment on his face. Ben walked past the ghosts as they disappeared.

They continued to walk until they heard a voice behind them. Ben turned around first and saw the one and only Kevin at the end of the hall.

"Didn't know you were such a wimp back then Tennyson." He said with his usual cocky tone.

"At least I learned from my past, you just keep getting yourself into trouble." Ben shot back.

"I don't get into trouble." Kevin said before he started to transform into the monster alien hybrid that he is. "I am trouble." He finished before he began to charge. Ben took a step back before slamming on the watch, only to find that it wasn't working again.

"Oh come on!" Ben yelled.

"You better run Tennyson!" Kevin said.

"From you? Your just a freak!" Ben said before using his rook strength and threw a punch, only for Kevin to catch it.

"What?" Ben was confused.

"Freak huh, and who was the one that turned me into this?" He said before throwing Ben back and hitting a locker.

"Ow." He said trying to get up. Kevin tried to kick him while he was down, but Kuroka and Koneko got in the was and used their magic to knock Kevin back, but it didn't do anything.

"You turned me into a monster that even you can barely win against, face it, if it wasn't for Izzy, I would have smashed you like a bug." He said.

"That's it!" Kuroka realized.

"Ben! This is your dream, don't let your insecurities hold you back!" Kuroka explained. "It wasn't your fault that Kevin turned out that way, he did it to himself." She said.

"Shut it bitch!" Kevin said before throwing Kuroka into an opposite locker, which triggered Ben.

"You piece of trash!" Ben said before one punching Kevin to oblivion. "That was easy." Ben said. He ran over to Kuroka and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Kuroka said before their surroundings were consumed by a bright light.

They opened their eyes and saw the scene before them, they saw ten year old Ben running out of the house with a smile on his face and running over to Grandpa's Rust Bucket before disappearing.

"What is this Ben?" Kuroka asked.

"My worst nightmare." Ben said without taking his eyes off of the house.

"Ben, dinner is ready." The three heard a voice from inside the house.

"Coming!" They heard past Ben yell back. He ran towards the house until it was consumed by the familiar blast that killed his family. The real Ben fell onto his knees and tried not to cry.

"Damnit." He cried.

"We need to go." Kuroka said, picking Ben off of the ground.

"Did you ever regret it?" They stopped and turned to see ten year old Ben standing infront of his leveled house.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Did you ever regret finding this?" Ben showed Ben the first omnitrix. Ben thought for a moment and kneeled down.

"Of course I don't, I mean yeah it brought tragedies and I have to fight through a bunch of assholes, but I can't keep using my failures and losses as an excuse to hate it." Ben explained to his younger self.

"What do you mean?" His younger self asked.

"What I mean is that I will always miss my parents, and I will always look back at this moment, but like my mom told me, and I try my hardest to be me and be the hero that I could be proud of." He said. "Just you wait, as long as you try, things will start looking up." He finished, which made little Ben wipe his tears and smile.

Ben looked back at Kuroka and Koneko as they both had tears of joy down their eyes after what Ben said. A bright light showed before Ben's vision started to fade.

Ben's vision was a blur until he realized that he was strapped down to a table. He looked and saw that he was in a mad science lab that looked like it was out of a movie before hearing a voice.

"My lord,our subject has escaped from his prison of slumber." A knight said.

"Inject him again, we need to get him to sleep if were going to safely remove the omnitrix." The leader said.

"You idiots just don't know when to give up do you?" Ben said. He smiled to himself before transforming.

Outside of the mansion, screams of the sacred and injured echoed through the manor. Gunshots and broken windows were heard until Wildmutt crashed through the front and ran like a jaguar all the way home.

Ben walked in the front door feeling drowsy until everyone ran for him and hugged him tight.

"You're okay, I thought we lost you!" Rias said.

"I thought I lost myself too, but you girls helped me find my way." Ben said meaning it in more ways than one. He then explained everything and about how the forever knights were luring him in a trap in order to keep him captive under sleep.

"They would have succeeded too, if it wasn't for the Neko sisters." Ben said. "By the way, where are they?" He asked. He then heard someone walking down the stairs. He looked up and saw Kuroka in a similar see through outfit that was in his dream.

"I thought I would try this for you, since you seem to have your dream style after all." Kuroka purred. He then felt a tug on the back of his shirt and turned around.

"Does this look good on me?" Koneko asked with the same outfit, but a little big so it was falling down.

"Cuteness overload! Can't comprehend lust levels!" Ben said. Koneko meowed at Ben, making him have a nosebleed before passing out.

 **Extra**

Ben was spending his day off with a relaxing bath, after the whole issue with Vilgax, the girls all agreed that Ben should take it easy and get used to his new evil piece, and he was. He was having a nice time with everyone until he noticed that Raynare was avoiding him the whole time. He was confused with the change in attitude and decided to follow her. She went into her room and locked the door behind her. Ben waited a minute before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Raynare called out.

"It's Ben, can I come in?" He asked. It was silent at first, but she opened the door.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked trying to hide her depression.

"I would ask you the same thing." Ben said. Raynare was surprised. "You've been acting weird ever since I got back, is there anything wrong?" He asked. Raynare looked away for a moment and looked back.

"The watch, your life was connected to it because of me." She said.

"Raynare." Ben said, he knew where this was going. He placed his hand on her lap and looked her in the eyes.

"Because of me, because of my stupid mistake, you died because I killed you." She started to cry. Ben felt sorry for her, it took him awhile, but he forgave her in the end, all he wants is for her to know that.

"I forgave you a long time ago, I want you to know that." Ben said. He wanted to make her feel better, that it was okay. He stood up and stretched for a moment.

"Okay, how about this, we go out on a date, right here and now." Ben said. She looked up and wiped her tears.

"Are you sure, there are other girls here that would want that." She said.

"Yes, and I have a choice, and I choose you." Ben said. Raynare nodded.

"Should I go out in disguise, or real?" Raynare asked.

"I think you should go out in what you feel comfortable with, I'll meet you outside." Ben said before leaving to change into a different outfit.

He was waiting at the entrance with red tee shirt with a white button up shirt over it which he thought he would try out and realized that it actually makes him look pretty good. He waited until Raynare closed the door behind her with a dark red and black dress that reached just to her upper thighs. Ben stared for a moment making her blush.

"I should try something different, shouldn't I?" She asked.

"No, just the opposite, you look classy and beautiful, which makes you kind of hot to me in all honesty." Ben said the ending part shyly. Raynare gave him a smile before grabbing his arm.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She said before running to the streets, seeming to be more excited than even Ben was.

The date was going great, they went clothes shopping, got something to eat, and went to see a movie, and the entire time, the two were having a good time. After the montage the montage, the sun began to set as they were taking a walk in the park.

"I had a good time today." She said. Ben wrapped his hand around hers and smiled.

"I did too." They both shared a smile stopped in front of a fountain. Raynare ran ahead and faced Ben.

"Can I ask you a question? I really loved this day and I'll treasure it forever in my heart, but there is one thing that want to ask of you." She said before stepping up to him.

"You can ask me anything at all Raynare, and I mean it." Ben said sincerely. She looked up into Ben's eyes and showed them how teary they were.

"I know it sounds weird, but I want to be cured of this guilt, everytime I look at you it hurts know what I did to you, even though you say you forgive me I feel like I don't deserve to be forgiven, not after what I did to you, even when you died after taking the omnitrix off." She collapsed. On the ground. "My chest hurts everytime I see you, knowing how much I love you even though I don't deserve anything because of my mistake, I wish it could just go away." She weeped on the ground. Ben kneeled over to her and lifted her chin up.

"Raynare, I love you too, and I forgive you, I will climb the highest mountain, and swim down the deepest trench to prove that you have nothing to be hurt over, I know how it is to feel guilt, and I know how to be saved from it, so let me ask something of you." Ben said.

"What? I'll do anything." She said.

"Let me love you." Ben said before pressing his lips into her's. It was long and sweet and it made Raynare's heart jump from the impact, but it wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, her chest felt warm and calm, and that she finally felt safe from all of her thoughts of guilt and sadness.

"I love you Raynare, I want you to know that I won't let your feelings hurt you anymore." He said.

"My hero." She said with a smile before they leaned against each other for a while as the sun slowly disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28 It's a Trap

Chapter 28 It's a Trap

Ben entered his house with his hair sticking up from an explosion with his face covered with gunpowder. Coughing up some ash he sat on the couch after feeling dizzy. Izzy sighed and sat next to him.

"Who was it next, Forever knights, Dr. Animo?" Izzy asked.

"Hex and Charmcaster." Ben said with a deep breath. "They thought that it was okay to sap energy from a nuclear bomb for magic energy." He said.

"Did it work?" She asked. Ben looked at Izzy with tired eyes.

"I think it did, I don't remember, and they got awaa…" He said before passing out. Izzy sighed before giggling, she picked Ben up and threw him over her shoulders and dragged him to bed. She closed the door to let him sleep.

Meanwhile in the underworld, someone sneaked in to the underworld's prison, where Zeus and Loki were held. The man was wearing a rope so you couldn't see his face, but he was holding a large looking spear that looked like it could pierce the heavens. He stopped as he looked at Zeus and smirked.

"Took you long enough." Zeus said in a melancholy tone.

"Now is that any way to treat your savior." The man's voice was smug, and stuck up.

"Whatever, it's not good that your the only one left, so how about you let me, and this annoying brat, free." He said referring to Loki who was right behind him.

"You dare to call me a brat?" Loki said like he was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Okay shut up, I'm only letting you out because Ophis is no longer with us, so don't screw up again, got it?" The man in the robe warned.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Loki said.

"I won't act so reckless." Zeus said. "But I will kill him." He mumbled under his breath.

"Good, now sit tight for a while, I'll come and get you when the time is right." The man said.

"You can't just let us out now?" Loki asked.

"Really? There are too many guards here, I'm just lucky to be here without detection." The man took a breath. "Don't worry, I have a distraction that is worth the wait." He finished with a smirk that could give anyone the chills.

Ben woke up in a daze and cleaned himself up. He was going to step out of his room until a magic circle consumed him and disappeared.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the middle of a pocket dimension, and one by one, the girls appeared before him.

"Hey, why did we come here?" Ben asked.

"Don't look at us, we were forced to teleport too." Kuroka said.

"Not good." Ophis said.

"What?" Ben asked, but out of nowhere came someone that only Rias met a long time ago.

"Welcome to the party friends, I was told that I needed to entertain some guests." He laughed a bit. Rias looked up with shock and confused.

"Diadora?" Rias yelled out.

"The one and only Gremory." Diadora laughed with a bow.

"Who is Diadora?" Ben asked.

"He's the head of the Asteroth Family, he was one of the quiet ones, but we never knew he would betray us." Rias explained.

"Wait." Ben realized. So you were the traitor this entire time!" Ben realized. Diadora began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh man, I've fooled all of you for so long, Sirzechs had no idea what he was in store for." He said.

"I can't even follow this guy, who are you again?" Ben asked. Diadora clenched his teeth.

"Ben Tennyson, how I've waited to destroy you. When I was finally given the order to deal with you, I simply couldn't wait till you showed your stupid face." Diadora grinned.

"Your stupid." Ben retorted.

"Enough, as much as I want to destroy you, I have one other trophy I must obtain." Diadora snapped his fingers and Ophis suddenly appeared behind him in some sort of magic shackle.

"Try not to struggle dear, it's a special magic that is supposed to have an effect on dragons, so don't try anything stupid." He explained. For the first time in forever, Ben got a good look of Ophis when she looked worried or even scared.

"Give her back!" Ben yelled.

"Haha, you'll have to get her first." Diadora said before disappearing.

"Come on, let's go!" Ben yelled. He stopped though as hundreds of soldiers began to appear out of nowhere.

"They all just coming out of nowhere." Raynare said.

"No kidding." Koneko agreed.

"Azazel, were surrounded, Diadora set a trap for us." Rias said through a communications circle.

"Alright, we were prepared for something like this, just get out of there and we'll handle the rest." Azazel said.

"We can't, Diadora took Ophis, we have to her back, we're not leaving without her." Ben said, and there was silence for a moment.

"Okay, I don't like this, but there are troops already on their way to give you cover." Azazel said. Behind them were hundreds of forces that were ready to back them up.

"Alright, let's go get her." Ben said before hitting the omnitrix.

"Cannonbolt!" He yelled after transforming. Enemies lined up to block his path but he rolled into his ball and ran all of them over like a bulldozer. "Follow me!" He yelled, and the girls followed as he made a trail up until they reached the stairs that led to a crepted looking castle.

They made it to the top to be stopped by a bunch of ladies that were dressed in robes that looked like it was from some sort of cult.

"Uh oh." Ben said.

"We got this, go." Kuroka said. Her, Koneko, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Irina, and Raynare lined up and got ready for a fight.

"Alright, be careful." Ben said before they made there way up to the next level. They were making their way down the hallway, Ben was almost there until he was jumped and swiped away from the ground and into a wall.

"Ah, what the hell?" Ben said as he picked himself up off of the ground. He looked back up and was in shock to see the big hybrid that he hasn't seen in a while.

"Kevin?" Ben asked.

"Long time no see Tennyson." Kevin said in his usual smug voice.

"I saw Izzy kill you." Ben said.

"Well you see, I was saved by the Brigade and was kept to the side in case you were out of control again." Kevin explained.

"Huh, so they kept you like a dog on a chain, doesn't surprise me since your such a slob." Ben insulted.

"Rah, come here and say that to my face!" Kevin yelled and began to charge. Ben was about to activate the omnitrix, but was interrupted by Kiba summoning a sword and giving Kiba a gash that made Kevin collapse instantly.

"No way, I have to beat Tennyson, why would you get in the way." Kevin asked.

"Because just like me, you let your past consume you, come back when you have a better attitude." Kiba said before sheathing his sword. He walked towards Ben.

"You need to save your strength for Diadora, we need to ensure that we save Ophis." Kiba said.

"Right." Ben looked back and saw Kevin struggle to stand. He shook his head and went to the next floor.

They made it to the next floor and was greeted by a fit of laughter that only made Ben angrier.

"Hahahaha, what took you so long, I was getting bored out of my mind and thought who I should violate first. The pretty little loli, or the smoking milf." Diadora laughed. Ben was angry after he said that and noticed what he just said. Ben looked up and saw Ophis and another woman next to her as they were both wrapped up in stone binds. Ben looked closer and noticed the color of hair that she had.

"Aphrodite!" Ben yelled. The woman lifted her head up, but also looked weak.

"I knew you would come." She said weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll save you both, just hang on!" Ben yelled before running after them.

"Haha, there is no use, you'll be dead and buried before you get anywhere near me or them." As he said that he pulled out Thor's hammer and slammed it on the ground, cracking the surface as the floor quaked below Ben's feet causing him to fall to the ground.

"Not cool!" Ben said after picking himself up.

"Now there is more where that came from." Diadora said before raising the hammer. A light glowed and began to drain magic power from both Ophis and Aphrodite. Both of them screamed as their life was draining from them, like how Ben was a long time ago.

"Stop it!" Ben yelled before turning into Fourarms and charged.

"He swings for a home-run." Diadora laughed like a madman. Fourarms tried to catch the hammer, but instead, he was blown away as the magic of the hammer and stolen power combined and sent Fourarms flying into a wall. He picked himself out of the wall and rammed tried to ram his fist into Diadora's face, but was blocked by a shield that he formed to block his attack.

"Want some more?" Diadora laughed. He then took the hammer and swung it down. Fourarms was preparing to jump out of the way, but it was too late. It hit Fourarms into the ground and he didn't get back up. He turned back into Ben and didn't open his eyes for a minute. Diadora jumped down and danced right next to Ben in victory. Ben tried to pick himself up but was then kicked in the stomach.

Hahaha, I've bested Ben 10, look at you, so weak, so helpless, I bet your crying while under my feet. Diadora said. Suddenly a blast of power exploded from across the room. Diadora's smile changed into a look of fear when he saw Rias, Akeno, Hades, Raynare, Irina, Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko, Gabriel, Rossweisse, and Izzy all stood there with glowing angry eyes, and they were bloodthirsty. They all summoned there magic and weapons and aimed.

" **Do not touch our man!"** They all said in unison before exploding everything that they had in one shot. Diadora brought up a shield, but it shattered in pieces and consumed Diadora as he screamed before dissipating into nothingness.

They ran for Ben and helped him up from the ground. He stood up in a daze but got his vision to still.

"Is the party over already?" Ben asked.

"We had to make our guest leave early." Izzy said. Ben giggled as his ego was bruised, but he turned and saw the stone shackles unwind. Ben was there in time to catch them both.

"You alright?" Ben asked Ophis. She nodded.

"Thank you." She said. Ben looked at Aphro and helped her stand up straight.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"A little weak, but yes, thank you so much for saving me." Aphrodite said with a smile. Ben smiled since he was happy to finally save her.

"Is it strange to think that we met before?" Ben asked. Aphrodite shook her head.

"No dear, that's because I've been there, every time you needed a nudge in the right direction, I was their, especially when meeting them." She referred to the girls as she faced them. Ben had no idea what to think.

"I'm grateful and all, in fact, more than happy, but why?" Ben asked.

"I saw everything, how fate left you as an empty shell, which is why I helped make your future form a little brighter." She said. Ben, again, had no idea how to think about the situation.

"Thank you Aphrodite, really, I don't know how to thank you enough." Ben said.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, and be the hero that you are, plus, you saved me, and I was more than happy to meet you." She said. Ben nodded with his smile, and everything seemed to be okay.

"Alright, let's go home." Ben said feeling tired after getting hammered.

With the help of the girls, Ben were making their way out of the castle until Ben noticed that Ophis was about to be consumed by some sort of light. Ben broke away from Izzy and Akeno's grip.

"Look out!" Ben pushed Ophis away from the light and consumed him instead. The light dissipated and Ben was gone.

"What?" Rias was confused.

"Where did he go?" Irina asked worried.

"He was just here." Gabriel said.

"Oh this is unfortunate, I was aiming for the traitor, the mischievous brat being gone should do nicely." A man with long hair appeared above them.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my servant?" Rias said.

"I am Shalba Beelzebub, a direct descendant of the Beelzebub family." Shalba said. Rias glowed.

"It doesn't matter who you are, you will pay for what you did to Ben." Rias announced.

"Hey, Ben?" Izzy stepped forward and called out for him. Rias stopped and everyone couldn't help but watch as Izzy was looking for Ben. "Hey, come on out now, we have to get back and patch you up. You know we don't like it when your hurt." Izzy called out. "BEEEEEEEN." She cried. She collapsed and cried on the ground, as did Rias and the others.

"Oh this is just pitiful, crying over a boy, if it means that much to you I'll tell you where he is." Izzy looked up at Shalba.

"Where is he? Where's Ben!" She yelled.

"I have sent him into the dimensional gap it was for Ophis, but he was the one that was swallowed. His body probably can't take that amount of pressure and is probably crushed flat. To put it simply, the bastard is dead." Shalba said. Everyone felt something leave their body as this was happening once again, but Izzy was sick of it all. Her eyes began to glow green as her power levels began to overtake her.

Izzy began to walk like a zombie towards Shalba and her gauntlet appeared on her left arm, and the green gem began to glow.

"Rias Gremory, if you rather not perish, leave this place." Draig's voice was heard as it echoed through the room.

"Leave?" Rias questioned.

"As for you Devil, the one who called himself Shalba, you made a poor decision. **And now you must pay!** " Draig said before Izzy's dragon energy couldn't be contained anymore as it exploded out from her body. The blast sent Shalba Beelzebub slamming back against the wall.

Her body was wrapped in her balance breaker, but her body began to morph into something more terrifying. Shalba stood up out of breath.

"Who are you?" He mumbled.

" **I am the heavenly dragon who stole the principle of domination from god."** Izzy's voice turned dark and powerful, almost monstrous. Her body grew larger and she began to look more like a dragon than a human in armor.

" **I mock the infinite and fret over the dream. I shall become the red dragon of domination, and I shall drown you in the depths of crimson purgatory, Juggernaut Drive!"** The monstrous dragon finished it's chant and roared a mighty roar that tore the whole building apart.

Everyone took cover as the dragon prepared to rip Shalba apart. Shalba formed a magic circle to destroy it, but it was torn off after it bit his arm, tearing it off. He cringed from the pain, but didn't flinch as he had no time to waist.

"Don't you dare, I will take every single strength I have left to kill you!" Shalba yelled.

Meanwhile, in a space that shouldn't be called a space, and a time where there is no time, Ben was floating inside the dimensional gap where he was taken by Shalba Beelzebub. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in some sort of space that helped him stay alive, even though his breathing was a bit weak.

"Where am I?" Ben looked around and saw that he was alone.

"RIAS, AKENO." Ben called out. "APHRODITE!" Ben yelled, but there was no answer. "Hello?" Ben called out over and over until he gave up. He sat down on what felt like a surface. "What am I supposed do now?" He asked himself. He sighed to himself and was heard a loud roar from behind him. Ben was shocked to see a massive red dragon flying over him with two sets of wings. The dragon stopped and landed right in front of him. "Whoa, too big!" Ben said in surprise.

"That is sort of rude, even though I have come here to aid you." The dragon said.

"Huh? You're here to help me?" Ben asked.

"Yes, this place is so quiet, I don't normally get visitors, but what bothers me is that you have Ophis's stench on you, do you have relations with her?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's a real good friend of mine, I even agreed to help work things out between you and her." Ben explained.

"Work things out is one way of putting it." The dragon said.

"Anyway's what is your name?" Ben asked.

"You may call my the Dragon of Dragons." The dragon said.

"That's a mouthful, how about DD?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I supposed that is sufficient." DD said.

"I'm sorry to cut our meaning short, but I need to know, how can I get out of here?" Ben asked.

"Of course, but there is one problem, door activates on both ends, and there is only one other person who can open it." DD explained.

"Ophis, am I right?" Ben guessed.

"Yes, all we can really do is wait for her." DD said.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be stuck here for a while." Ben said.

"I'm not so sure." DD said. Ben looked back and saw a door open he walked closer to it before getting grabbed by Ophis and pulled.

"Hey Ophis, thanks for the save." Ben said.

"Izzy is in trouble, she needs you." Ophis said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked but got his answer after they got back to the pocket dimension. His face was surprised to see Izzy in a more scary dragon form.

"Izzy!" Ben yelled, he was going to run for her, but he was stopped by Kuroka.

"Don't Ben, if you get close to her, her energy will tear you apart." She said.

"But we can't just watch her like this." Ben said.

"Right, I think we might have a way to get through to her." Kuroka said.

"How?" Ben asked with worry.

"I might be able to help with that." Aphrodite stepped up.

"What do we do?" Ben asked.

"Just stand still, this might feel weird." She said before surrounding Ben in a green aura.

Izzy was in the dark, crying, suffering from a broken heart that left her nothing but sorrow, her anger and pain grew after every thought of Ben being gone, and how he couldn't save him in time from Shalba.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I couldn't save you, I'm so worthless." Izzy cried. A light glowed above her like a gleam of hope was shining down on her. She looked up and shocked to see Ben freefalling down towards her.

"Izzy!" Ben screamed out her name as he reached out for her hand.

"Ben, is it really you?" Izzy said. Ben grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Please Izzy, come back to me." Ben cried before everything faded.

The dragon suddenly broke into pieces revealing Izzy. Ben jumped up and caught her before she fell to the ground. Izzy opened her eyes and saw that Ben was okay.

"You're okay, I thought you were dead." Izzy cried.

"I've been getting that a lot." Ben said feeling relieved. He helped Izzy up and guided her to the others.

"Sorry, I gave everyone a scare, I'm such an asshole." Ben said. "I think I'm becoming more reckless by the day." Ben said he looked down, feeling guilty that this situation was his fault.

"It wasn't your fault." Aphrodite spoke up.

"Huh?" Ben was confused.

"I agree with her, you just did what you thought was right." Rias said. "That is definitely my Ben." She said.

"I should apologize too, I let my anger get the best of me, I was just so scared that he was gone." Izzy explained.

"Aww, that just proved that you love me so much, I'm touched." Ben said with his usual smile.

"Awesome, love points for me... " Izzy said before she collapsed in Ben's hands.

"Izzy? Izzy?" Ben said with worry. "IZZY!" He cried.

Meanwhile back at the prison, the man returned and with less security around there as they had to respond to a disturbance from the Brigade.

"Most of them are gone, and Vali team is taking care of the rest." The man explained.

"That's good enough, now let us out." Loki said.

"Patience." The man said, and the door slid open. The two captives stepped outside.

"What's the plan now Cao Cao?" Zeus asked. The man took off his hood and revealed

"Isn't it obvious, the only person that has stopped our plans, and defeated countless comrades. We have only one goal now. To get revenge, and kill Ben Tennyson." He said


	29. Chapter 29 The Final Strike

Chapter 29 The Final Strike

It's been three days since the incident with Diadora and Shalba, and Izzy would still not wake up. Ben would constantly check up on her to see her lying peacefully on the bed with her left hand that morphed to look like a dragons hand that resembled her boosted gear. Sometimes he would even lay his head on the edge of the bed and sleep the whole night from waiting for so long.

Sometimes the girls would offer to take a turn on watching her, but Ben would refuse as he was too worried that it made him sick to his stomach. The girls were worried about Izzy of course, but Ben slept more rarely as the days went by. No one knew what to do until Azazel appeared to give a helping hand.

"No change with Izzy's condition yet?" Azazel asked.

"No, and I'm starting to worry about Ben, he hasn't eaten and he doesn't sleep anymore." Rias explained.

"The kid's feelings are way too strong for his own good, but that's Ben for you." Azazel said.

"What is it that your here for?" Gabriel asked.

"I have some news from hell, but first, I thought I would help with the Red Dragon Empress." Azazel answered.

"What can you do to help?" Raynare asked.

"It's not what I can do, if my theory is correct, it's what Ben can do." Azazel said. Everyone didn't know what he meant, but they let Azazel into Izzy's room to get a look at her. He walked in and saw Ben with his head on the bed resting. Azazel gave a sympathetic before beginning to speak.

"I need to speak with you, Red Dragon." Azazel said. The gem on Izzy's arm glowed.

" _What is it that the governor of the fallen angels want from me?"_ Draig answered his summons

"I want to ask you about Izzy's condition, and the form that she took on when Ben disappeared."

" _My partner's anger and despair reached beyond its limits and she activated a forbidden form called Juggernaut Drive, but this time it was different. I felt sad for my partner and I gave her an excess amount of my power to defeat Shalba, but once again I let my emotions lead me to be a fool as I gave her too much causing her to become more dragon than a devil, it was a good thing that the boy helped break her out of the loop or we would have lost her forever."_ Draig explained.

"So what you're saying is that she has too much of your DNA in her own physical body." Azazel guessed.

" _That would be the case, yes."_ Draig said.

"Okay, thank you for your time." Azazel said and the gem's glow died. Azazel shook Ben and he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Azazel? What are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I'm here to tell you that you can wake up Izzy." Azazel answered.

"Really? Please tell me!" Ben said anxiously.

"Calm down, Izzy had too much power when she activated her Juggernaut Drive and too much of Draig's DNA was left behind, resulting in her dragon arm." Azazel said. "Her body can't comprehend the dragon's DNA mixed with her's, which is where you come in." He finished. Ben nodded as he knew what to do.

"Let's get started." Ben said as he looked at the omnitrix.

"Hold it Ben, your dealing with a dragon's DNA, it's risky." Azazel said.

"I've done this before, Red Devil, Rath, and not to mention Feedback." Ben said.

"Red was from your evil piece, Rath and Feedback were acquired because your enemies had similar properties, but your acquiring Draig's DNA directly, I don't know the effects or what it will do to the omnitrix." Azazel warned.

"Thank Azazel, but you know me, I'm all about risk." Ben said. Azazel nodded and left the room. Ben walked to the other side of Izzy's bed to see her dragon arm. Ben placed his hand on her arm and the omnitrix began to blink yellow. The omnitrix opened its dial and a green glow began to engulf the two and light the entire room. Ben felt the resistance but he kept trying to extract the dragon's DNA.

'Izzy, come back to me!' Ben hoped and the glow died. Ben looked and saw Izzy's arm turn back to normal.

Izzy began to stir, she sat up and looked around to realize that she was in her room. When she saw Ben he dove into her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Ben? Am I actually awake?" Izzy asked.

"I'm so happy, I was so worried that you would never wake up!" Ben cried.

"I told you, it takes more than that to get rid of me." Izzy said with a smile, she pets Ben's hair as he cried with relief. Everyone else was watching from the door relieved to see that Izzy was awake. They all stepped in and give their usual hugs of relief before returning to the living room to see Azazel and Sirzechs waiting for them.

"Brother, what brings you here?" Rias asked.

"Bad news I'm afraid, Loki and Zeus escaped from our custody and are back out roaming free." Sirzechs said.

"When can you give us good news?" Ben asked.

"Ben, this is serious, if they both escaped, that means they might be after you." Rossweisse said.

"It's okay Rose, I just need to go hero and kick some ass." Ben said.

"And how did that go the last few times you've battled." Hades said. Ben was surprised but realized that he wasn't doing really well with holding his own against the brigade.

"That is another problem, it's not that Ben isn't capable, but our spies tell us that Ben is their top priority now, and that means that all factions will be gunning for him." Azazel said.

"Okay, but don't expect me to run and hide." Ben said before his omnitrix went off, summoning him to his plumbers outpost in the basement. He ran down and saw on the screen that there was a massacre happening right in the middle of town, and the forever knights were behind it. He ran out of his secret entrance leaving everyone behind. Azazel sighed.

"He just can't keep his head down." He said. Rias sighed and rubbed her temples while Sirzechs gave a gentle smile.

In the middle of the street, people were running away as the forever knights were shooting tires and cars, causing explosions leaving people hurt. Ben was in a nearby alley witnessing the event.

"You want a massacre? I'll give you one!" Ben said before slamming on the omnitrix and turning into Wildmutt. He dashed towards the knights and grabbed one with his jaw and threw him into a building. He hacked and slashed all of them leaving them knocked out. Wildmutt howled and was about to go home until he he was consumed by a purple mist.

Wildmutt sensed that he was someplace different, even though it looked the same as where he was before. In the middle of the street, but the only person there was him, or at least he thought.

Wildmutt heard a whistle and turned before getting hit by some sort of staff and sent flying into a picked himself up off of the floor and roared.

"Fourarms!" He yelled and looked around and saw a man with dark blue hair and a large spear.

"Oh great, another pretty boy that wants to ruin my day." He said.

"Oh, but meeting you makes my day better." The man said.

"Who are you anyways? Or are you just another Brigade lacky?" Fourarms asked.

"My name is Cao Cao, and I'm one of the last members of the Hero faction, after you took on Mount Olympus and killed Hercules." Cao Cao said.

"Oh what an honor, but I'm going to have to cut this greeting short." Fourarms said before grabbing a chunk of the ground and threw it at Cao. The chunk split in half as the Cao only thrusted his spear forward and pierced the earth.

"Is that all you got?" He asked.

"AHH!" Fourarms charged and and began to throw punches but Cao Cao dodged every single one of them and cut Fourarms side. He yelped a bit and jumped back.

"Heatblast!" He yelled and threw fire before emitting a massive explosion, only for Cao to block the fire with the spear.

"Oh come on." He said.

"It's no use, your efforts mean nothing against my sacred gear." Heatblast didn't listen and turned into Stinkfly and spat his snot at him it made a hit and stuck Cao to the ground.

"Rath!" The tiger yelled and took the opportunity and gave Cao a few punches before punching him out of his sticky situation and threw him against a car.

"I'll admit, you're good, but I am better." He said as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Rath and swiped the back of his spear into his gut and sent him into another car.

"Let me tell you something Cao Cao man, Rath is getting more mad that he can't get you to even flinch!" Rath yelled and charged again.

"When will you learn?" He said before disappearing.

"XLR8!" Rath yelled and disappeared right along with him. Running and clashing at each other until Cao Cao tripped him like the dick he was, making XLR8 crashing into the ground before turning back into Ben. He picked himself up and gave Cao a glare.

"What's wrong? Mad you can't win?" Cao Cao said with a smirk.

"Red Devil!" Ben yelled and began to use his devil magic to Cao Cao who kept swatting it away away with his sacred gear. Red Devil smiled as he summoned a magic circle behind Cao and shot it with all he had. Cao smirked as he sensed the circle from the beginning and did a backflip over the shot and impacting Red. He tried to block as much as he could, but it was too strong to just walk away from. Red turned back into Ben as he laid on the ground, he tried to get back up and get back in the fight, but was pinned to the ground by Cao Cao stepping on him.

"The day has finally arrived, the death of Ben Tennyson that has plagued us for a year, we can finally go forward with our plans." He said.

"My friends will stop you. You have a whole army to face before you get anywhere near to what you want." Ben said.

"We still have a few gods, and we also have the White Dragon Emperor still on our side." Cao Cao said.

"Hehe, we have the Red, and I already know who will win, kill me or not, I made sure that you will lose in the end." Ben said. Cao Cao was about to stab Ben in the heart until he was push off by a dragon shot. Ben went to his feet and saw everyone and Azazel behind him and ready.

"Well look what we have here, it's the fallen angel leader, come looking for your demise also?" Cao asked.

"Enough Cao Cao, it will be a cold day in hell before I let you kill the boy." Azazel said.

"I do believe you especially that I'm out matched, and with that I take my leave." Cao Cao disappeared and everyone was transported back to the real world. Ben wiped the tear of frustration from his eye before anyone noticed.

"He got the drop on me, it was a trap set by Cao Cao." Ben said.

"We watched and saw Wildmutt get taken by the mist and thought that it was to something bigger, so we followed." Azazel said.

"Glad you guys did, Cao Cao is almost untouchable with that spear that he has." Ben said.

The day turned to night and Ben was looking out on the balcony, looking up at the stars once again. Feeling a bit helpless as he hasn't been successful with his battles lately.

"Trying to cheer yourself up?" Hades said behind him.

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong, yeah, I would go in head first, but if I had ghostfreak I wouldn't have a problem, I even hit him with XLR8 and even that didn't work." Ben said, he was obviously frustrated.

"I've trained almost everyday, unless me or someone else was injured, but that's not enough?" Ben asked himself out loud but was then grabbed and pulled into Hades chest.

"Have you ever thought that you need to sit this one out?" Hades asked.

"Not really, but it might be best, but then I think about you guys, and how I failed to keep Izzy safe. Everyone is working hard to fight against the Brigade, and I don't want to let anyone down, which is why I refuse to sit this one out, no matter how hard it gets." Ben said. Hades looked at Ben with a sad smile.

"What is it? Was it something I said?" Ben asked.

"No, I'm just glad you're okay." Hades said before walking away. She made her way to the living room and met up with everyone.

"He made his decision, and there is no way of talking him out of it." Hades said.

"That's Ben for you, but I'm going to feel awful doing this." Rias said.

"Well of course you will, we all feel that way." Izzy said.

"I don't want Ben to go away." Koneko said.

"I know, I don't either." Kuroka agreed.

"But if we love Ben, we have to do this." Aphrodite said.

"If we do this, he will be pissed." Raynare said.

"He doesn't really hold a grudge, you should know that more than all of us." Xenovia said. Raynare couldn't do anything but agree.

"It's what's best for him, even if he doesn't know that." Rossweisse said.

"We can get him when we finish the Chaos Brigade, no matter how long it takes." Irina said.

"Right, and when that happens we are all making moves on him." Akeno said.

"You really can't try to hold yourself back with him can you? Gabriel shook her head.

"Can you blame me? I mean we all think the same thing." Akeno cooed.

"Okay then, we need to call Grandpa Max." Rias said.

Back at the balcony, Ben yawned as he began to feel drowsy after looking at the night sky for too long. He went back inside and was met by Koneko who was had a blank look on her face.

"What's up Koneko, you getting tired too?" Ben asked. She shook her head.

"No, but Michael wanted to meet you in heaven for a moment, he had something that he wanted to ask of you." Koneko said.

"If it will only take a second then I won't mind." He responded and followed Koneko to the living room. Everyone waited for him Ben was confused as they all looked at him with sadness.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Ben asked.

"We are just worried that Michael will asked for something dangerous." Rias said.

"Hey no worries, I'll be back in a flash." Ben said. He gave his huge smile that everyone loved. Rias almost cried at his smile.

Ben stepped through the portal and was instantly where it lead. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in heaven, he looked up and saw a Mr. Smoothies advertisement above him.

"Bellwood?" He whispered to himself. He turned back to the portal and saw Rias and the others on the other side.

"Rias?" Ben asked. The portal began to close at a rapid pace. Ben tried to run back through it, he called out to them before the portal closed completely.

"What?" Ben said to himself, he didn't believe what just happened. He was back, half way around the world just like that, but that was the least of his problems. He was still in shock when the Rustbucket pulled up and Grandpa Max stepped out.

"Hey there sport, glad you made it here safely." Max said. Ben didn't say anything. He looked up at grandpa and saw the smile on his face.

"You knew about this?" Ben asked.

"Not really, they only told me to take care of you for the time being, dealing with the Chaos Brigade and all, but now that you're here, let's grab a smoothie, I'm sure you want one after being away for so long." Max said. When Ben came to realize, anger rose from the pit of his stomach.

"Want?" Ben said Max turned around in confusion.

"What's wrong Ben?" Max asked.

"I didn't want to come back, they tricked me into coming back and they just left me here!" Ben yelled.

"They didn't just leave you here, they left you with me." Max said.

"That's not the point, I'm supposed to be over there with them against the brigade!" Ben yelled.

"I'm sorry Ben, but I heard about what happened and I think it's best that you stay here until the situation is laid to rest." Grandpa said.

"I can't wait this out Grandpa, I need you to get me back to Japan, I need to help them." Ben said.

"I won't, you might not understand now, but they sent you here for your protection. Don't you understand, that they are terrified of losing you? There have been too many close calls recently and you've sacrificed far too much to save the day." Max said.

"Fine, then I'll get there myself." Ben said before slamming on the omnitrix, nothing happened.

"Sorry, but I agree with your Grandpa." Azmuth said. "Besides, if you die, then they get the omnitrix as well, that I cannot risk." He said.

"Here, take the omnitrix, I don't care, I just want to fight with them, and make sure they're okay." Ben said, his anger turned into sadness mixed with desperation.

"As much as I would like to take it someplace safe, it's better to keep it with you, as long as you stay here." Azmuth said.

"Fine, then I'll turn into Red Devil and fly there." Ben began to cry. He tried to concentrate but nothing was working.

"Sorry, but I implanted a chip that can deactivate any source of Red Devil, or your powers as a devil." Azmuth said.

"You can't do this, I'm powerless now, how can I help them if I'm powerless?" Ben cried.

"I'm sorry, but if that's what it takes for you to give up, then so be it." Azmuth said.

Ben was confused and sad. How everyone was supporting him on what he does, of how much of a hero he became, then it was all gone. No devil powers, no omnitrix, and no friends. He stood up and entered the Rustbucket and sat at the table. Grandpa felt sorry for Ben, he really did, but if it meant keeping Ben alive, then he would do whatever it takes.

'How could I just give up, I can't give up, can I?' Ben thought to himself.

Grandpa thought that a week of camping would do Ben some good to clear his mind, but it seemed that it was a good time for Ben to think. He would leave Grandpa alone and walk through the forest.

 **Day 1**

'Maybe they will come back and get me, they need my help, don't they?'

 **Day 2**

'I know I've had my fair share of losses, but if they are beside me I can do anything, didn't they feel the same thing?'

 **Day 3**

'They're not coming are they? I know they want to protect me, but I wanted to be with them, target on my head or not.'

 **Day 4**

'I guess they're right, I can't protect myself, how could I protect them? Maybe it is better off that I stay here.'

 **Day 5**

'If that's the case there's no reason to go back at all, if they think I'm that weak. If that's the case then they should be fine all on their own.'

 **Day 6**

'I lost my reason to really care, if they missed me they would come, but they don't, they just care about there stupid wars.'

 **Day 7**

'It doesn't matter to me anymore, they can do whatever they want, it doesn't matter to me. If they lose the fight they will regret leaving me here, but that was there mistake, it has nothing to do with me. If this is being a hero than I want nothing to do with it, I tried to get the omnitrix off like I did in Vilgax's ship but the whole thing is on lockdown. Damn, I wasted four years of this bullshit just to be left alone.'

After the seven days Ben stopped caring. About aliens, about the omnitrix, about the brigade, but there was something that he couldn't get over, the people that he loved. He stopped caring about everything else, but he was still mad at them, but he still tried not to care.

Grandpa Max and Ben both finished packing and went back into town to get to the trailer park where Grandpa Max was living from now on.

"By the way, Gwen was going to come by and say hi, so get yourself clean." Grandpa Max said. Ben didn't say anything. He only got up and went to take a shower. He took off his favorite shirt and threw it against the wall. He washed himself and remembered how the girls would barge in while he was in a bath to flirt and tease him. Ben shook his head and turned off the water. He put on a red t shirt and stepped outside and saw Gwen. She looked and saw Ben stepping out. She smiled and waved before giving Ben a hug.

"How's my favorite cousin?" Gwen asked.

"Honestly, fine." Ben said with a straight face.

"Are you sure? Your not looking like your usual self." She said.

"I said I was fine, how are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Awesome, I've been helping Grandpa fight some aliens, and I've been training my powers to do even cooler things, I can even teleport if I wanted too." Gwen said.

"Huh, that's cool." Ben said. The teleporting part caught his attention, but he didn't care enough to read much into it.

"Wow, you seemed enthused, like you back to who you were before." Gwen said.

"Whatever dweeb, love to see you again but I'm taking a walk." Ben said before walking off.

"Grandpa, when did Ben get back to his emo phase?" Gwen whispered to Grandpa.

"He's having a hard time, I think he's starting to lose himself again. He thinks that everyone betrayed him, but in reality they want to protect him, no matter the cost." Grandpa said.

Ben made it out of the trailer park and was walking down a street. He past Mr. Smoothies and kept walking she didn't have the stomach for it. He recognized the street that he was on and kept going down until he stopped at a bare plot of land where him and his family lived. He then had a flashback of running towards his house until it was blown to pieces with his parents still inside. The flashback ended and Ben could only sigh.

Back in Japan, everyone was getting ready for their final assault against the Brigade. With news of Ben missing, the Brigade is taking the opportunity to eliminate all of the faction leaders. With the little amount of faction leaders that they have, they still have more than enough men to raid tenfold, which means Rias and the others were in for a fight. Alongside two other houses they were ready for a fight.

"Rias, their troops are approaching, were waiting for your order." Kiba said.

"Thank you Kiba, are you sure you want to do this again?" Rias asked.

"If this means getting rid of the Brigade, and bringing Ben back home, I won't have it any other way." Kiba answered. Rias nodded. That was on everyone's mind, was making sure that Ben could safely returned home. Aphrodite was right beside Rias and she could help but ask.

"How is he?" Rias asked.

"He is heartbroken, and his mind is clouded." Aphrodite said, her eyes were filled with guilt.

"We'll get him back, once this fight is over." Rias said before looking at her necklace. Aphrodite gave her a nod. Everyone looked at the necklace that Ben gave them, they smiled to themselves until Izzy realized that the enemies were drawing near.

"Rias." Izzy called. She pointed over the ridge and saw thousands of troops marching before stopping.

"Be careful Izzy, don't forget about the White One." Rias reminded. Izzy nodded.

"Let's go Draig, Balance Breaker!" Izzy yelled. She flew up in the sky and began to attack the enemy troops while the others followed to do the same.

Ben could feel a chill down his spine as he began to walk the streets as it began to become dark. The streets became less crowded. He was walking past an alleyway and heard a cry for help before a man yelled.

"Shut up lady, just give me your purse and this will all end okay!" The robber yelled. Ben thought for a moment an entered.

"Sorry, but this isn't the exact town to be robbing random women in alleyways." Ben said. The robber turned around and smiled.

"What's a kid like you doing in a place like this? Turn around and run off to your mommy." He said. He was about to back around until Ben grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't have one." Ben said before punching him in the face and kicked the crap out of the dude. He grabbed the purse and gave it back to the woman.

"Go home." Ben said.

"Thank you." The woman said before running off.

'Huh, it feels good to be a hero.' Ben said before walking out of the alley.

Ben made his way back to the trailer park to see Grandpa standing at the door with his arms crossed. Ben shrugged at his posture.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Where have you been?" Grandpa asked.

"I was out walking." Ben asked.

"Out this late?" Grandpa asked.

"Last time I checked I didn't have a curfew." Ben said.

"I was worried, just don't stay out that long." Grandpa asked. He was about to walk away until Ben spoke up.

"You'll be happy to know that I saved someone." Ben said.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"I stopped a mugging, saved a woman in the alleyway." Ben said.

"Without your powers? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Grandpa asked.

"You and danger, you know who was in danger? Mom and Dad yet no one could anything to save them." Ben said.

"How dare you bring up your mother and father?" Grandpa asked in an angered tone.

"I'm saying that if I could go back in time I would turn into XLR8 and grab them, dangerous or not, powers or not, I still would have tried to get them out of there, and that goes for my friends who are out there risking their lives to keep me safe, why wouldn't I be there for them and have their backs." Ben chewed. Grandpa didn't say anything as bringing up his son wasn't bad enough.

"One thing you taught me Grandpa is to always try, how can I do that when I'm stuck here, and the fight is out there." Ben finished. Grandpa wanted to get mad, but all he could do was laugh. Taking his lessons to heart, even when it was so many years ago, besides Ben had to bring up his parents to make a valid case.

"What are you waiting for, you've come this far, why stop now?" Grandpa asked.

"Awesome, can we head back now?" Ben asked.

"Sure, let's just get the rocket engines warmed up." Grandpa said. Ben jumped in the air in excitement.

Suddenly an alarm began to ring and a message popped revealing Aphrodite. Ben was surprised but was horrified on what she had to say.

" _We need plumber help, they have aliens as backups and we are outnumbered. Ben if you can hear this, we need you, please help us."_ The message ended.

"We need to leave now." Grandpa said.

"We don't have that much time, get Azmuth here and get to Gwen's house." Ben said. Grandpa started driving.

"You said you need me?" Azmuth said.

"Things have gone bed in hell, I need you to activate my powers again." Ben said.

"Sorry, but the answer is no, its too risky for the omnitrix to be out there." Azmuth said.

"Damn it Azmuth, it's not about the omnitrix, my friends lives are at stake, innocents can die, I need you to work with me." Ben said. "Hell, I'll give you the omnitrix back when I'm done, you want it back right?" Ben was trying to cut a deal as fast as he could. Azmuth thought for a second.

"No no, you don't have to do that. I would be stupid to take it away from the only boy that is worthy of it." Azmuth said. With a snap of his fingers the omnitrix lit up and prepared all of Ben's previous transformations.

"Thank you Azmuth." Ben said.

"Just go save your friends." Azmuth said before disappearing.

"Ben we're here." Grandpa said. Ben ran out and knocked on Gwen's door, she opened it and was surprised to see him.

"Sorry for being an ass, I need you to teleport me to hell." Ben said.

"That might be difficult, I'm going to need a lot of magic power for that." Gwen said.

"Easy." Ben said before turning into Red Devil. He held Gwen's hand. She began to chant as magic power began to flow from Red's hand to Gwen's as she finished her incantation a shockwave was felt throughout the room and a portal opened revealing a battlefield with too many troops on the enemy side.

"I'll see you guys later." Ben said.

"Good luck cousin." Gwen said before Ben went through the portal.

The battlefield was so thick with magic energy that you could cut it with a butter knife, the skys were roaring as the field has traded blows from the explosions as the air boomed from each sides attack, but to make matters the main faction alleys were outnumbered, even with the Norse faction used as back up. Ben was teleported above the field and was falling down to the ground ready for action.

"We need to fall back Rias, there army is just too big!" Akeno yelled.

"Did somebody say, 'too big?'" Everyone heard a voice that they knew too well. They all looked up at the sky as a flash of green glowed in the air before a massive alien revealed itself.

"Waybig!" He roared. He then powered up his fin and shot his overpowered laser across that battlefield getting rid of half of the enemy troops in one swoop.

"Nice one Ben." Izzy called out.

"Don't you wish you brought me with?" Waybig said before getting blasted off of his feet and slowly fell flat on his back, luckily just before where everyone was. Waybig changed back into Ben and got up.

"Nice of you to finally join the party." Vali said as he slowly descended from the air.

"I heard that I had the chance to get you well acquainted with my fist, and I knew I just couldn't pass that up." Ben said, he turned into Rath and jumped to grab his armor. Rath tore it with his claws and tried to pull the wings off, but was knocked off by a sudden blast of power. Rath turned back into Ben when he saw Loki, Zeus, Vali, and Cao Cao all here and ready to gang up on Ben.

"This doesn't seem very fair." Ben said.

"Unfortunately, but you really do have to die." Cao Cao said with a smirk.

"Well lucky for me, I have another trick up my sleeve. Ben said. He dialed in his new form that he required after helping Izzy from her coma. He didn't really wasn't to try it, but if Waybig couldn't stop them, he needed to try this one.

He slammed on the dial and the DNA began to travel through Ben's body. He formed red plates around him that were similar to Izzy's balance breaker. He then began to grow wings of a dragon and they were big. He He began to grow all parts that resembled a dragon and he grew a snout that was lined with razor teeth and his eyes glowed green. His body then became as big as Izzy's Juggernaut Drive, and his transformation was complete, revealing a form that was similar to Izzy's Juggernaut, but more human look than a monster.

"Juggernaut!" He roared. Everyone was shocked to see Ben in his new dragon form, and Izzy was mind blown more than anyone else. Vali had a smile on his face thinking that he had another rival to fight, but then grabbed by Juggernaut's jaw. Crushing Vali in between his teeth. The dragon yanked Vali out of his jaw.

"You think your so tough Vali? You hurt my friends and I'll make you regret that you were even born." Juggernaut said in a voice that was similar to Draig's. He was then shocked by lightning by Zeus and then stabbed in the back by Cao Cao.

"If it's one of us, sure, but all four of us, and all your efforts will end in failure." Cao said.

"I could say the same thing." Juggernaut said before Ophis swift kicked Cao Cao off the ground.

The girls and Kiba charged and began their attack against the four. Everyone but Cao Cao was occupied as he dodged everyone of their attacks in order to get to Juggernaut. Cao Cao went in a tried to jab Juggernaut with his spear, but was grabbed and thrown around.

"Hey Cao Cao, you missed!" Juggernaut said. He pulled Cao in and punched him into the ground creating a crater. Cao slowly only to get dragon shot in the face by Juggernaut. He was going into for another punch but Cao jumped out just in time. He swung his spear only to have Juggernaut block it with his extra tough scaly skin. Cao went for one more hit but his weapon was grabbed by the dragon's jaw and ripped from his hands.

Juggernaut threw the spear far away across the battlefield Cao Cao went to go and get it, but was stopped by XLR8.

"Going somewhere?" He said. Before running circles around him, kicking up a storm around Cao. He was stuck in a tight circle and was ched and kicked multiple times before the dirt died down. Cao Cao couldn't find XLR8 until he got multi kicks in the face. He then turned into Fourarms and grabbed him and threw him in the air. He then turned back into Juggernaut again and flew above him power punched him back down to the ground, leaving him unconscious.

"That's how it's done." Ben said after changing back.

"Ben!" Rias yelled as she ran up to him.

"How's everyone else?" He asked.

"Everyone's fine, Izzy took out Vali with ease, and Loki was no problem for us." She said.

"What about Zeus?" Ben asked. Rias pointed up towards the sky. He looked up and saw Ophis and Zeus fighting. With the god of thunder sending strikes towards Ophis, and Ophis dodging with no luck in getting a hit.

"What's better than one dragon? Two." Ben said. He turned back into Juggernaut and flew up to meet Ophis.

"You okay?" He asked. Ophis nodded.

"For a greek god, he is powerful." She said.

"No problem, get on my back." The dragon said. She did as he said and he flew and charged right at Zeus before calling out. "Ophis, NOW!" Juggernaut yelled. Ophis used him as a launch pad and forced a powerful punch onto Zeus. He knelt down as he lost his breath, but they weren't done. Juggernaut boosted his own power, like Izzy's sacred gear, and sent a massive dragon shot in his direction, consuming him until he disappeared. Suddenly dark clouds formed and lightning and thunder was unleashed onto the field.

"Good job." Juggernaut said to Ophis, she nodded with a gentle smile.

They both descended back onto the ground. All of the troops began to retreat, rain began to fall as the thunder clapped in the sky. Everyone was relieved that everything was over, and that the brigade was defeated.

"I'd say that we finally saved the world again, if I do say so myself." Ben said. Everyone smiled as they began to return home.

Ben was behind them and was keeping pace until he was grabbed from behind by Cao Cao and stabbed in the side by a dagger. Ben yelled out in pain, getting everyone's attention. He pushed Cao back before getting kicked in the stomach. Izzy was charging towards them but was stopped by a magic wal that was formed by the now angry warrior.

"Nothing will stop me, I will kill you off, and then rebuild my plans from scratch if I have to." Cao Cao said obviously angered that Ben was still among the living.

"Why go through so much, risk so many innocent lives?" Ben asked.

"After the war that took place years ago, I realized that this world is flawed, what we need is to start anew, and build back from the ground up as a new and more perfect society." Cao Cao explained.

"You know how much of a cult that sounds? Your a maniac, thinking that bringing out the end of the world will make things so much better." Ben said as he was lying on his side trying to get up. Cao Cao grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. The thunder still clapped and the rain came down heavy as Ben was struggling for his life.

"It's time for you to rest hero." Cao Cao said.

"Sorry, I've been asleep long enough already!" Ben said before summoning a powerful magic circle and blasted it making Cao Cao let go. Ben turned into Red Devil and sent punch after punch. Until Cao Cao jumped back.

"Enough! I will take you out no matter how much of my being I use!" Cao yelled, he formed a magic circle and added as much energy that he could muster into that attack. Red Devil did the exact same thing. He put all of his power into that attack and they both unleashed their power. As their attacks impacted, Red Devil's magic was too powerful for Cao Cao's and it pushed it back. Cao Cao could only stare as the Red's destruction magic consumed his being, leaving nothing behind. Red Devil was left breathing heavy as he did put his all into that one final attack. Red turned back into Ben and collapsed as his stab wounds were bleeding too much, and his energy was lacking to help him stay on his feet.

Rias and the others ran after him after the barrier dissipated. Rias felt Ben's breath and began to do CPR while Kuroka and Aphrodite used their magic to attempt to heal him.

"BEN!" Rias cried.


	30. Chapter 30 Home

Chapter 30 Home

Ben woke up in bandages and hooked up to a heartbeat monitor. Ben realized that he was in a hospital and the last thing he remembered was beating Cao Cao, and finishing off the rest of the brigade. He slowly sat up and felt how sore he he was from the battle. The door opened an revealed Sirzechs. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down on the chair. Ben saw how happy the devil king was of their victory to rid of the threat that kept putting hell at risk of destruction. At first Sirzechs didn't say anything, suddenly out of nowhere he lunged at Ben and gave him a bear hug that made him yelp in pain.

"Sirzechs… can't… breathe." Ben squealed.

"I apologize Ben, but you have made me the happiest man alive, thanks to you and everyone's efforts, the underworld is now safe from terrorists, and can move on to more matters for the common good." Sirzechs said.

"Hey, it's no big deal, I just did what I thought was right." Ben said.

"Still though, I want to offer you a reward for all of your help, just ask for anything, a title, a place of high power? Ask and I will do whatever in my power to make it happen." Sirzechs said.

"I don't want anything like that, but there is something I want." Ben said.

Everyone was in the waiting room, hoping that Ben's injuries weren't as lethal as they seemed. All of their thoughts of concern faded as Ben stepped into the room. They were all relieved that he was okay.

"Glad to see you all are alright." Ben said. They could only shake their heads before hugging Ben. He still felt sore, but he fought through the pain as he did love the affection.

"Are you okay? You wounds were pretty deep." Raynare said.

"I'm fine, a little sore, but I'll manage." Ben said.

"What did my brother want from you?" Rias asked.

"He offered me a reward, and I gave him a request." He said.

"What was it?" Rias asked.

"I want to go home." Ben said.

"What?" Akeno was confused.

"I mean, I want to be done with being a hero, at least for a while, waking up in the hospital I realized that The Brigade took a lot out of me, and I would at to settle down, at least for a while." Ben said. Everyone was shocked at his response.

"I think he's right." Aphrodite said. Everyone thought about it, and agreed. Ben was only a kid, and he helped win a war with a terrorist group.

"Does that mean you want to go back to Bellwood?" Irina asked.

"If I say I did, what would you all do?" Ben asked. "I'll be honest, I miss Mr. Smoothies." Ben said with a sad smile.

"Why do you want to go back to Bellwood?" Raynare asked.

"Everyone I've fought have gone into hiding, and if they were to show up it would be because they want a shot at me, if I'm gone they stay in hiding, or they come for me, either way they don't cause trouble in the city." Ben explained.

"I understand that, but we don't want to leave you." Rossweisse said.

"I won't ask you to come with me, I'm sure you have to stay here and maintain hell, but I have things that I have to do that I wasn't able to do before I ran away four years ago." Ben explained.

Aphrodite placed her hand on Ben's shoulder and smiled. Ben looked up and as he saw her smile, he began to feel the same, though his heart felt heavy, he knew that he needed to go back to Bellwood, with Grandpa and Gwen.

The next day Ben stepped outside of his house and saw that Grandpa Max was waiting for him in the front. He turned around ran, giving Rias and the others each a hug.

"I'll be back soon, I just want to visit home for little and I'll come back." Ben said. He turned back around and gave Grandpa a hug before entering the Rust Bucket. He sat down at the table as the vehicle began to take off.

"How are you feeling?" Grandpa asked.

"Tired, a little sad, a bit happy." Ben said.

"You'll be back before you know it, you just want to to visit home for a little while right?" Grandpa asked.

"Honestly, I want to stay home, but I'm confused where it is right now." Ben said.

"I understand, you can take your time and figure that out, but I can't answer that for you." Max said. Ben nodded.

When they arrived in Bellwood, Ben stepped out and saw a house that was similar to the one that he just left. He looked left and right and realized the the massive house was right on the property where his old house was.

"Grandpa?" Ben looked back at him. All Grandpa Max did was shrug and drove towards the trailer park. Ben slowly approached the door to the house and knocked on the door. He heard a click, but it didn't open. Still confused, he pushed the door open and saw walked into a dark house. The lights then flashed on, Ben opened his eyes to see Rias and the others with smiles on their faces.

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed. Ben couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"But how?" Was all he could say.

"Japan isn't the only country where we can access the underworld, so I made an arrangement with my brother and he was more than happy to help." Rias explained.

"So does that mean, we can stay here?" Ben asked. We want to be with you Ben, wherever you go we want to be there right next to you no matter what." Kuroka said.

"I don't know what to say." Ben said. "I'm so happy, I can't tell you how happy you all make me, I love you, all of you." Ben said. Everyone was touched by him. They all showed them their necklaces that Ben gave them earlier. Ben was happy, that he could still be with them, he truly was at home.

"My my Ben, all of this romance in the air is making me feel steamy." Akeno said.

"Steamy?" Ben asked.

"Right? I mean it's hard to hold back all of our passion after Ben confessing to us again." Izzy agreed.

"Passion?" Ben asked again.

"That's right, maybe we should do something special tonight." Kuroka said. Everyone agreed and began to surround Ben. He was enjoying the coddling until there was an explosion heard from outside. Ben opened the door and saw the smoke clear revealing Dr. Animo on a giant groundhog.

"You think you can run Ben Tennyson? I told you I would have my revenge!" He yelled. Ben looked back at the girls and nodded.

"Okay, maybe one more round, and then I'm done." He said. "It's HERO TIME!" Ben said before slamming on the dial as his eyes glowed red.

 **The End**

 **To be continued..?**


End file.
